It's All About Finding Yourself
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Beca struggles with school as it is so being forced into the High School's show choir by her Spanish teacher, claiming that it would earn her enough extra credit to pass his class was the last thing on her mind. After they perform at homecoming assembly, a certain redhead joins and her and Beca easily become friends until Beca begins to question her sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes my first attempt at a bechloe fic :D Now if you've watched Glee you will recognised some similarities and maybe uses of some of the performances but the show won't be mentioned in the story at all.**

**I planned this chapter to be longer but I'm tired and I really just wanted to get it out there for you guys. Please tell me your first thoughts about the story in a review :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 1**

Beca was perched on the edge of the sofa, hunched over the coffee table as she scribbled the last sentence of the first paragraph of her English assignment. She rested her glasses that she required for reading on the top of her head and rubbed her eyes as she sat back into the couch. She knew it herself, she sucked at English. You would think since her father is a professor of English at Barden University that she would excel in the subject but not even he can help her, claiming that she's rarely pays attention in class.

"How are you getting on?" Beca jumped slightly from the sudden break of silence, tearing her hands away from her eyes to watch her father take a seat next to her, nursing his cup of coffee.

"You know, the usual" Beca shrugged. "Can't think straight to save myself, if I was making a terrible joke here you could say my mind is oh so very gay" She chuckled to herself before mentally kicking herself to shut up after her father just raised his brow at her. He grabbed her assignment and began to read over it, squinting his eyes now and again due to Beca's messy left-handed handwriting.

"You've missed out periods here, here, here and here" Dr Mitchell scooted along the couch so he could point out the errors to his daughter. Beca hit her glasses back down so she could see exactly where her father was pointing. "You've also missed out about half a dozen apostrophes and this should actually be split into two paragraphs instead of trying to make two points in one. There's also words you've mixed up the spelling of so I'm not too sure what you're trying to say" He sighed, setting the paper back down on the table. "Listen Bec..." Beca rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. "You're in eleventh grade and your standard of English is way below what it should be. You'd be lucky if this would pass at freshman level, come on Beca you've only got this year and the next left of high school, you need to step up and concentrate harder in class so your grades improve."

"It's too difficult for me though. I'm in a class of seniors in my math class but you never seem to praise me for that because it's all about English with you" Beca folded her arms across her chest with a huff.

"English is very important Beca and if you don't start trying harder I'm going to have to have a word with your English teacher" Dr Mitchell warned as he stood up, grabbing his coffee before exiting the room. Beca wanted to slam her head off the table because nobody believed her whenever she said it was too difficult, they would always say it's just an excuse to get out of doing assignments or assessments.

"What's up short stuff?"

"Go away Jesse" Beca groaned, frowning at her cousin as he flashed her his trademark grin before throwing himself onto the couch beside her, grabbing the TV remote. Jesse had been staying with his cousin and uncle for a few years now ever since his mother died in a tragic road accident. His father had no choice but to keep his position in the army meaning Jesse only got to see his dad now and again so Dr Mitchell offered to let him stay long term since he was one of their closest relatives and since Jesse and Beca grew up together, the age difference only being a month (Beca being the older) they were comfortable enough with each other.

"What's your problem?" Jesse scoffed as he channel hopped.

"It's only been a week since schools started and I'm already stressed out" She threw her glasses across the couch and kicked her feet up onto the table.

"Hey don't be, we've got our first glee club performance tomorrow at homecoming assembly" Jesse turned to grin at Beca once he finally set the remote beside him.

"Yeah but McKay is making us do disco and that is literally social suicide. He dragged me into this I should at least get a say in what we perform" Beca muttered, fondling with her hoodie tassels.

"We all tried and he would listen. He wants us to get four more members to take us up to ten but thinks we could do that with disco which is completely impossible so I was talking to Aubrey-" He cut himself short as he watched the smug grin on Beca's face grow with the mention of Aubrey. "I don't like her okay?!" He protested.

"Whatever" Beca sang causing Jesse to roll his eyes at her before continuing.

"Anyway since we're kinda the male

and female leads of the group we came together and agreed that we should come up with our own performance behind Mr McKay's back so people will actually want to join" He explained.

"Hmm sneaky plan, I like it. I'm proud of you JJ and Aubrey to be honest, I didn't think she had it in her to rebel against a teacher" Jesse's smile grew, he originally thought Beca would just not care at all and just not bother to show up for the performance anyway.

"So are you in?" Jesse asked hopefully, sitting up in his seat like an excitable puppy.

"Well it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this show choir thing anything soon does it?"

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

There was no rehearsals on a Monday so the six members of the club (Jesse, Aubrey, Beca, Stacie, Benji and Donald) met up in the choir room at lunch to discuss the issue.

"The assembly is next period, how the hell are we supposed to come up with a decent performance in fifty minutes?" Beca asked, jumping up to take a seat on top of the piano whilst the rest of the group where discussing song ideas.

"Don't push me Beca" Aubrey warned as she scribbled down the songs that Stacie was shouting at her on the whiteboard. Beca rolled her eyes and jumped off of the piano, taking the pen out of Aubrey's hand before moving her to the side leaving the blonde without words.

"Listen up nerds, we're in high school" Beca began, spinning around on her heel to face the rest of the group as she hit the pen off her hand repeatedly. "We're all teenagers" She shrugged, turning around to erase all of the songs that Aubrey had written down. "And what do teenagers want?" Beca suddenly felt like Mr McKay which entertained her a great deal especially when Benji raised his hand.

"Popularity?" Benji suggested, lowering his hand.

"No" Beca said, pointing her pen at the said boy before turning back to the board "Sex." She finally stated, writing the word in huge letters across the board. She couldn't spell a lot of words but sex wasn't one of them.

"Yes!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly "This is why you're my best friend, you get me" She stated.

"I disagree" Aubrey sauntered over to Beca retrieving her pen back with pursed lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm sexually attracted to absolutely nothing" Beca deadpanned, taking a seat with a huff beside Stacie.

"I think Beca's got a point" Jesse voiced. Beca's eyes lit up, Jesse finally wasn't sticking up for his obvious little crush.

"I've got the perfect song!" Stacie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Now I know it's like ten years old but it's the only song you do if you're singing a Britney song. That's right if we put a sexy performance of Toxic together we'll have students wanting to join for sure." She exclaimed excitedly.

"One thing Stace" Donald spoke up causing the brunette to turn around. "Our school uniform isn't exactly on the list of sexy and we don't have anything else." Everybody looked down at themselves, their uniform involved a white shirt and a maroon necktie with the Barden High logo on it.

"Trust me I know how to make our sucky uniform look sexy but I'm gonna need to swipe some bowler hats from the drama department to complete our outfits." Stacie explained, tapping her perfectly manicured nail on her chin.

"I like how you talking about stealing something seems like a normal occurrence" Beca snorted a laugh causing everyone else to chuckle apart from Aubrey who still seemed a bit pissed that she got thrown to the side.

* * *

**Now I know Chloe wasn't introduced in this first chapter but as I say again I just wanted to get this one out there so I cat have a better starting point for chapter 2. **

**Tell me all you thoughts and who do you think will be the 4 members that join? Well you only really have to guess 2 because 1 is chloe and another is an OC but I can tell you one thing, the other two are guys. Oh and one other thing we need a name for their show choir, I have one on standby but you guys probably have better ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 finally! I have awesome ideas for this stories it's just gonna take a few chapters to get into it and introduce all the characters.**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 2**

"You guys don't believe how disappointed I am in the six of you for doing that. It was completely inappropriate." The performance of Toxic went really well in the teenagers' eyes, most if the students seemed to accept it pretty well although you do get the majority who still think the show choir sucks. Mr McKay on the other hand was more than annoyed with the group, bringing them back to the choir room immediately after the performance.

"As much as I hate being here we were pretty awesome" Beca admitted with a shrug, tossing the bowler hat up in the air repeatedly as she followed the rest of the group into the choir room.

"And sexy!" Stacie hollered across the room only earning herself a stern expression from Mr McKay.

"As little as I was involved in this I have to say we did well out there" Aubrey added as she took a seat along with everyone else.

"Bullshit. This started off as your idea" Beca scoffed.

"It wasn't my idea to sell our bodies off like that." Aubrey shot back, folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from the aggravating brunette.

"Oo shots fired." Donald was unfortunately sat between the two but couldn't help himself in the hilarious opportunity, his laughing didn't last long though as Beca kicked his leg making him wince in pain.

"Enough." Mr McKay stated sternly as he stood in front of everyone else with his arms folded in annoyance. "You guys disobeyed me, why is that?"

"Because disco sucks hot wet monkey ass" Donald said what everybody else was thinking.

"It's true sir, disco died years ago and if we performed it out there we would be an even bigger laughing stock of the school" Jesse explained honestly.

"We had fun" Benji tried "And isn't that what being in a glee club is all about?"

Mr McKay pinched the bridge of his nose with a laugh. "I'm sorry guys" He shook his head at his own stupidity. "I should really listen to you lot more, I mean I can't deny the smiles on your faces after your first real performance together. You all sounded great but there's still a lot more that you're all capable of, especially you Beca." He concluded, pointing at the said girl with a smile.

Beca looked at Mr McKay with a facial expression that was almost comical, it was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "Is there anything I'm actually good at?" Beca asked, throwing her arms in the air with a huff.

"No no it's not like that I'm just saying I think if you really pushed yourself your belt could be one of the strongest aspects to this show choir" Beca was a little taken aback by his words.

"But how do you know that? You've never heard Beca belt, none of us have actually" Stacie asked with slight annoyance in her voice since her best friend was getting all the attention.

"That's why I'm giving her an assignment for tomorrow to prove my theory right"

"Dude no, I've got enough on my plate with stupid English tutoring tonight. Aubrey for the record you suck at being a tutor because the essay I handed in today sucked" Beca leaned forward in her seat to catch the blonde's eye and give her a sarcastic smile.

"Trust me Beca, it's not hard." Mr McKay assured "Turn up to rehearsal tomorrow ready to perform Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You."

"You've gotta be kidding me" Beca's arms dropped by her sides helplessly, sinking down further into her chair. "The song's too big"

"You need to believe in yourself more Beca, just give it a shot tomorrow so we can see how powerful your voice actually is-"

"Hey, sorry is this the show choir?" An unfamiliar redhead cautiously stepped into the room, cutting Mr McKay off and causing everybody else in the room to turn their heads.

Beca leaned back in her chair and whispered to everybody else "Anybody know who this is?"

"Not a clue."

"Nope."

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Yeah sure, are you interested?" Mr McKay greeted the girl with enthusiasm, leading her inside to stand with him in the middle of the floor in front of the other teenagers, who were kind of just staring at her in attempt to figure out who she was.

"Yeah I am" The redhead smiled brightly, rocking on her heels back and forth.

"Are you new here? Because I have no idea who you are." Beca was the one to speak up on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Yeah I am I just moved here from Florida. I'm Chloe by the way." She explained, giving everyone a small wave.

"Girl what the hell are you doing moving from Florida to here?" Stacie asked incredulously. Chloe just giggled at the brunette's tone.

"Right guys give Chloe a break, you can ask her your millions of questions later." Mr McKay rolled his eyes before turning back to the redhead "So Chloe, can you sing?"

"Well I should hope so since I'm here" She laughed, her sudden sass grabbed Beca's attention.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be giving you sass now Mr McKay" Beca voiced, giving a challenging glance towards Chloe.

"Well Chloe I think you'll get along great with our very own Beca but first let's get a little taster of that voice huh?"

"Oh right yeah. Uhm can anybody play piano here?" She asked, fondling with her fingers as she glanced over r her shoulder at the piano before back to everyone else. Beca, Aubrey, Jesse and Benji all raised their hands slightly before Beca stood up instead.

"You bitches ain't got nothing on my piano skills" Beca smirked as she sauntered over to the piano, sliding onto the bench before looking up at Chloe expectantly. "Name the song and I'll see what I can do."

"Titanium by David Guetta?" Chloe asked over her shoulder as she positioned herself in the middle of the floor.

"Ha. I can do that in my sleep" Beca replied smugly, taken aback from her sudden burst of confidence ever since Chloe entered the room.

"Take it away girls" Mr McKay motioned towards the two girls before stepping off to the side as Beca began to play the opening notes.

**_You shout it out_**

**_But I can't hear a word you say_**

**_I'm talking loud not saying much_**

**_I'm criticized_**

**_But all your bullets ricochet_**

**_Shoot me down, but I get up_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_Ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

Even though it was only a small section of the song everybody was impressed to say the least. They gave Chloe a round of applause including Beca as she turned herself around on the piano stool. "Well I think I can say on the behalf of everyone else and say welcome to the Barden Majors Chloe!" Mr McKay exclaimed.

"Unless you have my sheer awesomeness in your little club you guys are going nowhere!" A familiar voice sang and everyone bar Beca turned towards the door, the brunette placed her fingers to her temple and groaned.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is" Beca whined.

"Oh you're right Mitchell" Adam "Bumper" Allen placed his hands on Beca's shoulders and confirmed her worst nightmare.

"I can't be in here if he's here" Beca managed to shrug him off her shoulders so she could stand up and return to her original seat.

"Relax Beca, whoever wants to be in glee club gets to be in glee club" Mr McKay reminded, motioning for Bumper to stand next to him as Chloe took a seat beside everyone else. "Are you sure you want to join Adam?"

"Okay first of all its Bumper second of all I was actually on the run from all the dumb basketball guys because I had pissed them off after assembly but then I looked here and said to myself, oh crap these guys need my awesome voice or the club will plummet to its death"

"Hey! I'm one of those apparently dumb basketball guys" Jesse protested but no one seemed to listen.

"Even your face makes me want to drop kick you out the window" Beca deadpanned with narrow eyes which only earned herself one of Bumper's punchable grins.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Jesse and Beca decided that there was nothing better to do than play their newly aquired Grand Theft Auto Five video game for their Xbox. "You're such a reckless driver in this game Beca, remind me to never allow you to take lessons." Jesse chuckled.

"I don't criticize how you play it so get off my back" Beca took her hand off the controller for a second to point accusingly at Jesse and managed to crash the car on the game making Jesse burst out laughing. "That was your fault!" Beca playfully smacked Jesse before gripping the controller again, reversing the car out away from the wall she managed to crash into.

"It shouldn't even be your turn, you played the last mission!" Jesse protested, trying to grab the controller out of his cousin's hands. They both began to wrestle over the controller until Dr Mitchell entered the room.

"What's all the squabbling about?" Dr Mitchell asked with an amused expression on his face at the sight of his nephew and his daughter, both sets of hands gripped tightly on the controller, innocently looking up at him. "You kids need to see some daylight, that game is the only thing you've played for the whole weekend."

"In our defence you were the one that went out and bought it for us" Beca finally let go of the controller so Jesse could thrust it in the air triumphantly before taking over the game.

"The reason being because you both gave me the money and you're both too young to buy it yourselves"

"He can't but I can technically since I'm seventeen but you know you were already out" Beca shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be learning Whitney?" Jesse asked distractedly as his eyes were fixated on the screen.

"What do you need to learn?" Dr Mitchell asked curiously.

"Mr McKay's thinks my voice is more powerful than what I'm showing and is making me sing I Will Always Love You tomorrow" Beca rolled her eyes as she explained. "I know the lyrics anyway, I'll just wing it" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I was about to say you would probably have little time since Aubrey will be around pretty soon" He checked his watch for the time.

"Ugh. Aubrey" Beca groaned.

"Behave yourself Beca, Aubrey's a lovely girl" Beca scoffed at her father's words.

"Now remember Jesse, no hitting on my tutor" Beca playfully warned making her father chuckle.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't have a crush on her Beca, she's got a boyfriend for Christ sake!" Jesse dropped the controller in his lap and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Huh? Wait rewind a second, Aubrey has a boyfriend?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's dating Luke"

"Well that's an odd pair, the theatre nerd with straight A's and the captain on the basketball team. Way to break the cliché."

"I should be captain." Jesse mumbled with a pout, folding his arms across his chest. "Luke is such a douchebag I don't even know what Aubrey sees in him."

"Maybe it's his god like body or his perfect bone structure?" Beca teased which made her father raise an eyebrow at her.

"I just want to let the both of you know that Sheila and Rachael are coming round tomorrow" Dr Mitchell slipped the information in knowing the way that Beca reacts every single time.

"They're here constantly anyways so why ruin my day by telling me in advance?" Sheila is Beca's father's fiancee, the wedding was fast approaching and the thought depressed Beca even more but what made it worse was Sheila's daughter Rachael, she's the head cheerleader at school and yes, she fits perfectly into the stereotype. Both were moving in straight after the wedding and Jesse and Beca were dreading it.

* * *

**okay so we've finally met Chloe and Beca's new found confidence even though there wasn't a lot of her. Bumper is a new member of the group as well. I know the show choir rule is min of 12 I'm just making it 10 in this fic so there isn't too many characters to keep up with, 10 is enough! Haha**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas are welcome because I still struggle now an again. Thanks nerds ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kinda just a filler chapter guys but it's still info that's good to know so I hope you enjoy it anyway and don't worry Beca and Chloe will become closer soon enough!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 3**

Aubrey had only started tutoring Beca in English since the start of their junior year. Dr Mitchell thought Beca needed help from someone her own age and the sixteen year old seemed to be the best option for Beca, Dr Mitchell knowing fully well that the blonde excelled in her English. Although in Beca's eyes, her father was always rattling on about how well Aubrey does in English for her age and Beca constantly has to remind him that her and Aubrey work at the same level in math.

"How do you do that?" Beca asked as she intently watched Aubrey's hand glide with ease across the paper. The two girls were sitting on Beca's bed cross-legged, surrounded by textbooks.

"Do what?" Aubrey asked distractedly as she continued to take notes down on her piece of paper. Beca's English teacher had asked Aubrey to note down everything she did with Beca to show her every time she was over. Beca continued to stare in envy at the blonde's handwriting, she envied the way she could join the letters with such ease and speed, she envied the way her words didn't become smudged due to her being right handed.

"Write so perfectly" Beca huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "This is hopeless, you're wasting your time." Beca shook her head as she picked up the textbook next to her. "I can't spell properly at the best of times and when I try to read even though I have my glasses on it still just looks like a random bunch of letters!" Beca slammed the text book and threw it to the side before holding her head in her hands. "Nobody listens to me when I say that I genuinely can't do it, they all just think I slack off. No, I actually try I just...can't." She explained helplessly. Aubrey lifted her head and clicked her pen, she chewed on her bottom lip as she stared out the window in deep thought.

"I'll tell you what, you don't have to do anymore tonight" Aubrey came to the conclusion as something sparked in her mind that Beca was unaware of.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey took a visit to Mr McKay's classroom in the languages department before the first bell rang. "Mornin' Aubrey" He greeted as he walked around the classroom, placing a Spanish textbook on each desk.

"Hey Mr McKay, I need to ask you a favour. I need you to speak to a teacher for me." She walked up to his desk and leant against it, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which teacher?"

"Mrs Thomson along in English."

"But I thought you were in Miss Daniels' class?" He turned around with a furrowed brow once he had placed the last textbook down, walking towards Aubrey.

"Oh I am, it's not for me it's for Beca." Mr McKay's brow was still furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip, wondering why Aubrey came to him regarding Beca. He was almost positive that the two weren't the best of friends but what he did know was that Aubrey tutored Beca in English. "I think I know why she struggles in English so much. I want you to talk to Mrs Thompson about getting Beca tested for dyslexia." She said seriously.

"Really?"

"Well what she was saying to me yesterday about how she finds it so difficult that she physically can't and that her dad and Mrs Thompson just say she has a terrible work ethic. I know dyslexia when I see it, my eight year old cousin has it, he was struggling so much that it affected all his other subjects and I mean Beca's seventeen how has no one ever noticed?" Aubrey turned around and rested her hands upon the desk as Mt McKay took his seat at it.

"What's worrying me is how you discovered instead of a qualified English teacher who should be able to spot these sort of things. Sometimes I want to throttle that woman, I mean she doesn't care much for the kids, I've never really liked her." He glanced up at Aubrey who had an amused smile on her face. "That just there stays between me and you." He warned with a smile on his face.

"This is why you're my favourite teacher." Aubrey shook her head with a giggle.

"So how's Beca doing in other subjects?"

"Math is definitely her biggest strength and she also does really well in physics because of her high standard of math but her dad always looks straight past that since he's a professor of English. She's in biology with Jesse and Stacie and those two are well rounded in all of their subjects so yeah, other than English she does really well." She explained. "So will you talk to Mrs Thompson?" She asked hopefully.

Mr McKay nodded. "This was really responsible of you Aubrey because Beca would never go talk to anyone about it herself, now when has she got English?"

"First period."

"Great. I'll just get somebody to watch my class for ten minutes while I go talk to her, thanks again Aubrey."

* * *

Keeping his word like he always does, Mr McKay showed up at Beca's English classroom right at the start of first period. Knocking on the door, he grabbed the attention of Mrs Thompson along with the rest of the class, including Beca who gave him a smile (he wasn't just Aubrey's favourite teacher) "Mrs Thompson could I have a word with you please?" He asked and the said woman stood up from her desk. "And Beca." He added, motioning for Beca to come outside. She furrowed her brow at him but obliged anyway. Once he had got the two outside he closed the door behind him before placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Mrs Thompson, Aubrey came to me this morning asking me for a favour. That favour was to come talk to you about Beca." Mrs Thompson folded her arms across her chest, glancing down at Beca before back up to Mr McKay. "Now I've been informed that you've accused Beca of slacking off but I can tell you from personal experience that she doesn't in my class and did you know Beca and Aubrey are in a class of seniors for their math? Two juniors don't get into a class higher than their year level if they "slack off" Mr McKay could practically feel Beca smirking beside him, it was just so her. "She genuinely struggles in your class with her reading and writing have you ever actually considered that maybe she has a learning difficulty?" He felt Beca shrug out of his grip so he glanced down at her and he gave him and expression of what seemed like betrayal. "Beca just trust me-"

"Aubrey came to you and told you I have some sort of learning difficulty? I'm not fucking retarded."

"Language!" Mrs Thompson unfolded her arms and pointed her finger accusingly at Beca.

"Beca calm down, it just means your brain works differently from anyone else." Mr McKay knew what Beca's language was like so he never bothered scolding her for it anymore.

"No it means I'm an idiot." Beca stubbornly responded, folding her arms, looking Mr McKay dead in the eye.

"It doesn't Beca." Mrs Thompson finally stepped in with something other than negativity. "If you get tested and it turns out you are dyslexic then it'll be much easier for teachers to help you."

"I don't know if you were listening to a word Mr McKay was saying but he basically said that your class is the only one I suck in, my other teachers don't need to know how to teach me, you do!" Beca exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at her English teacher.

"Beca come with me, you need to cool off." Mr McKay placed his hand back on Beca's shoulder and lead her off down the hallway, giving Mrs Thompson a nod as if to say he had it under control. "Beca listen..." He began and Beca reluctantly lifted her head up to look at him. "Don't you want to know why you have to try harder than anyone else?"

Beca sighed heavily "What about my dad though?"

"What do you mean? It's not like he's gonna go crazy at you or anything for being dyslexic, he's a good guy Bec he just wants you to try your best." He assured, leading Beca into a room which was unfamiliar to her. A woman that must've been in her late twenties, early thirties was sat at a table, adjusting her glasses as she smiled at Mr McKay and Beca. "Before I came along to your class this morning, I arranged something for you just in case you actually agreed and now you have so that's great." Mr McKay let go of Beca's shoulder and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What is this?" Beca asked slowly and the unfamiliar woman spoke up.

"I'm Miss Bennett, I'm the special education director here at Barden High." Beca only nodded slowly. "And Mr McKay here asked me if I could help you." Beca so badly wanted to tell everybody that she didn't need any help since she had made it this far on her own but in the back of her mind she knew this was for the better. Mr McKay placed a hand on Beca's back.

"You take a seat, I'll be right outside waiting on you" He said before he exited the room, leaving Beca awkwardly standing there.

"I've looked through your file." Miss Bennett began and Beca took a seat, fondling with her fingers nervously on the table. "You're a very intelligent girl, Beca. You'd be surprised how many bright kids like you don't get any testing done. Now don't be nervous, the good thing about this test is that there is no right or wrong answer." She smiled, putting Beca at ease slightly as she reached for a stack of cards. "Now I want you to read the numbers in numerical order and then the letters in alphabetical order." She turned one of the cards over, holding it up in front of her so that Beca could see. Luckily for Beca, she still had her glasses on since she was just pulled out of English.

"This isn't going to prove anything since I'm actually good at math."

"Please just do it for me." Miss Bennett calmly responded.

"One, nine, T" She replaced the card "Two, seven, K, F" After around eight more cards were shown to Beca, they moved onto the next test.

"Okay, now I want you to read the words off of the cards." She held up the first card and Beca leaned forward on the desk.

"School" The next card was shown "Then" Another one was brought to the front "Flowers" As the fourth card was shown Beca squinted her eyes, not recognising the word. "I don't know what that says."

"Try sounding it out."

"I can't." She replied through gritted teeth and that card was quickly sent to the back of the pile.

* * *

Mr McKay impatiently waited outside, leaning against the lockers as the tests were being carried out, it didn't take much longer though for Beca to emerge from the room, not looking so pleased with herself. "I guess all of you were right, I'm dyslexic." Beca's arms dropped helplessly by her sides, staring down at her feet.

"Hey don't worry about it, just because you aren't the best at reading and writing doesn't mean you aren't good at anything else." He placed a comforting hand on Beca's arm causing her to look up at him. "I bet you a million dollars anybody else in that English class of yours can't be handed any piece of music for piano or guitar and be able to read that like you can." Beca smiled half-heartedly. "The only thing now is now we know why. Your brain just works a little differently than others that's all. Now try and tell me it doesn't feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

"I guess so." Beca wiped her eye of a tear that threatened to fall, she had been trying her hardest to keep it together in that room. "I'll be meeting with a specialist teacher everyday starting next week."

"That's great! Just as long as it doesn't intervine with glee club." He warned jokingly causing Beca to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's during English. Look Mr McKay, I know I was stubborn at first but I wanna thank you for helping me."

"It should be Aubrey you're thanking."

* * *

Glee rehearsal was taking place in the auditorium that afternoon since Beca was going to show off her belt that Mr McKay believed was hidden inside that tiny frame of her's. Of course the said girl would be the only one late to rehearsal so Mr McKay took the opportunity to talk to the rest of the kids. "Everybody listen up. Beca's had a pretty rough day today so go easy on her - Bumper I'm looking at you - today she found out why she was struggling with English so much. It's because she's actually dyslexic so if you guys could do Beca and myself a favour by not even mentioning it to her, alright?" Everybody agreed before going back to their previous conversations.

"So you're a junior Chloe, right?" Jesse asked, continuing the conversation he, Chloe and Stacie had started before Mr McKay interuppted.

"Yeah I am, isn't everybody in this club a junior?"

"Weirdly, yes but I suppose that's a good thing since we've known each other beforehand" Stacie laughed which was almost instantly overcome by groan once she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Chloe turned back to Jesse as Stacie reached into her pocket to pull out the device.

"What do you want Ally? I'm busy." Stacie hissed down the phone at her twelve year old sister. Jesse and Chloe's heads snapped around at the harshness of Stacie's voice. Although they couldn't hear what Stacie's sister was saying they could judge what was happening due to Stacie's reactions. "What do you mean you forgot the keys? I put mine on the table for you this morning because Mom's working and Dad's at some playgroup thing with Aiden...Oh my god, so you're going to have to come here with Elliot, sit till I finish with rehearsal and then I'm going to have to drop you two off at Jesse and Beca's until I run and get keys off of Mom or Dad. That's fucking great isn't it?" Jesse and Chloe looked at each other, biting the insides of their cheeks to stop them from laughing. "Don't think I'm coming to pick you up to bring you here either, your school is right next to mine. If I'm not in the auditorium, I'll be in the choir room." And without saying goodbye Stacie hung up the phone with a huff. "Odio ser el más antiguo" Stacie muttered to herself and Chloe turned to Jesse for an explanation to Stacie's sudden change in choice of language.

"She's half Spanish." Jesse informed in a whisper. "Her dad's Spanish but her mom's American. What's up with the angry chica?" He asked Stacie with a laugh.

"Piss off, Jesse."

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jesse called up onto the stage as Beca emerged from the curtain. Beca flipped him the finger before dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Let's get this over and done with." Beca sighed, adjusting the microphone in front of her. Everybody's conversations died down once Beca gave Mr McKay the nod to start the music. Beca wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans as she licked her lips, this was her first solo in front of more than a handful of people and she was nervous to say the least. She clasped the microphone with her left hand as she counted herself in silently.

**_If I should stay_**

**_I would only be in your way_**

**_So I'll go but I know_**

**_I'll think of you every step of the way_**

She started off soft, one because she was pretty nervous and two it's one of those songs that start of soft and build up towards the climax.

**_ And I... will always love you, ooh_**

**_Will always love you_**

**_You_**

**_My darling, you..._**

**_Mmm-mm_**

**_Bittersweet memories –_**

**_That is all I'm taking with me._**

**_So goodbye._**

**_Please don't cry:_**

**_We both know I'm not what you, you need_**

**_And I... will always love you_**

**_I... will always love you_**

**_You, ooh_**

**_[Instrumental]_**

As the instrumental began, Beca pulled the microphone out of the stand. She began to feel more confident once she saw smiles grow on her peers' faces, especially Chloe's, it looked like her face was about to split in half. Chloe was odd but aren't we all? Plus Beca found Chloe quite amusing with her bubbly attitude and the girl had a great voice too.

"Right Beca, when the chorus comes around again really push yourself." Mr McKay encouraged and Beca understood with a nod.

**_ I hope life treats you kind_**

**_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_**

**_And I wish you joy and happiness_**

**_But above all this I wish you love_**

**_And I... will always love you_**

Beca couldn't believe it herself as she belted out the chorus in a way that even the late Whitney Houston would be proud of. Beca opened her eyes once she heard a whistle and applause from her classmates down in front of her.

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I, I will always love you._**

**_You._**

**_Darling, I love you._**

**_I'll always..._**

**_I'll always love you._**

**_Ooh_**

**_Ooh_**

Beca finished the song with a huge grin on her face. Looks like she was good at other things. Even though she performed Toxic with the rest of the group in front of the school, Stacie and Jesse were the only ones with solos, Beca sang parts with Aubrey.

"Looks like we've found our powerhouse for sectionals!" Mr McKay cheered with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

After rehearsal Stacie made Beca call her dad, asking if it's okay if Ally and Stacie's six year old brother, Elliot could stay at their house till Stacie went out to get keys from either her dad or her mom. The good thing was that Beca's dad and Stacie's dad were very good friends so it was no bother to Dr Mitchell but with having Sheila and Rachael over the house was a little crowded so Jesse took Elliot with him into his room and Beca sat with Stacie and Ally in her room. Ally disappeared off to to the bathroom and Stacie stood up with a stretch.

"I better actually go. I'll probably be about half an hour." Stacie explained, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." Beca rolled over onto her back on her bed, taking up the space which Stacie had just vacated. Stacie left the room, closing Beca's door behind her. Beca let her eyes drift close, she felt sorry for Stacie being the oldest out of four, she being seventeen, Ally twelve, Elliot six and Aiden two, Beca didn't know how she survived.

"Stacie!" Beca's left eye shot open as she heard a yell that could've only come from Ally. "Stacie!" Beca rolled off of her bed to see what all the fuss was about.

"What're you shouting about, kiddo?" Beca asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Where's Stacie?"

"She left about a minute ago, what's up?" An amused smile grew on Beca's face because she had a rough idea of what was up.

"What's up is that I need my sister." She snapped back.

"Okay now that you've just snapped back at me I know exactly what's up. Look Ally, I'm a girl too, I've been through the exact same girl shit your sister has so just confirm my theory."

"I'm bleeding to death!"

"Calm down, you've just started your first period. I'm not due mine so I don't have a anything for you but I'll check your sister's bag." Beca went back into her room and lifted Stacie's bag onto her bed before raking through it. "You have too much shit in your bag Stacie." She grumbled under her breath. The only thing useful for this situation was a bunch of tampons in the pocket of Stacie's bag but she knew Ally wouldn't want to use them since its her first time and all. It was completely pointless to look in Stacie's bag in the first place because Beca and her mostly only use tampons. Beca groaned as she exited her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm gonna have to go and buy you pads" Beca rested her head against the door as she waited for a response.

"So you just expect me to wait here?"

"Kinda, because I'm not in the mood to explain to you how to put a tampon in." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah 'oh...' I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes once again, if there was someone more stubborn than her, it was Ally. Beca checked all of her pockets as she walked downstairs. Great, she had no money on her. She heard movement in the kitchen so she decided to pass by the living room, knowing fully well the Sheila and Rachael were in there so it must've been her dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, I need money." She jumped up onto the counter beside where he was making coffee.

"I hear that almost daily." He chuckled "It depends what it's for."

"Well Ally is up in bathroom claiming that she's bleeding to death and I need to go buy her pads." She explained, jumping down off the counter. Dr Mitchell placed the teaspoon down and reached into his back pockets, pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go, I don't have any change." Beca took the money and stuffed it into her own pocket.

"Thanks Dad, I'll only be about ten minutes."

"Yeah you better be quick, the poor girl's stuck up there in the bathroom." He chuckled and Beca rolled eyes at her father.

* * *

**like I said this is kinda just a filler chapter but you guys did find out a few things.**

**Beca's dyslexic **

**She's the powerhouse of the glee club now**

**Confirmed age of Chloe**

**Stacie's half Spanish(Excuse my Google translate Spanish)**

**Stacie has too many siblings hahaha.**

**So pretty much random things but ya know it's good for the story. Did you all like the interaction between Beca and Ally?**

**Trust me I have the perfect idea for Beca and Chloe to become closer ;) Please tell me what ya thought :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is short but it has a jaubrey scene and a bechloe scene so it's all good. I need to know what you guys think so leave me a review to twll me what you enjoyed/what you want to see in the fic. :D**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 4 **

The Next Monday.

"Aubrey? You don't seem like the type of girl that sits alone in the bleachers of a sweaty gym." Jesse was already changed into his basketball kit, ready for practice as he climbed up the bleachers to sit next to the blonde.

"I didn't think there was a certain type of girl that did this." She teased. "Wait, why are you here? Practice doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." She pushed her hair behind her ear and placed the sheet music she had in her hand down beside her.

"I like fifteen minutes extra to practice since I'm trying to push your boyfriend off of the captain spot." Jesse explained, spinning the ball on his finger which only balanced for a few seconds which made Aubrey laugh. "Trust me, I'm awesome!" He slapped his hand to his chest with a laugh.

"I've seen you play, Jesse. You should get captain instead of Luke." Aubrey looked down at her hands. "Actually that's the reason I'm here." She lifted her head and glanced at the ceiling. "I think Luke's cheating on me with Rachael." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly as Jesse placed a careful hand on her back.

"I know what'll take your mind of things." Jesse placed the basketball down at his feet. "Can I borrow your guitar?" He asked cautiously opening the case and Aubrey gave him a nod. He brought the instrument out of it's case and threw the strap over his shoulder before resting it on his lap as he made sure it was tuned properly. "This never fails to make a girl smile." Aubrey smiled down at her hands before back up at Jesse.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can't cut a rug

Watching you's the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

"Told you it would make you smile." Jesse smirked, placing Aubrey's guitar back in it's case. "You don't deserve to be cheated on Bree, I don't even know why you're wasting your time with him. If I were you I'd dump his ass." He said with a laugh. "Remember when we all used to play basketball when we were kids?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna see if your skills are up to standards." Jesse stood up, picking up the ball in the progress. He motioned with his hand for her to follow him as he began to make his way down. Aubrey placed her sheet music into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing her guitar case before making her way down to the court. "Let's see what you got, Posen." As soon as Aubrey dropped her bag, Jesse passed her the ball. "What do you think of this week's glee assignment?" Monday had became the day where they were set their weekly assignment, they didn't have rehearsal after school on a Monday so they decided Monday lunchtime would be the best time where they could get together and discuss the assignment. Aubrey walked towards Jesse, dribbling the ball by her side.

"Britney Spears? She's not really my thing." Aubrey shrugged, passing the ball back to Jesse.

"Same with me but she did help us get two new members. Any idea on what you're gonna sing?" Jesse asked as he took a shot, successfully making a basket. He smiled smugly as Aubrey.

"I might just do an acoustic version of U Drive Me Crazy."

"That'd be cool. Beca hasn't said anything about what she's doing but I know Stacie's singing Hold It Against Me with one of her sexy dance routines." Jesse rolled his eyes with a laugh as he grabbed the ball once again.

"Find Stacie sexy, huh?" Aubrey teased, snatching the ball out of Jesse's hands with a giggle.

"She's one of my best friends, that's weird." Jesse shuddered, pretending to gag. "Hey, what do you think about Chloe?"

"She seems really nice." Aubrey said with a nod, making a shot at the basket but the ball bounced off the backboard right into Jesse's hands.

"Tough luck." Jesse said with a smirk, earning himself a shove. "Yeah, Chloe seems great. She's got an awesome voice and she's really pretty too."

"Are you trying to sleep with this entire glee club? First Stacie now Chloe?" Aubrey asked with a laugh.

"What? I can't say a girl's pretty?" Jesse protested. "You and Beca are really pretty too but it doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. I'm not a player like that asshole boyfriend of yours." He smirked, dribbling the ball up to the basket before jumping up to dunk it. "I like to put a smile on someone's face, it's what I live for."

"You're a weirdo." She giggled, shaking her head.

"So are you but you suck at basketball so come here." Aubrey's jaw dropped incredulously.

"I do not suck."

"Okay." Jesse placed his hands behind his back and took a step to the side. "Go ahead and take a shot and show me how much you don't suck." Aubrey once again tried to shoot a basket but miserably failed which made Jesse laugh. "Hate to say I told you so."

"You're so confusing. You can be pretty mean sometimes." Aubrey pouted. With a laugh, Jesse stepped behind Aubrey and placed his hands over her's which were planted onto the ball.

"Tuck your elbow in." He nudged her elbow in with his own. Aubrey would be more focused if it wasn't for Jesse's head leaning over her shoulder. Damn he had good aftershave. "Okay, now shoot." She followed his command and successfully made a basket. "See? I'm awesome."

"Don't forget modest." Aubrey said with an eye roll. Their conversation came to a halt as the gym doors opened and the rest of the basketball team filed in but then came the sight that made Aubrey's heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Her theory had been true. In walked Luke with his arm draped over Rachael's shoulder, their lips attached as they walked.

"Aubrey..." Jesse's hands were still covering Aubrey's and his fingers had managed to intertwine with her's but she quickly pulled her hands away, grabbing her bag and guitar from the sidelines. "Aubrey wait!" She didn't listen though, she stormed past Luke, bashing his shoulder on the passing.

"We're so over, Luke." Luke was taken aback since everything happened so quickly, for one he didn't even realise Aubrey was in the gym.

"Hey, Aubrey wait!" Luke tried to protest but Aubrey had already left the hall with tears stinging her eyes. Once he realised that she wasn't coming back, Luke just shrugged and went back to playing tonsil hockey with Rachael. This made Jesse furious.

"What the fuck dude?! You have no respect for girls whatsoever it's disgusting!" Jesse shoved Luke's shoulder hard enough that Rachael let go.

"Who said you get a say in the girls I date?!" Luke asked, shoving Jesse back with equal force.

"Boys! Cut it out!" The boys heads snapped around once they heard the booming voice of their coach.

"Aubrey deserves way better than you anyways." Jesse spat, turning around and walking away because even looking at Luke at that moment was making him want to punch the living daylights out of him.

* * *

On the other side of the school, things were much more mellow between Beca and Chloe as the two sat at a table in the library. Beca rarely visited the library because her and literature didn't have a good record but it seemed like the perfect place to tutor Chloe. That's right, the tables had turned. Beca had been asked by her math teacher to tutor the redhead in the subject since it was revealed from her old school that she struggled with math.

"You're staring again." Beca chuckled as she scanned down the textbook.

"Sorry, your eyes are just a really pretty shade of blue." Beca cocked an eyebrow as she slowly lifted her head.

"Uh, thanks but if you don't mind me asking do you know, play for the other team?" Beca asked in a quiet voice, trying not to offend Chloe.

"Well I'm halfway there if you will." Chloe shrugged. Beca ran her tongue along her bottom lip with a furrowed brow.

"So you're bi?"

Chloe nodded. "That doesn't make you uncomfortable does it, I totally wasn't flirting with you, I just do this thing where I over compliment people." She rambled which made Beca smile.

"Don't worry about it." Beca brushed it off and went back to the textbook.

"I was the openly bi girl at my old school, nobody really cared about it but you did get get the odd homophobic asshole that would claim he could "straighten me out"

"What a dick. I'd be careful at this school, trust me it's crawling with homophobes. Our show choir has been called gay various times already and Jesse and Donald have had it pretty tight from their basketball team mates even though they're not even gay." Beca warned. "Did you ever date a girl?" She asked curiously.

"A couple of times." Chloe shrugged with a smile. "What about you, are you dating...someone?"

"Guys. I'm into guys." Beca clarified with a laugh after hearing Chloe's uncertainty. "No, my dad doesn't let me date during school since my English grade sucked."

"Fair enough, I guess. So what's the deal with you and Aubrey? You both seem to be biting each other's heads off constantly." Chloe asked in amusement intertwined with curiosity.

"It's just mine and Aubrey's thing really, we've known each other since we were kids and it's always been the same." Beca shrugged with a chuckle. Beca didn't know what it was about Chloe, she just seemed to radiate positive energy that made Beca smile around her or maybe was her infectious smile or her beautiful blue eyes...

* * *

**Remember to leave a review guys, I need to know if what I'm doing is good. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even gonna bother apologising, I'm just gonna hang my head in shame because you guys have been waiting an eternity and I doubt anyone is still reading this**

**Anyway if you are still reading, I'M FINALLY BACK! But it's now the Christmas holidays so ill probably do some writing :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 5**

Chloe had been enjoying her time at Barden High more than what she expected she would. Yeah, she missed Florida and her old friends but you can't help your single father getting relocated in his job. The hardest part of the move was having to break up with her long term girlfriend because long distance wasn't going to work for them, Chloe knew it was going to take a while to get over Lauren but with the new group of friends she had made at Barden made it seem so much easier. Talking about her new friends, she had never met a group of such different personalities that seemed to click with each other regardless of what society says. They were all interesting characters in the glee club but the person that intrigued Chloe most was Beca, she wasn't entirely sure why but she was eager to find out more about her.

"Chloe?" The voice that came from behind her bedroom door belonged to her father. The unexpected noise made her jump, dropping her phone onto her face as she was lying on her bed.

"Yeah?" She rubbed her face as she sat up. Her door opened slightly.

"Chlo, I've been called into work, would you be able to get Emily ready for bed?" Emily is Chloe's six year old sister. Her father felt guilty about leaving his sixteen year old daughter in charge due to him working late nights lately but Chloe honestly didn't mind.

"Yeah sure." Chloe replied distractedly as she picked her phone back up and continued to scroll through her Instagram feed. "It's seven o'clock now so when do I start getting her ready?"

"Just settle her down with a movie just now and she should be good. Right I got to run, I'll see you later on." He looked at his watch before closing Chloe's door behind him.

"Bye, love you!" She called as she heard him begin to make his way downstairs.

"I love you too!" She heard him call back which made her smile. Her dad has always been her best friend in life no matter what, he was the first person she told when she realised that she was in fact bisexual and he had been supportive of her sexuality ever since. She honestly couldn't be bothered moving herself but she needed to do what her dad asked plus she had math homework due for tomorrow that she had been procrastinating all afternoon. She rolled off her bed with her phone in her hand and exited her room.

"Emily!" She shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?!" The reply came from downstairs followed by footsteps before a little redhead appeared at the foot of the steps.

"C'mon upstairs, it's time for bed." Chloe motioned with her hand for her little sister to come to her.

Emily pouted "But I'm not tired." She protested but climbed the stairs nevertheless.

"You don't have to go to sleep straight away, I'll put a movie on and I'll sit and talk for you a bit." Chloe's smiled at her younger sister's face lighting up. That was Emily's talent, making Chloe smile even through some of the darker times in her life. "What movie will it be lil munchkin?" Chloe asked, dropping to her knees as she scanned the pile of movies beside the TV stand.

"Frozen!" Emily squealed, throwing her arms around Chloe's neck from behind and refused to let go, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder. Chloe giggled and picked up the requested movie, she was about to stand back up before she realised there was still a six year old clung onto her.

"You're gonna fall if I stand up." Chloe warned in an amused tone.

"No I won't." Emily gigged and Chloe stood up, sure enough she clung on as Chloe popped the DVD in.

"You're gonna wear out this DVD I swear." Chloe laughed as Emily finally got off her back and jumped into her bed. Chloe pulled the duvet over Emily up to her chin and climbed onto the bed beside her. As the movie started Emily automatically snuggled into the side of her big sister.

"Chloe?"

"Mhm?"

"What do you miss most about Florida?" There was a hint of sadness in the girl's voice. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, it wasn't a hard decision but she had a feeling she was about to end up explaining why her best friend was actually in fact her girlfriend.

"Definitely Lauren."

"But you've made a group of new friends haven't you?" Chloe looked down at the girl staring back up at her with her baby blue eyes.

"Lauren was a little more than a friend, honey." Chloe draped her arm over the back of Emily's pillow.

"Like a best friend?" Emily sat up slightly and Chloe internally sighed. Here we go.

"She was my girlfriend." Even though Chloe's dad knew about her and Lauren, she had managed to keep it a secret from Emily, claiming she was too young for the explanation.

"Like a boyfriend except a girl?" Emily's a smart kid, she was surprised that she managed to keep her relationship a secret from her for so long. There were a few close calls though, like the multiple times were Emily would open the bedroom door and Chloe would have to roll off her girlfriend mid hot and steamy make out session. Luckily Emily would never question the sweaty foreheads or heaving chests or even sometimes the fact that the two girls were only in their underwear. Another close call was when Chloe and Lauren were watching a movie in the bedroom, they were fooling around and Chloe had her down Lauren's jeans and just then of course the little one walks in so Chloe tries to pull her hand away only to get a nasty scratch from Lauren's zipper.

"Exactly like that. I still like boys, I just like girls as well." Chloe shrugged.

"Will I be like you when I'm older and like girls too?" She asked curiously.

"That's for you to figure out when you're my age, sweetheart just don't let anybody tell you who you can and can't have feelings for." Chloe kissed the top of her little sister's head, even though she knew Emily wasn't going to care because she's still young but it still felt like there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. "I need to go do some math homework, you should get to sleep so you can get up for school tomorrow." She carefully climbed over the top of Emily.

"Okay, goodnight Chloe." Emily rested her head back down on her pillow and smiled lazily at Chloe.

"Goodnight, munchkin." Chloe winked at her little sister before placing a kiss on her forehead. She switched off the light on her way out and closed to door behind her.

Chloe let out a groan of displeasure as she pulled out her math stuff out from her bag and threw it onto her bed. Math was by far her weak point in school and was most definitely glad that Beca was asked to tutor her. She was pleasantly surprised by the petite brunette's mathematical talents. "Ugh what even is this?" She placed a hand on her forehead as she flicked through the pages she had to do for homework. Then it hit her, she was supposed to ask Beca about appreciation, depreciation and compound interest in school today but completely forgot about it. She picked up her phone and unlocked it before snapping a picture of each page. She clicked on her contacts and scrolled to Beca's name and typed out a text message along with the pictures.

[To: Beca]

[Image Attachments]

Hey, I completely forgot to ask you about this today, could you help me out please? Sorry if you're busy :)

[Sent at 19:27]

* * *

"I got detention today, Dad." Beca was sprawled out on the couch with her dad sitting at the end and Jesse on the chair. Dr Mitchell turned to his daughter with a sigh, tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"I know, I got a text message from the school saying you refused to do what you were asked to do." There was a snigger from Jesse as Dr Mitchell spoke.

"Nah, nah that's not what happened, let me tell you the story." Beca sat up and positioned herself so she was sitting cross legged.

"This should be hilarious." Jesse commented, turning his full attention to his cousin.

"Right, I sit between Jesse and Stacie in biology. Well halfway through class I really needed to pee so I asked to go to the bathroom but he wouldn't let me go so I was like 'What the hell? Why?' And he said there was some new school rule saying that you can't go to the bathroom during class time unless you have a note. Stupid right? I was seriously on the verge of pissing myself so Jesse told me to just tell him that I had my period, so I did and of course some of the retarded boys in the class sniggered like twelve year old's because they still find the idea of periods gross and hilarious-"

"They are gross though." Jesse interrupted earning himself a death glare from Beca.

"You think I don't know? I go through the pain." She hissed which Jesse found amusing as he chuckled. "-Anyway after I said that, Mr Bradley looked pretty uncomfortable but then just said that I should've brought in a note so I said to him 'Right okay, so every time I get my period I'm just supposed to tell my dad that I need a note so I can actually go and change?' I then told him to go fuck himself and I left the class so I could pee." Beca finally finished her story and awaited her father's comment.

"Well I've got to agree with you on this one, Bec. I don't find that fair for anyone, especially girls." Beca was pleasantly surprised at her dad's reaction, she thought she was gonna get a lecture on how she should've peed before class.

"I know right? That school's turning into a jail ever since they got that new principal, I mean we have to wear a stupid uniform now!" Beca threw her arms in the air.

"I think you all look smart in your uniforms." Dr Mitchell defended. Beca rolled her eyes before leaning over to grab her phone off the table, noticing that she had a text from Chloe. Jesse and Dr Mitchell turned their attention back to the TV as Beca read over the text. She thought for a minute on how she could help Chloe out before she swung her legs over the side of the couch and slid the notepad and pen on the table towards her. "What're you doing?" Dr Mitchell asked curiously.

"Helping Chloe out with her math homework." Beca clicked the pen before she started scribbling down examples for Chloe to work from.

"You should bring her here on the days you have to tutor her instead of staying back at the library." He suggested, sitting forward so he could watch what Beca was doing. He knew she was doing really well in her math class but she had never really watched her work.

"Yeah I will." Beca replied distractedly as she typed away on her calculator app on her phone.

"It's pretty amazing how you're dyslexic but are really good at working with numbers." Jesse spoke up. Beca finished the examples in record time, she took a picture of the paper and sent it to Chloe.

[To: Chloe]

[Image Attachment]

Here's an example of each, I'll talk to you in school about it tomorrow if you still don't understand :)

[Sent at 19:46]

It only took a matter of minutes for Chloe to reply.

[From: Chloe]

Thanks so much, you're the best! ;)

[Sent at 19:48]

* * *

The following day after school everyone in the glee club minus Beca and Mr McKay were in the dance studio. "Why do you think we're in here?" Chloe asked Stacie as the two girl's were sat on the floor. There had been a note left on the door of the choir room from Mr McKay telling everyone to go to the dance studio.

"My guesses are probably working on choreography for our invitationals performance." Stacie replied as she touched her toes of her outstretched leg in front of her. "You dance?" She asked, turning her head towards the redhead.

"Yeah, I know a few things" Chloe replied with a laugh.

"Well that's good because I know everyone else in this room plus Beca can dance. No wait, I don't know about Bumper all he ever does in school is piss off the basketball guys." Stacie rolled her eyes as she looked over at Bumper, who was talking with Jesse, Donald and Benji. Chloe giggled at Stacie. Everyone in the group had been very welcoming towards Chloe but it was the girls she seemed to connect with more. Beca was interesting, that was the only way Chloe could put it. Chloe had noticed that Beca had this badass and alternative front but she knew deep down, past the insults and snarky, sarcastic remarks lies a really sweet and caring person. Stacie never fails to put a smile on Chloe's face, just some of the things that come out of the brunette's mouth are downright hilarious to Chloe. At School Stacie seems like your typical laid back teenager who has made made a few silly mistakes in her life but judging by the way Jesse and Beca talk about her with her younger siblings, she seems very mature for her age. And finally on to Aubrey. Chloe couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde ever since she broke up with Luke over a week ago since she has been pretty down ever since. Other than that Chloe and Aubrey seemed to get along great as well, the two girls were in the same English class so they could talk now and again and find out what they had in common.

"What sort of dance do you do?" Chloe asked curiously.

"A little bit of everything really but here's a fun fact, Jesse used to be my contemporary dance partner." Stacie pulled out her phone with a smile. "This was two years ago when we won one of our competitions." Stacie passed her phone to Chloe, showing a picture of her and Jesse. Chloe thought Stacie looked stunning with all her hair and makeup done, holding the first place trophy whilst Jesse looked like him dorky self, his arms around Stacie's waist from behind.

"Aw you guys are so cute! Were you two going out?" Chloe scrunched her nose up in the most adorable way possible as she handed Stacie her phone back.

"Nah, we're just really close." Stacie shrugged and Chloe nodded.

"So why did you guys stop?."Chloe asked after a moment of silence.

"Jesse got a lot of stick from the asshole jocks here at school and couldn't take being called gay anymore so he quit and joined the basketball team. I continued to do my solo stuff but I miss dancing with him." She explained, looking over at the said boy as she spoke.

"Guess what?" Aubrey interrupted their conversation as she dropped down to her knees beside Stacie with a sigh.

"What?" Stacie asked, throwing her arm around the blonde.

"Looks like Luke and Rachael have made it official." Aubrey sighed handing her phone to Stacie which was on Rachael's instagram page, showing a picture of her kissing Luke with the caption 'My guy' punctuated with a heart emoji. Stacie stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and pretended to gag making Chloe giggle and causing a smile to creep onto Aubrey's face.

"Come on let's post a picture and show how happy you are without the English dickhead. Chloe c'mere." This time Aubrey actually laughed and pulled the hair tie out of her hair. Chloe shuffled over to Stacie and pulled her hair over to one side in front of her shoulder as Stacie held her phone out in front of them. The three girls smiled and Stacie snapped the picture. "Chloe what's your instagram?" Stacie asked as she tagged Aubrey.

"It's just ChloeBeale." Stacie uploaded the picture and tapped on Chloe's account so she could follow her. Aubrey picked up her phone and did the same, sending the notifications to Chloe's phone.

Stacie tapped once Chloe's most recent photo and furrowed her brow as she read aloud the print on the redhead's shirt she was wearing in the picture. "No I'm not confused, I just swing both ways." Stacie had a little chuckle to herself as she caught on straight away. "So you like the girls too, huh?" Stacie teased as she continued to "stalk" Chloe's instagram account.

Chloe knew Stacie meant no harm with that comment so she laughed along "Yeah." She admitted "I had to explain to my little sister last night, it was a little awkward." The three girls turned their heads awkward they heard the door open.

"Hola classe. Sorry I'm late but I'm sure you'll forgive me because I want you to meet our two newest members of the Barden Majors!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jesse groaned and Aubrey followed with the same comment only half a second later as they saw who walked in.

* * *

**This is probably terrible but please just bare with me till I get back into the swing of things.**

**Remember this fic isn't going to rush into things so one again bare with me :')**

**If anybody is still here can you please leave me a wee review because I'm in desperate need of some inspiration :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait guys but it's been Christmas and all. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and best wishes for this year!**

**I'm sure yall like this chapter :D**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 6**

Luke and Rachael stood by Mr McKay's side, somewhat smug expressions on their faces as they watched each and every reaction of their now fellow members.

"Are you two actually taking the pi-"

"Stacie, be nice." Mr McKay scolded the brunette causing her to roll her eyes. "You should all be grateful that they agreed to join so they rest of you can officially be a show choir. Where's Beca?" There was a murmur of 'I dunno' between the group before just on cue, Beca walked in, pulling her headphones off her ears so they hung around her neck.

"He-woah, why the hell are those two here?" Beca asked no one in particular as she stopped and eyed the two blonde's beside Mr McKay.

"They joined glee club." Jesse filled in with a dead tone.

"You're kidding right? You both can sing and dance?" Beca asked with slight amusement.

"I'm a cheerleader of course I can dance, hobbit." Rachael shot back.

"Ha-ha." Beca replied sarcastically, flipping off her soon to be step-sister before spinning on her heel and walking towards the other girls.

"Now girls, you're gonna have to cut that out if we're gonna become a team and get ourselves to nationals!" Mr McKay clapped his hands together and walked towards the girls who were already sitting on the floor. "Okay everybody gather round so I can explain what's happening." Everyone did as they were told and sat down in front of Mr McKay, who dropped down to his knees before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "Our invitationals are this Friday night-"

"This Friday night? It's already Tuesday! We haven't even put together a set list yet nevermind any choreography!" Benji exclaimed incredulously.

"Ah that's where you're wrong!" Mr McKay pointed at Benji and held up his paper in front of him. "I have put together a set list and chosen the voices which are going to be featured. Aubrey and Jesse you will be singing Queen's Somebody To Love as a duet."

Jesse held up his hand to Aubrey for a high five, which she accepted and he clasped his fingers with her's, giving her a smile before letting go.

"And Beca and Chloe you will be taking the lead of We Found Love by Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna." Beca looked up to the ceiling, mouthing 'yes' before turning to Chloe with a smile which she gladly returned. "Okay everybody up on their feet! We're going to start with the choreography." Mr McKay stood up and started positioning the teenagers into certain places he had already planned out for the certain pieces of choreography. "Okay even though we're going to perform Somebody To Love at invitationals first, we're going to practice the choreography for We Found Love since it's a more upbeat and the dance will take a lot more out of you. We'll do that, take a break and then cool down with Somebody To Love. Beca, Chloe we'll get to your part in a second but first, Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse and Luke come forward."

"Are we getting individual microphones? Or is it one of those big ass ones that pick up the lot of us?" Beca asked as the four who were told to come forward came up and stood in front of Mr McKay.

Mr McKay looked at the ground and chuckled at Beca's choice of words. "It's the one that picks up everyone. Okay Jesse and Stacie, you two used to dance together so you should both be comfortable." He guided Jesse do he was standing behind Stacie with his hands resting on her waist. "Aubrey, Luke are you both comfortable doing a paired dance together?" There was a dead silence that casted over everyone. Stacie glanced to her side and caught Aubrey's eye.

"You know what Mr McKay?" Donald walked towards the front allowing Aubrey to release a breath of relief as she felt Luke's eyes on her from behind. "Luke's only just joined the club, why don't I take his place instead?" Donald slipped behind Aubrey and placed his hands on her waist.

"Thank you so much." Aubrey whispered.

"I got your back." Donald reassured, feeling Aubrey relax her body.

"I guess, if it's okay with Luke?" Mr McKay asked the blonde who was already on his way to the back beside Rachael.

"Yeah it's fine."

* * *

Mr McKay was right, We Found Love was quite a vigorous dance routine, especially for Aubrey, Donald, Jesse, Stacie, Beca and Chloe who were front and centre of it all. During their break, Chloe stood off away from everyone, checking her phone and sipping on her water bottle. Chloe was breathing rather heavily, yes mostly because of the work out she had just done but also because she was surrounded by very pretty girls who were all hot and sweaty. The guys too but Beca, Stacie and Aubrey were all wearing tank tops that showed some cleavage and it was working Chloe up. She was definitely a boobs kind of girl.

"Chloe!" Chloe was dragged away from her thoughts once she heard Beca calling her name and motioning for her to come over. Chloe swallowed the water that was in her mouth and held up two fingers to Beca before placing her phone and water bottle down before making her way over.

"What's up?" She asked as she approached the brunette.

"Me and Jesse finally convinced Aubrey to come ice skating with us, do you want to come with us today?" Beca asked hopefully, brushing a hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah , sure why not? I've never ice skated before so this should be hilarious." Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, Stace, do you wanna come ice skating with us?" Jesse asked the brunette who was in the middle of stretching her arms.

"No, fuck that." Stacie shook her head quickly.

"Okay fair enough." Jesse shrugged.

* * *

"So I take it you Jesse ice skate a lot?" Chloe asked Beca as she attempted to tie up her skates, glancing at Beca's own hockey skates which she was managing to tie up rather quickly. Jesse had already laced his up and was now down on his knees in front of Aubrey, helping her out.

"Yeah we've did it a lot since we were kids." Beca finished lacing up her skates before standing up. "Do you need a hand?" Beca asked with a smile of amusement as she looked down at Chloe's skates.

"Hm, what do you think?" Chloe asked with a laugh looking down at the mess she had created with the laces. Beca laughed along and dropped to her knees, pulling Chloe's foot onto her lap before lacing them up properly.

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this." Aubrey sighed as she clung on to Jesse's offered arm so she could stand up with his support. Jesse just chuckled at Aubrey. He hadn't told anybody but he did have a little crush on Aubrey but even when Beca makes fun of him he still denies it. He just didn't understand how Luke could cheat on her like that, Aubrey is beautiful and smart and funny, everything he looks for in a girl but he didn't want to pressure her into anything after just breaking up with Luke.

"We all good to go?" Beca asked as she helped Chloe up by her hand.

"Ye-wait, Aubrey you're gonna freeze out there why didn't you bring a hoodie or something?" Jesse asked the blonde on his side.

"I didn't have time to change out of my uniform and I totally forgot to pick my hoodie back up." Aubrey explained before Jesse unzipped his hoodie and held it out to the blonde.

"And what about you?" She slowly reached forward, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Trust me as soon as I pick up some speed, I'll be on fire!" Jesse made the appropriate sound effect as he shot his hand out in front of him once Aubrey had taken his hoodie.

"You're a fucking weirdo." Beca commented looking him dead in the eye which made Chloe giggle.

"No, I'm fucking awesome and you're just sad cause you're not." Jesse poked Beca in the shoulder before turning back to Aubrey, who was just staring at the extra sleeve past her hands.

"Why are your arms so long?"

"You look adorable." Jesse grinned, hitting the loose sleeve with his hand.

"Can you two stop flirting so we can actually get on the ice?" Beca asked as she brushed passed Jesse, ignoring his protests of how that wasn't flirting. Beca passed through the double doors and went straight onto the ice. She skated back up to the opening just as the other three arrived. Jesse helped Aubrey ease herself onto the ice as one of Chloe's hands clutched onto the barrier and the other in Beca's hand.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Chloe rushed out nervously as she got two skates on the ice.

"You're okay." Beca couldn't help but laugh at Chloe over dramatising everything. Beca tried to let go of Chloe's hand but the redhead was having none of it.

"No, no don't let go." Beca chuckled and looked over at Jesse and Aubrey. Jesse was skating backwards, holding Aubrey's hands so she was skating forward.

"I know what'll make this easier but you're gonna have to let me go for two seconds." Reluctantly Chloe let go and grabbed onto the side for dear life. Beca skated forward a bit and transitioned so she was moving backwards, she did a few crossovers to show off before skating towards Chloe who let out a squeal thinking Beca was going to crash into her. Beca laughed as she stopped in front of the redhead who was practically bracing for impact. "Right gimme your hands." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and stabled herself. "Okay I'm going to start moving now, do you trust me?"

"I think so." Beca slowly began moving backwards, taking Chloe with her. It didn't take long for Chloe to get the hang of things as she skating around the rink holding Beca's hands. She looked down at their hands for a moment.

"See you're getting it!" And in that moment it was like time had slowed down. A feeling overcame Chloe as she lifted her head up and locked eyes with the brunette who was softly smiling at her. A feeling of realisation. But also intertwined with another feeling she was all too familiar with. A feeling that she had experienced with her ex-girlfriend. The touching of hands, the way she looked at her, all these simple little things were the things that caused her to get butterflies around Lauren but now the same thing was happening with Beca in front of her. Beca, her STRAIGHT friend who she would rather call her more of a best friend even though they had only known each other for a short period of time. She was beginning to discover this attraction for Beca which must've kept itself hidden for a while before hitting her like a ton of bricks, this just made things complicated. Her eyes widened. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed before pulling away her hands only to lose her footing and fall backwards onto the ice.

"Hey, you alright? You kinda just let go." Beca asked with a furrowed brow. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, staring up at Beca.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped." She lied. Beca bent forward and held her hands out. Of course Beca had some sort of habit to show her cleavage in front of Chloe. She grabbed onto Beca's hands but in the failed attempt to pull the redhead up, the brunette fell to her knees, her hands landing either side of Chloe's head. Chloe wasn't having a great day at at the office.

Beca started laughing "I'm sorry, this always happens when I try to help someone up" She explained. 'Oh really? You're so close to their face that the other person has the urge to kiss you.' Chloe thought to herself.

"Hey, what happened here?" Jesse asked chuckling. Beca rolled off Chloe and held her hand up to Jesse. Jesse stood between the two girls and grabbed their hands at the same time, successfully pulling them up.

"Wow you have amazing arms." Chloe complimented. That's right Chloe, focus on the biceps and not the boobs.

"You wanna know why that is?" Beca asked with an amused smirk on her face. Beca held her hand out in front of her and began moving it in a certain obscene way. God dammit she's so witty and hilarious that the biceps aren't working as a distraction. Jesse narrowed his eyes as a blush crawled onto his face as he swatted his cousin's hand away. "Trust me, he thinks masturbating powers the lights." Chloe and Aubrey were trying their hardest not to laugh at Beca's jokes.

"Beca I swear to god!"Jesse exclaimed.

"Look I can even do an imitation." She started to move her hand again and closed her eyes "Uh, fuck Au-" Jesse lunged forward and covered her mouth just in time. Beca wriggled out of his grip and began skating away, closely followed by Jesse, leaving the other two girls behind.

"They're crazy." Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"She may be really mean to him most of the time but she loves him to pieces, they're more like brother and sister rather than cousins." Aubrey explained, resting her arm on the barrier.

"Why do they live together?" Chloe had always wondered this but didn't really want to ask either of them.

"Well Jesse's dad's in the army and when we were eleven his mom died in this freak car accident." She explained sadly, looking down at the ice.

"God, that's awful. Does he ever worry about his dad in the army after what happened to his mom and all?" Chloe asked curiously.

"All the time. Every year on the week of mine and his birthday, since we're only four days apart, we always get a video chat from his dad and my older brother, who actually joined the army too. Much to my dad's displeasure of course." Aubrey said with a chuckle. "Probably our favourite day of the year."

"That's really sweet." Chloe looked over at Jesse and Beca, who were now racing from one end of the rink to the other. "Hey, Aubrey?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Stacie shoot down the idea of coming with us so quickly?" They all must think Chloe's just a question machine.

"Oh there's a story behind that one. You see Stacie used to figure skate, one time she was in this pairs competition and she actually made it to the final with her partner. I think Defying Gravity was their song, well anyway her partner was skating in front of her and lifted his leg up too early. At first we only thought the side of his skate accidentally hit her in the face but it wasn't until she bent forward where you could see the blood dripping at a rapid rate from her head. We tried to get on the Ice but they wouldn't let us. Stacie said she could only remember feeling the blood run down the side of her nose and shouting on her dad before before the room started spinning. She She was lucky that it her partner could deal with the sight of blood so he could lay her down carefully since she fainted."

"Oh my god, no wonder she doesn't want to get back on the ice. Was this the ice rink where it all happened?" Chloe asked. She nearly jumped out of her skin and lost her footing as a pair of hands grabbed her waist.

"Sure was." Beca answered her question "if you actually look over there you can still see the leftover blood."

"You're disgusting." Aubrey grimaced.

"She's messing with you." Jesse reassured once he saw the look of horror on Chloe's face. But the look of horror wasn't for the blood, it was for the feeling that Beca brought back once she grabbed her waist.

* * *

**Finally Chloe's realised that she has feelings for the wee 'I'm totally straight' raging homosexual brunette. **

**Please tell me how you think Chloe and Beca are going to get together and how Beca realises she's gay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little short guys but I like it since its basically all just Bechloe dialogue.**

**Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you thought :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 7**

Jesse had dropped Aubrey off at her house on the drive back home. Chloe on the other hand was invited back by Beca to their house to go over the math question she was still having trouble with.

"Dad, we're home!" Beca called out, closing the front door behind Chloe as Jesse went upstairs to his room. There was no response from her father. "He said he'd be home." She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, welcome to my humble abode. This is where the magic happens. I'm kidding, forget I said that I made it sound like a whorehouse." She rambled, shaking her head at her non-existent filter.

"You're so weird." Chloe laughed quietly under her breath, thinking Beca couldn't hear her as the brunette led her down the hall.

"I'm a weirdo with good hearing so watch what ya say." Beca said jokingly sending the redhead a look over her shoulder. Chloe smirked when Beca turned back around. "Where art thou father?" Chloe giggled at the brunette's silliness as she opened a door to what she assumed was the kitchen. "Oh you're here." Beca wandered into the kitchen to find her father and Sheila sitting at the dining table, surrounded by papers scattered over the table.

"Hi, honey." Dr Mitchell greeted his daughter, not bothering to look up. Sheila also greeted Beca before taking a sip of wine.

"Guys!" Beca clapped her hands, startling the two adults at the table.

"Jesus Bec-Oh hello, you must be..." Dr Mitchell removed his glasses once he realised that Chloe was in the room and then turned to his daughter for guidance.

"Chloe." Beca filled in. "Chloe, this is my dad and you know Rachael?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "Well this is her mom, Sheila aka my dad's fiancée." Chloe had to take a second to process that. Beca and Rachael were going to be step-sisters?! Chloe smiled at the two nevertheless.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe." Sheila said politely with a smile.

"Beca has talked a lot about you, moved here from Florida didn't you?" Dr Mitchell asked the redhead. Chloe turned to Beca with an amused smirk on her face, couldn't stop talking about her huh?

"Yeah, that's right. My dad's a businessman and he got a promotion in which he had to move over here so he could be closer to the head office." Chloe explained before Beca stepped in, clutching two bottles of water.

"Hold on a sec, does your dad happen to know a Colin Posen?" Beca asked, handing Chloe a bottle.

"Yeah that's his boss..." Chloe said slowly, not quite catching on. Dr Mitchell stood up with a chuckle and took his and Sheila's empty glasses over to the sink.

"His entire life is dedicated to work that one." Dr Mitchell chuckled once more.

"Wait you guys know him too?" Chloe asked confused.

"Who else do you know has the same last name as your dad's boss?" It took a second before Chloe's eyes lit up. "Mr Posen is Bree's dad."

"Wow, really? The way my dad describes him, he's pretty hard going." Chloe unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a sip.

"Oh trust me he is. He totally hates me." Beca shrugged.

"Beca, he doesn't hate you, he just..." Sheila was lost for the right words.

"He does so! He looked so offended when he first saw my ear piercings and he says I swear to much to be allowed in his house."

"You do swear too much." Dr Mitchell slipped in as he leaned against the counter.

"You can talk." Sheila scoffed. "It's you she gets that from, you're both just the same person." Beca and her dad looked each other up and down.

"Anyway, why do you think Aubrey's so tightly wound half the time? Her dad's an asshole." Beca said. "I tell you if Jesse ever wants to ask her out, he better steer clear of her dad." Beca chuckled but then realised she said that out loud.

"Jesse likes Aubrey?" Chloe and Dr Mitchell asked in unison.

"Whoops. Uhm we're gonna go upstairs now, come on Chloe." Chloe was about to protest but Beca's hand on the small of her back shut her up.

"Wait Beca, I need your opinion on one thing." Beca turned around and nodded for her dad to continue. "For a date for the wedding, we were thinking New Years Eve. That means since your uncle Jason always manages to get back for Christmas and New Year, he'll be able to attend the wedding."

"Yeah sounds good but only on one condition."

"That being?"

"You buy me a few drinks from the bar on the night." Beca chanced her luck with a smirk.

"Beca you're seventeen, you can have a couple glasses of wine and that's it." Dr Mitchell pointed at her warningly, taking his seat back beside his fiancée.

"Oh my god, you're such a dad." Beca groaned, turning around. "It's fine, I'll just use Stacie's fake ID." She ushered Chloe out of the kitchen, not bothering to close the door behind.

"You certainly will not!" Dr Mitchell called down the hall after his daughter.

"I'm kidding!" Beca rolled her eyes as she began to lead Chloe up the stairs.

"I take it your uncle Jason is Jesse's dad?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded, opening her room door.

"And this is my room." Beca dropped her skate bag at the bottom of her bed and kicked off her shoes. "Just throw your stuff anywhere." Chloe dropped her bag next to Beca's and took her shoes off before looking around her surroundings. Beca's room was covering in band posters and the parts of wall you could see, it was painted a dark purple colour. She looked over at her desk where her laptop and mixing equipment sat comfortably.

"Wow, did you draw this?" Chloe walked over to her desk and leaned over it, pointing at the hand drawing of Hayley Williams.

"Uh no, actually Jesse drew that. He wanted to keep it because he thinks she's so hot but I stole it from him." Beca explained with a laugh, walking over to Chloe.

"But she is hot." Beca laughed at the redhead practically drooling over the drawing. "He's a really good drawer though." Chloe wasn't aware of how close Beca was behind her until she could feel the brunette's warm breath on her neck. Chloe kept receiving mixed messages from this whole situation, Beca had told her that she was straight but she would beg to differ judging by the way she acts around her. Chloe wasn't one to judge so she was going to keep this to herself.

"Shall we get started with this?" Beca asked, opening her drawer and pulling out her math equipment.

"Yeah sure." Chloe took a seat on Beca's bed and brought her legs up so she could sit cross-legged. "Are you looking forward to invitationals on Friday?"

"I dunno." Beca shrugged, flipping through the textbook. "I've never really properly performed before nevermind in front of that amount of people" She admitted quietly. Chloe felt sorry for her but couldn't quite relate because ever since she was a kid she always said she wanted to become a performer.

"You'll be awesome. I saw you in rehearsal today, you're a really good dancer. By the way Jesse and Stacie were really good dancing together, they looked so cute and comfortable." Chloe smiled widely. Beca smirked. "Why have they never gone out?"

"They're friendship is way too close for that. I even think Jesse's that tiny bit more closer to Stacie than I am." Beca explained, removing her glasses from their case. Once Beca had put her glasses on, something caught her eye on Chloe's wrist. "Hey, I never noticed you had a tattoo." Beca reached forward and turned Chloe's arm over, revealing her ladybug tattoo.

"Yeah I got it back in March for my sixteenth."

"Aw you're still sixteen?" Beca teased. Chloe looked up and pouted at the smirking brunette. "Are you sure you're a junior? Shouldn't you be a sophomore with Luke and Rachael?" She teased further earning herself a playful slap on the arm.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I'm and junior, if I was born any later then I would've probably been a sophomore plus the only seventeen year old's in glee club are you and Stacie so shut up." Chloe laughed.

"I've got a tattoo that got for my sixteenth too. Do you wanna see it?" Beca asked, fondling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sure." Chloe smiled but that smile disappeared soon enough when Beca grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to remove it. Chloe was wondering why the brunette was performing a fricking striptease in front of her. Maybe that's what all this was about, maybe Beca had the fact of Chloe being bisexual in the back of her mind and was leading her on. Or maybe Chloe was overreacting. Beca fully removed her shirt leaving her in her black bra. Beca didn't know herself why the hell she just stripped her top off in front of her bi friend maybe it was because her, Stacie and Aubrey had been changing in front of each other for years but those two are straight.

Chloe tried to avert her eyes away from Beca's chest but it was pretty difficult due to the distracting size. 'Holy shit' was the only two words repeating in the redhead's head. Finally Beca turned her back to Chloe and looked over her shoulder. "It took a lot of work trying to convince my dad to let me get a tattoo but since he's a big fan of the song he let me get this." Chloe's eyes ran over Beca's back until she came to the tattooed words.

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one - Imagine, John Lennon" Chloe read "Oh my god I love it. Does it mean anything in particular to you?" She asked as Beca pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Well it was the first song my dad taught me how to play on piano." Beca shrugged, adjusting her glasses.

"You're cute."

"I'm not cute."

"You are so! With your cute little sentimental tattoos and your cute little RayBans."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "I'm so close to kicking you onto the floor, Beale." She lifted her foot up warningly.

"Aw you even have cute little feet since you're a cute little hobbit."

"Oh come on!" Beca through her hands up in the air making Chloe giggle. "Since when were hobbit's cute? And FYI Aubrey has smaller feet than me." Beca stated smugly. Chloe's brow furrowed.

"What the hell?!" Chloe exclaimed, laughing as she dodged Beca's feet. "I need some scoop on someone in school." Chloe said after they had calmed down slightly.

"And who would that be?" The plan to study had been thrown out the window apparently.

"Tom O'Riley?"

"Football douchebag, O'Riley? Oh god what do you want to know?" Beca groaned, pushing the textbooks off the bed, having an idea of where this was going.

"Well just what he's like." Chloe shrugged. "We started talking in our history class and he seems like a pretty nice guy." Chloe needed to find a way to get her mind off of Beca and Tom seemed like the easiest route at the moment.

"Oh no no, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Beca shook her head as she spoke, trying to prove her point. "Been there before." Beca mumbled under her breath.

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed causing Beca to flinch as the volume. "Beca Mitchell dated the quarterback?!"

"Not exactly." Beca pointed at Chloe with two fingers. "We just kinda fooled around once, yeah he's got a banging body but he's a fucking douche, don't go there dude."

"I dunno." Chloe shrugged, smiling down at her fingers. "He's kinda cute and he was really sweet to me."

"One word. Womaniser."

"You're impossible." Operation create a distraction from Beca was now in session.

* * *

**So Chloe's trying to distract herself from Beca knowing that she can't love someone who can't love her back.**

**What did you think of the dialogue?**

**And I know in some fics Beca normally has a rough relationship with her dad but I kinda like giving them dad/daughter banter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see! I know it's been like years but I've been really busy over Christmas and I've been doing exams at school but im back now and inspired to write! I need motivation from you guys though, I need to know your thoughts :)**

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Beca held the eyeliner pencil in front of Chloe's face. It was finally the evening of the show choir's invitational performance and everybody was getting ready in the choir room. Stacie and Beca were placed in charge of hair and makeup so the day before Aubrey agreed she would let the girls try a few different styles out on her.

"Well you've managed to make your own eyeliner really pretty so yes, I trust you." Chloe mgiggled which made Beca smile before she began applying the eyeliner to the redhead.

"Well I only learn from the best."

"That would be me." Stacie sang from beside them, curling Aubrey's hair as she did so.

"How's everybody getting on?" Mr McKay entered the choir room, pushing a clothing rail in front of him with the girls' dresses hanging on it.

"Great." Jesse replied on behalf of the other guys who were basically all ready, only having to tie their red ties which matched the belt of the girls' black, strapless dresses.

"Awesome! What about you girls?"

"Me, Beca and Rachael have our hair and makeup finished so we've only got Aubrey and Chloe to go." Stacie filled in, cursing under her breath as she accidentally burnt her finger on the curling iron.

"Okay dresses are here, ready and altered." Mr McKay parked the rail beside the piano and began flicking through the dresses to double check. "Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe. Oh."

Beca and Rachael glanced at each other. "Oh what? " They both asked carefully since their names were still to be said.

"These last two don't have your names on them and you girls are too similar in height to tell the difference just by looking." He held up the two dresses side by side and Beca and Rachael walked up to take a closer look.

"Looks like I'm not the only hobbit." Beca laughed at the blonde. It was true though, Rachael would always make fun of Beca's height but she wasn't much taller herself.

"There's a simple way to fix this." Stacie voiced, handing Aubrey the curling iron before walking over to the current situation. "Well Beca's chest measurements were clearly bigger so just get her to try a dress on and if it doesn't fit over her chest then we know that's Rachael's dress." Stacie shrugged, taking one of the dresses out of Mr McKay's hand.

"Excuse me?" Rachael folded her arms over her chest and looked rather offended at Stacie's statement.

"Dude you can't be serious? You may be that tiny bit taller than her but you're never gonna have bigger boobs than her." Stacie shot back, earning a snigger from Chloe in the background who was turned around in her chair, watching the scene before her.

"Girls, sort this out without fighting please. Now take this, I'm going to see how the auditorium is going." Mr McKay handed Beca the other dress before exiting the room. Stacie dragged Beca behind the panel screen that was set up so the girls could get changed.

"Your fucking wolverine claws scratched me!" Beca exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Boohoo. Now strip."

"You not gonna take me on a date first?" Beca smirked as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before shimmying them down her legs. Stacie just rolled her eyes.

"Watch the hair." Stacie warned as Beca began to remove her shirt.

"I'm watching." Beca huffed. Once she was completely stripped down to her underwear, Stacie helped her into the dress. "I can already hear my boobs screaming to be freed from this prison and it's not even zipped up yet."

Stacie laughed, turning Beca around to face her after she had zipped the dress up as far as she could. "Well obviously this one is Rachael's."

Beca rolled her eyes "Well no shit." Stacie unzipped the dress and helped the shorter brunette out of it. "I'll finish Chloe's makeup first before I put my dress on." Beca started getting dressed into the clothes she was wearing previously.

* * *

"Okay girls come on out." The five girls emerged from behind the screen only to be met with the clapping of hands and a few whistles from the boys.

"You all look gorgeous." Jesse voiced, his eyes lingering on Aubrey for longer than he intended.

"Yes, everyone looks amazing but let's get this show on the road!" Mr McKay exclaimed leading his show choir through the halls to the auditorium.

"Oh shit." Beca hissed as she took a peek behind the curtain, taking in the image of the auditorium full of people including her dad, Sheila and surprisingly her and Jesse's grandma. "Hey Jesse, Grandma's here." Beca came away from the curtain with her hand on her forehead, beginning to freak out about the amount of people.

"Awesome!" Jesse exclaimed, taking and way peek behind the curtain.

"Mr McKay can I talk to you for a second?" Beca asked, pulling him away from the rest of the group who were chatting and stretching.

"Yeah sure, is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I don't think I can sing in front of that many people." Beca shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bec please don't drop this on me now, I need you out there in a few minutes belting out the last note of Somebody To Love." Mr McKay ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly.

"Stacie has a decent belt. You read the show choir rule book, not all members need to perform every song. Seriously Mr McKay if I try to belt that note I'm going to vomit everywhere." Their conversation was interrupted by the unenthusiastic tone of the school principal, Ms Hastings introducing their glee club onto the stage. Mr McKay quickly caught Stacie before the curtain was opened.

"Stace, I need you to take Beca's belt."

"What? Why?" Stacie became flustered, casting her eyes over at Beca who was pacing back and forth. "What about the next song?!" She hissed.

"I still need to figure that out." Mr McKay jogged back over to Beca at the side as the curtains were opened and the music began. "Beca if you're not gonna do this I'm going to have to get a replacement." He shrugged helplessly.

"I know, I know. It's just there's a lot of people out there y'know?" Beca peered around her teacher and could see the confusion on her dad's face, wondering where she was.

"And that's not going to change, Bec. If anything, the crowds are just going to get bigger and bigger. I know you have some confidence issues because of your dyslexia but as soon as you start singing, nothing else matters." Mr McKay explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. Beca sighed heavily. "I'll tell you what. I'll get Stacie to sing your parts with you?" He suggested and Beca nodded.

"Thanks Mr McKay." Beca smiled before she continued to try and calm herself down before the others finished the song.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end and the teenagers were making their way behind the curtain. "Hey, Beca why weren't you out there?" Chloe approached the brunette, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"I haven't sung in front of that many people before." Beca admitted quietly and glanced over to Mr McKay who was talking with Stacie, probably telling her to sing along with Beca.

"Trust me you'll be amazing." Without warning Chloe threw her arms around Beca causing them to stumble slightly. "Just look at me when you're singing, I'll help you through it." The redhead whispered which surprisingly comforting for Beca.

"Okay everyone take your places!" Mr McKay called out. "Chloe, Beca, Stacie are you girls ready?" He asked, the three girls nodded and Beca exhaled shakily. All she had to do was sing with Stacie and keep looking at Chloe.

Chloe, Beca and Stacie stood together as they waited for the music to start. Chloe could sense Beca's nervousness and decided to run her hand down the inside of Beca's arm until her fingers slipped between her's. She could feel the shorter girl looking at her but Chloe just kept her eyes ahead, attempting to hide the smile on her face. Chloe was supposed to be creating a distraction from her growing crush on Beca but it was becoming difficult for the redhead.

The music began and Chloe made her way out on stage by herself, catching her dad and Emily's eyes.

* * *

**[A/N: Listen to "We Found Love - Glee Cast" whilst reading]**

**[Chloe]**

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

* * *

The rest of the Barden Majors came out on stage including Stacie and Beca who joined in singing with Chloe for the chorus.

* * *

**[Chloe, Stacie and Beca]**

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

* * *

Beca took a deep breath before starting the second verse. It took her a second to realise that Stacie wasn't singing with her anymore, as soon as she realised this she caught Chloe's eye and the smile on the redhead's face gave her confidence. Beca lifted her head and smiled out to her dad as she lifted her voice, showing her confidence.

* * *

**[Beca]**

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

**[Chloe]**

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

(**[Barden Majors]** I just can't deny)

**[Chloe with Barden Majors]**

But I've gotta let it go

**[Chloe and Beca with Barden Majors]**

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

**[Chloe]**

Yellow diamonds in the light

(**[Beca] **In the light)

And we're standing side by side

(**[Beca] **Oh)

As your shadow

**[Chloe and Beca]**

Crosses mine...

**[Beca]**

We found love!

**[Chloe with Barden Majors]**

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **Ooh)

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **In a hopeless place)

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **Oooh-ooh)

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **Hopeless place)

We found love!

**[Chloe and Beca with Barden Majors]**

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **Ohoh)

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Beca] **We found love)

We found love in a hopeless place

(**[Chloe] **Ooh)

(**[Chloe and Beca] **We found love)

We found love in a hopeless place

* * *

As soon as the sing finished Chloe threw her arms around Beca. "I told you, you could do it!" She exclaimed, trying to make herself heard over the cheering of the crowd.

* * *

"It's official guys! We are now officially Barden High school's very own show choir!" Mr McKay cheered as he swung the choir room door open dramatically before walking in, followed by his adrenaline pumped glee club who were way too excited for their own good. "I told you that you'd be amazing, Beca"

Beca was surprised that she had managed to gain her confidence out on stage just by taking Mr McKay's word and look at Chloe. Beca glanced over at the redhead as the thought crossed her mind, she was really talented and confident out on stage and it seemed to rub off on Beca.

"Whose parents are here?" Mr McKay asked and there was a chorus of 'Mine's' or 'Mine are at work' in response.

Jesse untied his tie as he walked over to his teacher who was standing at the piano, sorting through some sheet music. "We actually spoke to them earlier and told them to come here after the show if that's alright Mr McKay."

"That's great actually, I can go over a few things with them and tell them the dates of the competitions." And as if on cue Dr Mitchell, his mother and Sheila walked in the door followed by Stacie's parents and siblings (making her roll her eyes at the fact her mom and dad brought the whole gang with them).

"Do I look like I give a fuck - what?" Beca had her back turned to the door and didn't realise who had came in, she was mid sentence when she saw Stacie bite her lip.

"I've never known my granddaughter to use such language." Beca's eyes widened and turned around slowly, taking her lower lip into her mouth with her teeth. "You're just like your dad." Beca couldn't help but laugh at her grandmother, as she was growing up she would always get told time after time that she was so similar to her dad.

"Hi Grandma, you weren't supposed to hear that." Stacie sniggered as she brushed past Beca and hoisted her two year old brother up onto her hip. Beca wrapped her arms around her grandmother, probably the only person in the room that was shorter than her. "Dad didn't mention you were coming." Beca furrowed her brow as she pulled away and dragged two chairs over for them to sit.

"I wanted to surprise you and JJ since I haven't seen you both in a while." She shrugged. "I'll tell you something that your dad won't tell you now that he's with that one." She motioned over to Sheila who was standing next to Dr Mitchell, who was talking to Mr McKay. Beca sniggered. "You look just as beautiful as you mother did on her wedding day honey, dolled up like you are now." Beca smiled at the woman, she always had that Grandma way of making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks Grandma." Beca smiled down at her hands.

On the other side of the room, Aubrey was sitting on a chair by herself scrolling through her Instagram, trying not to look up at the sight before her. Luke and Rachael were too busy sucking face to realise that people had actually walked into the room and the way she was sitting on his lap and the way his hands were way too low for this situation sickened Aubrey. She had wondered that maybe the reason why Luke broke up with her is because the furthest they had gone was a little making out. That wasn't a bad thing right? She wasn't ready to go any further so why should she for some stupid boy that cheated on her anyway, after realising this she didn't understand why her eyes were stinging with threatening tears.

Aubrey felt relieved once her mother walked in the room with who she had only presumed was Chloe's dad and little sister due to the redness of hair.

"Aubrey sweetheart, you were outstanding." Aubrey stood up as her mother walked towards her with open arms.

"I see Dad didn't show up." Aubrey sighed, accepting the much needed hug from her mother, unfortunately over her mom's shoulder was the image she had been trying to avoid for the past five minutes.

"You know what he's like, Bree I tried to convince him to come but he said he was too busy with work." Rose Posen pulled away from her daughter and gave her an apologetic smile but she didn't receive it, she looked distracted by something over her shoulder. "Aubs are you alright?" Concern crossed Rose's face as she noticed her daughter's watery eyes and decided to follow them.

"It's nothing Mom." Aubrey tore her eyes away from Luke and Rachael and sniffed hard in attempt to stop the tears.

"Nope. It's boy trouble. Sit, I'm your mom I need to know everything." She pushed Aubrey down onto her chair by the shoulders and pulled another chair over in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom." Aubrey whined, wiping her eye only to notice the black stain it left on her finger. "There's nothing to tell anyways."

"There is so, you wouldn't be crying if there wasn't something up. Is it that you like Luke or what?"

"No I hate him right now actually. Mom listen, I didn't tell you this because of Dad but Luke and I used to date until he cheated on me with Rachael." Aubrey confessed and a few tears managed to escape which she inwardly curse at.

"Aw sweetie, why don't you tell me things like this?" Rose stood up and helped her daughter up with her hands and wrapped her arms around her.

"Because of Dad! All I want to do is be a normal teenager and make mistakes but have my mom and dad there to help me fix things like all of my friends do in this room!" Aubrey pulled away from her mother. "Why can't I have fun with my friends instead of having to worry about my grade point average twenty-four seven or how I have to start thinking about law school?" Aubrey asked helplessly.

"You can have fun Aubrey, just ignore your dad when he goes off on one of his rants. You don't have to tell your dad stuff like this just as long as you tell me. I want to know what's going on in your life, I want to know which boys you're crushing on." Aubrey smiled a little as her mother said the last part with a playful push of the shoulder.

"It's not just that Mom." Aubrey looked over at Stacie, Beca and Chloe who were entertaining Chloe's little sister. "I can't even have the girls round for sleepovers because Dad hates Beca and Stacie for stupid reasons. One time he said Beca looked like a lesbian just because her eye makeup was so heavy, like does that even make sense?" Rose reached forward and rubbed her daughter's arm soothingly.

"He doesn't hate them, sweetie and I'll tell you what, you can invite the girls over tonight and if your dad says a word, I'll deal with him." Aubrey smiled at her mother.

"Thanks Mom." Aubrey quickly hugged her mother one last time before wiping her eyes as she walked over to the other girls.

Stacie was the first one to notice Aubrey's presence along with the evidence that she had been crying. "You okay?" The brunette wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aubrey forced a smile at Stacie before looking down and Chloe interacting with her sister whereas Beca had no acknowledgement of the world as she was too busy scrolling away on her phone.

"Hey Em, this is my other friend Aubrey." Chloe stood up but the six year old refused to let go of her older sister's hand. Aubrey smiled down at the shorter version of Chloe who was now clinging to her big sister's side.

"She's a bit shy, you should've seen her when me and Beca came over." Stacie filled in with a whisper to Aubrey and the blonde nodded. "Be prepared for her asking if you're Chloe's girlfriend." The brunette added with a quiet giggle.

Aubrey dropped down to her knees so she was shorter than Emily so she wouldn't seem as intimidating. "Hey Emily, you know your sister talks about you all the time." She spoke softly trying to get Emily to warm up to her. Aubrey loved kids and her friends were always confused as to how quickly her personality would change as soon as it came to interacting with children.

"She does?" The little redhead asked, easing her way away from Chloe.

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded. "She's always going on about pretty and cute you are." Emily smiled shyly at Aubrey who smiled back. Chloe was right, she is adorable and beautiful at the same time. Chloe managed to sneak away without Emily noticing and stood beside Beca, seeing what she was up to whilst Aubrey entertained her sister.

"You have really pretty hair." Emily stepped forward and took a lock of Aubrey's hair between her fingers which had fallen out of the multiple bobby pins which had been keeping the girls' hair up.

"Well I'll let you in on a secret." The redhead's eyes lit up at the idea of knowing a secret. "This isn't my natural hair colour, I started dyeing it in the seventh grade."

"What?!" Chloe overheard the conversation and exclaimed in disbelief in true Chloe fashion. Stacie and Beca smiled knowingly in amusement at the redhead. "What was your natural colour?" Aubrey nodded her head towards Beca and Stacie. "No way! I can't imagine you being a brunette."

Beca was biting her lip in attempt of keeping her laugh in as she scrolled through her camera roll on her phone. "Here." She flipped her phone sideways and handed it to Chloe.

"Aw you guys are so cute, when was this?" The redhead asked and Stacie and Aubrey looked over her shoulder to see.

"Uh first year of middle school." Beca filled in, moving closer so she could see. Chloe examine the photo more; it looked like a class picture but with more kids, then she noticed the board that who she presumed was a teacher was holding."What's 'The Barden Academy of Music'?"

"As you've seen, the music department here is really big and well it's the only school around here which has a Music Academy. You can get in when you're in middle school but it's pretty difficult to get into, you have to audition with your preferred instrument and basically it's like private lessons during the week instead of being in a normal music class." Aubrey explained.

"Kinda like how the guys go to basketball practice instead of P.E." Stacie added. Chloe nodded, understanding.

"Wait so you three plus Jesse are the only ones from glee club in the academy?" Chloe asked, glancing over at Jesse after looking at the three girls hovering around her.

"Yep." Beca confirmed. "My instrument is guitar, Jesse plays piano, Bree plays violin and Stacie plays the cello."

"That's pretty cool. Do you guys like, perform?" Chloe held Beca's phone out for the brunette to take it but before she could; Emily ran into Chloe's legs, making her stumble, causing Beca's phone to slip out her hand onto the floor. It was as if the whole room went silent as fragmented glass scattered onto the floor with a smash. "Emily!" Chloe exclaimed, making the six year old flinch.

"Ooooh shit." Stacie muttered, eyeing Beca who was still just standing there staring at her phone on the floor. After only a few seconds of hearing the tone in her sister's voice, Emily burst into tears.

"Beca, I am so sorry." Chloe apologised as she watched Beca drop down to her knees to examine the damage.

"No, no don't worry about it, honestly." The brunette picked up the device which was now cracked as well as tiny pieces of glass that continued to break away. "I break cellphones accidentally all the time, don't worry."

"I'm s-s-sorry Chloe." Emily sobbed and although as much as Chloe just wanted to pull the younger girl in for a hug, it isn't her she should be apologising to.

"I'm not the one who deserves the apology, Em." Chloe said sternly. Beca was about to look up at Chloe and protest but before she could even turn her head, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck followed by a string of 'Sorry's'. Beca awkwardly wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Hey, there's no need to cry over this kid, it's only a cellphone."

"Oh it's fine now but when I accidentally smacked your phone out of your hand last year, I was in hell for a month?" Stacie chimed in.

"She's six Stacie." Beca pulled away from Emily and stood up. Emily ran to her sister and clung on to the side of her.

"I was sixteen what's the difference?"

"Ten years." Aubrey deadpanned, finally commenting.

* * *

When the girls had got to Aubrey's house they had ordered pizza in and had been jumping from topic to topic for the past hour, talking non-stop as they were all lying/sitting on Aubrey's double bed.

"So Chloe, when's your date with Tom?" Beca asked with an eye roll, making Aubrey and Stacie furrow their brows in confusion.

Before Chloe could even open her mouth to respond, Aubrey spoke "Wait why are you going on a date with Tom?"

"Gross." Stacie grimaced.

"Why are you guys so against him?" Chloe asked, recalling Beca's reaction as well.

"He's an asshole." Stacie began "He'll take you back to his house, you'll make out for a while until he decides to take it a step further and when you try to refuse, he won't respect your decision meaning that you guys will never go out again." She explained, taking a sip of her can of diet coke.

"I doubt that will happen." Chloe shook her head "We're only going to the movies, he won't invite me to his house." She attempted to defend Tom because she believed that the girls were being a tad extreme.

"Whatever you say Red." Beca teased with smirk. Chloe looked up at the brunette with a smirk in return, she had never noticed before how hot Beca looks when she smirks like that. Who was Chloe kidding? Beca always looked hot; even the way she dresses is hot, in fact Chloe even has a favourite outfit for Beca. One time the girls were hanging out after School and the short brunette showed wearing; black converse, black jeans, a purple flannel shirt topped off with a black scarf and beanie along with her RayBan glasses and god damn that outfit did something to Chloe.

Chloe was dragged out of her thoughts when Beca began talking to her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know you were bi?" She asked curiously, in fact it was a question that had been playing on Beca's mind for quite some time now.

"Well here's the thing." The redhead began, making herself comfy as all eyes were on her. "When I was thirteen my best friend, Lauren came out and told me she was gay. Well as time went on I started to get curious and kept asking her lots of questions until I asked what it felt like to kiss a girl...Well instead of telling me she showed me. After that was when I started to realise that I wasn't who I thought I was and that I actually liked girls as well as guys. We started dating when we were fourteen and that's when I came out to my dad."

"Was he okay with it?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head as she fiddled with the fabric between her fingers. "Not at first, no. It was probably a bad time to tell him since it wasn't that long ago my mom left but all he kept saying was that I was confused or that Lauren was a bad influence and that this isn't who I am."

"That's horrible." Stacie stated sympathetically.

Chloe nodded "Well you guys know how important a dad is to their little girl right? I felt lost, I felt like he hated me because he barely spoke to me. Eventually I managed to have a long conversation about it; explaining the way I feel inside, I explained what bisexuality actually is and he actually started to understand. I told him how shit he had made me feel and he wouldn't stop apologising and in that moment when he told me that he loves me for who I am and he never wants to make me feel that way again, I knew I had my dad back. Ever since that night I've been able to talk freely about it around him and he listens, he actually full support mode." Chloe laughed softly as she glanced down at the pink, purple and blue wristband on her wrist. "He asked me to buy two bisexual pride wristbands and I ask why I needed two and he replied with 'I want everyone to know how proud of my daughter I am.'" Chloe smiled at the memory.

"Stop talking before you make me cry." Stacie laughed softly, blinking back the tears repeatedly.

It felt good for Chloe to open up to the girls like that, she felt even closer to them than before but she did notice how Beca was awfully quiet during the conversation and repeatedly kept looking down at her fingers as she fiddled with the bed covers.

* * *

**What did you guys think? If any of you are still here haha! Sorry again :( anyway in the next chapter or so I want to step it up a gear with the bechloe, how do you guys feel about that? I'm on my half term break so I have plenty of time to write I just need you guys to tell me what you think so I actually have motivation to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I've been working on this for a few days now and it's finally finished! I'm sure a lot of you will love this chapter ;) I'm going to start asking a question regarding the story at the end of every chapter and it would be awesome of you could all answer :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 9**

"Can I walk you home?" Tom asked with a smile as he and Chloe exited the cinema. Chloe smiled up at the taller boy.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Chloe teased, nudging Tom softly with her elbow. "You know you're not what I expected." Chloe looked down at her feet as they walked.

"How come?" He asked curiously. Tom looked down at their hands brushing off each other and stepped in for a bold move; taking Chloe's hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Well a lot of people in school say football isn't the only thing you play, if ya get me?"

"Surely you have me confused with someone else?" Tom laughed, flashing his charming smile down at Chloe. "Luke Evans maybe? Isn't he one of those guys?"

"Sure is." Chloe replied, recalling what he did to Aubrey.

"So tell me more about yourself Chloe, do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked, swiftly changing the topic.

"Well I live with my dad and my little sister Emily, who's six. Actually she probably hates me right now for leaving her two nights in a row since I was at Aubrey's place last night." Chloe laughed softly and Tom joined her.

"She sounds sweet." He commented, softly swinging their hands back and forward.

"She actually smashed Beca's phone yesterday after sectionals so I think the sweetness is just a front." Chloe joked.

* * *

It didn't take the pair long to end up on Chloe's porch.

"Thanks for this Tom, I had a really nice night." Chloe let go of Tom's hand and faced him.

"No problem, I had fun too." He smiled; stepping forward towards Chloe as he placed his hand on her waist.

Chloe ran her hands up Tom's arms before she snaked them around his neck. Tom closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Chloe's.

Chloe pulled away with a smile and removed her arms from his neck. "I'll text you later Tom." She kissed him on the cheek and told him goodnight before he went on his way and Chloe unlocked her door. "Oh hey Dad." Chloe opened the door and was surprised to see her Dad, standing in the living room doorway with a smirk on his face. "What's that look for?" Chloe tried not to laugh as she bypassed her dad on the way to the kitchen.

"Kissing on my porch?" He joked, following her into the kitchen.

"You were spying on me!" Chloe exclaimed with a playful slap.

"I'm kidding, kiddo." He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "How'd it go?"

"It was good, Tom's really sweet." Chloe replied, running her hand through her hair as her dad set down a cup of tea next to her.

"Well that's good, are you going to be seeing him again?"

Before Chloe could answer, Emily ran in the room towards her big sister. "You're home!" She exclaimed excitedly. Chloe crouched down to Emily's level.

"You're making it out like I was gone for a week." Chloe joked, nudging the little girl's shoulder.

Emily laughed. "Dad said you'd watch a movie with me when you got home."

"Oh he did?" Chloe asked, looking up at her father who just winked before taking his tea through to the living room. She inwardly cursed him as he left the room.

"Come on! I'll let you pick the movie!" Emily grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her out of the room upstairs.

* * *

**Monday.**

"So are they like a thing now?" Beca asked Jesse as she closed her locker before glancing across the hall at Chloe and Tom.

"I guess so." Jesse shrugged "Why do you care?"

"Because Tom's an idiot." Beca roll her eyes and leaned against her locker.

"True." He agreed with a nod. "Hey do you know where Aubrey is today? She's not in school." Jesse asked with a hint of concern.

"What're you talking about she's down on her knees in front of you."

Jesse looked down "What?-Hey! Beca I'm serious!" He scolded after realising her awful joke.

Beca composed herself from laughter before replying to him. "Stacie said she's got a cold and an ear infection." Beca grimaced.

"Is it even possible to get a cold in September?"

"Well Aubrey managed it."

"Glee sucks!" Beca and Jesse quickly turned their heads to a group of football guys walking past. It was as if it all happened in slow motion; the pair's eyes widened as two of the guys flung a slushie at each of them, covering their faces in the ice cold substance. Everybody in the close proximity turned around to the scene, including Chloe who just covered her mouth. The footballers walked away, laughing loudly causing most of the people around them to laugh.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jesse gasped due to the coldness of the slushie shortening his breath.

"That's it! I'm quitting this stupid club!" Beca exclaimed, attempting to wipe the remains of the ice off her face as she stormed down the hallway, followed by Jesse.

Beca swung the door of the choir room open and roughly pulled off her tie before beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"You two as well? What the hell is wrong with this school?" Beca looked up and was stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Just like her and Jesse; Stacie, Donald, Benji and Bumper were covered in different colours of slushies, attempting to clean themselves up with towels.

"We all got hit at the same time on our way here." Benji explained, wiping his forehead with the towel.

"We're officially at the bottom of the food chain." Jesse sighed, accepting one of the towels from Donald.

"Guys what's going on?" Chloe asked as she entered the room.

"You know just "chilling" Chloe wanted to laugh at Stacie's joke but judging by everyone's faces in the room, that wasn't a good idea.

"How come she didn't get slushied?" Bumper asked no one in particular.

Everyone just shrugged until Beca clicked. "It's because you're dating Tom. It doesn't matter what lame club you're in, if you're dating the most popular guy in school that automatically shoots you up the popularity chart leaving us at the bottom in a pool of slushies."

"This school is so weird." Chloe muttered under her breath as she helped Beca wipe some of the slushie off her.

"My cleavage looks like an ass of an avatar." Stacie commented, shining a tiny bit of light on the situation as almost everyone gave a small chuckle.

"What happened in here?" Luke and Rachael were next to enter the room with raised eyebrows.

"The football guys thought it would be funny to slushie us." Jesse informed them with a straight face.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was covering a class - what?" Mr McKay finally appeared and as he looked at the kids with his mouth agape, the ones who were slushied just rolled their eyes at how many times they've had to state the obvious. "Who did this to you?"

"The football team." Donald sighed.

"How come you guys are fine?" Mr McKay asked Chloe, Luke and Rachael. They shrugged in response.

"Because we're the losers of the group." Benji put forward bluntly. "Chloe's dating the most popular guy in school, Luke's the captain of the basketball team and Rachael is head cheerleader, the rest of us are just glee losers. If she were here, Aubrey would be in the same situation."

"Enough with this 'loser' talk guys. None of you are losers, you're all special and if the rest of the students in this school are too ignorant to realise that then that's their problem. Most of you guys joined this club to feel like you belong somewhere, don't let a bunch of guys who aren't gonna get anywhere in life change that." The teenagers all managed a small smile at the end of Mr McKay's speech, he always knew how to put on a good pep talk. "Now pick yourselves back up so I can tell you about this week's assignment." He began tearing up pieces of paper, writing down the names of everyone in the club. "Does anyone know if Aubrey will be back by the end of the week?"

"I'm gonna go see her after school today but she should be." Jesse voiced.

"Okay great." Mr McKay scribbled the rest of the names down and placed them in a hat before pulling out a whiteboard marker from his back pocket. "This week's assignment..." He started, walking over to the white board "Duets. I will call you out one by one and whoever's name you pick out the hat will be your duet partner. Beca, you're up first." He said as he read off the first name to be pulled out.

Beca threw the towel onto Stacie's lap before getting up and walking over to the piano. She reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Chloe." She read and looked up at the redhead who was smiling ear to ear, Beca couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay thank you Beca, next up is..." Mr McKay fished his hand around in the hat before retrieving a name. "Jesse."

The said boy walked up to the piano and pulled out a name, inwardly cursing as he looked down at the paper "Luke." He huffed. What the hell was he meant to sing with Luke?

Once all the names were pulled out, the finally pairings were made.

Beca and Chloe.

Jesse and Luke.

Aubrey and Stacie.

Rachael and Bumper.

Donald and Benji.

* * *

Jesse rang the doorbell of the Posen household and awaited an answer. As he waited he looked around, he had always been in awe at the sheer size of this house for three people, guess that's the perks of having a CEO for a dad and a hot shot lawyer for a mom.

"Jesse? I'm surprised to see you here, can I help you?" Rose answered the door with a smile.

"Uh yeah, I came to see Aubrey, I heard she's sick. I brought her some work from her teachers, you know what she's like when she falls behind." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it, I was practically fighting her this morning because she was convinced she was fit enough to go to school." She shook her head with a laugh. "Are you sure you don't want me just to give this to her? I'm pretty sure she's contagious." Rose asked, pointing to the bag in Jesse's hand.

"Trust me Mrs Posen, I've got an immune system made of steel, I never get sick." Jesse said with a proud smile.

"Okay well if you insist." The dark haired woman stepped out of the way and let Jesse inside before closing the door. "Are Beca, Stacie and Chloe okay? Since they were here with Aubrey at the weekend I thought that there was a possibility that they could be sick too?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder at Jesse as she climbed the stairs.

"No they're fine, they were all in school today." Jesse replied with a shrug.

"Aubrey honey! you have a visitor." Rose knocked on the said girl's door and called through before opening it slightly.

"Who is it?" Aubrey asked, looking up from her phone.

"Hey." Jesse emerged from behind Rose and gave Aubrey a sympathetic smile. "I brought you stuff from school and I thought we could watch a movie or something?" He suggested setting his bag down at the end of the bed and kicking his shoes off.

"I'll leave you two to it." And with a knowing smile, Rose left the room and closed the door behind her.

"You're gonna get sick." Aubrey let her hair out of the hair tie before re-tying it out of her face.

"Trust me I won't, scooch over. By the way your voice sounds adorable when your sinuses are blocked up." Aubrey reluctantly moved over in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest after realising she had a low cut tank top on.

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be." Jesse climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled his bag onto his lap. "Here's your work from school." He handed her a pile of textbooks and paper which she set on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry Jesse."

"For what?" He furrowed his brow before dropping his bag back down on the floor.

"For not even thanking you for coming over." She chuckled before wiping her nose with a tissue. "Seriously though I appreciate you coming over, I've been bored all day. So what happened in glee today?"

"Long story short; Beca, Stacie, Donald, Benji, Bumper and I all got slushied by the football team."

"No way?! Why?" Aubrey sat up, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"No particular reason. Probably because glee club is rock bottom." Jesse sighed. "On the same note, our assignment for this week is duets and just my luck, I pulled Luke's name out of the hat."

"Oh god, please don't tell me I got who I think I got?" Aubrey groaned, holding her head in her hand.

"Oh no you're fine, you got Stacie."

"Thank god I have someone that can carry most of the weight for me if I'm not fully recovered by the end of the week." Aubrey sighed.

"Shall I put a movie on?" Jesse asked, climbing off the bed so he could look through the DVDs in Aubrey's bookcase.

"Yeah sure but before you do that can you help me with these ear drops for my ear infection?" Aubrey reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the tiny bottle before holding it out to Jesse.

"Of course." He agreed, opening the cap. Aubrey tilted her head to the side and Jesse carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and with the other hand squeezed the bottle slightly until two drops had made it into Aubrey's ear. "There you go." Jesse's hand was still on her shoulder as she tilted her head back up and he noticed she was hot to the touch. "You're really hot." He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead before realising what he had said and how he could've worded it better.

"I've had a fever on and off all day." Aubrey shrugged it off like it was nothing. Jesse leaned over her which made her eyes widen because she didn't know if he had noticed but his shoulder was pressed against her boobs.

"Take this." He sat back with a bottle of Tylenol and took out two pills giving them to the blonde.

She placed the pills in her mouth and Jesse handed her the glass of water that was sitting on her nightstand

"Right, a movie." Jesse finally got back to his previous task before picking out Dirty Dancing, knowing it was one of the blonde's favourites. He popped the disc into the DVD player and climbed back onto the bed next to Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey didn't last long before she fell asleep and it didn't take Jesse long to notice because since her sinuses were blocked, she was breathing really loud. Aubrey rolled over in her sleep and rested her head on Jesse's left arm, he found everything she did adorable, even if she was just rolling over. Something vibrated between them and Jesse used his other hand to investigate. He pulled Aubrey's phone from between them and noticed a message from Stacie. "Did you call Jesse yet?" He read out quietly to himself. He quickly glanced down at Aubrey, making sure she was asleep before unlocking her phone already knowing that the passcode was the date his dad and her brother always Skype them. 09/25. He felt guilty having to read through her texts but since it was regarding him he felt like he had some sort of right. He read the last five messages in the conversation with Stacie.

[From: Stacie]

Get your pretty blonde ass out of the dark ages girl and ask him out.

[Sent at 16:07]

[To: Stacie]

What if he thinks I'm just using him as a rebound from Luke?

[Sent at 16:09]

[From: Stacie]

Trust me, he'd be doing cartwheels down the street if you asked him out. He really likes you Bree, he's just too scared to admit it to your face.

[Sent at 16:12]

[To: Stacie]

I'll text you later, my mom's at the door.

[Sent at 16:15]

[From: Stacie]

Did you call Jesse yet?

[Sent at 18:21]

Jesse's mind had turned into mush, his best friend that he had been crushing on for quite some time now is crushing on him?! Stacie was right; if only Aubrey wasn't pinning his arm down with her head, he would be cartwheeling his way around the room. There was still one problem though, in what way was he going to tell her? He decide to try and not worry about it at that very second and focus on the movie but Aubrey's very distracting breathing was making it a challenge. Jesse looked down at the sleeping blonde when something caught his eye on the bedside table. A tub of vaporub. Trying his best not to suffocate her in the process, he reached over her and grabbed the vaporub. Jesse carefully moved her head off his arm so he could maneuver himself so that he was kneeling by her side. He took a moment to smile at how beautiful she looked even though she wasn't feeling her best before he pulled down the cover slightly and unscrewed the cap of the tub. He took a generous amount on his fingers and gently began rubbing the substance onto her chest, beginning to redden in the face as he realised how close his fingers were to her cleavage.

Once he had finished he wiped his hand on his jeans and placed the tub back on the nightstand. Jesse glanced down at his watch and realised that he better get going home because Uncle John will probably be starting dinner soon. He tied his shoes and zipped up his backpack before slinging it over one shoulder and just as he was about to leave he took one last glance over his shoulder at the blonde. He walked back over to the bed and leaned over her, pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek. As he was pulling away, just before he opened his eyes Aubrey spoke.

"Jesse." Was all she said before she propped herself up on her elbows so she was close enough to capture Jesse's lips in her's. It was a slow and soft kiss before Aubrey pulled away with a blush. "I watched you read the texts."

"I-Im sorry-I didn't-" Jesse was cut off by Aubrey's finger on his lips.

"The only one that should be sorry is me, I've probably just given you the cold."

"I don't care, it'll be totally worth it." Jesse smiled before reconnecting .1their lips, he smiled against her's before pulling away. "As much as I would love to stay, I really need to get going." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he straightened up, walking backwards to the door. He spun around and as he took one step forward he walked into the door, feeling like an idiot once he heard Aubrey laugh. "I meant that." He tapped the door before opening it wider.

"Hey, Jesse?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded for Aubrey to go on. "Can we just keep this between us right now?"

"Sure no problem." Jesse smiled, shooting her a wink before he finally left the room. He didn't care if he had to keep it locked away forever as long as he got to kiss her like that whenever he wanted to.

* * *

Chloe had invited her round to her house after school to work on duet ideas. They hadn't made very much progress considering they spent most of their time flinging pillows at each other or ending up in a play fight.

"I think it's time for a break." Chloe announced, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I agree." Beca threw herself onto Chloe's bed as the redhead turned her TV on and grabbed the control before joining Beca.

"Oo Pretty Little Liars reruns." Chloe fixed the pillows behind her before patting the space next to her for Beca to sit up.

The brunette rolled over reluctantly and leaned her back against the pillows.

"You ever seen this?" Chloe asked pointing at the screen.

"Nope." Beca shook her head "But Stacie goes on about it allll the time." She added with a groan.

"You poor deprived child." The redhead faked sympathy as she place her hand on Beca's knee. "Stacie has taste. You see her?" Chloe pointed to the screen. "That's Emily, the gay one, she's my favourite."

"Why because she's a lesbian?"Beca teased with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Okay maybe partly but she's so sweet and not to mention she's the hottest out of the girls. Oh and that's Maya, her girlfriend" Chloe was pointing at the screen again and Beca tried not to laugh at her obvious passion for the show. "But she dies at the end of season two."

"What a cheerful show." Beca commented sarcastically making Chloe playfully slap her.

Beca wouldn't admit it to Chloe but she was actually getting pretty caught up in the episode, they had managed to get through three quarters of it without a word before Beca got a tad curious.

"Chloe?" Beca asked quietly as she watched the two lesbian characters on screen kiss.

"Uh huh?"

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" She asked curiously, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look at the redhead. Chloe also turned her head away from the screen to give Beca her full attention.

"Different but in a good way. I mean girls smell a lot better but the kiss? It's so much sweeter and delicate than a guy." Chloe noticed that Beca was watching her lips as she stated her description and leaned a little closer to the brunette. "Their lips are always softer. Kinda like this..." Chloe closed the gap between them and took Beca's bottom lip between her's. The redhead was surprised when Beca didn't pull away. "Their hands are a lot more delicate too." Chloe whispered against her lips, placing her hand on Beca's thigh.

"Mhm" The brunette hummed, her mind clouded from reality as Chloe reconnected their lips. Beca had no clue about what was going on around her apart from the fact Chloe's lips were on her's and her hand was on her thigh.

Chloe knew this was inappropriate to use Beca like that so she eventually pulled away and focused her attention back on the TV.

Beca finally opened her eyes and was dragged back to reality, the only thing that remained was the sweet taste of Chloe's lips on her's, the lingering touch on her thigh and the heat between her legs which she hadn't even noticed. Her eyes widened as realisation properly hit her, Chloe had managed to turn her on with just a kiss. Beca began fiddling with the hem of her shirt, crossing one leg over the other awkwardly. She didn't even know that was possible, out of the few guys she had made out with, it had taken her ages to feel something down there and then Chloe can just come along, show her how it feels to kiss a girl and manage to turn her on in the process. This wasn't right, Chloe - the girl who can kiss you to orgasm - had put Beca in probably the most awkward situation of her life. She quickly checked the time on her phone before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey, I better get going, my dad will be expecting me for dinner soon." Beca slipped her converse on and tied them up before grabbing her hoodie and putting it on.

"Oh okay." Chloe acted as if nothing had just happened between them and this had just adding more confusion into Beca's mind. "I'll text you later?" Chloe asked, following Beca out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Yea, sure. Uhm I'll try and think of more duet ideas tonight." Beca awkwardly shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "G'night Chloe." Beca smiled before exiting the house.

"Night Beca!" Chloe called after her before closing the door, resting her forehead against it. Why the hell did she do that?! Now that kiss has either made Beca realise that she might not be as straight as she seems or it has scared her off. Most likely the latter.

Beca walked down the street with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Maybe if she didn't open her big mouth none of that would've happened. She's just going to have to do the same as Chloe and play it off like nothing happened.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) **

**Question - What was your favourite moment? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey nerds :) This chapter is really short but very much needed. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review and answer the question at the bottom XD**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 10**

Aubrey decided to return to school on the Tuesday, feeling better than what she did the day before. One of the main reasons for her to return were to see Jesse, she still didn't know exactly what they had between them but she couldn't keep her mind off that moment. The blonde swung open her locker to find a folded up piece of paper on top of her chemistry textbook. She furrowed her brow and picked up the paper, unfolding it. It read 'Meet me in the choir room - Jesse.' Aubrey couldn't help but smile to herself as she read the note. She quickly closed her locker again and made her way to the choir room.

"You got my note." Jesse smiled as he leant against the piano.

"Sure did." Aubrey nodded, making her way over to him. "Why did you want to meet up with me?"

"So I could do this." He smirked, placing a hand on her waist before placing a kiss on her lips. "Now do you want to tell me why you want to keep this a secret?"

"I'm worried about what people with think. Since I've recently broken up with Luke I don't want them to think you're just my rebound." Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck as he swayed her side to side.

"Well whenever you're ready let me know." He winked "But first off, how about I take you out to the movies tonight? How does that sound for our first official date?"

"It sounds awesome." Aubrey smiled from ear to ear before kissing Jesse once last time before detaching her arms from him. "But I better get to class so I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Beca closed her locker and almost hit the roof as she realised Chloe was standing there. "Holy shit!" Beca clutched her chest as she tried to even out er breathing. "You need to quit sneaking up on me." Chloe looped her arm through Beca's before they started walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to give you this." Beca looked at Chloe's other hand. She was holding out the first season of Pretty Little Liars on DVD. "Here take it." Beca raised an eyebrow at the redhead and slowly retrieved the DVD out of her hand. "I don't want it back until you've finished it, trust me you'll be addicted."

"Not too sure about that Red, movies aren't exactly my thing." Beca replied distractedly as she flipped over the box to read the back of it.

"Well you're in luck, it's a TV show." Chloe teased, giving Beca a wink. Beca quickly looked away from Chloe back to the DVD case. Chloe winking and Pretty Little Liars had only managed to bring back the events of last night. Beca couldn't deny it, the kiss made her feel good it was just that she was trying to find an explanation as to why though. There was one that had crossed her mind but it couldn't be, she wasn't gay.

* * *

Beca went home that afternoon and since she had nothing to do, she started watching Pretty Little Liars. As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was right, the show was weirdly addictive. Chloe had rambled on about Shay Mitchell, the girl that plays Emily, all day and how amazing of an actress she was and Beca was starting to see it plus she was hot. Beca's eyes widened at the thought in her head before she convinced herself that it doesn't matter if she finds another girl pretty, she was just overreacting. Beca shook her head and opened her eyes and just her luck, on the screen Maya and Emily had just kissed in the photo booth and Beca's rush of feelings from last night came back to her and the brunette panicked. What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly finding these girls attractive? Why had this thought only crossed her mind now? What had Chloe done to her?

"Hey could you tell Uncle John I'm out when he gets in?" Beca was roughly dragged back into reality once Jesse swung her room door open.

"Uh-Yeah sure." Beca rubbed her head and pressed pause on the control.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked slowly, noticing the brunette's uneasiness.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" She stammered. Jesse asked no more before leaving the room. Beca fumbled with her phone, contemplating calling Chloe over. Her thumb hovered very Chloe's number before she eventually tapped it.

"Hey Bec, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Uh no, why?"

"Well my dad and Jesse are out and I'm pretty bored, do you wanna come over and hang out for a bit?" Beca thought that would be a better lure than the 'we need to talk' conversation.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to leave just now?"

"Yeah, that's cool, I'll see you in about twenty minutes?"

"See you then!" And with that the line cut off and Beca set her phone down before holding her head in her hands. Surely Chloe could help her figure out what's going on with her, and what these feelings are that she's experiencing. She got up from her bed and began pacing the room, thinking of how she could ask such questions.

* * *

Once Chloe had arrived Beca hand only said a handful of words to her as she led her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Something's up." Chloe noticed as she brought her legs up onto the bed. "I can tell."

"Nothing's wrong." Beca lied.

"There is." Chloe pushed, prodding the brunette's waist making her jump.

"There isn't."

"There is." Chloe decided to take matters into her own hands, quite literally. She lunged towards the brunette, knocking her back on the bed as she began to tickle her.

"S-s-stop!" Beca laughed hysterically trying to push the redhead off her but Chloe just straddled her making it even more difficult.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and the real reason why you brought me here - woah!" Beca took Chloe by surprise as the brunette managed to grab the redhead's wrists and roll over so she was straddling her instead. Beca pinned her wrists by the side of her head and took in the sight beneath her. That was the first moment Beca had realised that all these strange feelings she had been feeling were for Chloe, she hadn't fully noticed before but ever since she met the redhead, something had sparked inside her as cliché as that is.

Beca let these feelings get to her and before she knew it she was the one initiating the kiss, she leaned down and took the redhead's lip between her's. Chloe kissed her back before deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue across Beca's bottom lip. The feeling of Chloe's tongue against her's drove Beca crazy, she apparently had a sex drive of a fourteen year old boy and this was the first time the thought of 'I'm so gay' had crossed her mind. Beca was the one to break the kiss but kept her lips centimetres from Chloe's "Chloe..." Her breathing was heavy.

"Uh huh?"

"I-I think I might be gay." Beca whispered against her lips and she didn't realise that saying that out loud would bring her such emotion. She felt a wave of relief mixed with confusion and her eyes began to water. She didn't totally know for sure but she needed advice from Chloe.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Beca rolled off Chloe and the redhead sat up and wrapped an arm around Beca's waist. "Do you know for sure?"

"You know more about this stuff than I do." Beca snapped. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologised.

"It's fine to be angry and confused about it but I want you to try something for me. Close your eyes." Beca wiped her eyes of the few tears that managed to escaped before doing as Chloe said. "This is what my ex told me to do when I told her that I thought I was gay but mine just ending up in a confusing mess since I'm bi." She chuckled which made Beca smile slightly wbut Chloe could still sense Beca's uneasiness. "Okay try and imagine your life in the future. Think of your dream job and most importantly think of that special someone. Now once you've done that, open your eyes." Beca opened her eyes to the girl she imagined in her mind. "Was it a guy or a girl?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked away and tried to blink the tears away.

"It was a girl wasn't it?" She asked and Beca nodded. Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug and that's when the brunette felt like it was okay to cry. "Can you ever imagine yourself with a guy?"

Beca sat up and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she was still trying to process this news herself, she was gay and this had been the first time she had properly thought about it. "I've kissed guys before but kissing you felt different, it felt like what I was doing was right but I can't imagine me dating a guy, I never have and I guess this explains why."

"I want you to know that the hardest part of this whole thing is coming out but once you're out, especially to your family, you feel a whole lot better." Beca stood up and began pacing the room.

"Chloe this has come along unexpected to me, don't think I'm going to start waving a lesbian pride flag over my head anytime soon!" Beca snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why can't I just be bi like you and not be such a disappointment to my dad?"

"You can't choose Beca."

"Of course I can't choose! If I could choose I wouldn't be here with you discussing my new found attraction to girls, I'd be normal and straight!" Beca threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Hey, enough of that!" Chloe scolded sternly, standing up and enveloping Beca in a hug. "You are normal and so am I. Just because you're gay-"

"Stop saying it!" Beca struggled out of Chloe's grip and threw herself down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Chloe sighed and climbed onto bed and kneeled beside Beca, soothingly rubbing her back.

"Honey, you need to calm down." Chloe said softly and Beca began to calm down bee breathing. "It's going to be hard but I'll be with you the entire time, I've been through it before so I can keep you from falling off the tracks. Think about it, you telling me today is another step closer to telling your dad."

Beca rolled over and looked up at Chloe with glassy eyes. "I don't want to tell my dad first." She shook her head "What if he reacts like your dad did?"

"Yeah but look at my dad now, he walks around flashing a bisexual pride wristband." Beca managed a small smile and chuckle, having that image in her head. "I still think I should hold off telling him first."

"Okay then, why don't you start off with Jesse?"

A soft smile grew on the brunette's face, Jesse was the most understanding and supportive person she knew. "I think that could work." Although this news came overwhelmingly sudden, Beca was started to accept it, all of her previous questions of why she was never very much interested in boys had been answered.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Question - How do you think Dr Mitchell will react to Beca coming out?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very short but sweet and important :D**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 11**

"Why do I have to come?" Beca groaned, resting the side of her head on the window as her eyes fluttered shut. Dr Mitchell had picked Beca up after school on Thursday to take her up to the Apple store to get her phone replaced. (Luckily it was insured with Apple so it doesn't cost as much)

"Because it's your cell phone."

"It's your money." Beca fired back. She turned her head to look at her dad. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the road after her remark. Beca couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt because she hasn't told him she's gay yet; she actually hadn't even told Jesse yet even though she told Chloe she would, she was just finding it difficult trying to find a way to tell him.

"So are you and Jesse okay for staying at Grandma's tonight?" Beca leaned her head back on the window and closed her eyes again. The reason she always did that was because she was prone to motion sickness and would rather keep the uneasy feeling to a minimum.

"Mhm." Beca hummed in response.

"Do you feel sick?" Her father asked in concern after noticing her sudden silence.

"No, I'm fine." She lied, it wasn't that she was feeling sick it was that the reason that her and Jesse were staying at their Grandma's was because her father had decided it would be a great idea for Sheila and Rachael to move in now so they are settled before the wedding. Plus she had the huge 'gay' weight weighing her down, overall making her feel pretty down. She had no idea how she was going to tell Jesse nevermind her own dad.

"We're here." Beca opened her eyes once she felt the car come to a halt. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Dr Mitchell's brow furrowed as he placed his hand on his daughter's knee.

"One hundred percent." Beca faked a smile before climbing out of the car, waiting for her dad to lead the way across the parking lot of the mall.

"No wonder you're so clumsy." Dr Mitchell chuckled as he pointed at Beca's feet.

"What?"

"It's the way you walk." Beca looked down at her feet, she walked with her feet turned inwards slightly, she had always done that. "You've always walked like you're a bit ditzy." He joked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Probably a dyslexic thing." Beca joked, a genuine smile crossing her face. When she was first diagnosed with dyslexia she was really touchy on the subject but now she was able to joke freely about it, accepting that it's who she is. Now she had to do the same with being a lesbian.

The two had made their way inside the mall and into the Apple store. Beca handed her phone over to her dad as they walked up to the front desk. "Hi, there I'm here to get my daughter's iPhone replaced..." Beca wandered off to look at the different phones as her dad dealt with her phone. She was thinking about being at her Grandma's as she absentmindedly looked over the different iPhone models. She started contemplating coming out to not only Jesse but her grandma as well that night.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Beca had finally gotten a chance to put everything from the backup of her old phone onto her new phone. She kicked her feet up onto her Grandma's table as she pulled her laptop onto her lap, plugging her phones USB charger cable in. "What're you doing on that, dear?" Beca's grandmother leaned towards Beca and pointed at her screen.

"I backed up my files of my old phone and now I'm just transferring them to my new phone." Beca explained, holding up her shiny new iPhone 5s.

"You've lost me honey." Beca chuckled at her grandma as did Jesse, who lifted his head from his phone.

"Never mind." Beca shook her head when a thought crossed her mind. It's now or never, Mitchell. "Uh guys, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell my dad?" She asked warily, placing her laptop on the table so she could sit up properly.

Jesse and Grandma Mitchell looked at each other with a furrowed brow. "Sure, what's up?" Jesse shrugged, placing his phone down next to him.

"As long as you haven't murdered someone I'm sure I'll be able to keep a secret." Beca smiled at her grandmother's joke but she knew it was going to be hard to say what she wanted to say.

"I don't want either of you saying anything until I'm finished." They both nodded and Beca continued. "When I was growing up I knew there was something deep inside of me that was a little different but I had never really managed to put my finger on it until recently." Beca refused to look up at either of them as she spoke quietly. "The thing is when Chloe moved here and told me her story, that thing inside of me kept building up and I became confused and angry for no reason until I asked Chloe about it and she helped me realise..." Beca paused as she lifted her head, trying her hardest not to let the threatening tears affect her voice. She let out a shaky breath, wiping the tears that did actually manage to fall. "I-I'm...gay." She whispered the word 'gay' before she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Aw sweetie." Beca felt a massive wave of relief as her grandmother pulled her in for a hug and she didn't know why her body began to shake with tears, maybe it was from relief?

"Thank god you're not mad." Beca sobbed. Although her dad is the most important person she needs to tell, her grandma has always meant a lot to her.

"I would never be mad at you for something like this sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Her grandma squeezed her one last time before letting go. "It doesn't matter how much of a lesbian you are Beca, you'll always be my granddaughter and I'll love you to the moon and back no matter what." Beca laughed as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Hey, Beca?" Jesse asked softly. He was on his knees in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Yeah Jesse?" Beca sniffed hard as she continued to wipe her eyes with her fingers only to have Jesse replace them with his own, not caring that he got makeup on them.

"Why didn't you tell me something like this was bothering you?"

"It was literally just on Tuesday when I told Chloe, if I had known any sooner Jess, you'd be the first to know and you know that." Jesse smiled, taking a seat on the couch to Beca's right as he began rubbing her back.

"I'm proud of you, weirdo." He pulled her into his side. Beca smiled, Chloe was right, it felt so much better to be out and open about it instead of keeping it to yourself.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Beca?" That was a typical grandma question that made Beca laugh.

"No Grandma." She chuckled, running her hand through her hair. Should she say something? No harm, right? "There is this one girl though, I'm not sure what I'm feeling since I'm still getting used to this but I guess I kinda like her? It doesn't matter anyway she's got a boyfriend."

"Oh, honey don't get yourself involved with someone who can't love you back."

"Oh no no, grandma she's bisexual meaning she likes girls and guys." Beca explained before Jesse went into a coughing fit of realisation.

"Ah right, okay. As much as I would love to sit and talk about your little crush Beca, I really need to wash these dishes." Grandma Mitchell pried herself off of the couch and shuffled through to the kitchen.

Beca was about the protest that it wasn't a crush when she was caught by surprise by Jesse who pushed her back onto the couch, pinning her wrists above her head as he swung his leg over her so he was straddling her waist. "You have a crush on Chloe." He teased.

"1. I don't have a crush and 2. I wasn't talking about Chloe." Beca shook her head as she tried to struggle from Jesse's grip.

"Oh please how many bi girls with boyfriends do you know in this town? Come on! If you admit it, I'll tell you a secret." Jesse offered and Beca took a second to think about it.

"Okay fine!" She eventually gave in making Jesse smirk. "I have a little thing for Chloe, can you let me go now?" Beca rolled her eyes and Jesse finally let her go, allowing her to sit up. "Now spill the secret."

Jesse smiled widely. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but me and Bree have kinda been going out."

Beca gave him a tap on the shoulder with a smile. "Dude! that's so gross and awesome at the same time!" Beca laughed.

Jesse gave Beca a playful slap when something hit him. "Holy shit, you're gay."

"You're just catching on?" Beca responded dryly with an eye roll.

"No, no this is awesome, that means I can be your lesbro or would it be lescuz? Oh my god so many possibilities! thank you for being that one gay cousin that everyone has."

"You're such a dork."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Question - W****hich do you prefer? Cousin Banter? (Jesse/Beca), Father/Daughter Banter? (Dr Mitchell/Beca) or Grandmother/Granddaughter Banter? (Grandma Mitchell/Beca)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter guys, I really like this one :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 12**

It was now Friday, the day for everyone to perform their duets in the Glee club. "Okay first up is Jesse and Luke." Everybody gave a small round of applause as the two boys stood up, Luke slipping onto the drum kit stool.

"Mr McKay are you allowed to get another member to play an instrument for you?"Jesse asked hopefully, quickly glancing at Beca who was too busy looking around the room absentmindedly to give any attention.

"Yeah, if they're okay with it I guess." Mr McKay casted his eye over the rest of the kids, wondering who Jesse was referring to.

"Beca."

"Huh?" The brunette snapped her head towards Jesse with a confused look on her face. Jesse had noticed that Beca had been a little distant lately and the only good reason he could think of was her coming out. He had to try and help her to be out and proud.

"Will you play the electric guitar for Luke and I?" He asked hopefully.

"Wait. What? You can play guitar though?" Beca furrowed her brow, wondering why he was asking her this.

"Not as good as you though, come on." Jesse held out his hand and Beca reluctantly took it, allowing him to pull her up to her feet.

"I don't even know the song." Beca realised that this idea was becoming stupider and stupider.

"Oh trust me you do." Jesse bit his lip with a smile before leaning towards her ear and whispering "Jukebox Hero."

Beca pulled away with a smirk and sauntered over to the guitar, plugging it into the amp before checking if it was tuned correctly.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr McKay said and Jesse nodded at Beca and Luke.

* * *

**(A/N - Listen to Jukebox Hero - Glee cast version. I'm getting you to listen to the Glee versions of certain songs because you can hear 2 different voices instead of 1)**

**[Jesse]**

Standing in the rain

with his head hung low

Couldn't get a ticket

it was a sold out show.

Heard the roar of the crowd

he could picture the scene.

Put his ear to the wall

then like a distant scream

He heard one guitar

just blew him away

* * *

Chloe was blown away with how unbelievably hot Beca looked when playing the electric guitar like damn she looked good playing acoustic but with the electric she was some sort of sex magnet rocker. Don't even get Chloe started on Beca's fingers, they're so strong from her being a guitarist yet so delicate from also being a pianist. Chloe also noticed the Beca would mime along to the song which she found adorable.

* * *

Saw stars in his eyes

and the very next day.

**[Luke]**

Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store

Didn't know how to play it

but he knew for sure

That one guitar

felt good in his hands.

Didn't take long to understand.

Just one guitar

slung way down low

Was a one-way ticket

only one-way to go.

So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop

**[Jesse and Luke]**

Gotta keep on rockin'

**[Luke]**

Someday he's gonna make it to the top.

**[Jesse and Luke]**

And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes

**[Luke]**

He's a Juke Box Hero.

Yeah

**[Jesse]**

He took one guitar

**[Jesse and Luke]**

Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes

Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight.

**[Luke]**

In a town without a name

in a heavy downpour

Thought he passed his own shadow

by the backstage door.

**[Jesse]**

Like a trip through the past

to that day in the rain

And that one guitar made his whole life change.

Now he needs to keep

**[Jesse and Luke]**

rockin' he just can't stop

Gotta keep on rockin'

**[Jesse]**

that boy has got to stay on top.

**[Jesse and Luke]**

And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes

He's a Juke Box Hero

Yeah

Juke Box Hero (**[Jesse]** Oh)

With that one guitar he'll come alive

Come alive tonight.

(**[Jesse] **yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin'

**[Jesse]**

He just can't stop

**[Luke]**

He just can't stop

**[Jesse and Luke]**

Gotta keep on rockin'

**[Jesse]**

That boy has got to stay on top

**[Jesse and Luke]**

He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.

He's a Juke Box Hero (**[Jesse]** Yeah)

(**[Luke] **Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes

Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero

Juke Box Hero

Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes

Stars in his eyes

* * *

Everyone cheered and clapped making the three performers smile. Jesse walked over to Beca and gave her a side hug with a laugh before going over to Luke and giving him a high five. "Well done Jesse and Luke! and of course Beca for her amazing help." Beca bowed her head as she set the guitar down before taking her seat.

"The only bad thing about it was the distracting way Beca would mime along to the words, are you too stupid to play the guitar alone?" Rachael's sly comment against Beca's dyslexia made the brunette jump up in anger.

"It's the only thing that makes me concentrate away from your asshole face in the background!" Beca shot back with an accusing finger pointing at the blonde.

"Girls!" Mr McKay warned as Jesse forced Beca back into her seat telling her that the blonde wasn't worth it. Beca was dreading going back home that day now that Rachael and Sheila had officially moved in.

"You were amazing by the way." Aubrey told Jesse with a hand on his knee, making the bold move of leaning towards him to peck his lips earning herself a smack on the head from Stacie as she sat back. "Ow! what the hell?"

"You didn't tell me!" Stacie huffed as Jesse sat their with a stupid grin on his face, did this mean he could stop her at her locker and kiss her whenever he wanted to? Or be able to hold her hand to class?

"I'm sorry okay? Now you know so just chill out." Aubrey apologised and Stacie leaned forward so her head was between the couple.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" The brunette squealed making Beca roll her eyes and Luke stare on in...jealousy?

"That's probably why she didn't tell you." Jesse chuckled, covering Stacie's face with his hand and pushing her backwards.

"Beca and Chloe, it's your turn." Mr McKay finally spoke after having a quiet word with Rachael.

Beca reached in her bag for her glasses case as Chloe made her way over to the piano with the sheet music. Beca followed her and slid onto the bench beside her before taking her glasses out of the case and pushing them onto her face. Beca positioned the sheet music in front of her and leaned forward slightly just to read over in, muttering to herself as she did so.

Chloe sat in awe of the brunette. Chloe could look at a piece of music and wonder what the hell is going on whereas Beca can read it like a fricking expert, she hated how Beca was judged on the way she reads words instead of music.

"Take it away, girls." Chloe felt Beca's leg move so that her foot was on one of the pedals underneath that Chloe had know idea what each did but what Chloe did know was that the brunette's leg was pressed against her's as she did so. Beca hit each note and chord with ease as she began to play.

* * *

**(A/N - Listen to Love Song - Glee cast version)**

**[Beca]**

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

Breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

**[Beca and Chloe]**

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one

You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason

To write you a love song

Today

**[Beca]**

Today...

Oh

**[Chloe]**

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You

**[Beca]**

And your twisted words, your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

**[Chloe]**

Convinced me to please you

**[Beca and Chloe]**

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me (**[Beca] **as I am!)

**[Chloe]**

I'm not gonna write you a love song

**[Beca and Chloe]**

'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one

You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason

To write you a love song

Today

**[Chloe with Beca harmonizing]**

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

**[Beca with Chloe harmonizing]**

'Cause I believe there's a way

**[Chloe]**

You can love me

Because I say

**[Beca]**

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one

**[Chloe]**

You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

**[Beca and Chloe]**

Is that why you wanted a love song? (**[Beca]** Hey, yeah!)

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one

You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (**[Chloe] **Write you a love song)

'Cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you

To stay (**[Beca] **Write you to stay)

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it (**[Chloe] **for a minute babe)

I'll walk the seven seas (**[Beca] **Walk the seven seas)

When I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you (**[Chloe] **Write you)

A love song

Today

Today (**[Beca] **Hey, today)

I won't write you a love song (**[Chloe] **Yeah!)

Today

I won't write you a love song

Today

* * *

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca from the side and hugged her excitedly with a squeal. "That was awesome!"

Beca chuckled at the redhead's excitement as she kind of hoped she wouldn't detach from the hug. Now that Beca's starting to accept herself for who she is, Chloe seems a lot more clingy. Why can't she just dump that boyfriend of her's already? Beca's eyes widened, did she literally hope that Chloe would break up with Tom just so she could go out with her? This was weird because Beca had never had the urge to date anyone before. God it's like ever since she's started coming out, she's been vomiting rainbows and unicorns, is she really THAT gay?

"Fantastic girls, what an amazing job!" Mr McKay exclaimed as he clapped his hands. The pair returned to their seats with smiles on their faces. "Aubrey and Stacie you girls are up next."

"Beca." Stacie said as she stood up, allowing Stacie to bring the stools over.

"Uh huh?"

"Will you pretty pretty please play guitar for us too?" Stacie rushed out pleadingly causing Beca to throw her head back with a groan.

"Once again, like Jesse you play guitar." Beca waved her hand around in Aubrey's direction.

"Once again, as Jesse said you're better at it." Aubrey said, matching Beca's tone as she set down three stools in the middle of the floor.

"We have sheet music." Stacie tried, handing the paper to Beca who read over it before giving in.

"You guys are so lucky I actually brought my guitar today." Beca huffed as she walked over to the other side of the room and pulled her guitar out of her case. Her guitar was her grandfather's old guitar which her dad modified so it was easier for Beca to play since she was left handed. She could still play a standard right handed guitar which she just flipped over so that she could still strum with her left hand but it meant the strings were upside down, she managed though.

Once she hand made her way back over, she sat on the stool between Stacie and Aubrey. She looked around for a place to put the sheet music so she could play off of it but Chloe jumped forward and took it from her hands. "I'll hold it for you." She smiled sweetly before walking around the back of Beca and holding the paper out in front of her, leaning her arm on Beca's shoulder as she did so.

"Thanks." Beca smiled, tilting her head up so she could see the redhead.

"You girls ready?" Stacie asked and with a nod from the girls Stacie began to sing and Beca tapped lightly off of her guitar as she counted in the beats, once again miming to herself in order to concentrate.

* * *

**(A/N - Listen to Shake it Out - Glee cast version)**

**[Stacie]**

Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

* * *

As Beca began to pluck away at the strings, Chloe moved her other hand onto Beca's left shoulder and began absentmindedly fiddling with the tassel of her hoodie.

* * *

**[Aubrey]**

Every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

**[Stacie]**

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is pastured such a mournful sound

**[Aubrey]**

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

**[Stacie]**

So I like to keep my issues strong

But it's always darkest before the dawn

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before

**[Stacie]**

The dawn

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

**[Stacie]**

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

**[Aubrey]**

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

**[Stacie]**

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

It's always darkest before the dawn

Ooh hoo oooh hoo...

**[Stacie]**

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope

**[Stacie]**

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause

**[Aubrey]**

Looking for heaven,

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

Found the devil in me

Looking for heaven,

**[Stacie]**

Found the devil in me

But what the hell

**[Stacie and Aubrey]**

I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

* * *

"Everyone has been amazing so far!" Mr McKay exclaimed. "But guys if you're gonna ask people to help you out with performances, make sure you ask them in advance." He said with a laugh at Beca's expression.

"Yeah, I know right?" Beca agreed before rolling her eyes. Everyone returned to their seats before Donald and Benji were called up next.

"Hey, guys." Stacie leaned forward, grabbing Aubrey and Jesse's attention before tapping on Chloe and Beca's shoulders too. "It's Elliot's seventh birthday on Sunday and he's going go-karting, do you guys want to come? My parents could use all the help they can get for all the seven year olds that will be jumping about plus we get to have a go on the karts."

"Oh yeah Emily was talking to my dad about that, she actually turns seven tomorrow so that's pretty funny. Oh and my dad told me to tell you that he'll be there to help out but other than that I'll be there." Chloe explained with a smile.

"Great. And the rest of you?" Stacie asked hopefully.

"Sure. I just want you all to know that I will kick your asses in a race." Beca put forward cockily.

"I doubt it. You're on, Mitchell." Jesse challenged, holding his hand out to her.

"Bring it, Swanson." Beca grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'll be there to stop these two from killing each other." Aubrey laughed, caught in the middle of the cousins.

* * *

Sunday came around pretty quickly and Chloe, Jesse, Beca and Aubrey had all kept their word and showed up at the go-karting centre that afternoon along with Rose, Dr Mitchell and Evan (Chloe's father) The parents came along claiming that they could help Leo and Sarah (Stacie's parents) out with all the kids since Sarah had a two year old to look after on top of that.

As the little kids got their helmets on and were told all the safety procedures down on the track, the teenagers and adults watched from the sidelines.

"Chloe you're sixteen right?" Leo asked the redhead.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you, Jesse and Aubrey are all sixteen and Beca and Stacie are seventeen which means that all five of you can go on the seventy mile per hour karts on the outdoor track." Jesse and Beca high five each other, the faster the better.

"This is gonna be hilarious." Stacie laughed.

"Someone's gonna wound up injured." Aubrey pressed her hand to her forehead and Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dad can I go on the outdoor track with them?" Ally asked hopefully and Stacie laughed out loud.

"Sorry kiddo, the outdoor track is only for sixteen and over." Jesse explained sympathetically.

Ally punched her older sister's arm for laughing at her. "What the hell?!" Stacie exclaimed, grabbing her arm where Ally caused damage.

"Honey I asked you if you wanted to go on with Elliot and his friends but you said no." Leo put his hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"That's because I'm not a baby!" Ally exclaimed in frustration.

"Well they seem to act more mature than you." Beca muttered as Ally began to storm off, only Ally heard what Beca said and stood on her toe on the passing. "Fuck." Beca muttered, grabbing her foot as she hopped on the spot. "That's the walking definition of puberty." She commented once the twelve year old was finally out of earshot.

"I'll go talk to her." Leo sighed, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets as he followed his daughter off in her little mood.

"Were we that bad when we first started our periods?" Stacie asked Jesse who took a second to think about it.

"On a scale of who's the easiest to handle at that time of the month to the most difficult it would be Aubrey, you then Beca." Jesse finally settled on.

"Hey!" Beca folded her arms over her chest and looked rather offended.

"Jesse you have the advantage in a relationship if you already know when your girlfriend is due her period." Stacie winked with a laugh.

Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other, they hadn't put a label on what they had yet but just hearing the word 'girlfriend' made them both smile. Guess they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now.

* * *

Once the little kids had finished their race (the birthday boy winning, much to his delight) everyone made their way outside to watch the teenagers race.

The five of them stood to the side of the track, listening to what the guy in charge had to say. "Hey guys, I'm Isaac." He introduced himself with a strong Australian accent and Stacie swooned making Beca roll her eyes.

"So hot." She whispered to Beca who only laughed, oh if only Stacie knew she was gay. Wait, she hadn't even told her best friend yet.

"There will be three laps, the person with the quickest lap time at the end wins, okay?" He explained and the five nodded. "Seventy miles per hour on the road feels nowhere quite as fast as it does down low on the karts, so it will feel really fast."

"She's going to be flying by the way." Jesse informed everyone pointing at Beca "She's the lightest here."

Beca smirked, she was so going to win this.

"Okay if you guys step onto the track for me here and I'll show you the karts." The teenagers followed Isaac onto the track and stood around one of the karts. "This pedal here is the accelerator." Isaac explained, getting down on one knee and pointing to the pedal with his large muscular arms. "And this one here is your brake. Okay that's all I need to say so you guys can climb in and get your helmets on." He stood back up and made sure everyone got into their karts okay, Stacie especially enjoying it before he made his way off the track. "Oh one last thing guys. Any inappropriate hand gestures to your mates and you'll get time added on." He said with a laugh.

"Beca's gonna get like a minute added on then." Chloe shouted back to the brunette before slipping her helmet on over her head.

"Watch your mouth Beale!" Beca shouted.

"Hate to say this babe but I'm gonna kick your ass." Jesse turned to his girlfriend with a laugh.

"Oh we'll see about that." She challenged. The funniest thing about the group of friends is that they were the most competitive people on the planet when it came to competing against each other.

"Give me a thumbs up if you're ready guys!" Isaac called over and all five showed him their thumbs. "Okay I'm going to count down from three. Three, two, one, go!" He exclaimed, waving the black and white checkered flag and they were off.

"Is this really a good idea?" Dr Mitchell asked the other parents around him as the kids shouted and cheered on the teenagers.

"Well it's too late now." Leo shrugged with a laugh, placing a hand on John's shoulder. "They'll be fine, listen to them, they're having so much fun."

"All I hear is my daughter screaming curses at the other four." As much as he tried, John couldn't help but laugh at Beca, she may be petite but the voice on her certainly wasn't.

"Wow do they really speak to each other like that?" Evan stepped forward with his arms crossed as he could hear all of them bad mouthing each other.

"They get really competitive." Rose pitched in. "Hey, John has Jesse said anything about Aubrey to you?"

"Not really, no. Is everything okay?" John asked with a furrowed brow.

"No it's just they seem really close all of a sudden. Closer than normal." Rose explained with a smirk on her face.

"You think there's something going on between them?" John grinned, watching the two drive.

* * *

"They're on their last lap and Beca's in the lead." Leo informed them and they all focused their attention on the race.

Beca yelled out a string of random profanities behind her to her friends as she got closer to the finish line. Once she had crossed it and she came to a stop she jumped out of the kart and ripped her helmet off. "Fuck you all!" She yelled out, sticking up her middle finger as her friends finally started crossing the finish line.

"Beca that'll be time added on!" Isaac called over with a laugh.

"Fuck." Beca muttered, making her way over to Isaac soon followed by the rest of her friends. "You still all suck."

"You had the lightweight advantage, it wasn't fair on Jesse and I since we're the tallest which makes us heavier." Stacie huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then why did Jesse beat us three?" Chloe questioned Stacie's logic as she motioned between herself, Aubrey and Stacie.

"Because you all suck." Jesse teased, earning himself a high five from his cousin but a shove to the shoulder by his girlfriend. Girlfriend, he'll never get over calling Aubrey his girlfriend.

"Okay, Beca your quickest lap was your second and so was Jesse's but since you felt the need to flip them all off on the passing, I have to add time on which unfortunately puts you behind Jesse. You're today's winner, mate." Isaac patted Jesse on the shoulder and the said boy cheered, rubbing it in all of their faces.

"That's what you get when you play dirty, Bec!"

"Fuck this." Beca threw her arms in the air and walked over to her dad whilst the other four laughed. Chloe and Stacie walked over with her.

"I apologise for saying you suck, that was cocky formerly second place talk." Jesse laughed as he turned to Aubrey, taking her hands in his.

"You're an idiot but you're kind of hot when you drive a go-kart as weird as that sounds." Aubrey giggled, letting go of one of his hand's so she could place it on his chest. "Everyone's looking at us aren't they?"

Jesse quickly glanced to the side. "Just your mom and my uncle. Have you told her yet?"

"That you're my boyfriend? No. Have you told your Uncle John yet?" Aubrey asked in return.

"Nope, I kept it a secret like you asked." He said, letting go of her hand and placing both of his on her waist.

"Well it doesn't have to be a secret anymore."

"Shall we show them that we aren't hiding anything?" Jesse raised his brow and instead of speaking, Aubrey snaked her arms around Jesse's neck and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips softly against his.

* * *

When it was time to leave, the large group filled with kids, teenagers and adults stood outside the centre waiting for parents to pick up their seven year olds.

"Jesse where's Beca? We need to get going." Dr Mitchell asked as he checked his watch.

"Chloe and her went to go pee." Jesse explained with a shrug before going back to talking to Aubrey and Stacie.

Beca and Chloe walked out of the bathroom, stopping to talk before going any further.

"I say you still should've won." Chloe said with a wink as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Tell me about it, I was awesome!" Beca exclaimed making Chloe laugh at her dorkiness. Beca inwardly cursed herself for acting like such a dork in front of the redhead all the time.

"You looked pretty fine in your helmet even when you were giving me the finger." Chloe teased making Beca gulp. "So how's coming out coming along?" Chloe asked quickly changing the subject after clearly making Beca feel uncomfortable.

"Well I came out to Jesse and my Grandma on Friday and it made me feel so much better because they were so supportive." Beca gushed. The brunette's eyes flickered up to Chloe's, the redhead was staring at her and she couldn't help but feel the butterflies feeling whenever Chloe would look at her like that.

"I told you." Beca couldn't help herself, she didn't know why this keeps happening. She grabbed Chloe by the hips and crashed their lips together. Okay it was official, Beca Mitchell has a crush on the one Chloe Beale. Jesse was right. Their tongues moved together expertly, already familiar to each other's from the previous kiss. This had been their hottest kiss by far though as Beca pressed herself against Chloe so that Chloe's back was flush against the wall. "Beca." Chloe muttered breathlessly into the kiss. "We need to...stop...I have a boyfriend." She muttered in between kisses but continued to kiss Beca nevertheless.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" Beca almost growled causing Chloe to slip out a moan at the side of Beca she had never seen before as they carried on kissing.

"What's taking them-" Dr Mitchell walked around the corner muttering to himself before he lifted his head.

Beca quickly pushed herself away from Chloe as she heard her father's voice. She slowly turned around only to be met with her father's expressionless face and clenched jaw. He was speechless. "It's time to go." Was the only thing he muttered before turning around and walking away.

"What the fuck have I done?" Beca asked, covering her mouth with her hands. "I didn't have the balls to tell him so he had to find out with me kissing a girl!" Beca started to freak out, smacking the wall with her palm as she rested her forehead against it.

"Hey calm down." Chloe tried softly, only to have her hand smacked away.

"Calm down? how can I calm down when I've just outed myself in the most stupidest way possible." Beca smacked the wall one last time before putting on a brave face so she could actually sit in the same car as her dad on the way home. Chloe quickly followed her outside.

Beca made her way over to her dad's car, followed quickly by Jesse who was asking 'what happened?' noticing her sudden change in behaviour. She opened the passenger side door and hopped in only to be met with a deafening silence. Her dad wouldn't even look at her!

"I was going to tell you-" Beca tried but she was cut off by her father's stern voice.

"I don't want to hear it." He said through gritted teeth as he reversed out of the parking space. Beca pulled her hood over her head, leaned against the window and closed her eyes trying her hardest not to cry. This is what she was afraid of.

* * *

Dinner was even more awkward. In fact awkward was an understatement.

"So how was go-karting?" Sheila asked, trying to make small talk since no one had said a word to each other since they had entered the house.

"It was good, I won out of Aubrey, me, Stacie, Beca and Chloe." Jesse spoke up, not wanting Sheila to be left hanging.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave Beca and Chloe out of this conversation, Jesse." Dr Mitchell mumbled and that was when Beca had enough of the silent treatment, dropping her fork so it clattered off of the plate.

"Why don't you explain to the table why you refuse to talk about Chloe and I? go on." Beca pushed, making her father do the same thing she did with the fork. Rachael was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Beca, don't do this here." Dr Mitchell sneered.

"I'm surprised you can actually say my name since the way I feel bothers you so much that you can't just be proud of me for who I am." Beca shot back.

"It's not who you are god dammit." Dr Mitchell slammed his fist off the table and this was when Sheila got concerned.

"What is going on?" She demanded an answer.

"He saw me kissing Chloe and he didn't even let me explain." Beca finally explained, her voice giving away the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"Wait you're homo?" Rachael finally joined the conversation with a confused expression.

"Rach!" Sheila scolded making the blonde girl roll her eyes before going back to eating.

"You know what? You can't change who I already am and if you were a real dad you would love me straight, gay or bi." Beca forcefully pushed herself away from the table before storming upstairs with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Ooo drama!**

**Question - What do you think Sheila's going to say about Beca being gay when her and Dr Mitchell talk in the next chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 nerds! :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 13**

Beca didn't dare to venture back downstairs ever since dinner. Her father could barely even look at her and that's what upset her more. She knew she should've just told him beforehand but what if he just reacted the same way? All Beca had been doing since she stormed away upstairs was lying on her bed, overthinking everything.

Beca could suddenly hear muffled shouting from downstairs. The only two people it could be was her dad and Sheila because Jesse came to see her and ask if she was okay before he went to his room and then she had heard Rachael leave the house to most likely go and see Luke. Beca got up from her bed and quietly left her room, trying to rid her face from the stained makeup on her cheeks. One she got to the top of the stairs she could hear the voices clearer, she sat down on the top step and listened in.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, John and his fiancée were helping each other wash the dishes but in true Mitchell fashion, John had lost his temper over what happened at dinner.

"She's seventeen John, she'll just be experimenting." Sheila shrugged, handing him a plate that she had just washed.

"I don't understand why, is she just doing this to resent me?" John asked through gritted teeth.

"Why would she kiss Chloe to resent you? She's kissing a girl because of what she's feeling. She might very well be bisexual John but she's obviously too scared to talk about things like that with you." Sheila answered calmly.

"Bisexuality isn't a thing Sheila."

"You're impossible. If you're going to be so close minded about everything then you'll find that your daughter will resent you even more!" Sheila snapped, drying her hands on the dish towel next to her. "I've already spoken to Rachael about her comment over dinner and she didn't mean it to sound the way it did and she said she wouldn't be bothered if Beca was a lesbian or not." Sheila stated matter-of-factly.

"My daughter's not a lesbian." John protested as Sheila left the kitchen. "Where are you going?!" He called after his fiancée.

"To ask Beca what's happening because her own father is too scared to!" Sheila called back as she walked down the hallway. Sheila climbed the stairs quietly as she caught sight of Beca sitting at the top with her head in her hands. "Beca." Sheila sat down next to the brunette and placed a hand on her knee, making her look up.

Beca hated crying in front of people but lately she had been doing it a lot. "I heard everything." She whispered. "By the way, I'm not bi. I'm gay, Chloe's the bi one." Beca explained, clearing that up for Sheila.

"Is Chloe your girlfriend?" Sheila asked softly, soothingly rubbing Beca's knee.

Beca shook her head. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh, right." Sheila processed. "Look, don't worry about your dad, he'll come around. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks." Beca said quietly. She didn't believe that Sheila could change her father's mind, he's too fucking close minded to listen.

* * *

Chloe toyed with the hem of Beca's tank top as she kissed her way up the brunette's neck. Beca's back arched off the wall as she shuddered once Chloe's mouth had reached the spot behind her ear. Chloe kept her mouth moving, coming around Beca's cheek until her lips were barely touching the brunette's lips. "Guess I found your weakness." The redhead teased against Beca's lips before capturing them in a kiss. Beca instantly parted her lips, allowing Chloe's tongue to find her own. They both moaned into the kiss when Chloe pressed her body impossibly closer against Beca's.

Beca had never been this turned turned on just by making out with someone in her life. God Chloe did amazing things to her body. "Fuck Chloe." Beca moaned breathily as she pulled her lips away from the redhead's to catch her breath. In one fluent movement, Chloe removed Beca's top leaving the brunette in her black bra.

"Fuck." Chloe bit her lip, taking in the sight of Beca in just her bra. She had seen the brunette without a shirt before but not like this.

"You're so fucking hot when you swear." Beca had just found her newest turn on. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's back and pulled her flush against her own body. The redhead's hand made its way down between the two girls until it came to Beca's button on her jeans, expertly unbuttoning it. Next she slowly pulled down Beca's zipper, making the brunette whimper as Chloe deliberately grazed her knuckle over her underwear...

* * *

Beca woke up with a start, her body flushed with sweat along with a damp throbbing heat between her legs. Did she really just have a sex dream about Chloe? Things were escalating fast. Beca reached over and grabbed her phone to check the time. Just past 3AM. She let her head hit the pillow again and rolled over, accidentally letting out a moan at the spark of pleasure rubbing her thighs together caused. Great...

* * *

Beca was late for school the next again day but didn't bother too much since she had a free period first thing. She trudged down the empty hallway on route to her locker, she had gotten hardly any sleep last night. She sighed as she turned to corner, slowing down in her tracks as she noticed Rachael standing by her locker. "What're you doing at my locker?" As Beca got closer, she noticed that the blonde was attempting to wipe something off the locker door.

"Before you go crazy at me, I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Rachael finally moved out the way as Beca approached her.

Beca's face fell as her heart sank to the put of her stomach. Written across her locker with a marker in bold letters was the work 'DYKE'. "Who did it then?" Beca growled, her eyes stinging from threatening tears.

"I have no idea, I told no one." Rachael said honestly mixed with slight concern. "Look I don't hate you because you're gay, I hate you because you annoy the living daylights out of me."

"Then if it wasn't you-"

"Hey Beca, I didn't see you in home room. Rachael." Stacie greeted the girls as she approached them but was stopped in her tracks once she noticed the locker.

"Stace is it the right time to mention to you that I'm gay?"

"Probably."

"Are you mad?" Although all eyes were fixated on the locker, the girls continued the conversation even though each they weren't looking at each other.

"Of course not. I kinda knew a few years ago." Beca finally turned to the taller brunette with a furrowed brow. "What? I just didn't want to say anything incase you weren't. Now who the fuck did this so I can bitch slap their ass out of America?"

"We have no idea." Rachael spoke on behalf of herself and Beca. Stacie reached into her bag and pulled out a makeup remover wipe and began to wipe away the marker.

"Well we're gonna find the dick." Just as Stacie finished her sentence, the bell rang. Students quickly filled the hallway, Beca feeling like the shortest one there as always although today she felt even smaller, she had been letting the meaningless things get to her lately.

Some of the guys from the basketball team walked past the girls, flashing a knowing smirk in Beca's direction. The short brunette turned to Stacie and Rachael. "Why do I get the feeling everyone knows I'm gay and thinks I'm some sort of lesbian porn star?"

"Why do the basketball guys know anyway?" Stacie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Before you ask me, I haven't said anything to Luke." Rachael stepped back with her hands raised. Beca bit her lip before brushing past Stacie without a word, leaving the other two girls behind with confused expressions.

Beca weaved her way in and out the crowd before she came to her desired location. "What did you say to your stupid team?" Beca came in between Jesse and Aubrey and pushed the boy's shoulder into his locker, Aubrey jumped back with a furrowed brow.

"What're you talking about?" Jesse asked, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"The guys from the basketball team just walked past me with grins that said 'Hey, I know you're gay but you don't know that we know.' And this was right after I found 'dyke' written across my locker for some sick joke. How do people know Jesse?!" Beca pushed him again whilst Aubrey stood at the side allowing her brain to process what was happening.

"I didn't say anything to anyone Beca!" Jesse protested, fixing his strap of his backpack that had fell down after Beca had pushed him.

"Prove it." Beca challenged.

"I swear down on my mom's grave." Beca couldn't argue after that. She banged her fist off the locker as she racked her brain for any idea of who it could've been. She spun around on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction. "Hey Beca." Jesse called after her and she stopped walking. "Why don't you just come out the closet and be proud of who you are?" He asked and Beca noticed that the people around her were watching her as they walked by, obviously overhearing what Jesse had just said. "Why is it so hard for you?" Beca didn't know why her cousin was suddenly acting like this after he knew exactly how her dad reacted. She turned around and walked up to Jesse so she was standing toe to toe with him.

"Why are you forcing me out the closet when you already know exactly how my dad handled it?" Beca prodded him in the chest, gritting her teeth at him.

"Maybe because instead of sitting down and talking to him about it before, you let him find out the hard way?" He tried. "Look Beca, I just don't want to see you get hurt. You see all these kids hurting themselves everyday because they're too scared to be who they are, I just don't want that to be you. Everyone in the glee club loves you for who you are Bec."

"Trust me, I wouldn't do anything stupid, I'd miss me too much." Beca replied with a smirk and an eye roll.

"There's the weirdo I know." Jesse playfully nudged her arm, happy to finally see a smile on her face since yesterday. "I'll see you in glee club, okay?" He asked, brushing past her to grab Aubrey's hand as they began to walk down the hallway. Although Jesse had basically just outed her to the whole school, Beca couldn't help but think about what Jesse has said about the Glee club loving her for who she is.

"What's up Beca?" Beca grimaced as Tom walked her way. Just as she thought her day was about to turn for the better.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend. She doesn't need lesbians like you drooling over her." Tom smirked, flipping a black marker up onto the air before catching it again.

"Why don't you just back off mate? Why are you such a dick all the time?" Beca was surprised that her supposed knight in shining armour was Luke as he overheard the conversation and stood by her side.

"Looky here Evans, I guess you fit in great with Beca here with now that you're all for that gay ass glee club."

"Look I first joined the show choir just to get onto Aubrey's wit after she dumped me and that was so wrong of me but actually I'm glad I joined, you wanna know why?" Beca stepped to the side as Luke stepped towards the slightly taller ball, his finger inches from his chest.

"Intrigue me." Tom deadpanned. This guy was such a douche, what the hell is going through Chloe's head?

"It doesn't matter who you are, everyone in that room accepts you no matter what. Yeah ninety percent of the time we'll be bickering over something stupid but at least we aren't bringing each other down like pricks like you do." Beca was speechless at what Luke was coming out with. Tom didn't say anything else before he walked off.

"Uh thanks I think." Beca turned to Luke as they watched Tom walk off, continuing to throw the pen up into the air.

"No worries." The blonde boy smiled down at her and Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I've been a complete arsehole to everyone lately but as much as I hate to say it, glee club may have changed the way I think about certain things." He swung his arm round Beca's shoulders and began to walk her down the hallway which made Beca slightly uncomfortable. What the hell was getting into everyone? "Here's the thing, practically everyone in the school knows you're gay."

"You don't say." Beca deadpanned.

"And now quite a few people know you have a crush on Chloe thanks to Jesse. All of us in the glee club just want you to know that we'll be here if you need us."

"Hold on." Beca grabbed hold of the arm around her and pulled it off her shoulder. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Beca folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're my girlfriend's step-sister, I have to make an effort right? Plus I don't want to be like the football team, they think they rule the place."

"Ah-ah she's not my step-sister yet." Beca challenged.

"Same thing. Oh shit, I've got basketball practice. I'll talk to you later." Before Beca could say anything Luke had left. She looked up at the clock, she had five minutes before she had to go to her biology class. She had been thinking about telling Chloe how she feels as well as trying to convince the redhead that her boyfriend is an asshole. Could five minutes be enough time to tell her? Fuck it. Beca once again was attempting to get through the crowds of students on the search to find Chloe, she cursed herself for being vertically challenged because even most of the freshmen were taller than her.

"We need to talk." Beca finally reached the redhead, who was taking some books out of her locker.

"Hm what about?" Chloe asked, closing her locker to find a flustered Beca standing there.

"Me and you." Beca looked down at her feet as she mumbled "Ikindofhaveacrushonyou."

"Huh?"

Beca sighed and looked up. "You're the reason that I figured out that I'm gay, I didn't realise until then that I actually really liked you...as in I kind of have a crush on you and it's totally stupid because you have a boyfriend, in fact maybe I should just leave, this was stupid." Beca shook her head but just as she was about to leave, Chloe stopped her.

"Beca wait. It's not stupid, in fact I've kinda had this crazy crush on you ever since you fell on me when we were ice skating." Chloe looked away in embarrassment and Beca couldn't help the smile that began to cross her face.

"Seriously?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Seriously. Why do you think I don't stop you from kissing me?" Beca's stomach was doing somersaults.

"So what does this mean then?" Beca asked, wiping her sweaty palms off her jeans. Chloe's face fell.

"Well if it weren't for Tom, I'd go out with you Beca." Chloe replied with a hint of sadness.

"Just dump him then." Beca shrugged. She was eager to get Chloe to date her, I'm sure that would give her dad a heart attack.

"Beca, I can't just dump him, he's really sweet to me."

"He's just a stupid boy!" Beca threw her arms in the air, she was beginning to get frustrated with how oblivious Chloe was to Tom's behaviour. "He's such an asshole, he's going to break up with you anyway."

"Look if I ever break up with Tom for whatever reason, I'll make sure you're my first choice." Chloe winked, placing her hands on Beca's waist.

"I don't want to be your sloppy seconds." Beca forcefully pushed Chloe's hands off her and walked away, purposely barging Chloe's shoulder on the passing leaving the redhead dumbfounded.

* * *

The rest of the day had dragged for Beca. She wasn't surprised though because being rejected by Chloe made her feel awful and that had just made time slow down, painfully. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she had been call down to the principal's office.

Beca pushed open the door of Ms Hastings' office to find her father, Tom and Tom's father sitting in front of the desk with Ms Hastings' behind it. "What the hell's going on?" Beca asked slowly, taking a seat next to her dad suddenly remembering that he hadn't spoken to her in a day.

"Rebeca I'm sure you are aware of the locker incident that happened this morning." Ms Hastings pushed her glasses up as she spoke and Beca glanced over at Tom who was looking down at his hands in his lap.

"What incident?" John asked.

"Well Rachael Lynch came to see me earlier today to tell me that there had been some homophobic behaviour towards Rebeca." John glanced to his daughter before turning his head back to Ms Hastings. "Well after we looked into it more we found out who was responsible for it." All eyes landed on Tom who refused to look up.

"What was the homophobic behaviour?" John asked, slight anger in his voice.

"He wrote 'dyke' on my locker." Beca muttered.

"You're telling me that his son is making fun of my daughter because of her sexuality?!" John blew up, accusing fingers flying in all directions. Beca raised her eyebrows, she didn't expect her dad to come out with something like that. John turned to Tom's father "What gives your son the right to humiliate my daughter only because she's gay?!" Beca sat back smugly, watching the fear in Tom's father's eyes now that her dad was shouting at him. Not only was her dad sticking up for her, he was sticking up for her sexuality too.

"I didn't know he was like this at school Mr Mitchell." Mr O'Riley tried.

"He needs to get suspended." John shook his head as he turned to Ms Hastings.

"That was the plan all along Mr Mitchell we just wanted to make sure you were notified since Rachael said Beca wouldn't have said anything." Ms Hastings explained. The final bell rang before she could continue. "Two day suspension Tom, you will return to school Thursday morning. Mr Mitchell, Rebeca you may leave now that I only have to deal with Tom." John stood up and shook Ms Hastings hand before leading Beca out of the office. Neither said a word to each other as the exited the building and made their way to the parking lot. It was an awkward silence. Just as they reached the car, John stopped his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I am so sorry, honey." He squeezed her tighter as her felt her arms snake around his waist followed by a sniff.

"I've felt so shit for the past day and a half." Beca pulled away and gently rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way it was just a shock to the system, I come from another generation sweetheart,,it was just that little bit harder. Even though it didn't seem like it, I love you so much, you're my little girl. Sheila sat down with me for a long talk which opened my eyes and then I found out that people were calling you names like that. That was the final straw."

"Thanks dad."

"Never let me do anything that will make you forget how much I love you." John cupped his daughter's face and kisses her forehead.

* * *

**I apologise for any typos because I'm just putting this up and going to sleep cause I'm supa tired **

**Question - Thoughts on Luke and Rachael?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to get this really short chapter out tonight because I won't be able to write anything tomorrow because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! and ill be super busy.**

**This isn't much it was just a random thought but it sets up an extra wee storyline at the end so I hope you still like it.**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 14**

The drive home had been pretty awkward for Beca but not because it was silent, it was the complete opposite actually. Her dad just kept on asking her all of these questions which made her slightly uncomfortable but she managed because most of them were stupid anyway like 'Have you always been gay?' which Beca had to explain that one is born gay. She also got the 'is Chloe your girlfriend?' which she sidestepped with a huffy 'no'. They had also managed to get back to their usual father-daughter banter when Beca reminded her father that he didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant but after he chuckled he replied with 'This is true but sex is still sex and you're still my little girl so don't even go there.'

* * *

"Sheila and I want to have a talk with you guys." Beca, Jesse and Rachael all sat down reluctantly on the couch as Dr Mitchell sat on the arm of the chair that Sheila was sitting in. "We just need to set some ground rules."

"For when you have a boy or a girl over." Sheila added.

"Bedroom doors open and separate beds if anyone is staying over." John continued and Beca sat back with a smirk. Her father noticed and caught on straight away. "Don't give me that look Beca that rule only doesn't apply if you bring Stacie or Aubrey over." He chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"What about privacy mom? If I have Luke over, I don't want you and John listening into my conversations!" Rachael protested, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Rachael don't be the only one to complain about this. Rules are rule, see Jesse isn't bothered and he's dating Aubrey." Sheila ran her fingers through her blonde hair and blew out a breath at her daughter's protest.

"That's because Aubrey doesn't have a sex drive to do anything." Beca piped up with a snigger making Jesse glare at her "I'm kidding!" She quickly said afterwards.

* * *

Stacie had come home that day to a screaming baby brother, a moodylittle sister and bickering parents but instead of interacting with any of them she decided to have a relaxing bubble bath.

She closed her eyes as she sunk down further into the bath. Stacie needed time to herself away from her family now and again because honestly she felt like the most needed person in the household; 'Stacie feed Aiden', 'Stacie help Elliot with his homework', 'Stacie go and calm Ally down from another one of her meltdowns'. She had it tough, she hated being the oldest of four.

"Stace?" There was a knock on the door followed by Ally's voice. Stacie silently mouthed a train of profanities as she opened her eyes, she honestly couldn't get a minute to herself.

"Yeah?" She called out with a sigh.

"Are you in the bath?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I talk to you?" Stacie threw her head back and groaned but her big sister sensors kicked into high gear when she heard the nervousness in Ally's voice.

"Two seconds!" Stacie gathered some of the bubbles to make sure she wasn't going to scar her little sister by flashing her. "You can come in." The door slowly opened and Ally slipped inside.

"Thank god you're in a bubble bath." Ally placed her hand on her chest as she closed the door.

"I wouldn't let you in if I wasn't, that would be mentally scarring for you." Stacie chuckled as Ally came and sat on the edge of the bath. "So what's up?"

"Can you remember being twelve?" She asked curiously, scooping some of the bubbles up in her hand.

"I'm seventeen not seventy, I can remember five years ago." Stacie deadpanned. Ally rolled her eyes at a typical Stacie response.

"Well there's this girl..." Ally trailed off and Stacie was taken aback, furrowing her brow at her younger sister who was looking at the bubbles in her hand.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?" Stacie asked and Ally's head shot up.

"What? dude no! What the hell?"

"Good because I've dealt with enough gay drama for one day."

"Wait who's gay?" Ally asked curiously.

"Beca but that's besides the point, what about this girl?" Stacie pushed on, motioning with her hand.

"Her name's Amber, she's in the grade above me and she keeps saying horrible things about me and our family for no reason." Ally bowed her head and Stacie narrowed her eyes.

"What does she say?" Stacie asked trying to keep her cool, no one messes with the Conrad's.

"Well one thing, she makes fun of us because we're half Spanish but then there was a time where she called me the freak of the family because I'm the only one who can't speak Spanish." Stacie looked into her sister's glassy eyes as she spoke.

"First of all you're not the only one can't speak it, me and dad are the only ones that can fluently. Mom only asked him not to teach Spanish to you, Elliot and Aiden like he did for me is because she can't speak it herself and finds it pointless anyways. Secondly, who the hell does she think she is? Why does it matter what fucking race or races we are, I don't even know who she is but you need to punch the living daylights out of her Ally." Stacie splash her face with the water, trying to calm herself down. God who was this little bitch?

"Stace she's older than me! She'll humiliate me if I try to hit her!" Ally protested, flailing her hands about, bubs flying off them.

"Al I'm older than her, I can't do it." Stacie explained helplessly.

"Can't you just get Beca to deck her, she's shorter than her?" Ally suggested and Stacie couldn't help but giggle at the image of Beca left hooking an eighth grader.

"Even though she's short Ally, she can't pass as thirteen year old." Stacie chuckled.

"Why not?" She whined, throwing her head back.

"This little thing called puberty that gave her boobs but oddly no height. Face it Ally you're gonna have to do it yourself because none of my friends would pass for a flat chested twelve year old with no hips."

Ally scoffed in offence.

"Well since you're related to me, you'll be gifted pretty quickly." Stacie smirked.

"Ugh Stacie I still can't do this myself."

"Okay geez, I'll tell you what. I'll come down to your school during my free period or something to talk to her." Stacie sighed, finally giving in but she still couldn't hit a tween.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ally sprung up from her seat, a smile spreading across her face. "Please still bring Beca, she's hilarious when she's angry."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "I'll bring Beca."

* * *

**Short huh?**

**Question - Stacie and Ally's relationship thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologise for the short chapter again but I'm sure you will all enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 15**

Ally led Stacie and Beca down a hallway in her school in the search for this Amber girl.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell Mom or Dad." Stacie sighed before laughing at Beca who was having to take two strides to her one.

"No need, what she needs to do is punch fuck out of her." Beca commented, leaning forward past Stacie to get a glimpse of the twelve year old.

"She won't do it. She's too much of a pussy."

"Guys I'm right here!" Ally called out in offence.

"Ally, me and Stacie have punched our fair share of stupid bitches, they're nothing to be afraid of. nine times out of ten they won't try and hit you back anyway." Beca tried to reassure the girl but she continued to refuse.

"There she is." Ally pointed ahead as she tapped her sister to make her stop walking. Stacie and Beca cast their eye over a small group of girls and could already spot out the one out of them that could be Amber. Long bleached blonde hair, a face caked in makeup - which made Stacie and Beca grimace - and of course a little posse of minions.

"You know what? If she's gonna make fun of you she's got another thing coming." Beca growled through her teeth, storming up to the group of eighth graders.

"Beca for fu-" Stacie quickly followed the short brunette, shaking her head at her already beginning to get hot headed.

"Who are you?" Amber looked down her nose at Beca but couldn't do the same with Stacie since she had to look up.

"Ally's big sister." Stacie informed with a scowl and felt the said girl emerge from behind her. "I want you to leave her alone."

"I'm sorry what? I don't speak Spanish." Amber laughed along with her minions.

"How about I translate for you kid?" Beca asked, stepping forward. "Stay the fuck away from her."

"What are you, like ten? you're the height of my little brother." Again Amber laughed, unphased by Beca's tone.

"Do I fucking look like I go to your stupid school?" Beca asked, pointing to the logo on her tie and shirt which said 'Barden High School' instead of 'Barden Middle School'.

"Talk shit about my family, that's one thing but if you even dare to lay a finger on my little sister then you've got another thing coming, kid." Stacie threatened, moving Beca out of the way. Amber stayed silent under Stacie's burning gaze. " Eso es lo que pensaba. Oh I'm sorry you don't speak Spanish, I said 'That's what I thought'." Stacie smirked before turning around and putting an arm over Ally's shoulder, leading her away.

"Wait I know who you are." Stacie, Beca and Ally stopped but didn't turn back around. "You're the dyke my brother was talking about." Stacie turned around to be met with Beca who hadn't bothered to turn around...yet. Beca exhaled roughly from her nose and dug her nails into the palm of her left hand, which Stacie noticed.

"Beca don't do it." Stacie warned, eyeing the girl's hand.

"Say it again." Beca challenged, not even bothering to look over her shoulder as she spoke to the blonde with a cold tone.

"Dyke." The word echoed inside Beca's head and it drove her to the point of clenching her fist and spinning around, catching Amber's face with a punch.

"Beca she's thirteen for god sake!" Stacie exclaimed, glancing around to luckily find no teachers. Amber stumbled back slightly, holding her nose as her friends gasped.

"That's what happens when you don't fucking listen you little bitch." Beca sneered, grabbed her throbbing hand.

"Beca we need to go or you're gonna get suspended from a school you don't even attend." Stacie grabbed Beca's hand earning a wince from the shorter brunette as she pulled her away from the situation. "Ally I'll see after school."

"Oh my god, Beca I love you." Ally had both her hands over her mouth in attempt to stop laughing as the two teenagers ran past her down the hall.

Stacie and Beca ran down the hall, dodging a bunch of pre-teens as they did so. "I can't believe you did that."

"You have to admit, it was pretty damn awesome." Beca laughed.

"For someone who hates P.E. and has really short legs, you can sure run." Stacie scoffed, wondering how Beca was keeping the same pace as her.

"Well, well, well." The two brunette's skidded to a halt as a familiar face stopped them in their tracks. "If it isn't double trouble. Miss Conrad, Miss Mitchell aren't you girls now in eleventh grade so shouldn't you be in high school right now?" The grey bearded man smiled down at the two girls.

"Principal Fields?" Stacie and Beca asked in unison. They both looked at each other as if to say 'he's still here?'

"I thought I was finished telling you girls to stop running in my hallways but I guess not." Principal Fields joked.

"We were just checking up on my little sister." Stacie filled in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked curiously before clearing his throat.

"Yeah perfectly fine. We better get going, free period will be over soon." Beca rushed out with a forced smile, dragging Stacie past their old principal.

"Shouldn't he be like ninety?" Stacie hissed.

* * *

Once Beca and Stacie had gotten back to their own school, Beca headed off to the choir room by herself. As she slowly opened the door, Beca could hear random notes being played on the piano. "I thought you couldn't play?" Beca asked once she noticed it was Chloe sitting at the piano bench. She awkwardly walked over to Chloe considering they hadn't spoken face to face since the day before.

"I can't." Chloe's hand stopped and she looked up at Beca with a small somewhat apologetic smile. "I just like to come here when no one's around and just...think whilst randomly hitting keys, pretending that I'm talented enough to play." The redhead shrugged with a giggle.

"All you have to do is learn, it doesn't take talent to do that." Beca smirked, sliding onto the bench next to Chloe before running her fingers delicately over the keys.

"Talent is what you've got." Chloe stated, prodding the brunette in the shoulder making her blush at the compliment. "Seriously you read music but you can also play by ear like are you even human?!" Chloe threw her hands up in the air with enthusiasm. Beca had suddenly forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at the girl for rejecting her the way she did.

"Watch this, this is like one of the easiest things I learned to play." Beca cleared her throat and positioned her right hand fingers over the keys first, making it easier for Chloe to start off with. "You'll know it straight away." Beca played the first seven notes and Chloe's eyes lit up making Beca smile.

"Didn't have you pegged as a girl who liked The Sound of Music." Chloe teased.

"Are you kidding me?! That movie is like the best thing that's happened to musicals!" Beca exclaimed making Chloe giggle. "Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti." Beca sang followed by a wink. "Let's see if I can make it easier." Chloe restrained herself from laughing as Beca directly quoted the movie before playing the piano, this time using her left hand too for the chords. Once she began to sing Chloe couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**[Beca]**

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long, long way to run

* * *

Beca nudged Chloe with her elbow and got her to sing along.

* * *

**[Beca and Chloe]**

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow Sew

Tea, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)

* * *

Beca stopped playing and smiled at Chloe. "Well that was cute." The redhead teased.

"I ain't cute Beale."

"Wanna bet? Do you want me to tickle you again?" Chloe threatened.

"No because then I'll have to kiss you." Beca realised what she said and quickly looked back down at the piano keys.

"I know Tom did it." Chloe sighed finally after an awkward silence. "I flipped out at him when I found out what he wrote on your locker. I know what it feels like Beca, I've been called a dyke before when I was dating my ex girlfriend."

"Yeah well, I don't care. That shit doesn't bother me." Beca lied with a mumble.

"Anyway he asked me why I cared so much and I told him I was bi and he just went crazy and well..." Beca looked up at Chloe and noticed her glassy eyes. "...He broke up with me."

"For being bi?"

"For being bi." Chloe nodded her head in confirmation. "I should've listened to you in the first place." She wiped away the few tears that had fell and inwardly cursed herself.

"Here's the sexuality scale at this school. Lesbians and gays." Beca held her left hand level in front of her, "bisexuals." She held her right hand just a little bit higher than her left, "Straight motherfuckers." She shot her left hand away up past her head, making Chloe chuckle slightly through her tears.

Chloe took both of Beca's hands in her own. "This is what it should be. Straight people." She held Beca's left hand steady, "LGBT." She placed her right hand directly beside the other at the same height.

Beca smiled softly at the redhead. "Is that sloppy seconds position still available?" Beca asked half jokingly, swinging one leg over the piano bench so she was fully facing Chloe before taking her hands in her's.

"Tom doesn't count so fantastic first has a vacancy." Chloe teased, leaning closer to Beca.

"I guess I'll check in early."

"You're such a dork." Chloe bit her lip before closing the gap between them finally connecting their lips.

"Bigger dork than you?" Beca pulled away and smirked against Chloe's lips.

"Yes."

"Impossible." Beca mumbled before taking Chloe's bottom lip gently between her teeth. The couple was interrupted by the bell ringing signalling their next class. Beca groaned, detaching her lips from Chloe's allowing her head to fall onto the redhead's shoulder. "What do we have?"

"Art."

"Oh my dayyyys." Beca whined.

Once Beca had reluctantly got up and left the room with Chloe much to the redhead's amusement, Chloe tried to take Beca's hand but the brunette flinched. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of public announcement." Beca explained and Chloe understood although she was a tad upset that Beca wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with her sexuality yet.

* * *

**Bechloeeee is happening!**

**Again apologise for short chapter.**

**Question - Thoughts on Amber? Do you think she'll keep bothering Ally?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wee wait but I'm back with a longer chapter yay!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 16**

Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Beca and Chloe all sat at the same group of tables in their art class. As you can imagine, not a lot of progress got made between the five, well...Aubrey and Jesse were both really good at art so they managed, but the other three? One time there was paint...everywhere.

"Why are you so fucking useless!?" Beca exclaimed at her left hand after she once again failed at trying to get her drawing of an apple correct. "Why am I drawing an apple? Apples can go fuck themselves."

"You know they say leftys tend to be more talented at art." Chloe chimed with a chuckle.

"Where did you find this sick joke?" Beca tried to keep a straight face as Stacie flailed her arms widely in Jesse and Aubrey's direction. "Try and prove this then Red? Bree's a righty and Jesse's a lefty and both of their drawings are fucking perfect!" Stacie exclaimed.

Aubrey and Jesse lifted their heads at the sound of their name's being called.

"Don't even look at me." Stacie turned away from the couple who had just been brought back to reality.

"What did we do?" Jesse asked laughing.

"Drawed." Beca rolled her eyes.

Aubrey opened her mouth but Chloe beat her to the punch to correct Beca.

"Drew." She said softly, not wanting to aggravate the girl she had just kind of became a couple with.

"Okay Miss I'm in the highest English class." Beca rolled her eyes before chuckling. Instead of replying, Chloe rubbed her leg up against Beca's discreetly underneath the table.

Beca tried not to smile like a complete idiot at the gesture. In a way she kind of regretted telling Chloe that she didn't want any kind of public announcement because she really did want to hold her hand down the hall or kiss her in front of everyone but she just couldn't bare anymore of the homophobic comments.

"Jess, Bree?" Stacie's voice brought Beca back to reality very much aware that Chloe hadn't moved her leg.

"Mhm?" The couple hummed in response but continued to draw away.

"What're you guys doing for your birthdays next week?" The brunette asked, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

Jesse glanced at his girlfriend before back at Stacie.

"I think my parents and John have split the cost of a joint meal together on my birthday which is the Saturday." Aubrey filled in and Jesse nodded.

"Do your parents know about you dating Jesse yet?" Beca asked as she tapped the back of Chloe's hand with the end of her pencil without realisation she was doing it.

"My mom does but my dad doesn't." Aubrey replied with a sigh and Jesse put his pencil down to snake his arm around her waist.

"You better tell him soon or it's gonna end up an awkward dinner after you kiss the boyfriend he didn't know you had in front of him." Stacie scoffed.

* * *

Later that night Jesse was lying on his bed, shirtless with just a pair of sweatpants on, his hair still damp from his shower. He paused his game on his Xbox as his room door swung open unannounced.

"What's up nerd?" Beca climbed up onto his bed and swung her leg over him so she was straddling his thighs.

"Must you?" Jesse asked, motioning his hands in her direction.

"Guess what?" A smile spread across her face as she ignored him. She drummed her hands off his abs excitedly as he finally answered with a confused 'What?' "I'm kinda dating Chloe now." She bit her lip in anticipation for his response.

Jesse grabbed her hands as his eyes lit up. "Dude that's awesome! Wait, what do you mean by kinda going out?"

"Uh well, her and Tom broke up and then we kind of kissed and I'm guessing we're together but haven't made it official." Beca rambled, linking her fingers with Jesse's as she watched their pairs of hands move around aimlessly.

"To make it official why don't you sing a song to her in glee club tomorrow?" He suggested.

Beca contemplated this. "Hm, maybe I could." She pondered, climbing off of him and the bed. "You're amazing, weirdo." Beca sang as she danced out the room leaving Jesse chuckling, unpausing his game.

"Dad where's the phone?" Beca yelled as she walked downstairs. She wandered into the kitchen, happily humming to herself to find Sheila and her father hovering over the stove.

"Somebody's in a good mood." John chuckled, noticing his daughter's behaviour.

"Well somebody might just have herself a girlfriend." Beca sang, grabbing the landline phone before hopping up onto one of the counter tops.

John and Sheila slyly smiled at each other. Sheila was proud of her fiancé for finally coming around about Beca's sexuality.

Beca held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she waited for it to ring, drumming her hands off of her thighs.

"Hello?"

"Ally, hey is-" Beca took the phone in her hand as she was cut off practically straight away.

"Oh my god Beca, you made Amber's nose bleed today it was so awesome!" Beca laughed at the twelve year old's excitement.

"Just as long as she isn't bothering you anymore. Listen Ally, I really need to talk to your sister, is she there?" Beca hopped down off the counter, making her way through to the living room before throwing herself onto the couch.

"I'll go get her." Ally replied followed by the sound of movement down the line. "Stacie!" She practically screamed forcing Beca to pull the phone away from her ear with a wince.

"What is it?" Beca heard Stacie ask on the other line.

"Phone."

"Hello?"

"Stace it's me." Beca finally spoke. "Get Aubrey on the line."

"Ugh you're only making me do it because you know for a fact her dad will answer." Stacie groaned but Beca could still hear her dialing the number.

"This is Mr Posen." The deep voice of Aubrey's father joined the line and Beca kept silent.

"Hi, uh is Aubrey there? It's Stacie."

"I'll get her for you." Stacie and Beca stayed quiet as they waited for Aubrey to speak.

"Hello?"

"Bree hey, Beca's on the other line." Stacie explained.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Aubrey asked, perking up a bit from when she first answered the phone, calls on the landline don't normally scream interesting.

"Well..." Beca began, trailing off. "I have to tell you guys because it's been driving me crazy all day but Chloe and I are kind of a thing."

"Totally called it." Aubrey said as Stacie squealed down the line.

"Stacie shut up, I need you guys' help. You see we haven't exactly made it official yet and Jesse suggested that I should sing to her in glee tomorrow." Stacie squealed once again. "Fuck, Stacie."

Aubrey ignored Stacie's squealing and cooperated properly as you do as a Posen. "Well what kind of music does she like?"

"She's always singing Katy Perry songs around me." Beca shrugged, fiddling with the belt loop on her jeans.

"Oo I know!" Stacie exclaimed. "You make me! Feel like I'm living a teenage dream! The way you turn me on!" She sang down the phone making Aubrey laugh and Beca shake her head with a smile.

Beca went through the lyrics in her head, cursing to herself that she knew all the lyrics to a Katy Perry song. "Holy shit Stace, you're a genius. That's perfect!" Beca exclaimed, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she grabbed her laptop off of the table and began searching up the guitar sheet music for Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

* * *

"Hola classe!" Mr McKay announced as he walked into the choir room, tossing a pen up into the air before catching it again.

"Mr McKay can I perform something before you start?" Beca asked and Mr McKay lifted his head to face the girl.

"Sure, why not? The floor is yours." He shrugged with a smile on his face. He had noticed that Beca had been a little down lately and he didn't know why but he was glad that she was willing to express herself through song.

Beca removed her guitar from it's case and threw the strap over her shoulder. She pulled over a stool and sat down of it before plucking each string on her guitar to make sure it was in tune.

"Beca do you want to tell us why you want to sing something for us today?" Mr McKay asked as he took a seat next to the rest of the kids.

Beca shot a quick glance at Chloe before back to Mr McKay with a shake of her head "You'll figure it out." She said with a grin. She began to strum her guitar and noticed the way Chloe's eyes lit up as she instantly recognised the song.

* * *

**(A/N Listen to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream)**

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

* * *

Beca let her mind cast back to the moment she first met Chloe, they way she found a ten times more confident version of herself just by being in the presence of the bubbly redhead. She thought about all the times she did or said something embarrassingly dorky and how Chloe would just giggle.

* * *

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

* * *

She thought about what she was like before she met Chloe. She was pretty much the same apart from the fact she thought she used to be into guys. Chloe had made her realise the truth about herself. She's gay, she accepts herself, Jesse accepts her, her dad accepts her and all of her friends accept her.

* * *

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

* * *

Beca thought about the first time they kissed. How for a moment she turned into a sexually frustrated teenage boy when Chloe kissed her and sent sparks through her body to her core.

* * *

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

* * *

Then she started to think about the second time they kissed and she had come out to Chloe. It didn't matter how many times Beca snapped at her that night, Chloe stayed by and kept telling her how it was okay to be gay.

* * *

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

* * *

The third kiss. Oh god even thinking about the third kiss got Beca hot. The way Chloe's body felt flush against her's was perfect. The way Chloe moaned when Beca spoke in a voice much lower than normal.

* * *

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

* * *

Beca tried to bite back a smile as she looked down at the floor once she had finished the song. She refused the lift her head, feeling rather embarrassed that she just serenaded Chloe in front of everyone. A pair of feet stopped in front of her and she slowly lifted her head to be met with the cerulean eyes she had just been singing to.

'Wow' Chloe mouthed before beaming down at the brunette. The redhead removed Beca's guitar and carefully place it down on the floor. She then sat herself on Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck before pressing her lips triumphantly against her's, earning the pair a round of applause and of course a squeal from Stacie.

Beca felt another pair of arms wrap around them before breaking away from the kiss only to find that Stacie had joined the embrace. "Group hug!" The taller brunette exclaimed and everyone else got up from their seats and gathered round the couple, arms wrapped around each other. "I haven't said this to more than about two people at one time but I think I'll feel better once I say it to all you guys. I'm gay, like as queer as a three dollar bill and it was all thanks to Chloe." Everyone smiled down at Beca who was still on the stool with Chloe.

"You mean thanks to your girlfriend?" Chloe challenged with a raised eyebrow. Beca was slightly taken aback before she smirked at...her girlfriend.

"Beca we're so proud of you for coming out, don't worry about what anyone else says because we'll always be here for you." Mr McKay said as he stood with one arm draped over Jesse's shoulder and the other over Luke's.

"Thanks guy...It uh means a lot."

"Since it's like confession time or whatever I want to say something." Luke spoke up with his strong Londoner accent.

"Go ahead Luke." Mr McKay removed his arm from the said boy.

"Uh it's more of an overdue apology. Aubrey." As he said the girl's name she lifted her head to look at him. "I was such an idiot to you, I treated you horribly and you didn't deserve it. Although I'm with Rach now I should've never put you through that. Jesse's a good guy, you guys are perfect for each other but what would make me even happier is if you would forgive me. We're a team now." Luke held his arms out to Aubrey along with his charming grin.

Aubrey glanced at Jesse before back to Luke. "Well..." She started as she walked towards him with folded arms. "You are my boyfriend's teammate and I guess you are mine too..." Everybody silenced in anticipation. "I guess forgiving you won't be such a bad move." She looked up from her feet with a smile and took one last step towards him so she was toe to toe. He waved his outstretched hands around a little to show her he was still awaiting his hug. "It's not going to be that easy Evans, I'm a Posen and I don't let people walk all over me without getting them back." Aubrey brushed past him and through the gap between Bumper and Donald so she could retrieve something from the piano.

Aubrey returned to the circle with a slushie in her hand making the rest of her peers 'Oooooh' and Luke throw his head back with a laugh.

"You wouldn't Posen." Luke challenged.

"You want a bet Evans?" Aubrey shot back, removing the straw from the plastic cup and sticking it in her mouth before tipping the icy substance over the blonde's head.

"My slushie." Beca pouted making Chloe giggle.

"Hey Rachael it's your turn next time, you're the only one who hasn't had a slushie facial." Stacie laughed.

"Looks like I'm never returning to glee club." The blonde joked.

It felt like this was the first time everyone had been able to accept each other and have a joke around without any fighting.

* * *

After school, glee rehearsal was held in the dance studio for some choreography lessons.

"Rachael you're on the cheerleading squad but you suck so bad at cartwheels dude." Stacie folded her arms across her chest. As everyone was taking a break the girls had decided to show off their gymnastic skills.

"Shut up Stacie, like you could do any better." Rachael shot back as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Beca interjected from the floor where she was sitting down with Chloe and Aubrey as they watched the two other girls.

"Eleven years of gymnastics and dance classes girl, I could beat your ass at this any day." Stacie challenged.

Beca rolled her eyes and rolled her head to the side so she was looking at Chloe. "This always happens. Just so you know I was also in those classes." Beca smirked.

"Me too." Aubrey piped up before glancing back down at her phone.

"Didn't have you pegged as a gymnast." Chloe teased, nudging Beca playfully.

"Well I'm a mystery Beale." Beca chuckled, pulling herself up to her feet. "By the way I wasn't as dedicated as daddy long legs over there, I only stayed in the class for a couple of years." Beca spun around on her heel but didn't notice that Stacie was in the middle of one of her spectacular tumbling routines. All Beca saw was a flash as something hit her face, knocking her backwards and throwing Stacie's move off that she fell to the ground with a groan as she landed on her wrist.

"Oh my god." Beca could hear Chloe's shriek but couldn't see her since she refused to open her eyes, only keeping her hand pressed to her face.

"Is everything alright over here?" Beca opened her eyes as Mr McKay jogged over to them followed by the rest of the boys. Beca felt something drop onto her hand that was covering her nose and mouth.

"Beca I'm so sorry." Aubrey had helped Stacie to her feet and the brunette was rolling her wrist around as she tried to ease the pain. Beca could taste the metallic taste of blood gathering in her mouth.

Jesse placed his hand on the small of Beca's back. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked softly. Beca removed her hand and blood dripped off it, she stepped back and leaned forward slightly as the blood continued to ooze from her nose onto the floor. She opened her mouth and more blood ran out with saliva. "Fuck." Beca spluttered before glancing up at Stacie noticing how white she had gone.

"Stacie turn away." Jesse ordered quickly as he stood by Beca's side.

Chloe stood there unsure of what the hell happened. Stacie didn't turn away though, Jesse and Beca watched the all too familiar way the brunette's eyes rolled back. "Aubrey!" Beca quickly exclaimed, nodding towards Stacie whose legs gave way.

Aubrey quickly put her arm around Stacie's waist and lowered her to the ground onto her back. "Never fails." Aubrey sighed, brushing the hair out of Stacie's face.

"Does she always faint at the sight of blood?" Chloe asked.

"Everytime." Aubrey confirmed.

Beca sat down on the chair that Luke had brought over for her. "That must've been some hit." Luke chuckled slightly, stepping over the puddle of blood so he could kneel in front of Beca.

Mr McKay came over with a bunch of tissues and handed them to Luke. "I was prone to nosebleeds as a kid." Luke said, holding the tissues under Beca's nose. "You know the bone just here." He pointed on his own nose and Beca hummed in response. "Pinch just underneath that and it'll stop in no time."

Beca pinched where Luke told her too and held the tissues with the other hand.

"Is she alright?" Beca's voice sounded funny now that her nose was pinched as she nodded over towards Stacie.

"She'll come around in a sec." Mr McKay was now by Stacie's side, holding her water bottle as he waited for her to wake up.

Everyone went silent as Stacie groaned, slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked around with confusion. "What happened?" She pressed the heel of her hand into her forehead as Mr McKay helped her into a sitting position.

"Basically you kicked Beca in the kisser, she started bleeding and you hit the deck." Bumper explained with a shrug.

"You're alright, you only fainted. Here take a drink of water." Stacie turned to Mr McKay and took the bottle from his hands.

"All I remember is saying sorry to Beca."

"Lucky Aubrey was right next to you or you would've felt it for sure." Jesse chuckled. "Oh and don't look over there, Beca's marked her territory." He added pointing to his left.

"I bled, I didn't pee." Beca finally spoke up, taking the bloody tissue away from her nose once it had finally stopped.

"You've both been in the wars." Mr McKay chuckled as he helped Stacie to her feet, supporting her until she got her strength.

"No I've been in the wars, she's just a pussy who can't stand the sight of blood." Beca corrected her as Chloe wiped her blood stained face with a wet wipe.

"Stace, you're a girl how can you faint at the sight of blood." Chloe scoffed, wiping the blood off of Beca's hands now like she was a child covered in chocolate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donald asked.

"She doesn't look." Beca filled Chloe in and the redhead stopped what she was doing and raised her eyebrow at Beca. Mr McKay fled the teenage conversation and let them get in with it.

"How is that even possible?" Chloe asked, spinning around to face Stacie who was now sitting on a chair sipping on her water.

"I'm so confused." Benji muttered.

"Stacie manages apparently." Aubrey joined in the conversation, shaking her head at the oblivious males in the room.

"Growing up with you girls has it's perks but knowing exactly what you're talking about right now is certainly not one of them." Jesse shuddered.

"Dude, what is she not looking at?" Donald leaned over and whispered to Jesse.

"When she gets her period you bunch of morons." Beca finally explained. God no wonder she wasn't into guys. They all made faces apart from Jesse who basically had a monthly cycle himself since he's been part of one too many of these conversations.

The boys had cleared off after an awkward silence and Aubrey sat down next to Stacie whilst Rachael worked on her cartwheels.

"Better?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Much."

"Hey I forgot to ask how you knew how much I loved Katy Perry?" Chloe asked with a smile as she played with the hem of Beca's tank top.

"Your attitude screams I'm a Teenage Dream that's Wide Awake because of Fireworks and Dark Horses that keep on Roaring."

"You're so lame. I can't even express how hilariously bad that was." Chloe couldn't stop laughing at what Beca had just said, it was just so something that she would make up on the spot.

"You love it though because you're lame too so we can just be lame together." Beca's fingers danced on Chloe's back and pulled her forward.

"That we can." Chloe giggled, placing a kiss on Beca's nose before moving down to her mouth. "You still taste like blood." She scrunched up her nose.

"Are you sure because I'm pretty sure you just drowned me in baby wipes or whatever they were."

* * *

**The glee club's really coming along! Whoop! Luke's turning into a lil cutie **

**Question - What are your thoughts on Luke? and what are your thoughts on Jesse's relationship with the girls?**


	17. Chapter 17

**You all still with me? Haha**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 17**

The glee club members had been getting along so well lately that for the past few days they had all been sitting together at lunch. Mr McKay was loving the new attitude the kids were bringing to the table.

"That looks pretty good, what is it?" Beca asked as she leaned over to get a better look at the pasta in her girlfriend's plastic container.

"It's my dad's pasta he always makes for me and Emily. You wanna try it?" Chloe stabbed a piece of pasta and held it out to Beca. Beca leaned forward with her mouth opened but stopped herself short.

"There aren't any nuts in that are there?" Beca asked, pointing to the piece of pasta on the fork Chloe was holding.

"Mhm." Chloe hummed "Why?" She added.

Beca pushed Chloe's hand down gently and laughed slightly. "If I eat it, I'll choke and die." She said with a straight face but the way Chloe raised her eyebrow as she popped another piece of pasta made Beca laugh again. "I have a nut allergy." She finally said after she composed herself.

Stacie laughed but started choking on her water she had just taken a sip of. Jesse slapped her back a few times until she recovered. "That's how I knew you were a lesbian all along!" She pointed with both hands at the brunette before she coughed again with a laugh. Everyone at the table laughed including Beca and Chloe.

"Well there seems to be a lot I don't know about you." Chloe smiled.

"Not everyone's an open book like you." Beca smirked, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"I've got stuff you don't know about me." Chloe said in defence.

"Shoot."

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Chloe winked with a smirk.

"Dead brain cell alert." Stacie mumbled, slyly pointing at Tom and some other football players walking towards their table.

"Hey guys, why don't I introduce you to the different types of people in gay club." Tom's friends laughed at him as they stood behind him with their Letterman jackets swung over their shoulders.

"Why don't you just piss off Tom?" Beca growled, refusing to look up at him.

"Oh why don't we start with you then? You see these two here, boys?" Tom motioned to Chloe and Beca. "These are the lesbians of the pack."

"Hot." One of Tom's friends commented making Beca and Chloe shudder.

"These three here." Tom walked around the table and stood behind Benji, Donald and Bumper. "No one gives a shit about them anyways." He shrugged before walking round a little more before laying his eyes on the two other boys who were glaring at him and ready to jump up from their seats. Jesse and Luke. "Ah here we have the gay of all gays. They used to be half decent basketball players but are now singing and dancing for homo explosion." His friends laughed harder and Jesse's hand impatiently fidgeted with his black jeans.

"Use gay as an insult one more time and I swear to god." Beca threatened, finally looking up at the boy.

Tom ignored Beca and looked down at Stacie. "You already know who she is, she's probably actually slept with all of you."

"I'm sorry, I have class." Stacie scoffed, rolling her eyes at Tom.

"Two left I see." Tom smirked as he walked around the table some more and rested his hands on Aubrey and Rachael's shoulders.

"Get your hands off them." Jesse growled from beside Aubrey. Tom just ignored him and looked down at the two uncomfortable girls under his grip.

"Jesse and Luke's big gay beards."

"That's it." Jesse pulled Tom's arm off of his girlfriend and twisted it making him stumble back with a wince. Luke got up too and stood by Jesse's side. "Say what you want to Beca, she doesn't need me to fight her battles because she could punch the living daylights out of you herself. Say what you want to me but if you ever dare to lay a finger on my girlfriend again I swear to god Tom." Jesse finally let go of Tom's arm and the said boy grabbed it himself, rubbing the damaged area.

"You know what dude? Why don't we settle this the proper way. Me, you after school in the parking lot." Jesse just laughed at Tom as he squared up to him.

"Jesse." Aubrey said warningly.

"I'll see you there." Jesse said, ignoring his girlfriend's protest.

Tom motioned for his friends and turned away before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Jesse what the hell are you playing at?" Aubrey smacker Jesse's arm as he sat back down at the table.

"Aubrey chill, he trains in MMA." Beca shrugged, she knew Jesse had this in the bag, Tom was all talk.

"Not to mention constantly watches the UFC." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, what if you get hurt?" Aubrey placed her hand over the top of Jesse's on the table.

"I take it you haven't seen Tom fight?" Luke scoffed. "He's slow and only tries to tackle you since he's a stupid football player." He added, reassuring Aubrey.

"I promise I won't get hurt." Jesse smirked but Aubrey was having none of it so her leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Trust me." He whispered.

* * *

As decided at lunch Tom was standing inside a circle of people as Jesse arrived with his friends.

"You're an idiot." Aubrey said with a straight face, folding her arms. Jesse sighed and turned to her, rubbing his hands up and down her forearms.

"If it really bothers you, I won't go through with it." Jesse said quietly but Beca overheard.

"Jess, you can't be a pussy now." Beca interjected, motioning to the group of people surrounding Tom.

"Beca, Aubrey means way much more to me than risking getting myself hurt over some douchebag." Jesse said making the corners of Aubrey's mouth turn up slightly.

"Duuuuude kick his ass." Beca groaned.

"Hey Swanson! Since you like dick so much I guess that leaves your girlfriend all to me!" Tom yelled over the crowd.

Jesse let go of Aubrey and shrugged his backpack off his back aggressively; he pushed through the people and pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbow. Everyone formed a circle around the boys and a few people brought their phones out to video the fight. "I told you to stop talking shit about my girlfriend." Jesse growled; running at Tom and grabbing him by the the neck, pulling his head down slightly so he could land a few punches to his face. The crowd 'Oooohed' apart from Aubrey who was nervously chewing on her nail.

Tom managed to wriggle out of Jesse's grip and swing a punch which Jesse managed to dodge and grab Tom's arm, twisting it around to his back making the boy cry out. Some of the crowd laughed at the football player. Jesse put enough pressure on Tom's arm that he managed to push him down onto one knee as he continued to wince.

"Not such a tough guy are you?" Jesse smirked, grabbing Tom by his hair before kneeing him in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me and my friends!" Jesse started to get a bit carried away as he continued to smash his knee against Tom's face, not even noticing the blood that was gathering on his jeans.

"Jesse stop!" Beca yelled, running forward to push Jesse away. "Dude chill out, he's got what he deserved." Beca placed her hands on Jesse's waist and drew his attention to her face. Beca took Jesse's left hand in her's and inspected his cut knuckles as people started to clear off, including Tom who scurried off in embarrassment, holding his burst nose. Beca pressed the sleeve of her hoodie to the cuts of his knuckles as they walked back over to their friends.

"Dude that was awesome!" Donald slapped Jesse on the back but he was still a bit lost, he didn't quite understand what had just come over him.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked with concern, pulling out a tissue from her bag and taking his hand from Beca so she could clean up the cuts on his knuckles.

"I dunno." He looked over Aubrey's shoulder at Tom storming away. "I'm not quite sure what happened." He pressed his other hand to his forehead. He looked down at his knee and noticed the patch of blood soaking into the fabric.

* * *

After the fight, Jesse and Aubrey had went to the gym together whilst Beca brought Chloe back to her house.

"I told my dad that I was bringing you over to help you with homework." Beca explained quietly as she opened her room door, throwing her bag onto the floor before kicking her shoes off.

"I don't have homework." Chloe replied slowly, dropping her stuff beside Beca's. "Why are you whispering anyways?" She asked, throwing herself onto Beca's double bed and rolling over so she was sprawled out on her back. "I love your bed."

Beca laughed at the redhead "That's the point." She walked over and closed her door quietly "Although he knows we're dating, I feel like I need a reason to have you over so he won't be checking up on us every five seconds." Beca rolled her eyes as she sauntered over her bed and climbed on top of Chloe making the girl laugh. Beca pressed her finger to the redhead's lips. "The door's supposed to be open so no inappropriate giggling."

"Inappropriate giggling? Why are you such a weirdo?" Chloe bit her lip to suppress a laugh.

"I hope that was rhetorical."

"Did you swallow Aubrey and her words?" Chloe wasn't doing well at the no noise rule as she couldn't keep herself from laughing at her girlfriend. Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe's smiling lips.

"I'm sure she'd taste like textbooks, hair dye, Chanel Coco Mademoiselle and maybe a hint of vomit." Beca narrowed her eyes, shifting her weight on top of Chloe.

"Why the hell would she taste like vomit?" Chloe asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh you haven't seen Aubrey stressed then." Beca chuckled and finally rolled off the top of Chloe, cuddling up to her side instead. Beca loved hugs and it was only really Jesse and Stacie who knew that. Stacie gave good hugs but Beca loved Jesse's the most, she thinks it's because of his big arms and how he's much taller. "One year we were studying together for finals and Jesse forgot to bring the biology notes...It was projectile." Beca shuddered at the memory.

"Gross." Chloe muttered. "Hey do you think Jesse's alright? He seemed pretty crazy when he was fighting Tom." She added after a moment of silence.

Beca draped her arm over Chloe's midsection and sighed. "Yeah he'll be alright, he just gets too carried away when he gets angry. Ever since his mom died he got way too angry at the slightest things so he went to see a councillor for a while. He's totally calmed down nowadays but it still doesn't take a lot to set him off and when he gets angry, he gets angry. That's why I had to pull him off Tom today, that could've been a lot worse."

"Oh wow, poor Jess. I take it Aubrey knows, that's why she was so reluctant to let him go through with it?" Chloe felt the brunette nod against her arm.

"Trust me, Stacie, Aubrey and me have had tough times trying to get him to calm down. At first it was so scary because he could literally push off the three of us no problem but as we got older we managed to pull him away and calm him down." Beca explained.

"You and Stacie were dying to see a fight today though." Chloe added with a furrowed brow, running her fingers over Beca's arm that was draped over her.

"Because Tom's an absolute dick head and deserved what he got. We knew the first sight of blood meant we had to jump in. He always seems so lost when he's made to stop because he never quite remembers what happens." Beca continued.

"That's scary." Chloe said quietly.

"Mhm." The brunette agreed with a hum. "He's gone to the gym with Aubrey so she'll make sure he gets the rest of his anger out by attacking the punch bag."

There were a few minutes of silence after that as they just lay together, enjoying each other's company. Chloe was the first to speak up with a random question.

"How far have you gone with a guy?"

"A guy? Uh just make out I guess, what about you?" Beca replied, rather confused with the question.

"Pretty much the same. I've had sex with a girl though." Chloe smirked as her girlfriend propped herself up on one elbow beside her.

"Should I be jealous?" Beca asked with a laugh and narrowed eyes. "We've only been dating for a couple of days and you already have a side hoe."

Chloe smacked Beca on her arm playfully. "It was my ex girlfriend you idiot."

"What was it like?" Beca asked after she finally stopped laughing.

"Well if you know what you like yourself then you have a rough idea on how to work another girl." Chloe shrugged. All Chloe has to do was kiss Beca and the brunette will writhing underneath her, wanting more. "Plus you don't get the whole awkward fumbling with the bra because both of you already know how to take it off."

"Well there's that." Beca chuckled, lying back on her back as Chloe pushed the hem of the brunette's shirt up slightly and began tracing patterns on her bare skin.

"Beca." There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Beca groaned and her father opened the door.

"I didn't hear you girls come in. Hi Chloe." He kept one hand on the door handle and the other on the doorframe as he smiled at the redhead. Chloe smiled back before awkwardly pulling her hand away from underneath Beca's shirt. John cleared his throat, finally tearing his eye away from Chloe's hand. "Remember what I said about the door, Beca." He pulled the door behind him as he left, leaving it half open.

"I'm sorry about him." Beca apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I've been in more awkward situations than that with my ex." Chloe shrugged with a smile.

* * *

Stacie walked into her house only to be met with yelling from her parents. "What the hell is going on?!" Stacie yelled above the noise as she pushed the living room door open forcefully only to have her younger siblings on the couch and no sign of their parents.

"They're fighting again." Ally looked up at her sister with watery eyes as she tried to restrain the screaming two year old beside her.

"Where's Elliot?" Stacie asked as she lifted Aiden up from the couch and held him close to her as she tried to get him to calm down.

"He ran upstairs as soon as they started. This is worse than last time Stace, Dad keeps threatening to leave." Ally stood up and threw her arms around her sister's waist as she began to cry.

Stacie mouthed the word 'fuck' as she realised that once again she was going to have to be the only adult in this house. "Take Aiden upstairs, I'll deal with it." She sighed as she set her little brother down on his feet and Ally grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. Stacie took a deep breath before bursting through the kitchen door to find her parents toe to toe, screaming in each others faces. "Guys!"

"How do you expect me to feel when you come home drunk in the early hours of the morning? We have four kids Leo and three of them can't look after themselves, I can't do this all myself when I've got a full time job!" Sarah exclaimed with a tearful voice.

"You think I don't care about my kids? I'm drinking because I'm stressed." Leo said slowly in a low voice. Stacie just stood there and watched, she had been woken up a few times by her dad coming home drunk but she didn't know it was causing fights.

"I'm sick of it Leo. I'm sick of fighting with you." Sarah wiped her eyes.

"If you're so sick of everything why don't I just leave?" Leo growled before turning around, ready to storm out the door before he was met by the watery eyes of his eldest daughter.

"Dad what's going on?" Stacie asked weakly.

Leo took his daughter's hands and looked down at his feet.

"Leo don't just leave without any word, I want a divorce."

"Mom what the hell?" Stacie's voice cracked with tears and her father lifted his head and looked into her eyes helplessly.

"It's for the best, honey." Sarah said softly from over her husband's shoulder.

"No it's not Mom, you know you guys will go to bed and then everything will be okay in the morning." Stacie desperately tried to find a way to sort things out but her mother was having none of it.

"Not this time Stace." Stacie turned to her father as he finally spoke up.

"Please never leave Dad." She threw her arms around her father and cried into his shoulder. She knew herself that her parents weren't just having one of their petty arguments this time around, they were being serious about the divorce.

* * *

**Ooo Tom got beat up! **

**Question - What are your thoughts on Jesse's hidden anger problems?**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is pretty much a filler chapter but it's a bit humorous towards the end so you should enjoy it.**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 18**

The next day was Jesse's seventeenth birthday and the birthday boy started the day off with the most amazing surprise a seventeen year old guy could ask for. A 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, although it was Jesse's responsibility to get it up and running again since it was pretty beaten up but he was more than over the moon with it especially since he loved anything to do with cars and fixing them.

Stacie on the other hand was trying to keep herself together after what happened the previous night. She was wrong, her parents didn't wake up in the morning and everything was okay. She had called Beca after she had retreated upstairs only to have the short brunette in a panic because she couldn't make out a word Stacie was saying due to the tears.

* * *

Mr McKay sat at his desk, silently marking off who was here on the register as he let his class get on with the first task. This was his favourite class to teach, call him bad for having favourites but he had Chloe, Stacie, Beca, Aubrey and Jesse in the class and those were some of the best, kindhearted kids he had ever met and it's not just because they're all in glee club, they have never failed to put a smile on his face ever since he met them.

He looked back down at the register and tapped his pen on the desk. "Chloe's here." He mumbled to himself and glanced up before ticking off her name. He chuckled slightly to himself as he came to the next name. Anastasia Conrad. Stacie hated her full name and had always complained to the school to put Stacie on the register instead since that's what everyone calls her but they continue to refuse to for whatever reason. Think of the poor girl at the start of the year with new teachers. Mr McKay looked up at Stacie, he had absolutely no idea how the school allowed her to continue taking Spanish throughout these years since she's probably more fluent in the language than he is.

Mr McKay's brow then furrowed, Stacie looked a tad distant from her friends, looking upset almost; She had her hand on her forehead and her eyes closed. He got up from his seat and moved around to the front of his desk. "Okay class, copy down the vocabulary from page forty-two and I will be back in a moment." Mr McKay walked up to Stacie and crouched down beside her desk, he looked over at the other four and made sure they were two busy to listen. "Can I have a word with you outside?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without a word, Stacie reluctantly stood up and followed Mr McKay outside. "You alright Stace?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

Stacie looked down at her feet and crossed her arms.

"If you're not gonna talk, I can't help."

"My mom and dad are splitting up and it seems serious this time because they were talking about filing a divorce." Stacie finally said lifting her head to meet her teacher's eyes. She seemed to be tired of crying and just looked downright miserable.

"That's awful, you must be devastated, how's Ally and the boys handling it?" Mr McKay asked with sympathy, his voice softening.

"Well Aiden obviously doesn't know any different but Elliot and Ally just keep making it out like dad's leaving. Those three are staying at my Grandma and Grandpa's for a few days while my mom and dad sort stuff out, Mom suggested that I stay with Aubrey or Beca to get some peace and quiet from everything." Stacie explained with a sigh. "Aubrey said that I could stay with her because staying with Beca, Jesse and Rachael is anything but quiet." She added with a slight smile.

"That's good then, you should just try and relax and let your parents figure out what to do and you know that no matter what the outcome is you'll still have your mom and dad in your life, okay?" He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Stacie nodded. "I can let you go practice your cello in the choir room for the period if you like; I heard you Jesse, Aubrey and Beca are representing the Music Academy at an assembly at the middle school to encourage kids to audition. It's not like you can actually fail Spanish anyway." He laughed with a wink.

"Gracias Señor." She replied mockingly and Mr McKay internally cheered as he finally managed to get a smile from the teenager.

* * *

Aubrey unlocked the door to her house, Stacie close behind her, and was instantly greeted by her puggle, Rocky.

"Girls is that you?" Aubrey heard her mother call from an undetermined location as Rocky threw his front paws up onto the blonde's thighs so he was standing on his hind legs, tail wagging rapidly.

"Yeah it's us Mom." Aubrey called back, pushing Rocky off of her only to have him do the same thing to Stacie.

"I love you Rocky, you're so cute." Stacie ran her hands over his fur before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Aubrey laughed over her shoulder.

"Just go upstairs whenever you're ready I just need to talk to my mom." The blonde said but Stacie was too busy talking to Rocky instead. Aubrey rolled her eyes before walking down the wide hallway. "Mom? I need you to tell Dad something for me-oh." Aubrey walked into the living room as she spoke expecting to find her mother but also found her father sitting on the couch next to her. "Uh hi Dad." Aubrey said slowly knowing she just dug herself into a hole with the previous thing she said.

"Hi, honey. Why don't you take a seat and tell me what you were going to get your mother to tell me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, patting the couch beside him.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I should really go upstairs and see Stacie." The blonde pointed behind her and began slowly walking backwards.

"Stacie's known this house for years, I'm pretty sure she knows where she's going." He replied with a small smile. "Aubrey, sit down and talk." He added more firmly as he sat forward himself and clasped his hands together.

Aubrey closed her eyes and inwardly cursed at herself before reluctantly taking a seat. "Dad please don't go crazy but I'm dating someone." Aubrey said slowly before dropping her gaze as she awaited the voice raise.

"Who's the guy?" He asked instead making Aubrey quickly lift her head, she glanced at her mother who was simply smiling. "Your mom told me you were dating but she wanted you to come to me and tell me who it is." He explained.

"Well it's Jesse." Aubrey shrugged with a smile, finally feeling relieved.

"Aubrey you know the kid's had anger issues in the past." He furrowed his brow.

"Colin." Rose interjected warningly after seeing her daughter's hurt expression.

"Dad you can't be serious that was like five years ago. You've known Jesse since he was born, you know how well he's treated Stacie, Beca and I growing up. He's the sweetest guy I know." Aubrey gushed.

"She's right Colin, you know how close the four of them are, you know how close we are with their parents so there's no need to lash out now just because Jesse is dating our daughter. Would you rather him or some boy you knew nothing about?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

"You have a point. I'm sorry, you're right, even though I frown upon you dating when you have school to worry about if I had to choose one guy for you to see, it would be Jesse." He finally broke into a smile and relief washed over Aubrey as she leaned back into the couch. "Just be safe, Aubrey." He placed a hand on her knee and her eyes widened.

"I think that's my cue to leave." She quickly stood up and retreated towards the door.

"You know we've never had the talk, Bree." Her mother said.

"I don't need it Mom, you're a bit late. That's the talk you have with thirteen year olds not sixteen year olds who already know everything." Aubrey called as she left the room.

* * *

**Later That Night.**

"Watching you makes my skin crawl." Stacie shivered as she turned away from watching Aubrey remove her contact lenses. The girls were getting ready for bed just as it was coming up for ten-thirty.

"Is there anything that doesn't make you collapse?" Aubrey teased, blinking rapidly once she removed the two lenses.

"Very funny." Stacie faked a laugh and shoved the blonde's shoulder as she crawled up the bed. She removed the hair tie from her hair and shook her head causing her hair to fly in every direction.

Aubrey hauled her handbag up onto the bed and started raking through it, removing things in the process.

"What're you doing?" Stacie asked before picking up the hairbrush Aubrey had just thrown out her bag and began brushing it through her hair.

"Looking for my glasses." The blonde replied distractedly.

"You just took out your contacts, what the hell?"

"I know but I want to read my book and it's much easier just to pull my glasses off when I'm too tired instead of having to take out contacts." Aubrey explained, finally pulling out the desired case from her bag before putting everything she launched out back in.

"Is it weird being long sighted?" Stacie asked, pulling the covers over herself as she rested her head on the pillow.

"You've asked Beca and I this about a million times." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she removed her glasses from her case and put them on.

"I know but I just can't wrap my head around it."

Aubrey unlocked her phone and went onto her messages. "Look here." She moved closer to Stacie and made sure her head right next to the brunette's before pushing her glasses up to rest on her head. "I can't read this until it's out to about here." The blonde stretched out her arm and squinted her eyes slightly.

"That's crazy." Aubrey laughed her best friend's facination. "Remember that time Beca lost her glasses so you guys were sharing yours the whole day?"

"Clear as day." Aubrey shook her head at the memory because it ended in a lot of arguing.

"Obviously not that clear because you're blind as fuck." Stacie scoffed and Aubrey kicked her under the cover with a gasp in offence.

"Comments like those is what gets you kicked out my bed." Aubrey warned, grabbing her book off her nightstand and opening it at the page she left off. As the blonde read, the brunette tossed and turned in attempt to get to sleep. She sighed before looking at Aubrey, would she risking getting her head bitten off by starting conversation? Ah well.

"How's things going with Jesse?" She asked conversationally.

"You see us everyday, surely you can answer your own question." The blonde replied distractedly.

"I meant when no one is around, like sexy stuff." Stacie shifted onto her side and propped herself up with her elbow. "Like, how far have you gone with him."

Aubrey's face reddened slightly. "Stace we haven't been dating for that long."

"I know but you guys are perfect for each other and you know it. You're a teenager! This is the time to start exploring sex!" Stacie exclaimed.

Aubrey finally turned to the suddenly excitable Stacie and sighed. "All we've done is make out a little but he's kept his hands to himself." She finally said before turning back to her book.

"He does manage to turn you on when you're making out though right?"

Colour rose the Aubrey's cheeks again, this time much worse. "I-I uh...yeah?" She internally slapped herself silly for sounding so uncertain but it was true, she was uncertain.

"Girl please don't tell me you're trying to say that you don't know whether he can turn you on or not?" Stacie asked incredulously.

"I'm unfamiliar with the feeling." Aubrey mumbled but Stacie sure heard.

"How - wait what? you've went sixteen years of your life without even like touching yourself?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stacie do you even know my family? Most of them are crazy Christians who have already shoved their beliefs about-"

"-Masturbation." Stacie finished for her, knowing fully well that the blonde wouldn't say it.

"I know what it's called." She mumbled, her face burning. God why was Stacie so embarrassing. "Can we not talk about this? I'm already slowly losing my dignity."

"No because you need to know what feeling you're looking for when you're making out with your boyfriend." Stacie sat up and crossed her legs.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Stacie I think you're sleep deprived."

"Quit being such a prude. Listen, I'm not going to do anything weird to you, I'm not a lesbian I'm just helping you out."

"I don't like the sound of that." Aubrey replied quickly as Stacie threw the book onto the floor.

"You're making it out like I'm about to molest you, oh my god will you calm down? It won't work if you're all crazy." Stacie tried to put the blonde at ease but Aubrey still had no clue what was going on.

"What the hell won't work?" Aubrey's eyes widened.

Stacie gave up on talking and sat up onto her knees before sweeping her hair to one side. In one swift motion, she pushed Aubrey's hair out of the way and attached her lips to the blonde's neck.

Aubrey was too busy trying to catch up on what happened that when she tried to open her mouth words wouldn't follow.

"Did Jesse do this to you?" Stacie murmed against her neck.

"No." Aubrey replied once she finally found her words "Stacie what-"

"Close your eyes and imagine I'm Jesse." Stacie mumbled once again.

Aubrey blamed her tiredness as she did what Stacie said. The brunette kissed softly along Aubrey's neck as she moved her hand down to the blonde's waist in order to catch any telltale signs that she was enjoying it. Stacie ran her tongue against her skin until she came to Aubrey's ear lobe before clasping her teeth around it.

Aubrey felt heat rush to her core as she pictured Jesse in her head. She shifted her legs under Stacie's grip and the brunette pulled away. "That's what it feels like." Stacie said as she rolled onto her back and back under the covers.

"How did you know I was-" The blonde was a tad flushed mixed with confusion.

"I'm an expert in arousal." Stacie shrugged.

"Please never say that again and please can we forget just what happened?" Aubrey begged.

"Sure it was just best friends helping each other out." Stacie laughed. "I feel like that's something Beca and Chloe said to each other before coming out the closet." She added as an after thought.

"I really need to reconsider who I should be hanging about with, how did I get landed with you weirdos? I mean I'm pretty sure no one else's best friend kisses their neck for help." Aubrey couldn't help but laugh because as weird as the situation was it was such a Stacie thing to do.

As Aubrey was beginning to fall asleep that night she couldn't seem to tear her mind away from sex. Sex with Jesse. It was so unlike her to have these thoughts in her head. God dammit Stacie.

* * *

**Staubrey! gotta love it, sadly neither of them are gay in this fic.**

**Question - Should I change the rating to M? I have a feeling I'll have to write some sexy scenes later on**

**Can as many as you guys answer this question please I'd appreciate it greatly :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 guys! I didn't realise we were that far along and it hasn't even been sectionals yet!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 19**

**Wednesday After School.**

"Do you guys know that Stacie managed to convince Aubrey to have a party at her house tomorrow night since her parents are out of town till Friday?" Beca asked Jesse and her girlfriend as she tore her eyes away from her Instagram feed. The brunette was sitting on the hood of Jesse's Camaro whilst the said boy was underneath the car, checking out what needs done and Chloe was just leaning against the door.

"Yeah she was talking about it today, just the glee club's invited right?" Jesse's voice was slightly muffled from being under the car.

"Do you really think Aubrey would let anyone else from school into that fricking mansion of her's." Chloe chuckled, toying with her wristband.

"Her dad drives a fucking Bentley." Beca added without looking up from her phone.

"God that car's beautiful." Jesse swooned.

"They're probably the richest family in this town."

"At least Aubrey isn't like those stuck up rich kids." Chloe shrugged.

"Marry her Jess, we need the cash." Beca joked with a laugh.

"I ain't a gold digger Bec." Jesse laughed which made Chloe giggle.

"Aw dude!" Beca exclaimed with a huge grin, quickly flying off topic.

"What?" Jesse and Chloe asked in unison.

"I'm so proud of you big cuz, haven't talked to you in ages, can't wait to see you and Jess at Uncle John's wedding." Beca read off a comment on her most recent picture she posted on Instagram of her and Chloe sharing a sweet kiss.

"Oh my god, was that Caleb?" Jesse wheeled himself out from beneath the car to be met with Beca looking down at him from the hood.

"Mhm." Beca replied as she tapped on the account 'calebmitchell'. Jesse got up and leaned against the hood beside Beca and Chloe curiously made her way over too.

"Who's Caleb?" Chloe finally asked.

"Our fourteen year old cousin." Jesse filled in as he watched Beca scroll through the pictures of the wheelchair bound brunette boy.

"Okay you guys seriously need to explain to me your family and who the hell gave birth to who." Chloe flailed her hands around making Beca and Jesse laugh.

"Right okay." Beca began. "My dad and Jesse's mom were brother and sister, Jesse's mom married his dad-"

"So that makes you a Swanson and that's how you've kept Mitchell." Chloe quickly processed, pointing to Jesse first then to Beca.

"My dad and Aunt Elena - Jesse's mom - have another brother, our Uncle Daniel who is Caleb's dad."

"Which means that Caleb is a Mitchell too." Chloe finally caught on. Beca and Jesse both nodded. "Aw he's so cute." Chloe cooed as she leaned over Beca to look at the pictures. Although there was a question on the tip of her tongue, why was Caleb in a wheelchair? He seemed perfectly healthy otherwise.

"He was in the crash with my mom." Jesse spoke as if he could read the redhead's mind. "She was picking him up because his parents were working late that night. The other car hit the driver's side, killing my mom on impact. Caleb survived but was left paralysed in his legs." Jesse explained with a lump in his throat.

"That's awful." Chloe sympathetically reached over and rubbed Jesse's shoulder.

"He's a strong, kid." Beca added. "Awesome singer too." She smiled as she got so far down his collection of pictures that she came to one when she was fifteen and Caleb was twelve and she was teaching him guitar. She read the caption aloud. "A lefty trying to teach a righty guitar is harder than we thought. Love her so much, never fails to make me laugh."

"Oh my god, remember this?" Jesse asked, tapping on a picture of him and Caleb on a basketball court only Caleb wasn't the only one in a wheelchair, Jesse was in one too. "He loved playing basketball before the accident so one time me and the rest of the team got in wheelchairs and played a game with him." Jesse informed Chloe who only smiled, her heart melting at how sweet Jesse and Beca were to their little cousin.

"Oh this one was at his bar mitzvah." Beca tapped on the next picture and it was of Caleb looking rather pleased with himself as he had Stacie and Aubrey looking beautifully dolled up at either side of him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The photo was captioned 'My dates for the night.'

"Wait you guys are Jewish?" Chloe asked after it took her second to link which religion the term 'Bar Mitzvah' came from.

"Have I never mentioned it?" Beca asked, furrowing her brow and Chloe shook her head. "Oh well, you learn something new everyday." Beca chuckled.

"There's a girl version of a bar mitzvah isn't there?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, a bat mitzvah." Beca informed as she continued to scroll through the pictures.

"Oh my god is that Stacie?" Chloe asked tapping on the picture. The picture was of Stacie in a dress with her hair done all fancy as she danced with her dad.

"Yup at her fifteenth or should I say Quinceañera." Jesse laughed, mustering the best Spanish accent he could.

"What are you all like with your special coming of age celebrations." Chloe teased as she looked at the caption which read 'Happy Quinceañera to one of the most prettiest girls I know, you're like a big sister to me Stacie.' "He's such a little charmer."

"He sure is."Jesse chuckled before lying back down on the creeper and wheeling himself back under the car.

Beca turned to Chloe as she slipped her phone in her pocket and smiled at the redhead.

"What're you smiling at?" Chloe couldn't help but smile either because whenever Beca smiled it looked like she was plotting something.

"You." Beca replied simply and Chloe hoisted herself up onto the hood of the car beside her smiling girlfriend.

"Why?" Chloe pushed further.

"Because I didn't know how lucky I was until you stumbled into that choir room." Beca placed her hand on Chloe's thigh and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Very sweet." Chloe began, clasping her hand over Beca's hand that was on her leg. "Buuut, I didn't stumble into that room, I glided." Chloe laughed and Beca shook her head, biting back a smile.

"Chloe you've turned my cousin into a love drunk pile of mush!" Jesse teased with a laugh.

"I forgot he was there." Beca murmured to herself. "Shut up Swanson." She added louder so Jesse could here.

Beca lifted her head up from Chloe's shoulder and the redhead turned to her. Beca bit her lip before moving her hand up to Chloe's face, softly stroking her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Guys?" Jesse asked just as the girls' lips touched each other's. Beca internally cursed Jesse before pulling away.

"Yeah?" Beca asked finding herself playing with the hem of Chloe's top with her fingers.

"Did either of you notice that Aubrey was really touchy feely with me today?" He wondered and Beca and Chloe just looked at each other.

"Well she is your girlfriend." Chloe giggled.

"No I mean like way more than usual. She always had her arms around me, leaning into me, sitting on my lap also she seemed really tired." Jesse explained.

Beca rolled her eyes. "What's the date today?" She asked him with a sigh.

"The twenty-fourth."

"Exactly. She's got her period dude-" Beca said before Chloe carried on for her.

"-All she wants is hugs and kisses and for you to cuddle with her in bed-"

Beca also added her own input. "-she most likely also wants to dry hump the shit out of your leg."

Chloe choked on her laughter whilst Jesse exclaimed "Dude what the hell?!"

"Trust me, when a girl's on her period her hormone levels shoot through the roof meaning we basically want to fuck everything. Just seeing you is probably driving Bree crazy." Beca explained and Jesse wheeled himself out from beneath the car. "I see hearing that got you out of there." Beca teased with a chuckle.

Jesse ignored her and pulled himself from his feet, wiping his hands on the cloth that was hanging out of his pocket. "You know I've only made out with her a few times but I only keep my hands on her waist because one time I tried to put my hand under her shirt but she just moved it back down so I'm just waiting on her making the next move."

"Kiss her neck whilst doing it and she won't even protest." Chloe advised with a wink. Beca was internally laughing because only Aubrey would protest against her own boyfriend touching her boobs because she was a fucking asshole apparently.

"I think you have somewhere to be." Beca smirked with a raised brow. "Because a sexually frustrated Aubrey is not something I want to see."

"Calm down Dr Seuss, I'm not going over there just to take advantage of her crazy hormones." Jesse shook his head and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You'd be doing her a favour rather than her take care of it herself. Now that you have that image in your head, get your ass over there and tell her you're there to comfort her on her period." Beca finished with a smirk.

* * *

"Stacie just leave me alone." Aubrey groaned into her pillow as Stacie stood by the side of the bed, waving her phone around.

"Just let me call him." Stacie whined.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey breathed out with frustration, flipping herself over onto her back. "I've had my period every month for five years Stacie, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"But there's nothing better than to just cuddle with your guy when your uterus is just like eating you alive from the inside out." Stacie flailed her arms around looking down at her best friend who was just blinking at her.

"I'm not that needy girlfriend Stace, he said he was working on his car so he's busy." Aubrey sighed, pushing her shirt up to expose her toned stomach, pressing her warm hand against her skin.

Stacie groaned, realising the stubborn blonde wasn't giving in anytime soon. "Do you want a hot water bottle filled up?" She asked, motioning towards Aubrey's exposed stomach, knowing the pain she's in.

Aubrey nodded and with that the brunette set off out of the room, grabbing the hot water bottle on the passing. Aubrey had no idea what the sudden interest in her relationship was all about but she shouldn't be surprised because it is Stacie she's talking about. She doesn't want to give the brunette the satisfaction but she really could do with a cuddle from her boyfriend right now. She had a headache and had the worst cramps ever. She really needed some pain relief, chocolate and Jesse's hoodie along with his hugs.

Stacie returned not long after and flung the hot water bottle at Aubrey making the blonde cry out because 1. It hit her in the stomach and 2. It was boiling hot. "Thanks Stacie." She tried to say in the least sarcastic way possible. Aubrey pushed her shirt back down and placed the hot water bottle on her lower stomach.

"You'll feel better if you get changed out of your uniform." Stacie said as she flopped down onto the bed next to Aubrey.

"You're right." Aubrey agreed before reluctantly prying herself off of the bed before trudging over to her drawers, untying her tie in the process. She threw a pair of black leggings and a white tank top onto her bed before closing the drawer. "How's things with your parents going?" Aubrey asked as she began unbuttoning her shirt, grabbing the brunette's attention away from her phone.

"They're definitely going through with it they've already started sorting out the legal stuff and Dad's already looking for a place to stay." Stacie explained with a sigh.

"Maybe it's for the best Stace, at least you'll still get to see both of them I mean look at Chloe and Beca, they never get to see their mom's." Aubrey pull the tank top over her head and began unbuttoning her black jeans.

"Yeah I guess." Stacie sighed, drawing her attention back to her phone.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Aubrey's head shot up. Surprisingly Jesse walked in but was stopped in his tracks because his eyes landed on his girlfriend before he could speak and let his eyes trail down to the fact she was only in her underwear and a tank top.

"How did you even get in here?" Stacie asked with a laugh.

"I-uh-I-" Jesse tried his best to pry his eyes away from his girlfriend. "You left the door unlocked." He finally said, shaking his head as he turned to Stacie who was smirking like an idiot. Aubrey quickly pulled her leggings on before climbing onto her bed.

"I'm gonna leave you kids alone while I go see our favourite lesbian couple." Stacie announced, leaving the room before Aubrey could protest.

"I could tell that you've got your period so I decided to come over and comfort you." Jesse smiled softly as he kicked off his shoes before climbing up the bed, sitting cross-legged next to her with the shopping bag beside him.

"You didn't have to Jess. By the way, did Stacie set you up to this?" Aubrey asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, why?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Then how do you know that I've got my period?"

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you forget that we grew up together and it isn't really hard to tell when a girl's got her period." Jesse laughed. "Anyway I come bearing supplies." He pulled the bag into his lap and dug through it. "I brought my hoodie that you always seem to steal from me." He chuckled, handing it to her and she instantly put it on, enjoying the smell of her boyfriend that came from it. "I also brought you extra tampons, I didn't know whether you used pads or tampons so I asked Beca - by the way the dude at the checkout gave me a funny look when I bought these." He waved the box around before tossing them into Aubrey's lap making her giggle. "And last but certainly not least, basically just a random mixture of anything chocolate."

"What on earth would I do without you?" Aubrey asked shaking her head with a huge grin on her face. Jesse was honestly the dream boyfriend. She grabbed the box of tampons that were still sitting in her lap and opened it up. "I'm so glad you grew up with us when this all started because some boys are really uncomfortable on the topic." She chuckled, taking a tampon out before giving Jesse a kiss on the lips. "I just need to go change, I'll be back in a second."

Jesse watched as Aubrey left the room. He was glad too that he grew up with the girls through everything, one of those things being puberty, he was glad that the girls could rely on him to do anything for them when they've got their periods. Yeah it was tough but Jesse loved being that small amount of testosterone among all that estrogen. He fixed the pillow behind him and stretched out his legs, placing his hands on the back of his head and relaxed into Aubrey's bed as he waited on her.

It didn't take Aubrey long to return from the bathroom and when she saw Jesse's position, she couldn't help but take advantage by throwing herself onto him so she was literally lying on top of him.

"Better?" Jesse asked as he stroked her hair. She nodded, snuggling into his chest.

"You're so warm." Jesse laughed at his girlfriend and brought his arms around her.

"You're really light considering your height." Jesse smiled down at her. Aubrey maneuvered herself slightly but the sudden movement of her leg caught Jesse right in the crotch, sending a wave of pain over him. "Fuck, Aubrey." He groaned and she rolled off the top of him, covering her mouth as Jesse sat forward with both his hands on his crotch.

"I am so sorry." Aubrey tried to sound genuine but the amusement of the situation had taken over.

"It's not funny." Jesse tried to keep a straight face but Aubrey laughing beside him made that difficult. "Okay this-" He began, motioning to his crotch area once the pain began to subside. "-Is the no knee zone. That fucking hurt, I hope you enjoyed having a good laugh."

Aubrey composed herself from her laughter and snuggled up to Jesse's side when he finally lay back down. They lay there is silence after that, just enjoying each other's company.

Jesse began absentmindedly running the tips of his fingers up and down Aubrey's thigh. He felt her shiver which made him smile before he began rubbing more of the inside of her thigh with his whole hand instead of just his fingers. What Jesse didn't know was how much Aubrey was actually enjoying this, she was just really good at hiding it.

Aubrey's muscle tightened beneath Jesse's grip. He had never turned a girl on before but he has a rough idea on how to. He positioned himself onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He locked eyes with her as he ran his hand tentatively up and down her waist, her eyes were a shade darker than her normal glowing emerald colour and this surprised Jesse because he had never seen her like this. He was surprised she was actually letting him do this considering he was rather restricted on hand placement during a make out session. Jesse sat up before throwing one leg over the side of Aubrey so that he was straddling her thighs, careful not to hurt her in the process.

"You sore?" Jesse asked, pushing up her tank top before rubbing his hands gently over her lower abdomen.

"A little." She breathed out, shifting her legs slightly underneath him. Aubrey internally cheered once Jesse had finally leaned down and kissed her. There lips molded into one and expertly moved together, adding to the already growing warmth inside Aubrey.

Jesse tore his lips away from her's and swiftly moved to her neck, kissing his way down to her collarbone then back up to behind her ear. He felt Aubrey's hands moving underneath his shirt. Jesse took Chloe's advice and slid his hand underneath Aubrey's tank top slowly, testing the waters.

"Is this okay?" Jesse mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah." Aubrey didn't mean for it to come out so breathily but hearing her like that sparked something inside of Jesse that was sent straight between his legs. He let his hand travel up further until he reached her boobs, letting his fingers run over the fabric of her bra. Aubrey moaned softly as Jesse began massaging her breast with his hand and she instantly became embarrassed.

Jesse kissed along her jawline before pulling away, smiling softly at her embarrassment. She was so adorable and hot at the same time when she was turned on. As they continued to kiss each other (tongues gladly added to the mix) their bodies moved together in a way that was driving them both crazy. This was the most intimate they had been together, yes they had made out before but their sex drives were heavily involved this time.

Things were quickly getting more heated between the couple when Aubrey pushed Jesse off her and reversed their positions so that she was straddling him. Jesse very much enjoyed his girlfriend's sudden burst of confidence. She smirked down at him as she swept her hair to one side before leaning down to attach her lips to his neck.

"God, Bree." Jesse groaned as Aubrey rolled her hips down into him, pleasure surging through him as more friction was created between her and his erection. This side of Aubrey was turning him on so much that if he didn't stop soon he was going to explode. "Aubrey I need a minute to cool off." Jesse said breathlessly, gently pushing her off of him. "Or something really embarrassing is about to happen."

Aubrey rolled off of him with a giggle as she watched him readjust his jeans. "Jess I just want you to know that I want to take things slow, I mean this is okay but I don't think I'm ready for anything more." Aubrey said as she sat up on her knees, switching the atmosphere.

"Yeah sure, of course. I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready to do." Jesse agreed softly. "I mean I'd say that there was a step forward for us but I'm happy with whatever pace you set."

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry for the lack of bechloe but they've been too busy (along with Stacie) giving Jaubrey relationship advice! And trust me they'll be more bechloe in the next chapter because FUCKING PARTY TIME! and we all love them drunk.**

**Question - What are your thoughts on Caleb?(We'll get to hear more from him)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry bout the wait guys! Whoop chapter 20!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 20**

Aubrey was sitting on Jesse's lap at the breakfast bar in her kitchen with the laptop in front of them. They waited silently as the Skype video call connected.

"There they are!" The couple heard Jason Swanson exclaim excitedly as he appeared on the screen.

"Hey." Aubrey and Jesse both replied excitedly with huge grins spread across their faces.

"Did you have a good birthday, son?" Jason asked.

"It was awesome Dad, I can't believe you and Uncle John got me a Camaro. It needs a lot of work but I've learned from the best." Jesse grinned before nodding his head towards his father.

"I'm glad you're happy with it. And Aubrey darling, how are you doing?" He turned to the blonde with a soft smile.

"I've been doing great, thanks. Where's Ryan?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brow as she noticed the absence of her brother.

"Two seconds." Jason turned his head to the side and held a hand at the side of his mouth before shouting "Ry!"

Jesse and Aubrey winced at the booming volume of his voice.

"Yeah?!" Aubrey smiled once she heard the faint sound of her brother's voice in the background.

"C'mere, son!" Jason said in a slightly lower volume. Aubrey and Jesse waited patiently until Ryan appeared in the shot, his face instantly lighting up.

"Bree! Jesse!" He exclaimed, Aubrey shaking her head at her brother's excitement.

Jesse laughed. "How are you Ry?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm good." He nodded. "But the real question is, how are you guys surviving high school?" He chuckled. "Grade point average still off the charts, Bree?"

"Do you even know me?" Aubrey scoffed before laughing. She loved how It didn't matter how little she saw of her brother, they were still able to joke around like they did when they were younger.

"We all joined the show choir that Mr McKay took over this year." Jesse said with a shrug.

"How the hell did you get that cousin of yours to join that?" Jason asked with a laugh, knowing who 'we all' included. Jesse and Aubrey laughed.

"Mr McKay said it would give her enough extra credit to pass his Spanish class but she loves it really." Aubrey explained.

"How's she doing anyway?" Jason asked genuinely.

"Well here's a funny story. She has a girlfriend." Jesse shrugged, laughing slightly.

"Well good on her." Jason stated proudly. "Is the other girl nice?" He added.

"Chloe? She's really nice, she just moved here from Florida." Aubrey informed.

"Talking about dating." Ryan's eyes landed on his sister with a smirk. "There better not be any boys on the scene." He warned jokingly.

"Another funny story." Aubrey smiled with a shrug as she clasped her hand around Jesse's and held them up.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." Ryan said slowly before breaking into a smile. "Since it's you Jesse, I'll spare you of the 'you hurt my little sister, you die.' lecture." All four of them laughed.

"This has to be a short talk guys, we need to get going." Jason said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh Dad before you go, you guys will be here for Uncle John's wedding on New Years Eve right?" Jesse asked and the two men nodded. "Well Uncle John wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be his best man."

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously and Jesse nodded his head wildly. "Tell him I would be honoured to!" He exclaimed. "Okay kids, we gotta go. We love you both and can't wait to see you, also Aubrey happy seventeenth for Saturday." He finished with a smile and the two teenagers bid their farewells before the call was disconnected.

"I can't wait to see them." Aubrey stared at now blank laptop screen as she covered Jesse's hands that were wrapped around her waist with her own. "In person that is." She added quickly after. She turned her head and smiled at Jesse who was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Same here." He agreed, tilting his head to the side to look at her with his goofy smile. He ran one hand up her body before he reached her cheek and just as he was about to bring her face to meet her's for a kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Stacie will get it." Aubrey assured, pressing her lips softly against her boyfriend's.

"Is she ever going home?" Jesse asked quietly with a slight laugh as he pulled away with an amused expression.

"Tonight after the party, I just hope she's not too drunk." Aubrey giggled. "As much as she is a pain in the ass half the time, I've enjoyed her company." She laughed before reconnecting their lips. She readjusted herself on Jesse's lap so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'll take her home anyway, I'm not drinking tonight since I'm the designated driver." Jesse said as he once again pulled away.

"Quit talking." Aubrey commanded, running one of her hands through Jesse's hair before capturing his lips in another kiss.

"So demanding." He teased, mumbling against her lips. Aubrey smacked him in the back of the head, not realising how bad an idea it was until his teeth clicked against her's.

"Ow." They whined in unison before breaking down into a giggle.

"That was your fault." Jesse laughed, running his tongue over his front teeth. Aubrey giggled again as she pressed her finger against her teeth.

"It's the gays!" They heard Stacie yell from the front door.

"Shut up, Stacie." They heard Beca next and laughed.

"You always hear them before you see them." Jesse sighed with a laugh and just as the words left his mouth the three girls entered the kitchen. "You guys are here early." He commented, motioning to Beca and Chloe as they both hopped up onto the breakfast bar.

"Stacie wanted help setting up for tonight." Chloe shrugged, looking at tall brunette who was searching through the cupboards.

"Stacie what are you setting up? And why are you raiding the cupboards?" Aubrey warned, eyeing Stacie who continued to look through each cupboard. Jesse chuckled into Aubrey's shoulder as she began to scold the brunette.

"Where do your parents keep their alcohol?" Stacie asked as she spun around on her heel.

"Stacie, my parents would burn me at the stake if you broke into their liquor cabinet." Aubrey spoke strictly making Jesse, Beca and Chloe snigger.

"A party's not a party without alcohol, Bree." Beca chuckled.

"This is true." Chloe agreed, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, linking her hand with Beca's hand that was resting in her lap.

"Come on Aubrey." Stacie groaned. "I've even set up the ping pong table in the basement for beer pong and beer pong without beer is just pong and dude that isn't even a game!" Stacie sighed, exasperated.

"It's actually an old arcade game." Jesse piped up.

"Shut up nerd." Stacie shot back.

"Wait, do I even have a ping pong table?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brow.

"Do you ever go down the basement? it was folded up." Stacie shook her head at Aubrey, her house was too goddamned big for her own good. The blonde thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah." She said in realisation.

"So can you please tell me where the cabinet is?" Stacie pleaded, closing the open cabinet behind her.

Aubrey groaned loudly. "Fine, oh my god but I'm so dead. It's down in the basement." She sighed and Stacie gleefully skipped out the room, singing something about getting totally off her face tonight.

"So much for helping Stacie." Jesse scoffed at Beca and Chloe who were too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

Aubrey smacked her hand off the counter making the other two girls jump apart. "What the hell?!" Beca exclaimed.

"No tonsil hockey on my kitchen counter." She scolded making Jesse laugh.

"Like you guys are that innocent, god only knows what you two were up to before we came in here, did she finally let you touch her boobs Jess?" The brunette smirked as the blonde reddened in the face, not knowing whether to be more angry at Beca for being an asshole or Jesse for telling Beca about their...private times.

"It's not that hard." Chloe shrugged, pitching in with the teasing as she reached over and held her hand over Beca's boobs.

Beca furrowed her brow as she looked down at her girlfriend's hand before playfully smacking the redhead in the chest making her retract her hand. "Ow!" Chloe winced, smacking Beca back.

"Wow, lesbians are so weird." Jesse whispered to Aubrey. "Is that what you guys do for fun?" Jesse asked louder so the couple stopped. "Just take part in some boob smackin'?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

Beca flipped him off before hopping off the counter. "I'm gonna make sure Stacie hasn't killed herself with a bottle opener." She announced with a sigh, motioning for Chloe to come with her and they both made their way down to the basement. "Bet Aubrey's roasting him right now for telling us that she didn't let him touch her." Beca scoffed as they got to the bottom of the stairs. The basement was pretty spacious, it had a couch and a couple of chairs, along with a coffee table which Stacie had covered in bottles of alcohol and a stack of red solo cups, at the other end of the room there was a small stage (where Aubrey mostly practiced her violin) and finally there was the ping pong table that Stacie had set up for beer pong. "Aubrey's gonna kill you." Beca sang as she walked over to the table with all the alcohol on it.

"Go and make yourself useful and tell me the alcohol percentages on the drinks, I wanna know what's gonna get me pissed the fastest." Stacie said as she set up cups on the ping pong table, ignoring what Beca had said. The shorter brunette picked up a bottle of beer from the case and squinted her eyes at the blurred white writing.

"Fucking hell." Beca muttered, holding the bottle further away from her in attempt to see.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked in concern as she helped Stacie.

"I can't see it." Beca mumbled in frustration, holding the bottle at different distances.

"Where the hell are your glasses?" Chloe asked, shaking her head.

"I...uh-forgot them." Beca asked with a wince, knowing how much her girlfriend gets on to her about them goddamned glasses.

"Your eyes are obviously awful Beca, you should be wearing them all the time." The redhead scolded.

"Well go and do me a favour and ask Aubrey to give me her's since she has her contacts in." Beca asked sweetly, chancing her luck as she stuck her bottom lip out at Chloe.

Chloe sighed "How is using Aubrey's glasses going to help you?"

"We wear practically the same prescription!" Beca protested, flailing the beer bottle around.

"You have legs." Chloe smacked Beca on the back of the head on the passing.

"Yeah but they're short and get tired." Beca shot back, laughing at the way Chloe rolled her eyes at her as she was walking upstairs.

"Ugh you know you're out the game when your gay best friend has a better love life than you." Stacie whined making Beca roll her eyes as she took a seat on the couch, tapping her black nails off the beer bottle.

"Well why don't you talk to a guy instead of just sucking his dick?" Beca suggested before breaking into a smirk.

"Bitch I'm so talented I can talk whilst blowing him." Stacie stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude you're so gross." Beca laughed, shaking her head.

"By the way did you know that Bree's never had an orgasm?" Stacie wondered and Beca slowly lifted her head with a furrowed brow.

"No, but I certainly didn't need to know that." Beca shook her head. "How the hell though?" She added as an after thought.

"Exactly." The taller brunette pointed at Beca with both hands. "No wonder the bitch is wound up all the time. Jesse needs to fuck her."

"I'm not even gonna ask what the hell I just walked into." Chloe trudged back downstairs with the glasses case in her hand. She tossed the case to Beca, who opened it up and put Aubrey's glasses on. "Better?" Chloe asked, throwing herself onto the couch beside Beca. The brunette hummed in response and started reading off the percentages to Stacie.

"Babe can you go into my laptop and start making a playlist?" Beca asked as she went through bottles and bottles.

"Wow I must be special if you're actually letting me touch this thing." Chloe giggled as she removed Beca's laptop from it's bag and sat it on her lap.

"Think yourself lucky Beale." Beca muttered with a smirk. Chloe went onto Beca's iTunes but a folder on her desktop caught her eye, it was named 'Old Covers.' Chloe curiously clicked on the folder and was met with a huge list of video files.

"Babe what are these?" The redhead asked turning to her girlfriend. Beca turned her head before leaning over Chloe.

"Oh no, please don't watch them." Beca shook her head. Chloe scanned her eyes over the names of the files and realised that they were names of songs. Covers of songs.

"Holy shit are they of you singing? Please let me watch them." Chloe pleaded, grabbing Beca in a headlock with one arm.

"Noooo, I was fourteen and made some awful style choices." Beca groaned, squirming her way out of Chloe's grip.

"Chloe, she had that goth stage." Stacie laughed loudly from across the room. "She was rocking the 'I have to keep flicking my hair because my choppy bangs keep getting stuck behind my glasses and I can't fucking see' look."

"Now I have to see." Chloe couldn't stop laughing as she wrestled Beca's hands away from the laptop as she tried to click on the video titled 'A Team' knowing the song and wanting to hear her girlfriend sing it.

"Fuck you. Fuck both of you!" Beca huffed, throwing herself back into the couch as she finally gave up.

Chloe clicked on the video and played it. Beca was sitting on her bed with her same guitar she still owns now in her hands. "Wow you've seriously toned down the eyeliner through the years." Chloe giggled as she compared fourteen year old Beca to seventeen year old Beca.

"Noooo." Beca whined when she heard herself start singing, kicking her legs like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You were still hot though, you kinda remind me of Lauren here." Chloe said, pointing to the screen.

"Who's Lauren?" Beca asked, sitting up.

"My ex." Chloe shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Hm." Beca simply hummed in response and Chloe set the laptop on the table before swinging Beca's legs up onto the couch.

"You're still cuter though." Chloe smirked, throwing herself on top of Beca.

"Shut up." Beca gave Chloe a playful slap on the cheek. The redhead took the glasses off of Beca and put them on herself, instantly taking them back off.

"You and Aubrey are so blind." She rubbed her eyes as the adjusted back to normality.

"I know right?" Stacie piped up from across the room. Chloe put the glasses back on her girlfriend, kissing her nose before rolling off of her.

* * *

Once the other glee club members started rolling in, Beca plugged her laptop into the speakers and hit play on the playlist her and Chloe had created whilst everyone else swarmed the drinks table.

"You're not drinking either?" Jesse wondered as he watched Aubrey pour coca cola into two of the cups, one for him and one for her.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't have a sneaky drink." She teased, taking a sip of her own drink as she held out the other cup to him.

"Everybody grab a drink, I want to make a toast!" Stacie announced, using Luke's shoulder as support to climb up onto the table so she was taller than everyone else. (in reality it was only a couple of the boys who were taller than her anyway.) "Beca get you ass over here."

"I'm pretty sure you're drunk already." Beca commented as she made her way over, unscrewing the cap of the vodka before pouring into her cup. She took the bottle of coke and added it to her vodka.

"Here's to my favourite couple-" Stacie smiled down at Jesse and Aubrey before getting a slap in the legs from Beca and Chloe. "-Okay, my favourite straight couple." She corrected herself with an eye roll. "Who are now seventeen, or in Bree's case, turning seventeen. 1997 was the best year this world has ever witnessed." Stacie began dramatically and everyone listened intently. "You wanna know why? Because July thirty-first 1997 was the day I was born." Everyone laughed at the typical Stacie comment. "Then nine days later this little fucker came along." She motioned down at Beca who was biting back a smile. "Once September rolled around Jesse was next and then four days later was the only day that Mr Posen has cried. Ever."

Aubrey blamed her hormones for making her tear up a bit at the thought of her dad crying when she was born.

"It's been seventeen years since our little quartet was formed and you better prepare yourselves because it isn't breaking up anytime soon. Also thanks to our parents for being friends before we were born and also thank them for weirdly being pregnant at the same time. Happy birthday to Aubrey and Jesse!" Stacie raised her glass and everyone followed suit.

"To Aubrey and Jesse." Everyone else chorused before taking a swig of their drinks. The couple thanked everyone before they all scattered around the room, doing their own thing. Chloe, Beca and Stacie sat on the couch and Aubrey sat on Jesse's lap on one of the chair whilst Luke, Bumper, Rachael, Donald and Benji surrounded the ping pong table.

"Out of us, who would be the one to accidentally fall pregnant first?" Stacie asked randomly, tracing the rim of her cup with her finger.

"Well since this is technically just between you and Aubrey it has to be you." Beca laughed, lifting her cup up to her lips.

"What the hell?" The taller brunette protested. "For your information, she has a boyfriend and I don't so that gives her a higher chance."

Aubrey and Jesse were just rolling their eyes at the conversation.

"How?" Chloe asked, turning to Stacie.

"Because she would be having more sex than I would."

"Nobody has as much sex as you Stace." Jesse scoffed.

"Ugh you guys sucks." Stacie mumbled into her cup making her friends laugh.

"Don't you find it funny that we're having a party the night before we're meant to perform a song about alcohol at an alcohol awareness assembly?" Chloe asked with a giggle, looking down at the liquid in her cup.

"Well at least McKay is letting us do Ke$ha." Stacie shrugged. "And Bree's gonna slay." She winked at the blonde.

"I still can't believe you guys are making me take the lead." Aubrey groaned, resting her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"You're the blonde one." Beca shrugged before finishing off the contents of her cup. Aubrey pointed over to Rachael making the girls turn their heads.

"But you sing better than her and plus you looked hot when we did a dress rehearsal." Stacie reminded her. "Right let's get this party started." She gulped down the rest of her drink before reaching over on the table and pulling over the shot glasses and vodka.

"Three on three." Beca sat forward on the couch, setting her cup down on the table. "You joining in Chlo?" She asked, turning to the redhead who still had a half full cup of liquor in her hand.

"Maybe later."

"You're going down Mitchell." Stacie grinned as she poured out six shot glasses full of vodka, pushing three over to Beca.

"Ha, we'll see about that." Both girls raised the first glass to their mouth and looked at Chloe to count them in. The redhead counted down from three and on the word go the two brunette's downed the three shots, Stacie finishing just half a second faster.

"Told you!" Stacie exclaimed, holding her arms up in the air.

As time went on, the effects of alcohol were certainly starting to

* * *

get the better of people. Luke and Rachael were dancing together in the middle of the room, Stacie was dancing seductively on the ping pong table much to the amusement of the other three boys, Chloe and Beca were sloppily making out with each other on the couch whilst Aubrey and Jesse (the only sober ones in the room) just enjoyed cuddling on the chair.

"You can have a drink if you want." Jesse smiled as he pushed a few strands of hair out of Aubrey's face.

"I'm okay. Honestly, going to school with a hangover tomorrow really doesn't appeal to me." She played with Jesse's fingers gently. Jesse laughed at her and she turned to him "What?"

"You may be sixteen on the outside but I think you're like twenty-five on the inside, you're so sensible." Jesse said in amusement, kissing her fingers that were loosely intertwined with his. Aubrey shook her head before placing her hands on Jesse's cheeks before kissing him.

Beca pulled away from Chloe, breathing heavily. "Your face tastes awesome." She commented, sitting up.

"You're so drunk." Chloe giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

"No I'm not." Beca slurred, pressing her finger messily on what was supposed to be Chloe's lips but she completely missed. Chloe laughed again, yeah she was a little bit drunk herself but it was nowhere near the level of Beca and Stacie. Speaking of the devil, Stacie staggered over and fell on top of Beca.

"I love you Becaaaaa" Stacie sang and they both just lay there, giggling stupidly at each other. "You're my best frieeeeend." Beca pushed Stacie off onto the floor making her laugh again.

"Beca what the hell happened when you were kissing me, you weren't this bad before." Chloe scoffed, pulling her girlfriend upright, only to have her fall into her side.

"That's because I'm drunk on you baby." Beca sat up, swaying before kissing her girlfriend once again.

"Even when you're off your face, you're still as charming as ever." Chloe chuckled, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you babe, I'm so glad you're out and proud and don't give a damn whatever is said to you." She had to talk a bit louder because the music was really loud, she wasn't sure if Beca was going to answer or not because she was honestly so pissed.

"I'm so gay." Beca turned to Chloe with a drunken, goofy smile. "Gay-giggity-gay-gay-gay." She continued and Chloe choked on a laugh before grabbing her girlfriend in a headlock.

"You're such a weirdo."

"I'm your weirdo." Beca corrected.

"You certainly are my weirdo." Chloe smiled, placing her hand on Beca's thigh. Beca looped her arms around Chloe's waist and nuzzled into the redhead's neck.

"I love you Red." The brunette mumbled and Chloe stopped rubbing her thigh. She had never heard Beca say that to her and it made her heart soar, then again it could be the alcohol talking but they do say alcohol makes you say things you wouldn't say sober.

"I love you too, little weirdo." Chloe said softly, stroking the drunken girl's hair, she was glad she was still aware of her surroundings and could actually enjoy this moment.

"I'm not little." Beca pulled away, pouting.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby." Chloe winked, playfully pushing her girlfriend. "Hey Stace, what're you doing?" The redhead asked curiously as she watched the brunette pour vodka into an already half full cup that wasn't her's. Stacie pressed her finger against her lips before pointing at Aubrey who was now rather heavily making out with her boyfriend on his lap. "Please tell me that had coke in it first?"

"Of course." Stacie screwed the cap back on and threw herself onto the chair behind her.

Aubrey pulled away from Jesse and turned around to grab her cup from the table. Chloe, Stacie and Beca watched on expectantly, funnily enough she didn't seem to noticed that her cup was practically filled with vodka unless she didn't notice and didn't say anything.

* * *

The girls kept watching Aubrey spiral into an alcohol driven state as they continued to spike her drink (laughing uncontrollably as they did so) everytime she wasn't looking and the blonde kept drinking and drinking. The said girl walked back over stumbling as she did so and giggling into her cup.

"What's gotten into you?" Jesse asked, grabbing Aubrey by the hips and pulling her back onto his lap.

"What're you talking about?" Aubrey asked, leaning back into her boyfriend.

"You look and sound drunk." He raised his eyebrow and took her cup off her. He took a tiny sip of the liquid and could instantly taste the vodka. "You are so drunk, Bree this has more vodka than coke in it." Jesse stated with slight concern before turning to the three girls who were slurring a load of shit to each other on the couch. "Which one of you did this?" He asked loudly grabbing their attention.

"I'm not drunk." Aubrey protested but then Jesse wondered why he hadn't noticed the strong alcohol smell coming from her breath. Chloe, Beca and Stacie just giggled like school girls, there was no point shouting at them if they were so pissed themselves.

"I think that's enough for you." He chuckled, holding the cup out of her reach. She pouted and Jesse found it adorable. "I think it's time for your bed." He laughed, setting the cup down on the table before holding his hands out to her.

"No, I want to stay here." She huffed, refusing to take his hands.

"Babe you're going to regret it in the morning, you need to sleep it off." She shook her head again and Jesse rolled his eyes, desperate times called for desperate measures. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. As Jesse walked towards the stairs he felt his girlfriend lifting up the back of his shirt.

"You've got a really sexy back." She commented and Jesse couldn't help but laugh when she ran her nails over his skin. Wow, she was a handful after a few drinks. He carried her all the way up to her bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him before setting Aubrey on her feet. The blonde swayed a bit and Jesse could quite get his head around how she acted when she was drunk, it was adorable and hilarious at the same time. "You're strong. Beca says your arms are so big cause you masturbate a lot."

Jesse almost choked on his words as a blush creeped onto his face, that wasn't something you heard coming out of Aubrey's mouth very often. "Did she now?" He asked, oh that cousin of his was so gonna get it.

"Uh huh." Jesse grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He tries to focus on the task at hand instead of jumping for joy since he was getting to see his girlfriend in just her bra. "What're you doing?" Aubrey slurred, holding on to Jesse's shoulder for balance as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"Making sure you're comfy for bed." He replied, it was like talking to a three year old but it certainly amused him. He pulled her jeans down to her knees before pushing her back onto the bed making her giggle. "You're going to be praying to the porcelain goddess in the morning." Jesse muttered to himself in amusement as he pulled her jeans off, tossing them onto the floor. "Can you take your contacts out?" Jesse asked wondering if he was going to have to help.

Aubrey nodded and reached for her eye with her thumb and forefinger, only managing to poke herself in the eye multiple times. Jesse sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her. He opened her eye and pulled her left contact out, muttering how gross it was before dropping it into the solution and then reaching for the right.

"You're all blurry." Aubrey slurred, running her hands over Jesse's face.

"I'm pretty sure that's mostly from the alcohol." He gently pushed her back down until her head hit the pillow before pulling the cover over her. "Goodnight baby, I love you." He mumbled as he kissed her alcohol riddled lips.

"I love you too." She slurred, running a down his cheek. Jesse smiled softly before pulling away and walking over to the door. As he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder, chuckling as he was met with an unconcious Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey awoke with a banging headache and little memory of what happened the night before. She pressed her hand against her head with a groan and grabbed her phone, realising she had message from Jesse.

[From: Jesse]

You're probably wondered what happen last night babe. Well remind me to never let you near the assholes AKA Stace, Chlo and Beca, they kept spiking your drink last night and got you pissed. You were pretty funny though, you were admiring my sexy back (your words not mine) xx.

[Sent at: 06:32]

Aubrey was just about to reply when a sudden wave of nausea hit her, making her throw the covers off her and run to the nearest bathroom. She dropped to her knees and wretched over the toilet, grimacing at the taste of alcohol that came back on her. The door opened with a squeak and Aubrey prepared herself for the worst because the stench of stale alcohol had already filled the room.

"Who's ther-" She attempted to ask before her stomach heaved again.

"Jesus Aubrey." Aubrey was slightly relieved that it was her mother's voice instead if her father's. "My eyes are watering in here, how much did you drink?" Rose joked slightly before getting down on her knees beside her daughter.

"I don't know, you're not mad?" Aubrey asked, her voice echoing in the toilet bowl.

"Not mad, no. Slightly disappointed but I was way worse when I was your age." Rose chuckled. Aubrey laughed but cut herself off as her body decided to empty more of the contents of her stomach. "Oh dear." Rose pulled her daughter's hair back into the hair tie that was on her wrist and rubbed her back as she continued to heave over the bowl.

Aubrey spat into the toilet a couple of times before lifting her head out.

"Wow you look awful." Rose stifled a laugh as she held Aubrey to her feet before looking her up and down. "Can I ask why you're practically naked?"

"I don't know Mom, I guess Jesse took my clothes off before he put me to bed." Aubrey sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her mother's reflection, she was raising her eyebrow expectantly at her daughter. "Are you serious? He's my boyfriend Mom, there's nothing wrong with that."

Rose smirked before exiting the bathroom before calling "Wait there, I'll be back in a second!" Aubrey furrowed her brow. Rose returned not long after with a folded pile of Aubrey's school uniform and a clean bra and underwear. The blonde took the clothes slowly and furrowed her brow at her mother. "Don't give me that face, you're going to school regardless of a hangover." Aubrey groaned as Rose turned on the shower. "Now go and shower because you smell like an old bar."

* * *

Stacie trudged downstairs, tying her school tie round her neck as she did so, sporting a pair of sunglasses. As she entered the kitchen she got an eye roll from her mother and weird looks from her siblings.

"I'm pretty sure I'm adopted." Ally sighed as Stacie slumped down in one of the chairs at the dining table.

"I know you were drunk last night." Sarah sighed as she made sure Aiden didn't make a mess with his porridge. "Between you and your father."

"Bite me." Stacie mumbled, folding her arms.

"You're going to school." Sarah said sternly.

"Why do you think I came down in my uniform?" Stacie snapped. If wasn't just because of the killer hangover she had, she had been a lot more snappy with her parents ever since they announced the divorce. "Ugh fuck meeee." She groaned, resting her head on the table.

"Stacie watch your language in front of your little brothers."

"Stop attacking me." Stacie whined, lifting her head. "Whatever you're feeding him it's making me want to vomit."

"Stacie go and please take yourself somewhere else, you're getting on my nerves." Sarah was slowly starting to lose her patience with her eldest daughter.

"Yeah Stacie go somewhere else." Ally mocked and Stacie turned to her with a glare although her younger sister couldn't see because of the sunglasses. Ally's cereal caught Stacie's eye and it made her stomach churn.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick." She ripped off her sunglasses and stood up.

"You won't make it upstairs, use the sink." Sarah got up herself as Stacie stumbled over to the sink and leaned over it. Stacie gripped the sides of the sink as her stomach heaved.

"God you're so gross." Ally grimaced.

Sarah gathered her daughter's hair in her hand and rubbed her back.

"You're gro-" Even when vomiting Stacie tried to comeback but instantly cut herself off as she wretched some more.

"My whole life has been cleaning up vomit." Sarah chuckled as she continued to rub Stacie's back before the smell hit her. "God Stacie that's awful." She grimaced as the stench filled her nose.

"That's disgusting." Ally commented and Elliot made a noise of disgust.

"Just be happy I didn't throw up on the table." Stacie wiped her mouth with her hand and grabbed a glass before filling it up with water. She rinsed her mouth out a few times before her mother moved her out of the way so she could disinfect the sink. "You guys can't talk anyway, Ally remember that time when you were like six and had some illness that made you puke everywhere. Well Mom and Dad weren't home so I spent my entire weekend cleaning up your vomit because you always missed the bucket. And Elliot when you were four you had stomach flu, again dear mother and father left me in charge and I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two but you can't friggen puke in a bucket."

* * *

"Beca you need to get up for school." John opened his daughter's bedroom door to a groan, she certainly wasn't a morning person. Beca hissed at the bright light and looked around the room, feeling a bit lost until she saw her father. "What time did you get home last night?" He asked, he knew her, Jesse and Rachael were all going to be later home because they were spending some time with Aubrey to celebrate her birthday but he had fallen asleep rather early.

"I don't know." Beca whined, throwing the covers off her as she got too hot. She sat up like a bolt as a bout of nausea hit her. "Dad give me the trash can." She rushed out, holding her stomach and her father rushed to her side, dropping to his knees as he held the trashcan for his daughter. She leaned over the top of it and puked her guts up, groaning as she did so.

"You've been drinking." John realised as soon as she started vomiting because the stale alcohol smell hit him like a truck.

"Sorry Dad." She replied weakly before her stomach heaved again. "Jesus Christ." She spat, grimacing at the taste.

"I'm disappointed so I'm giving you a punishment and that is that you're still going to school today, okay?"

"Ugh fine." Beca groaned.

"You done?" He asked, refusing to look down into the trashcan he was holding. Beca nodded and he stood up, taking the trashcan with him. "Now get yourself in the shower, the vodka is seeping through your pores."

* * *

**Guys where's my usual reviewers? :( I miss you guys giving me detailed reviews that make me smile and make me want to write more, help me out guys :( **

**Question - Obviously Beca, Stacie and Aubrey were the most drunk and woke up in a similar state but whose morning was your favourite scene?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bechloe. Bechloe. Bechloe. I hear ya folks, I was just developing Jaubrey enough to let them go their own way instead of just leaving them there. BECHLOE IS BACK BITCHES sorry for the wait. Oh if you like the fast and furious movies check out my new pp fanfic based on F and F called 'Ride Or Die" It has the pairings of JessexStacie and BecaxChloe.**

**You'll recognise a glee scene if you watch it.**

**Also it's nearly time for exams so I may not update for a couple of weeks. cries.**

**I'VE BOOKED MY PP2 TICKETS FOR THE 15TH AND I'VE PRE ORDERED THE SOUNDTRACK CD WHICH IS DUE TO ARRIVE ON THE 11TH!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 21**

Chloe saw her girlfriend with her head in her locker and snuck up behind her, looping her arms around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die." Beca settled on, not even having to turn around to realise it was Chloe who was hung onto her.

"It can't be that bad." Chloe spun Beca around and closed the locker behind her. "Woah." She stifled a laugh at the fact Beca had sunglasses on.

Beca flipped her off. "How are you not hungover?" She whined, taking Chloe's hand before being dragged down the hallway.

"You had way more to drink than I did." Chloe scoffed as she pushed open the choir room door. "I would kiss you but your breath still smells like vodka." Chloe screwed up her face before laughing at Stacie and Aubrey who were also sporting pairs of sunglasses.

"Maybe it's because I just threw up in the girls toilets just before you met me." Beca threw herself on to one of the chairs and slumped down with a groan.

"It's your own fault." Chloe sang.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Hey what's up guys - Woah..." Jesse walked into the room and stopped himself in his tracks as he cast his eyes between Stacie, Aubrey and Beca. "Wow." Was the only thing he said before taking a seat next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her.

"Mr McKay's gonna kill us." Stacie droned as she stared straight ahead.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." Beca muttered.

"He's going to notice, we need to perform at assembly in about twenty minutes and we aren't even ready. I'm pretty sure my stomach can't handle Tik Tok." Aubrey added. Just as Aubrey finished, Mr McKay walked in with his usual enthusiastic aura.

"You guys ready?!" He exclaimed and the three hungover girls took their sunglasses off before he noticed. (Beca replacing them with her normal glasses.)

* * *

The glee club were huddled backstage, all dressed in their 'Ke$ha appropriate' attire. As soon as Mr McKay walked away Stacie pulled out a plastic bottle filled with a brownish black liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Beca grimaced.

"That my friend, is what is going to take the edge off your hangover. It has port wine, brandy, vermouth and scotch in it, also there's a bit kool-aid and crumbled up oreos." Stacie explained, holding up the bottle and everyone looked on in disgust as she took a swig off it before handing it to Beca.

"Gross." Beca muttered, taking a deep breath before knocking back the drink. Aubrey was next, complaining that she felt sick after taking a drink.

"Positions guys!" Mr McKay whisper yelled from the side as Principal Hastings was wrapping up her speech on how alcohol is dangerous.

"And here to perform for everyone we have our very own show choir, the Barden Majors." Principal Hastings was anything but enthusiastic, Mr McKay had told the kids multiple times that it was a challenge trying to get funding for the show choir because principal Hastings thought it was a waste of money. The curtain was drawn back and Aubrey, Beca and Chloe stepping forward a little more than the rest of the glee club.

* * *

**[ Aubrey ] **

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy

Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city

Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back

**[Aubrey, Beca and Chloe]**

I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes

Trying on all our clothes clothes

Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's

Pullin' up to the parties

Tryna get a little bit tipsy

**[ Everyone ] **

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

**[Beca]**

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**[Aubrey, Beca and Chloe]**

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys tryna touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us - (down)-man

* * *

Aubrey covered her mic and leaned over to Beca, "I don't feel so good."

"Just keep going." Beca muttered back just as the chorus started.

* * *

**[Everyone ] **

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

**[Chloe]**

DJ, You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

**[Chloe and Beca]**

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

**[Stacie]**

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

**[Everyone]**

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

* * *

Whoa-"Oh my god" Aubrey cut everyone off as she spoke into her microphone, the music still playing in the background. She covered her mouth with her hand and stumbled slightly. Everyone else just stood there, not knowing what to do and then it all happened in slow motion. The blonde moved her hand away from her mouth before projectile vomiting a good few feet beside her, unfortunately hitting Beca. "I am so sorry." Aubrey whispered as Beca began gagging herself as the contents of the blonde's stomach dripped off her.

Beca spun around and hunched over, placing her hands on her knees, throwing up onto the stage herself.

"Everybody drink responsibly." Stacie announced, breaking the deafening silence of the hall. Jesse drew the curtains once the crowd started to process what was happening and began making disgusted noises.

"Every one of you in the choir room. Now!" Mr McKay whisper yelled to the scene in front of him.

* * *

Everyone sheepishly sat down in the chairs in the choir room, Chloe and Beca coming in slightly later after the redhead helped the brunette get cleaned up.

"I can't believe you guys." Mr McKay was leaning against the piano with his arms folded. The teenagers could all feel the anger radiating off him. "Drinking at your age is one thing, but at school?!" Everyone averted their eyes away from their teacher. "You could all get suspended for this!"

There were echoes of "Sorry's"

"You need to be more careful guys." He lowered the volume slightly, realising that he may have taken it a step too far.

"Adult's are hypocrites though, they tell us not to do the thing they do most." Stacie spoke up and Mr McKay looked down at his feet in thought.

"You're right, we are hypocrites." He looked up to find the confused looks on the kid's faces from his sudden change in attitude. "I just want you guys to stay safe and don't get me wrong I'm still disappointed at you all for coming to school in this state." Again there were a chorus of 'Sorry's'. "I tell you what I'm going to do though." He took the marker out of his pocket and walked over to the board. "Take your phone's out." He wrote a number down on the board before spinning around to face them all. "Put this number in your phone and I want you to use it whenever you're in trouble whether it involves alcohol or not and I will be right there to take you home safely." The smiles on the kid's faces reminded him of why he took over the glee club in the first place. These kid's were his life, his goal was to make them open up to joy, feel accepted in the cruel world and most importantly give them a group of people who loved them no matter what.

* * *

Beca walked into the living room of the Beale household, Emily skipping past her and found Chloe sprawled out on the couch and Evan on the armchair with his newspaper. Chloe wasn't aware that Beca had even came into the living room because one, her head was resting on the arm of the chair that was closest to the door and two, she was too fixated on the TV to notice anything else.

Beca smirked as she pressed her hands to together realising how cold they were. She snuck up behind Chloe and pressed the back of her hands against the redhead's cheeks making her jump with a squeal.

"What the-?" Chloe tilted her head back to find her girlfriend looking down at her, suppressing a laugh. "You're hands are freezing." Chloe gasped when Beca put her hands back on her cheeks.

Beca laughed before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. A spiderman kiss if you will. There weren't a lot of movies that Beca liked but she sure liked superhero films.

"Hi Beca, it's funny seeing here, I was just about to get Chloe to call you." Evan spoke up, placing his newspaper on the table as his youngest daughter climbed up onto his lap.

"Yeah? How come?" Beca lifted Chloe's legs up so she could take a seat and let them rest on top of her lap instead.

"Well I know I've met your dad a few times now but I wanted to invite him round for dinner so that I could get to know him better now that you're dating Chloe." Evan explained and Beca nodded along.

"Do you want me to text him?" She offered, pulling out her phone.

"That'd be great." He smiled and Beca unlocked her phone. Chloe smiled on at her girlfriend and dad getting along so well, it made her heart swell.

"Dude, what the fuck are you watching?" Beca scoffed as she took a quick glance up at the TV before realising what she had said. She knew Chloe barely swore so what were the odds that her father did a lot too, plus there was a seven year old in the room. "Oh shit I'm-" Beca cut herself off with her hand covering her mouth as once again she had failed to speak at least three words without swearing. "I am so sorry." Beca finally said taking her hand away as she looked up sheepishly at Evan, elbowing Chloe in the leg as she felt her body slightly shake from giggles.

"Calm down Beca." Evan chuckled and Beca let out a sigh of relief. "I know more about you than you think I do thanks to big mouth over there."

Beca narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend before she finally sent the text. "At least there will be a lot to talk about at dinner." Chloe shrugged with a laugh and then Beca's phone beeped.

"He says he can't tonight because he's busy with work stuff but he'd love to at some point." Beca announced and Chloe rolled off the top of her.

"Okay that's fine, I'll talk to him later." Evan smiled with an understanding nod.

"I need to shower." Chloe held her hand out to the brunette who only gave her a raised eyebrow. "Come on, you can wait upstairs. I won't take long." That's when Beca realised that her girlfriend was in fact not inviting her into a shower. She took Chloe's hand and the both made their way upstairs.

"What else did you tell your dad?" Beca warned jokingly.

"Just a few things." Chloe shrugged with innocence as she opened her wardrobe. "Like how when you're turned on, you always play with the hem of your shirt."

"Uh-wa-" Beca was lost for words. One, where was this even coming from? She didn't do that. Did she? and two, Chloe fricken told her dad.

"I'm kidding, chill out." Chloe laughed as she closed her wardrobe and turned around with a set of clothes in her hand. "You were totally turned on when I first kissed you though." Chloe sent a wink over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Holy shit." Beca whispered to herself. How the fuck did Chloe know that? Did she seriously do the shirt thing? Beca was in a way jealous of Chloe being more experienced than her but she was also glad because Chloe knew what she was doing and could help her out. God she had the best girlfriend.

"Beca!" She was shaken from her thoughts as Chloe called her name from the bathroom. With a furrowed brow Beca got up and exited the room.

"Yeah?" She leaned against the bathroom door and could hear the water running from the shower.

"Could you go into the closet and get me two towels? I forgot to pick them up." Chloe asked sweetly and Beca rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Sure" She replied, opening the closet door and pulling out two towels. "Are you already in the shower?" Beca asked slowly as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah. It's fine you can come in." Beca's eyes widened but her body automatically opened the door. She closed the door behind her and hung the towels on the rack. "Sit and talk to me." Chloe popped her head out the side of the curtain.

"Whilst you're in the shower?" Beca asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah." The redhead shrugged, disappearing back behind the curtain. Beca laughed and sat down on the toilet seat. The brunette looked up and could see the silhouette of Chloe's body on the curtain. She had an amazing body which curved in all the right places. Focus Beca! Just because your girlfriend is standing naked and wet behind that curtain does not mean you can allow that crazy sex drive of yours fill your mind with dirty thoughts. She tried to snap herself out of it and looked down at her hands, only to find herself playing with the hem of her shirt. She widened her eyes.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hm?"

"What was the thing you said I do with my shirt?" Beca wanted Chloe to explain what she meant.

"You get all fidgety with your hands when you're turned on." Chloe giggled. "Don't even try to deny it." She sang.

"I hate you." The brunette muttered. In all honesty she was amazed at how her girlfriend could notice things about her that she couldn't even notice herself. She decided to change to subject as she put her glasses on and pulled out her phone "Hey did you hear about the woman that's in love with the tree?" She asked laughing.

"What the hell?" Chloe giggled.

"Hold on let me read the article to you." Beca searched up on the Internet on her phone before clearing her throat. "According to the article in Closer magazine, Emma McCabe, who is probably suffering from a condition called d-de...ndrophilia-an...association between sex and trees-had a series of unlucky relationships with men, and became focused on an object that couldn't reject her." Chloe smiled softly at Beca's slight stutter when reading, she was improving really well and she was so proud of her because she was getting more and more confident ever since she had been visiting the dyslexia specialist. "My feelings are genuine," Emma told the magazine. "He fulfils my emotional and sexual needs. I orgasm by rubbing against the bark naked. I have sex with him every week – it's the best sex I've ever had" What the fuck is wrong with this woman?" Beca couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Oh my god that's so gross." Chloe laughed. "Doesn't that hurt?" The two girls laughed uncontrollably at the images in their heads. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna get out." Chloe finally composed herself and turned off the shower.

"That was like the worlds quickest shower. Do you want me to leave?" Beca asked slowly, standing up.

"Don't be silly." Chloe scolded jokingly.

"Silly? Dude you're practically driving me crazy with the fact you're naked behind that curtain." Beca exclaimed, her voice raising an octave which made Chloe laugh.

"Just give me the towel, weirdo." Beca grabbed the towel and handed it to the outstretched hand that came out from behind the curtain. Chloe stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her, she threw her head forward and wrapped her hair up in the second towel.

"Hey what's this from?" Beca's eyes were so busy racking her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body that she was noticing every little detail but her eyes landed on something that interested her. There was a scar across Chloe's wrist just below her tattoo. Beca took Chloe's arm and ran her thumb over the scar.

"Nothing." Chloe tried to retract her arm but her sudden change in attitude made Beca refuse to let go in concern.

"Chloe." Beca spoke softly as she looked up at the redhead who was silently wiping away a tear. "Hey, hey. Talk to me, babe." Beca's heart was breaking seeing Chloe get upset so easily. She sat back down on the toilet and pulled Chloe to sit on her lap.

"I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later." Chloe's voice was shaky which made Beca wrap her arms around Chloe's abdomen.

"Tell me what?" Beca kept her voice gentle so her girlfriend didn't feel pushed.

"You're probably wondering why I never talk much about my past. Well I was in a dark place, Beca. I wasn't happy with myself, I was bullied for being bisexual, anything that made me different all the other girls made fun of me for it." Chloe explained nervously and Beca closed her eyes, resting her head on Chloe whilst she gently and soothingly swayed her side to side. "It got to the point where I started to hate myself, I hated the way I looked. It got so bad that I hurt myself, I barely ate and I physically cut myself." By this point Beca was crying silently with Chloe, hot tears streaming down her face onto Chloe's arm. "The other scars have faded by now but this one here was when the razor went too deep and it's never went away since." Chloe wiped her tears away as she awaited the brunette's reaction but there was only silence. "I totally understand if this made you uncomfortable, I mean I'm just damaged goods y'know so it's understandable if you want to leave." The redhead let out a defeated sigh.

"Why would I ever do that?" Beca asked, finally opening her eyes when Chloe faced her, both girls' eyes were glistening with tears. "You've helped me through so much that if I hadn't met you then I would still be trying to convince myself that I'm straight. I love you like I love you so fucking much and some scar isn't going to change that." Beca stated firmly. "I thought the only people that would care about me in life were my dad, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie but then you came along and proved me wrong, I'm never leaving you."

"I love you too." Chloe sobbed, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck as a huge wave of relief came over her. "I'm never breaking up with you."

"You'll never get rid of me, Beale." Beca chuckled, wiping away the rest of her tears before doing the same to Chloe. "Come on, you should get dressed and then we can cuddle. Jesus Christ what have you done to me?!" She dramatically shook her fists whilst looking up at the ceiling once she stood up. Chloe could always count on her girlfriend to make her feel better.

* * *

After the emotional conversation both the girls felt incredibly closer to each other. It was nice to see the tables flipped in a way of Beca comforting Chloe after all the times Chloe comforted Beca.

Once Chloe had gotten dressed and dried her hair, she cuddled up to Beca on her bed. "I'm so glad you talked about this with me." Chloe had her head resting on Beca's chest and she could feel the vibration of her voice.

"And I'm glad you're so open minded."

"Aren't gay people the most open minded people anyway?" Beca chuckled and Chloe smiled. "No one in our group of friends are perfect." She said more seriously. "Aubrey's always had trouble from the pressure her dad piles on her, Stacie's parents always fought when she was growing up and Jesse has his anger issues. No one is perfect Chlo and that's what makes you fit in with us even more." Chloe smiled softly as she continued to fall in love with Beca more and more.

"You said you loved me at the party but I just shrugged it off and told myself it was the alcohol. When you said it in the bathroom, I knew you meant it." Chloe's eyes filled with tears again but this time they were happy tears.

"I've never said it to anyone before, of course I have to my dad and Jesse and stuff but I've never been in a real relationship." Beca explained. "You've ruined my reputation Beale, I swear to god none of this leaves this room." Beca warned, rolling on top of Chloe and straddling her.

"But you're the best girlfriend ever and everyone needs to know!" Chloe exclaimed before giggling uncontrollably once Beca pinned her arms down above her head.

"You're such a weirdo." Beca shook her head and swooped down to Chloe's neck, kissing her way down to her collarbone before moving to Chloe's arm and kissing her scar on her wrist. "What's your weakness?"

"I'm not telling you." Chloe replied childishly.

"Guess I'll just have to find out myself." Beca looked down at Chloe devilishly before attaching her tongue to her neck, running it all the way up until it reached her ear. The brunette softly licked the shell of her girlfriend's ear before closing her teeth around the lobe, gently tugging on it.

Chloe moaned softly and Beca smirked as she continued to drive the redhead insane. She positioned herself so that her knee was between Chloe's legs before pressing her leg gently against her girlfriend's center, eliciting another moan.

Beca's actions came to an abrupt stop as a sharp pain coursed through her lower abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, noticing the pained expression on her girlfriend's face along with the hand that instantly flew to her stomach.

"Yeah I get really bad period pain-fucking hell!" Beca climbed off of the bed, trying to walk around the room but struggling as she doubled over in pain.

"Beca what's going on?" Chloe sat up like a flash and placed her hand on Beca's shoulders.

"It's just cramps." Beca knew that this seriously couldn't be cramps, yeah she was bad for getting bad period pain but it was never this excruciating. She fell to her knees, her hands pressing on the side of her stomach.

"That's not period pain Beca." Chloe was starting to panic as Beca fell to the side with a groan.

"What's happening?" Beca winced.

"DAD!" Chloe yelled as loud as she could to make sure he could hear her. Her heart was pounding, she was worried, I mean who wouldn't be when your girlfriend is on the floor clearly in pain.

"Jesus Christ." The brunette groaned as another shot of pain hit her.

"Beca I don't know what to do." Chloe panicked before her dad came through the door.

"What's all the shouting - What's wrong?" He cut himself off as his eyes landed on his daughter's girlfriend almost rolling around the floor wincing in pain.

"I think she keeps getting pains in her stomach." Chloe explained and Beca confirmed with a forced nod. Evan dropped down to his knees beside his daughter.

"Daddy what's wrong with her?" Emily asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Em go into your room just now honey." He replied sweetly.

"I want my dad." Beca whined, a tear slipping from her eye.

"I'll call your dad honey but I think you need an ambulance to the hospital." Evan replied softly, pressing his hand against her forehead but she wasn't running a temperature.

"What?!" Beca exclaimed, attempting to sit up only to be thrown back in pain. Beca was so scared, she had no idea what was happening to her. Evan pulled out his phone and dialled 911 whilst Chloe stroked Beca's hair in attempt to calm her.

"Uh yeah, I need an ambulance. I have my daughter's girlfriend here complaining of severe pain in her lower abdomen, she's tried to get up but she's in too much pain...no, she hasn't vomited or anything like that..." As he gave the address, Chloe kept assuring Beca that everything would be fine.

* * *

**I think we can agree that you all hate me for this cliffhanger. I promise I will get another chapter out before exams which will explain what's happening to Beca but after that chapter I think I need to jump to sectionals instead of dragging. Since this is full of Bechloe I think you should all give me your totally awesome detailed reviews, maybe now they won't say 'Too much Jaubrey' the struggle not to reply about my character development was real. I'm kidding I love you guys you're the best readers/reviewers.**

**Question - What do you think is going on with Beca?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quick but short update. But I believe I owe you all an explanation of my cliffhanger.**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 22**

The time Beca arrived at the hospital the pain began to ease off but she still wanted to know what the hell happened. Chloe, Evan, Emily, Sheila and Rachael were all sitting in the waiting room whilst Dr Mitchell and Jesse sat at Beca's bedside. "This seems to be made out way more serious than what it actually is." Beca muttered, slowly sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Of course it's serious Beca, you couldn't get off the ground you were in so much pain." Dr Mitchell eyed his daughter warily as he tapped his foot impatiently as the waited on the doctor.

"But I'm fine now, it doesn't hurt as bad." Beca protested.

"Well obviously something happened inside of you." Jesse spoke up and then the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Beca. I'm Dr Holden." Beca looked up at the woman and shook her outstretched arm. She looked rather young to be a doctor but it wasn't really Beca's place to say anything. "Now I need to ask you a few questions, some are a little personal so if you-" Dr Holden cast her eyes over to the two males in the room but Beca cut her off.

"No it's fine they can stay." The questions seriously couldn't be that personal that she had to make her dad and Jesse leave the room.

"Okay. This might seem a little awkward and you've probably heard a doctor ask it before, I know you're only seventeen but are you pregnant ?" Beca rolled her eyes at this question and could practically sense Jesse sniggering.

"No." Beca replied simply.

"Are you sure? Are you sexually active?" Beca rolled her eyes once again, Jesus Christ. She hated the term sexually active like what the hell did that even mean?

"Okay maybe we should get away from the pregnancy questions because it is physically impossible for me to get pregnant in my relationship because I'm gay. And if you must know, no I'm not sexually active...whatever the hell that is." The woman was a little taken aback before giving Beca a small smile.

"Okay. When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?" She asked.

"Just started this morning." Beca replied, scratching the tip of her nose. The doctor scribbled something down on her clipboard. Beca was beginning to get a little lost with these questions, why are they talking about her period and pregnancy. Then again, the pain was were all that shit goes on.

"Do you suffer from bad dysmenorrhoea?" Dr Holden asked and Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do I suffer from what now?"

"Bad period pain." Jesse filled in and Beca turned to him in amusement. "What? Don't you listen in Biology?"

Dr Holden chuckled. "Well then yeah, I usually have to take something for it every month, that's what I thought this was but then it just got worse." Beca explained. Dr Holden nodded as she wrote more notes down.

"Dr Holden?" Dr Mitchell grabbed the woman's attention. "If it helps I know it can't be her appendix. She got appendicitis when she was younger and got it removed."

"Yes, I saw that on her medical records, that's why I'm asking you about your menstrual cycle because it could have something to do with your reproductive system." Dr Holden explained, switching her eyes between Beca and her father.

"Please don't say that." Beca's head whipped around to look at her father after hearing the worry in his voice.

"Why?" Beca asked quietly.

"I have looked at the family media records too Mr Mitchell and I know what you're referring to." Dr Holden said before looking at Beca who was almost freaking out at the lack of information she was getting. "I'll step outside for a minute so you can talk to Beca." The woman stepped outside and Beca looked at her father as if you say 'What the hell is going on.'

"What's happening?" Jesse asked.

"Beca I'm gonna get straight to the point here. Before you were born, your Grandma on your mom's side of the family died of ovarian cancer." Dr Mitchell looked down at his hands, not even having to look at his daughter to detect her heartbreak.

"What?" Was the only thing Beca could comprehend.

"Then after you were born your mom got tested and found an abnormality. She chose to get her ovaries removed to cut the risk although she was heartbroken because she couldn't have anymore kids."

"Why have I never known this?" Beca asked softly. She didn't actually know how to respond.

"I was going to tell you when you started getting your period but you were only eleven, you were still a little girl Bec." Dr Mitchell replied sympathetically. Beca looked around the room, she didn't know what she was feeling. Yeah she was gay and wasn't really using her ovaries but still, they're a part of her body and didn't want to say goodbye to them anytime soon. Dr Mitchell got up and let Dr Holden back in the room.

"Alright Beca we're going to take you for a pelvic ultrasound just to have a little check of what's going on inside." Dr Holden announced and Jesse assisted Beca off of the hospital bed.

"Can I see my girlfriend before we go?" Beca asked as she leaned on Jesse, slowly following Dr Holden out of the room as she still felt a slight dull pain in her abdomen.

"Sure you can. Is she in the waiting room?" Dr Holden smiled and Beca nodded before leading the three down the corridor to the waiting room.

"Hey." Beca announced her presence and Chloe shot up, throwing her arms around Beca.

"What was it?" Chloe asked, her words spilling out at a rapid pace as she shifted her eyes between Beca and the doctor.

"Uh we don't know yet, I'm going for a pelvic ultrasound. It can't be my appendix because I don't have one so they think it's got something to do with my ovaries or whatever." To Dr Mitchell, his daughter seemed extremely calm for what he had just told her but after all Beca's talent was shutting off her emotions.

"That doesn't sound good." Chloe said slowly, taking Beca's face in her hands.

"I'll be fine Red." Beca kissed Chloe before she heard Dr Holden telling them they had to go.

* * *

After the scan, Beca nervously awaited what the results concluded. The short brunette held her breath as Dr Holden walked back into the room with paperwork. "Well Beca it seems as the issue isn't as complex as what it seemed to be. There was a cyst on your ovary which burst and that is what caused you the pain. Although during the scan we did find another small cyst on your other ovary but there's no need to worry, it's not cancerous or anything and it should go away on it's own. If not, it will need to be surgically removed." Beca let out the breath she was holding and threw her head back in release.

"Is there any specific reason why she's getting cysts?" Dr Mitchell asked with concern and Beca quietly groaned. Can't he just be happy that she wasn't having to get her womanhood ripped out of her.

"It's common. A lot of women develop them during the course of having their monthly cycle but they normally go away themselves." Dr Holden informed. "If that's everything, I'll need you to come to the front desk and fill in some paperwork. I want you to come back in eight weeks to see if that other cyst isn't getting any bigger, as I said if it is, it will need to be removed." She reminded and Beca nodded. What an eventful day she had, she had almost forgot about everything Chloe had told her and all she wanted to do was to hold her and never let go.

* * *

**Please ignore me if I made any biological errors (I'm failing that fucking class)**

**No specific question for this update since its so short, I just wanna know your overall thoughts :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter just to fill things out before the time jump.**

**I don't know if many of you guys read the previous chapter because I'm sure I only got a couple of reviews, just make sure you've read it before this one :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 23**

Beca didn't tell Chloe about the other cyst and she didn't tell her about the apparent ovarian cancer gene that her grandmother and mother both had because she couldn't have her worrying about her every five seconds. She did tell her about the first cyst that ruptured though because she wouldn't stop asking what happened. Chloe seemed to have a lot in the back of her mind that Beca only just recently found out about so she wasn't going to give her stuff to worry about.

Saturday evening was the night that everyone (Dr Mitchell, Sheila, Evan, Aubrey's parents, Rachael, Beca, Chloe and Stacie) were celebrating Aubrey and Jesse's birthdays by having a meal at a restaurant. Stacie made sure her parents didn't come because she was afraid they would end up fighting and ruin the night.

"Dad, this is such a stupid table, why is there an extra seat?" Beca asked, staring at the empty seat beside Aubrey.

"You're so weird." Chloe muttered, placing her hand on her forehead with a slight smile. They had all finished their main course and were waiting to order their dessert.

"What? It's causing me irritation." Beca muttered in return as she sat back in her seat, pulling her dress up in attempt to cover more of her cleavage that was threatening to fall out. Yes, the girls had made her wear a dress and it definitely wasn't cooperating with her boobs.

Chloe could only laugh, she found it hilarious how irritable her girlfriend got on her period. The redhead glanced around the table, the adults were talking amongst themselves and Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie were laughing about something. Unnoticed, she slipped her hand under the table, placing it on Beca's thigh, giving it a gently squeeze.

Beca turned her head to Chloe and gave her a small smile. Chloe leaned close to Beca and whispered in her ear. "What were you planning on doing to me yesterday before you went to the hospital?" She ran her fingers slowly up Beca's thigh and the brunette shivered slightly. Okay, Beca in that dress made Chloe feel some kind of way.

"Maybe something to do with these?" Beca watched her own hand as she drummed her fingers lightly on Chloe's hip. The redhead was surprised at Beca's reply to her subtle dirty talk. "Or this?" Beca whispered, leaning closer to Chloe's face, taking her lip between her's before slipping her tongue into Chloe's mouth without warning.

"Hey, hey. Girls cut that out." Dr Mitchell clicked his fingers and the two girls pulled away from each other rather embarrassed, Beca flipping off the other three teenagers who were laughing their asses off.

Beca rolled her eyes before standing up and adjusting her dress. "I need to go to the bathroom." She announced and held her hand out to Chloe. Dr Mitchell raised his eyebrow questionably. "What? Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I don't fit the stereotypical need for girls to go to the bathroom together." Chloe laughed at her girlfriend before taking her hand, allowing herself to be pulled to the bathroom.

"You don't really need to pee do you?" Chloe asked in amusement as Beca checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom with them.

"You know me so well." Beca smirked, pulling Chloe into one of the stalls with her before locking the door behind them.

"Then again, you do have the bladder of a toddler." Chloe teased before unwarningly was roughly pinned against the door of the stall by her shoulders. "Obviously you don't have the strength of a toddler."

"Shut up." Beca's words came out a little desperate rather than her normal witty tone. She attacked Chloe's lips with her's and ran her hands down her body.

Chloe moaned into the kiss as Beca's finger slowly trailed it's way up the inside of her thigh. Don't even get Chloe started on Beca's wonderful fingers.

"You seemed a little worked up at the table." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips as she stopped her finger, allowing it just to trace small patterns on the redhead's thigh.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" Chloe said rather breathlessly, her eyes traveling down to the shorter girl's cleavage. Beca smirked against Chloe's lips as she pressed her body against her's, swooping her head down to Chloe's neck where she kissed and nipped at the skin. Beca's finger however was still just tracing circles on Chloe's thigh. Chloe would call it teasing, Beca would call it 'I've never done this shit before and I'm fucking nervous'.

Chloe could sense Beca's hesitation and gently pushed the brunette off of her. "I don't want to do this here. One, it's a bathroom and two, you're on your period so returning the favour to you can only end in a mess that I don't want to experience. Plus I want our first time to be special." Chloe smiled sweetly at Beca, her chest still heaving. "I want your first time to be special." She added.

"You're right but is there anyway you can make this specialness come quicker because seriously you drive me insane." Beca said with a laugh, running her hands up and down Chloe's arms. The couple suprised themselves, for being two people with pretty high sex drives they managed to go from sexy to sweet real quick.

"I'll try." Chloe added a wink but then her face fell as they heard door of the bathroom opened. Beca mouthed 'Oh shit.'

"Beca? Chloe? What the hell is taking you so long?" Stacie's voice could be heard from the other side of the stall door.

The couple cringed at each other before Chloe opened the door.

"Holy shit you two were totally banging!" Stacie pointed at them accusingly, throwing her head back with laughter.

"Not quite Stace, we were gone for five minutes." Beca rolled her eyes at the taller brunette before pushing past her to wash hee hands (She had to convince her that she actually peed) "We all know the only person that wouldn't last five minutes if a girl touched them is Jesse." Beca scoffed.

"Like Bree would actually ever give him a handy." Stacie rolled her eyes at the thought of Aubrey refusing to do anything remotely sexual.

"I think she's one of those girls who is a lady on the streets and a freak in the sheets." Chloe piped up with a laugh and a shrug. "Being friends with the both of you I'm surprised she's not more open about sex."

"Most of her family are Christians." Stacie informed. "Look can we leave before people start to think we're having a lesbian threesome?" She pushed the door open and lead the other two girls back to the table.

Just as Beca was about to sit down, her dad motioned her to come round the table. With a frustrated groan, she walked around and leaned down to her father, who whispered in her ear. "Take Aubrey to the bathroom with you."

"What? Why?" Beca asked, her volume slowly increasing so that Dr Mitchell had to shush her.

"We need her out of here for her suprise." He whispered back.

"Note that you said 'Her' suprise, your kind of defying the point if she's out the fricken room." Beca hissed.

"Just do it." Beca groaned and walked around the table until she was standing behind her. How the hell was she supposed to get her to go to the bathroom with her without thinking she was an absolute weirdo since she had just went herself. Then it clicked. I guess the blonde and brunette having similar period cycles didn't always end up in arguments and tears. Beca placed her hand on Aubrey's shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

"Hey, do you have a tampon?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah." The blonde replied, pulling her handbag onto her lap, beginning to rummage through it. Okay, Aubrey was the most organised girl Beca knew but even her bag was always full of shit just like every other girl she knew (including herself.)

"Just come with me." Beca shrugged, suddenly realising that Aubrey handing her a tampon would not complete her mission of having to get the blonde away from the table.

"Uh okay." Aubrey leaned over and kissed Jesse on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute, period drama." She whispered with a giggle before following Beca to bathroom.

"Having a good birthday so far?" Beca made conversation as the blonde placed her bag next to the sink and continued to rummage through it.

"Yeah it's been great." Aubrey smiled, finally finding the tampons in her bag and handing one to Beca who then disappeared into one of the stalls.

Beca stared at the tampon in her hand. What the fuck was she going to do with it, she had already changed her's recently. The favours she does for that father of her's. She threw the tampon in the trash can beside the toilet almost wanting to cry because do you know how fucking expensive that shit is?

"Do you need anymore for later on?" Beca heard Aubrey ask. She actually had a full friggen box in her own bag but no she always has to help her dad out in stupid scenarios.

"No it's fine I just forgot them at home." Beca replied as she flushed the toilet, exiting the stall and washing her hands. Surely that gave her dad enough time to fix up this suprise he had planned. "Come on, let's go." Beca was the first to leave the bathroom and could already see the suprise from there. "Holy shit."

"What?" Aubrey asked, moving to the side of Beca so she could see what stopped the brunette in her tracks. "Holy shit." The blonde echoed as she saw the most important person in her life standing beside the table, looking handsome in his uniform. Aubrey dropped her bag at her feet and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears were already welling up in her eyes as she slowly walked over to her brother. The reality became more real as she got closer to him, he stood there with open arms. For the last few steps she practically ran into Ryan's strong arms and he lifted her up and spun her around, a few people from the other tables enjoying this heartfelt moment. "What are you doing here? oh my god." Aubrey finally asked when he set her down.

"I managed to get home for the night but I need to leave straight away tomorrow morning. I couldn't not see you on your seventeenth, baby girl." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "You look stunning."

Aubrey smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him another tight hug. She couldn't believe this was happening, even though it was only for a night she still loved seeing her brother whenever she could.

* * *

**Ooooooo Beca and Chloe heating things up but Chloe wants their first time and Beca's first ever time to be special, Aw she's so sweet. **

**Cute little Posen reunion :D**

**Question - Favourite moment of the chapter? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I made a change in a previous chapter that said Beca would have to come back to hospital in four weeks, well I changed it to eight weeks and that brings us to now. Our 2 month time jump!**

**This chapter is like 7,350 words so I hope you have fun reading and I look forward to what you think! **

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 24**

The end of November marked a number of things. Thanksgiving was over which meant that it was only under a month till Christmas (They were still kids at heart, okay?) Also the weekend before had been the first basketball game of the season which the boys won. The Saturday coming up was sectionals for the glee club and one of the most important things about the end of November was that Beca and Chloe had been happily dating for two and a half months without even a squabble between them.

There was one thing though that wasn't all happy and jolly. Beca had went back to the hospital after eight weeks and found out that the cyst had in fact gotten bigger. This is how Beca found herself in a hospital bed instead of school, waiting on Dr Holden coming back to tell her they were ready for surgery. Her father and grandmother were the only ones at the hospital with her, Dr Mitchell took the day off work so he could be there with her when she wakes up from the anesthetic. Jesse was the only other person who knew that Beca was going into surgery and it took all his heart not to tell Chloe at school, or anyone else for that matter but especially Chloe.

"I'm just going to get a coffee. Do you want one Mom?" Dr Mitchell announced as he stood up with a stretch.

"No thank you honey." He left the room and Beca turned to her grandmother.

"Grandma I'm scared." Beca let out a shaky breath. It was hard to admit feelings of fear to anyone else but her grandma wasn't one of them.

"Don't worry about it darling, you'll be perfectly fine." She assured, taking her granddaughter's hand in her own.

Beca's phone started ringing beside her and the said girl groaned. "Chloe will you just piss off?" She grumbled, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"Are you two fighting?" Her grandmother asked with concern.

"No she just won't stop calling me." Beca let out a frustrated breath and picked up her phone, she was right it was her girlfriend calling.

"She'll be worried about you."

Beca's eyes darted around the room before they rolled back into her head with an annoyed sigh. "Chloe what is it?" Beca didn't mean to sound as pissed off as she did, there were too many things going on in her mind right now.

"Where are you? Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm at home, I'm not feeling well." Beca lied, adding a cough for believability.

"I already went to your house, no one's home."

"Maybe I don't feel like answering the door when I'm not fucking feeling well?" Beca snapped through gritted teeth.

"What the hell? Don't lie to me Beca."

"Would you just get off my back, I swear to god I can't even have a minute to myself without you fucking breathing down my neck!" Beca slammed her fist into the bed beside her, frustrated tears began to stream down her face.

"You know what?"

"What?" Chloe cut off the line without answering Beca making the brunette rip the phone away from her ear and throw it across the room. Beca suddenly felt glad that Chloe had bought her that phone case that meant it couldn't be smashed so easily. "What the hell have I done?" The guilt finally coursed through Beca's body as she held her head in her hands.

"Beca honey why didn't you tell her where you really are?"

"I didn't want her to worry and now she's going to think I hate her being all clingy and will never talk to me again." Beca wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to her grandmother.

"She will understand sweetheart, she probably only hung up to let you cool off because we all know what you're like." The girl smiled ever so slightly at her grandmother's words. Before they could say anything else, Dr Mitchell returned with Dr Holden and a couple of other doctors.

"We're ready to take you through to surgery now, Beca." The said girl's heart jumped up into her throat but she put on a brave face as she got wheeled down the corridors with her dad and grandma by her side until they reached the point they couldn't no more.

Looking around certainly didn't put Beca at ease, she was now surrounded by half covered faces. Although Dr Holden's mouth and nose was covered too, Beca could recognise the woman's voice as she spoke. "This might cause a little discomfort Beca but it'll be over in a second." Dr Holden gave Beca's hand a gentle squeeze and the girl looked at her other hand that was getting the IV injected. "Now count back from ten for me."

Beca let her head fall back and focused on Dr Holden's voice and eyes. "Ten. Nine. Eight...Seven." Before she knew it her eyelids fluttered closed and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Beca woke to familiar humming. She cracked her eyes open and all she could see was a hand intertwined with her one that lay on the bed limp. It wasn't just any hand though, it was the hand she adored the most. Chloe's. Chloe's right hand was Beca's favourite, the fact that she never took her thumb ring off, the fact that it was the wrist in which she wore her bisexuality pride wristband (She had also added a lesbian pride one to the mix recently, of course giving one to Beca.) But most of all it was the side in which she had her tattoo and the scar from her past.

Since Beca didn't even have to look up to confirm who it was, she decided to speak up. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. She lifted her head up so she could see the redhead's face that was looking down at her phone but instantly lifted it after hearing Beca.

"You're awake." There was a sparkle in Chloe's eyes as she smiled slightly. An awkward silence cast over the girls which was unusual because the two could talk for the whole of America.

"I'm sorry-" They both burst out in unison.

"No I should've-" She spoke together again, cutting one another off.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept calling you like that when you were obviously stressed." Chloe said softly, brushing Beca's hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't still clutching onto Beca's.

"No I should've told you what was going on, you're my girlfriend and have a right to know." Beca replied, reaching her free hand up to stroke Chloe's cheek. "I hate shouting at you like that." She confessed quietly.

"Don't worry about it, it's all forgotten about now." Chloe reassured placing a sweet kiss on Beca's lips.

"How did you eventually find out anyway?" Beca asked as they broke apart. Chloe sighed.

"Well when I hung up, I was in the choir room and couldn't stop crying because I was confused as to why you weren't telling me the truth. Jesse came in and saw me crying so he hugged me and asked me what was wrong - by the way, your whole family just must be amazing huggers because he managed to make me stop crying and talk. Well after I explained he told me that you didn't want me to know that you were getting surgery and I instantly felt bad so then I went to the nurse, faked that I didn't feel well and got sent home but I came straight here." Chloe explained and Beca couldn't help but smile, she was the luckiest girl in the world having someone who cared about her as much as Chloe did.

"Where's my dad and grandma?" Beca asked finally noticing their absence.

"Your dad's outside talking to Dr Holden and your Grandma is in the waiting area with Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie." Chloe ran her fingers through her hair with a content sigh, feeling relieved that her and Beca talked things out.

"I take it Stacie and Aubrey are pissed for me not telling them either? Beca asked with a slight chuckle.

"Lil pissed." Chloe winked. "I've opened up to you Beca just please do me a favour and do the same thing in return."

"I promise from now on you will know everything." Beca assured pulling Chloe down to meet her lips.

Both girls pulled away with a groan as the door opened. Seriously they couldn't even count on both hands how many kisses of theirs gets cut too short. Dr Mitchell and Dr Holden both walked into the room with smiles across their faces making Beca furrow her brow.

"How are you feeling Beca?" Dr Holden asked, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Fine. Just a little tired and hungry." Beca replied, running her hand down her face.

"Any pain?"

"A little."

"Well we've given you pain killers so it shouldn't be that bad." The woman smiled. "You'll be glad to hear that the surgery was a success and we found absolutely nothing cancerous." She beamed and Beca smiled with relief.

"When can I go home?" Beca asked, shimmying herself up so she was sitting, wincing a little in pain that came from her abdomen.

"We're going to give you something light to eat, get you dressed and you should be good to go home tonight. You will have to take it easy so I suggest taking a couple of days off school." Dr Holden explained and Beca was glad that she was going to get to go home the same day. "I'll be back soon with something for you to eat, your dad's got your clothes so you can get dressed now if you like but you might need a hand."

"I've got Chloe." Beca shrugged and her girlfriend nodded with a smile. Dr Holden gave an understanding nod and left the room.

"I'll leave you girls to get ready, I'll go and tell everyone you're awake." Dr Mitchell set the pile of clothes on his daughter's lap before he also left the room.

"I think I can manage my underwear myself." Beca chuckled slightly as she threw the covers back and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up felt weird for Beca so she steadied herself on the stand next to the bed.

Chloe gave Beca the respect she deserved and turned away. After two and a half months they were still waiting to take their relationship a step further.

Beca managed to pull her underwear on whilst still wearing the hospital gown before dropping the said gown so she could put her bra on. She managed to push the straps onto her shoulders but when she reached around to clip it, the strain on her arms also strained her abdomen slightly causing her to hiss in pain. "Fuck."

"You alright?" Chloe asked, turning her head to be met with Beca's bare back.

"Can you help me fasten this?"

"Of course." Chloe got up and took the two loose ends of Beca's bra and fastened them together. Chloe ran her arms down Beca's arms before turning her around to face her. "Looks like we've both been in the wars." Chloe said, holding her right wrist up against her girlfriend's scar from the surgery.

Beca smiled before taking her girlfriend's face between her hands and kissing her softly on the lips.

Chloe reached past the brunette and grabbed the tank top that was on the bed. She pulled the top over Beca's head gently and helped her get her arms through trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

"I feel like I'm five." Beca pouted as she leaned on her girlfriend as she got help putting her jeans on.

"It's either this or watching you struggle in pain." Chloe chuckled, standing upright as Beca fastened her jeans herself.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Beca asked, folding her arms tightly as a shiver shocked through her body.

"It's just you, baby." Chloe laughed giving her girlfriend and playful slap on her cheek before shaking her hoodie off of her arms, holding it open for Beca to stick her arms in the sleeves.

"Oh my god it's so warm." Chloe giggled at the way Beca hugged her arms around herself, sitting back onto the bed. The redhead didn't feel the chill of the room herself until she handed her hoodie to Beca but she didn't have the heart to ask for it back because her girlfriend looked so adorable wearing it.

* * *

The next again day, the only person missing from glee club was Beca and Mr McKay wondered why because she didn't show up the day before either. "Hey guys does anyone know where Beca is?" He asked with concern, grabbing the teenager's attention.

"Uh that's what I was going to talk to you about." Jesse spoke up. "I think we might need to slightly alter the set list for Saturday. You see Beca can't dance."

"How come?" Mr McKay asked slowly as he hopped up onto the piano.

"She had surgery to remove a cyst from her ovary so she's still a bit sore." Chloe informed him and his eyes grew wide.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's good. She just didn't want anyone worrying about her so she didn't tell anyone." Jesse nodded.

"Okay so maybe the first song should be a solo for Beca?" Mr McKay suggested.

"As always." Rachael muttered with an eye roll but just got ignored.

"Yeah but what song?" Stacie asked.

"Do you want me to call her?" Chloe offered Mr McKay as she pulled her phone out.

"Yeah." He replied and Chloe tapped on Beca's number, hitting speaker phone as it dialled the number and rung multiple times.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I didn't wake you up did I?" Chloe could feel all eyes on her.

"Kinda but I'm due painkillers so don't worry about it." Chloe loved Beca's voice when she had just woken up, it was slightly lower and she talked a lot slower too.

"I'll make this quick then, you're on speaker, Mr McKay wants to talk to you."

"Uh okay."

"Hi Beca."

"Hi."

"I hope you're feeling better and we'll let you go in a minute but we're having to switch our set list around a little for Saturday since you're still recovering. I'm going to give the first song as a solo and it's totally up to you what you want to sing." Everyone awaited silently for Beca to answer.

"Okay uhm...How about Take Me To Church since it's been the song that I've been teaching myself to play on guitar." Beca offered.

"Sounds great Beca, when will you be back in school?" Mr McKay asked.

"Uh tomorrow maybe." Listening to Beca's voice made Chloe want to just go to her house and cuddle her, she sounded so adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Okay that's great and we all hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you." Chloe had to suppress a laugh because she could tell by her girlfriend's voice that she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'll come by after school, babe. I love you." Chloe said sweetly down the line.

"Love you too, bye Chlo." Beca replied followed by a yawn before the line cut off.

"Two months later and you guys are still winning at life." Stacie cooed.

"Okay guys we need a group number. What do we have that other show choir's don't?" Mr McKay asked but before anyone could answer he answered his own question. "Insanely talented dancers!" He exclaimed, pointing especially to Jesse and Stacie before turning the projector on. "Now I managed to find this old gem." He walked over and hit the lights before hitting play on his laptop.

The opening notes of Halo by Beyonce played and Jesse and Stacie smiled at each other. The video was of Jesse and Stacie's final performance in one of their dance competitions.

"Oh my god you guys dance so beautifully." Chloe commented, captivated by the emotion Jesse and Stacie put into the song.

"Exactly and that's why we should showcase that at sectionals. I was thinking Chandelier by Sia, quite vocally demanding to I think Aubrey, Chloe would you be up for singing it?" Mr McKay asked hopefully, clasping his hands together as he eyed the two girls who glanced at each other before nodded.

"Sure." They replied in unison.

"Great. Okay guys now that's out of the way, we have a more serious problem." Mr McKay pulled a stool over and sat in front of the kids with a straight face. "Principal Hastings has cut our costume budget and gave the basketball team the money for their new uniform this season."

"What?!" Stacie shrieked. "What the hell are we supposed wear to sectionals? Your team is so stupid!" She glared at the three boys in the room that were part of the basketball team.

"It's not our fault." Luke said in defence.

"Guys don't start a fight, I need you all to cooperate here." Mr McKay said calmly.

"Why don't we just come up with a set outfit we were every performance?" Jesse suggested with a shrug and Mr McKay nodded.

"Which we still need money for so yeah that's a great idea." Rachael scoffed. Jesse rolled his eyes at the blonde before leaning back in his seat with a defeated sigh.

"Well I'm sure we can all chip in." Aubrey spoke up.

"That's easy for you to say when all you have to do is dip into daddy's credit card." Bumper shot back and Mr McKay held his head in his hand, they were doing so well over the past two months and now when a problem pops up they slip back into their old habits.

"Hey!" Jesse scolded, turning around in his chair to face Bumper.

"Guys!" Chloe yelled over everyone, creating silence as she stood up and turned around. "We shouldn't be fighting about this, we're a member down, we've had a sudden change in set list and now we need to figure out costumes. Yeah it's pretty stressful but we aren't going to get anything done if we're just yelling at each other!" She shifted her eyes from person to person. "Okay we have the set list done, that's fine." She lowered the volume of her voice as she continued. "About the costumes, look around you, what are we all wearing?"

"Our uniform?"

"Exactly, but what are ninety percent of us also wearing?" Chloe continued, motioning down her body. "Think of Beca like everyday of her life."

"Black jeans and a hoodie." Jesse chuckled.

"Chloe you're a genius." Stacie stood up, pointing at the redhead before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off the piano. Mr McKay just sat back in amusement, watching how the girls would handle this. "Now we should keep the shirt and tie. That means we don't have to spend money on that and plus it shows what school we're from." Stacie explained and everyone got up and gathered around the piano to watch her sketch out a person. Stacie was actually a good drawer but her art teacher disliked her only because she would rather spend her time drawing clothes for design instead of drawing fruit. "We all own a pair of black skinny jeans right?" She looked around at everybody before drawing a pair of jeans onto the model after receiving echoes of 'Yeah's'. "As for hoodies, since our school colours are maroon, black and gold, we should all have a maroon hoodie and on the back we should have the letters 'Barden Majors' in black with a gold outline." Everybody started imagining the idea, praising Stacie for her quick thinking. "And of course the whole outfit can be topped off with a maroon pair of converse. Overall we will all be comfortable and will be able to dance easily."

"How do you expect to get your fancy letters onto the hoodie?" Rachael quirked an eyebrow at the taller girl, placing her hand on her hip.

"I take fashion and textiles, I know how to use a sewing machine but Aubrey's right, we are going to have to chip in a little for the hoodies and shoes."

"This is the glee club I know." Mr McKay had a grin stretched across his face. "See what you guys can achieve when you all come together?!"

* * *

"They were amazing! I mean out of thin air, Chloe and Stacie came up with this perfect uniform, if you will, that they can wear to every performance!" Mr McKay gushed. He was sitting in the faculty base at lunchtime with two of his closest Co workers, Jake Bateman (The basketball coach) and Lily James (The school's guidance counselor)

Coach Bateman was an intimidating man, he had short dark hair - starting to grey slightly - and he always seemed to have an annoyed expression on his face but Mr McKay always seemed to put up with him.

Miss James on the other hand was adored by the kids at the school. She was blonde, beautiful and ages with Mr McKay (twenty-eight) But the kids loved her so much because she was so lovely and sweet and she was really easy to talk to which made her the perfect guidance counselor.

"That's amazing Martin, is that them all ready for sectionals then?" Miss James asked enthusiastically whereas Coach Bateman sat back with an eye roll.

"Yeah we've had to readjust our set list but I think it's gonna be great." Mr McKay took out a folded piece of paper and slid it across the table. Miss James unfolded the paper and Coach Bateman curiously sat forward.

"So Beca's singing Take Me To Church and then Aubrey and Chloe singing Chandelier? Sounds great." The blonde smiled, handing the piece of paper back. "How are Chloe and Beca doing anyway? No more trouble around school?"

"From what I can see yeah, they're doing okay. They're great for each other, Chloe is just what Beca needed to set her in the right direction." Mr McKay smiled softly as he thought about how happy the two girls were together.

"That's good to hear, tell them to come see me if they need any help with anything. The rest of the kids too." Miss James smiled as she clasped her hands together on top of the table.

"I will do."

"Are you guys driving the bus to sectionals?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever chaperoned a trip out with a class that Aubrey and Beca are part of?" She asked in slight amusement. "I used to be a chaperone for outings the Music Academy made."

"No I haven't, should I be worried?" Me McKay chuckled slightly.

"Uh no, just make sure you seat both of them at front of the bus. Both of them are prone to travel sickness so I'd just keep an eye on them if I were you." Miss James explained with a wink.

"Well thanks for the warning because we don't want a repeat of the alcohol awareness assembly."

* * *

"Okay before we get on the bus I just want to say a few things." Mr McKay stood in front of the teenagers who were all huddling together because since it was getting into winter, it was getting colder. "I just want to say thanks to you guys for allowing this dream of mine to come true. Now it may not feel like it just yet but the show choir will be the top of the school someday especially with the talent of you guys. We're already becoming this big family and I'm so proud of you guys. Now let's go to sectionals and win this thing!"

Everyone cheered and began piling onto the bus. "Aubrey, Beca I talked to Miss James and apparently you guys get travel sick? So if you want to sit as close to the front and just tell me of you need me to pull over okay?" The two girls nodded at Mr McKay. Beca and Chloe took the two seats behind the driver's seat and Jesse and Aubrey sat on the opposite side.

Only fifteen minutes of the journey past when Beca started to feel a bit nauseous. "You okay honey?" Chloe asked as she placed her hand on Beca's knee to stop it from bouncing up and down.

"Not really." Beca said honestly. She looked over to her right and saw that Aubrey had fallen asleep leaning on Jesse. Lucky for some.

"C'mere." Chloe draped her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled the brunette into her.

Beca settled her head on Chloe and slid her hand over the redhead's stomach, under her hoodie. "Can I have a drink of you water, babe?" Beca asked quietly.

"Sure." Chloe grabbed her water bottle that was sitting next to her and handed it to Beca who sat up to take a drink. The blonde across from them sat up like a bolt, grabbing the their attention.

"You alright?" Jesse asked, brushing his girlfriend's hair out of her pale face. "Are you gonna be sick?" He asked and Aubrey only nodded. "Mr McKay can we pull over?" He added quickly.

"No problem." The bus came to a stop and the doors opened, Aubrey quickly getting herself off before the sound of her vomiting could be heard which made Jesse get up off his seat and check on her.

Beca groaned as she stood up, tossing Chloe's water bottle onto the seat before removing her glasses. "You gonna throw up too?" Chloe asked, standing up and placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Mhm." Beca hummed in response before making a quick exit off the bus. Beca only had to see Aubrey throw up before she hunched over herself.

"You're okay." Chloe assured, making sure Beca's hair was out of the way whilst she rubbed the said girl's back.

"I can't believe we've only been dating for a couple of months and you've already seen me vomit multiple times." Beca whined once she had finally finished, standing upright and accepting the water bottle off of Chloe. Chloe laughed, letting Beca rinse her mouth out before pulling her in for a hug. "Why am I cursed so many ways in life?"

Chloe shook her head with a chuckle as she followed her girlfriend back onto the bus.

"You girls good?" Mr McKay asked when they had returned to their seats. The replied with weak hums rather than words.

Beca threw her hood up and covered her eyes with it before leaning back into Chloe.

"As adorable as you look, take this before you rest your pukey little head back on me." Chloe held a mint out in Beca's direction and she gladly took it, popping it into her mouth. Chloe pulled Beca's phone out of the girl's pocket. Beca would've usually flip if someone took her phone without permission but it was Chloe and she really couldn't protest against anything the redhead said or did.

"What're you doing?" Beca asked, not even lifting the hood covering her eyes to look at what the redhead was up to.

"Well first of all, taking a picture because you look so cute cuddled up against me when you can't see your eyes and then I'm going to put some music on, okay?" Chloe explained, snapping the picture of her and Beca before pulling her earphones out of her pocket and plugging them in, handing one of the buds to Beca. Chloe started scrolling through her girlfriend's music library before Beca spoke up.

"Put on the queen." Beca mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'll have you know, I have this embarrassingly big musical crush on Beyoncé." Beca laughed at herself slightly. Chloe shouldn't be surprised, Beca's taste in music did have a really far range.

"Who doesn't?" Chloe scoffed, finding the playlist Beca had made of just Beyoncé songs and hit play.

* * *

The group were waiting outside of the auditorium as Mr McKay signed them in.

"Long time no see, weirdo." Beca spun around on her heel as a familiar voice could be heard from behind her.

"Woah." Beca commented, rather lost for words as she came face to face with her younger cousin, smiling up at her from his wheelchair. "Dude what're you doing here?" She finally asked, leaning down to give Caleb a hug.

"Your dad felt bad for not being able to make it so he asked us to come and support all of you." Beca and Jesse's uncle Daniel appeared and stood behind his son as he informed Beca of their presence.

"Caleb!" Stacie squealed, grabbing Jesse and Aubrey's attention as she ran over and hugged the boy tightly.

"Hey what's up little dude?" Jesse asked giving Caleb a fist bump. After everyone had finally finished their hugs Beca decided to introduce them to Chloe.

"Caleb, Uncle Dan, uh this is my girlfriend Chloe." Beca slid her arm around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer.

Daniel gave Beca a smile as if to say 'I'm proud of you' which made Beca smile back in a thank you sort of way.

"I've heard a lot about you Caleb." Chloe winked down at the fourteen year old.

"Oh god." Caleb groaned in Beca's direction.

"All good things child, chill out." Beca teased, ruffling his hair much to his annoyance.

"Well aren't you all cute with your matching hoodies." Caleb laughed, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

Chloe watched on in awe, the way the two interacted she could tell that they were the best of friends. You would almost mistake Caleb for being ages with Beca because he seemed really mature for his age.

"So what are you singing?" The young boy asked.

"Well we're starting of with me singing Take Me To Church and then Chloe and Aubrey are singing Chandelier." Beca replied.

"Okay guys, it's time for us to go inside." Mr McKay announced and Beca got up off of Caleb.

"Good luck" Caleb smiled.

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

"Why did we have to be given the worst spot ever?" Stacie whined as she shimmied past Mr McKay to take a seat. They had all taken their assigned seats in order to watch the other two show choirs perform first.

"Stacie calm down, we'll be fine." Mr McKay assured.

"Yeah, since we go last, we'll be fresh in the judges heads." Aubrey leaned over her boyfriend to whisper to Stacie.

Silence grew over the crowd as the lights dimmed slightly. As the curtains were pulled back an all boy show choir stood together in a group.

* * *

**[Show Choir Boy]**

My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral...

* * *

"You're joking." Beca deadpanned before leaning forward to look at Mr McKay.

"Beca it's okay, it's a really popular song right now." Mr McKay reassured.

* * *

The next group to come up were a mixed group of girls and boys all dressed in blue. As their performance began the Barden Majors' jaws dropped because one, they were all amazing dancers all and two,

* * *

**[Show Choir Girl]**

Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down...

* * *

"We are so screwed." Stacie whined, glancing pleadingly at Mr McKay.

"Everybody meet me backstage." Mr McKay whisper yelled before he got up from his seat.

* * *

"What the hell was that?! Someone's obviously leaked our set list!" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"And we all know the two who didn't want to be here in the first place." Aubrey glared at Luke and Rachael who instantly fought back.

"I apologised to you and told everyone that glee club has actually made me see things in a different way so don't try and pin this on me Aubrey!" Luke snapped.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I actually like being here okay?" Rachael shot back.

"How do we figure this out?" Stacie placed her hand against her forehead.

"How many arguments am I going to need to break up this week guys? Get a grip!" Mr McKay yelled, his frustration taking over him that he quickly apologised for his outburst.

"Mr McKay just go back to your seat, I think I can handle this." Beca smirked, standing up in front of her peers.

Mr McKay hesitated for a second. "My faith in you guys has never failed me yet. I trust you Beca." And with that he left, nervous obviously because his kids literally had to come up with two new songs in such a short amount of time.

"What's the plan Mitchell?" Bumper asked. Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a knowing smirk which the redhead quickly caught on to.

"Beyoncé." The two girls said in unison.

* * *

"Next up we have, from Barden High, the Barden Majors!" The announcer announced and Beca made her way onto the stage by herself, putting the microphone in it's stand before taking a deep breath. She still had slight stage fright but she was slowly becoming more confident.

The music started to play and Beca snapped her fingers along with it.

* * *

**[A/N Listen to Beyoncé's Love On Top]**

**[Beca]**

Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)

But I know (It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears

And finally you put me first

* * *

Beca pointed to either side of her just as the chorus started and Chloe and Stacie emerged from the sides of the stage with microphones in their hands to assist Beca as her backup singers/dancers.

* * *

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooh oooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby, Baby

I can hear the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)

But I know (It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

* * *

Beca couldn't help but think about Chloe during the song. She was the one she loved, she was the only one she sees.

* * *

Oh! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Oh Oh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.

Baby, you're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

* * *

Stacie felt a slight twinge in her knee as she twisted it slightly the wrong way. She powered through but when she spun around for one of the dance moves, her right leg buckled underneath her. Beca glanced to her right and saw that Stacie was clearly in pain but she carried on, keeping all of the weight off her right leg.

* * *

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only man I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby, baby, it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

* * *

Beca pointed at the ceiling as the song came to a stop and the crowd erupted into applause. "You alright?" Beca asked, placing a hand on Stacie's back.

"Ah shit." Stacie hissed. "I threw my knee out."

"Here." Chloe also wrapped her arm around Stacie's waist allowing the taller girl to drape one arm over her and the other over Beca. The two other girls helped Stacie hobble off to the rest of the group.

"Stace please tell me you can still dance?" Jesse whisper yelled.

"Does it look like I can still dance you fucking idiot." She growled through her teeth, any movement to her knee causing her pain. "Bree you're gonna have to take my place."

"What? No I don't know the choreography!" The blonde hissed in return.

"Jesse will guide you, honestly he's the best dance partner a girl could ask for."

Aubrey looked up at Jesse who was nodding, feeling quite proud of himself.

"You make me look like an idiot and I swear to god you'll be dead to me Swanson." Aubrey warned.

"You're hot when you're feisty." Jesse shot back earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Ugh you guys are so gross." Beca groaned.

* * *

Mr McKay waited anxiously on the kids returning to stage. A red flag raised in his head once he had watched Stacie hop off stage in pain, he was pretty sure she would have been part of the dance to whatever the next song Beca had picked. He had been continuously telling Stacie to take it easy when dancing because in the past with all her figure skating, gymnastics and dance classes, she was prone to injury on her right knee, resulting in her visiting a physiotherapist multiple times.

The teenagers all emerged onto the stage, Chloe, Beca and Stacie the only ones holding microphones and Jesse and Aubrey stood at the front.

Mr McKay chewed on his nail as he waited on the music to start, hoping that they had managed to get over this huge obstacle that had been thrust right in front of them.

The opening notes of Halo played and Mr McKay could only smile, of course. This time though, Stacie wasn't the one dancing with Jesse, Aubrey was. Obviously Stacie's knee was in too much pain so she and Aubrey switched places.

* * *

**[Stacie]**

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

* * *

Mr McKay didn't give Stacie enough credit for her voice, she sounded beautiful up there.

* * *

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out!

**[Stacie, Chloe and Beca]**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

* * *

Mr McKay was amazed at Jesse and Aubrey, you could sense the love they had for each other just by the way they danced together.

* * *

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

**[Chloe]**

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

* * *

He chuckled slightly at Chloe's solo because the redhead couldn't help herself but sneak glances at Beca. The two girls were seriously drunk on each other.

* * *

And It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out!

**[Stacie, Chloe and Beca]**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

Halo, ooh ooh...

Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh oh...

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh oh...

* * *

Mr McKay was the first out of his seat, clapping and cheering crazily. He was tearing up slightly because he was so proud of them, the looks on their faces at the reaction from the crowd was priceless. This is why he took this job.

* * *

The all boy group had earned themselves third place which meant that the Majors and the insanely good dance group were left up on the stage.

The whole group were connected by hands as they hoped and prayed that they would be walking away with that trophy.

"And the winners of this year's sectionals competition..." The announcer said as he opened up the envelope. "...Barden High's Barden Majors!"

"Oh my god! This was all you!" Chloe squealed as she threw her arms around Beca. It was true, Beca had came up with the last minute ideas and pieced them all together.

"Go get your trophy captain." Jesse shook Beca by the shoulders before pushing her in the direction of the announcer who held the trophy out eagerly to her.

"Captain?" Beca asked in confusion.

"Captain?" Aubrey and Stacie challenged Jesse who just shrugged. Beca took the trophy and held it up making everyone cheer and crowd around her.

Jesse and Luke unexpectedly came up behind the short brunette and took a leg each, hoisting her up onto their shoulders which a squeal. "I just want you to know, I am so not captain material." Beca said down to Jesse.

* * *

**Okeydokey this is too long for a specific question so just tell me everything you loved (or hated) about it!**

**Also it's a bit overdue but a visual aid for Mr McKay is Ian Harding, Pretty Little Liars anyone? And for Miss James, Blake Lively **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! My exams are over so I finally have time to write! Beca's into writing songs in this fic so I'm just going to be using songs from artists and naming them her's but I'll tell you the original artist so you can listen along.**

**The song used in this chapter is "If You Say So" by Lea Michele, I love this song because it's about Cory and I thought it fit in with the story too so I hope you like how I've used it.**

**OH MY GOD GUYS I'M GOING TO SEE PP2 TOMORROW IT'S FINALLY HERE! I'VE WAITED ALMOST THREE YEARS FOR THIS OMG I'VE BEEN PLAYING THE SOUNDTRACK NON STOP AND IT'S AMAZING!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 25**

Chloe spread herself out onto Beca's bed whilst the brunette was too busy having a petty argument with her father outside the room. Everyone had been on a high over the weekend after they won sectionals and they had given Beca all the credit for coming up with a brand new set list. Life was great.

Chloe sighed as she rolled onto her stomach and slid her hands under Beca's pillow, furrowing her brow as she pulled out a notebook. Chloe brought herself up to sit on her knees and curiously opened up the book. The first page was titled 'If You Say So' and it wasn't hard for Chloe to figure out that it was a song. Beca wrote songs?

The page was dated December twelfth 2008. Chloe did the math, she was ten in 08 so that meant that Beca was eleven. Wow she was writing songs at eleven? Chloe allowed her eyes to scan over the condition of the page, some of the words were scored out and replaced with different ones, it also seemed like droplets of water had smudged some of the pen.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, he was driving me crazy." Beca walked back in the room before coming to a standstill once she realised what Chloe was holding. "Don't look at that!" Beca rushed out as she threw herself onto the bed grabbing the notebook out of Chloe's hands.

"You write songs?" Chloe asked softly, ignoring Beca's sudden outburst.

"Uh yeah but when I was like eleven so they're terrible." Beca mumbled, sliding the notebook back under her pillow.

"If they're so terrible then why do you keep them under your pillow?" Chloe asked, pushing Beca's hair behind her ear. "The first song, who's that about?" She pushed slightly, by reading the lyrics she had a sort of rough idea.

"My aunt Elena." Beca replied simply. "If you say so' were the last words she said to me."

* * *

***Flashback***

"Are you sure you girls will be alright while I'm gone?" Elena asked with concern as she reached forward and grabbed her car keys off the table.

Stacie and Beca rolled their eyes. They were both eleven and you know what eleven year old's are like, they think they can do everything by themselves. "We'll be fine." Beca laughed.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Elena stood up and walked over to where her niece was sitting and kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you girl." She winked and Beca smiled.

"Love you more." Beca sang mockingly as her aunt walked out of the living room.

"If you say so!" Elena called back with a laugh before exiting the house completely.

And that was the last time Beca would hear her aunt's voice.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Oh my god." Chloe had tears in her eyes just thinking about what Beca had just told her. "Aw baby." Chloe reached her arms forward and pulled Beca into a hug when she noticed the brunette wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Beca clung onto her girlfriend and buried her face into her neck.

"What are you apologising for?" Chloe asked, running her hand up and down Beca's back.

"There's hardly ever a time we're together when one of us doesn't cry." Beca laughed half heartedly as she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"That's nothing to be sorry for, at least we're finally more open with each other." Chloe reassured, rubbing her hand up and down Beca's thigh.

"I guess." The brunette sighed, finally composing herself. "You know no one else knows about the song." Beca lifted her head and looked straight into Chloe's glassy eyes.

"Sing it in glee club." Chloe said almost immediately. Beca shook her head. "Why not? I bet you sing it beautifully."

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose whilst continuing to shake her head. "Chloe if I start singing it, I'll start crying." Beca said in an almost pleading manner.

"Listen. What do you want to do with your life after school?" Chloe asked, knowing fully well what the answer would be.

"Produce music."

Chloe picked up the notebook and placed it in Beca's lap. "You need to start somewhere."

* * *

Mr McKay walked into the choir room, thrusting the trophy in the air as the teenagers cheered him on.

"We're officially on the road to nationals!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and everyone else clapped. "Okay before we start on your first assignment, Chloe has notified me about a song." His eyes landed on Beca who pulled her notebook out of her bag with a deep breath. "The stage is yours Beca." My McKay took a seat next to the other kids as Beca stood up and sat down at the piano bench.

"Most of you know that I want to be a music producer." Beca began, talking to the rest of her classmates. "I do make mixes of songs but I also write some. This song's called 'If You Say So' I wrote it in 2008 so it has a chance of being awful since I was only eleven." Beca laughed slightly as she opened her notebook and set it in front of her.

"Beca." Chloe's soft voice made Beca turn her head to notice the redhead was walking towards her waving her glasses in her hand.

"I would get nowhere without you." Beca said quietly with a smile as she allowed her girlfriend to put her glasses on for her.

"Good luck." Chloe whispered, placing a kiss on Beca's lips before returning to her seat.

"A few of you will be able to understand who this song is for." And with that Beca began softly hitting the keys on the piano.

* * *

**[Beca]**

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you paralyzed me.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you lost your fight.

And I can't get the last words that you said,

Can't get those words out of my head.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

And four words.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

* * *

Stacie was the first to realise what the song was about as a quiet sob caught Beca's attention to find the taller brunette with tears already rolling down her cheeks which immediately made Beca's eyes well up.

* * *

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

* * *

Beca's hands shook and her voice cracked. She couldn't carry on. She pulled her hands away from the piano and covered her face, sobbing uncontrollably as everyone else sat in silence.

Jesse stood up and joined Beca on the piano bench making the brunette tear her eyes away from her face. Jesse's eyes were welled up slightly but Beca felt bad that she was the one getting so worked up over the song rather than him. Jesse smiled at his cousin before studying the notes written in Beca's notebook and soon began to hit the keys effortlessly.

* * *

**[Jesse]**

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard the phone ring.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard your voice.

And I can't get the last words that you said,

Can't get those words out of my head.

**[Beca and Jesse]**

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Of pure hurt.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

* * *

Aubrey was the next to stand up, taking the still sobbing Stacie by the hand and pulling her up to the floor. Stacie hooked her arms around Beca's neck from behind as rested her chin on top of the said girl's head.

* * *

**[Beca, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie]**

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

I can't believe it's true,

I keep looking for you,

I check my phone and wait

To hear from you.

In the crowded room

The joker is so cruel.

And now I'll never know,

If all I've been told

Is just a lie so bold,

I thought we would grow old.

Mirrors in the smoke

Left me here to choke.

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

* * *

There was silence once they finished. Nobody wanted to disturb the emotional moment that Jesse, Beca, Aubrey and Stacie were having as they held each other tight in a group hug. "I love you guys." Beca mumbled as she used the sleeve of her hoodie to dry her eyes. Singing that song with three of the most important people in her life really pulled at Beca's heartstrings as all the memories they shared which involved Elena rushed back to her.

After giving each other one last squeeze, Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie took a seat whilst Beca stood in the middle of the floor wanting to say a few words. "I wrote that song a week after my Aunt Elena was in the accident, writing a song was the only way I could express my feelings. She was like a mom to me, I don't have any clear memories of my mom since she left so having Aunt Elena there instead was just normality to me. Every girl needs a female role model to look up to when they're growing up, she was mine. She was always the person who I would go to if I had a problem. I wonder now and again how she would've reacted if she was here when I realised that I'm gay-"

"She would've loved you just as much." Jesse interjected with reassurance. "She's smiling down on you right now, reminding you how lucky you are to have a girlfriend like Chloe and friends and family who love you no matter what."

Beca smiled through the welling tears in her eyes.

"I love you more." Beca said as she looked up at the ceiling, pointing her finger up with a smile at her Aunt.

"Beca I don't know what to say." Mr McKay began as he wiped his own eyes. Beca was surprised that her music was actually hitting people emotionally, maybe Chloe was right. "That was beautiful, do you have any other songs that you're writing?"

"Uh I've got a notebook full of unfinished ones but that's about it." Beca shrugged as Mr McKay walked past her to the whiteboard.

"You're really talented in that way Beca, I mean I know you're dyslexic and all but the way you write songs is unbelievable." Beca smiled at Mr McKay's words as she walked back over to the chairs but before she could sit down Chloe stood up and cupped her face.

"You're so strong, I love you so much." Chloe rushed out a little breathlessly as she quickly connected her lips sweetly with her girlfriend's.

Beca would fight against what Chloe said. Beca would argue that Chloe is the strongest in the relationship after hearing about all the shit the redhead had to go through.

* * *

"Have you fucked her yet?" Stacie asked randomly as she nudged her foot into Beca who was lying on her back at the other end of the bed, playing around on her phone. Beca was bored after school because Chloe was going out to dinner with her dad so she decided she would just go over to Stacie's.

"Have I fucked who?" Beca replied distractedly.

"Aubrey." Stacie deadpanned.

"What?"

"Chloe you asshole. God, listen to me." Stacie rolled her eyes, kicking her foot into Beca's hip.

"No I haven't." Beca finally answered after wrestling Stacie's foot away from her.

"Why not?"

"Dude I don't know!" Beca exclaimed, finally looking around her phone to look at her asshole of a best friend.

"Someone's a little sexually frustrated." Stacie sang.

"Okay! Maybe I am!" Beca admitted with a frustrated sigh. Stacie was a little taken aback by Beca's quick reply in admitted to what Stacie started off as a joke.

"Why not make a move then?" Stacie asked with a shrug as she began filing her nails.

"Oh I've made plenty of moves, dude. The problem is that she just keeps going on about how she wants to make the first time special but it's honestly driving me insane." Beca sat up, tossing her phone to the side before crossing her legs.

"Didn't you already tell me that she's had sex with her ex before?"

"Yeah she has, I don't know why she's been avoiding it with me." This was genuinely something that was getting to Beca lately. Two and a half months was okay if both of the people in the relationship were comfortable about it right? Also Chloe loved Beca and Beca loved Chloe.

"Maybe she has a dick." Stacie tried to keep a straight face, refusing to look up from her nails.

"One hundred percent the girl doesn't have a penis, Stace."

"Can you ever be so sure?" Stacie bit her lip to suppress the laugh, she was enjoying this way too much.

"I've seen her in just her underwear, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if she had a dick you asshole." Beca picked up a pillow and slapped Stacie with it.

"Well she's a weirdo if she doesn't want sex then." Stacie shrugged. "Why don't you just take charge and make it impossible for her to refuse?" She suggested.

"You think it'll work?"

"Girl do you know who you're talking to?" Stacie challenged.

Beca's mission 'Operation sex up Chloe' was a go.

* * *

**Just a little Steca banter at the end there. By the way have you guys seen recent Kendrick or Britt interviews? They keep getting asked about Bechloe it's hilarious **

**question - What did you think about If You Say So? And when are you seen wing PP2?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Have you all seen PP2? I loved it, it was awesome and I'm so proud of them all because it's the number 1 movie in the US, UK and Germany! and the soundtrack is number 1 on the billboard charts! Who run the world? Fucking Pitch Perfect franchise does!**

**now I love Emily in PP2 so I'm deciding to add her into my story, she's a little different because she's not a Junk (you'll find out in this chapter) and she won't be dating Benji.**

**After this chapter I will be jumping to Christmas! Whoo!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 26**

A couple of weeks had past since Sectionals which meant Christmas was certainly on it's way in Barden.

"We're gonna need a replacement for Rachael, Mr McKay." Beca strode into the choir room, her hand in Chloe's as the said redhead, tapped away on her phone with her other hand.

"What why?" Mr McKay's expression was laced with confusion and concern.

"Her grandma's sick so she's staying with her dad for a while but he lives away across town." Luke informed and judging by his voice, he was pretty torn up about the situation.

"Well that's a shame but Beca's right, we will need a replacement for the time being."

"We need a Christmas tree in here." Stacie spoke up randomly, making mostly everyone agree with her, echoing 'Yeah's' around the room.

"Stacie, regionals are in February and I think it would be more logical to start thinking about them not instead of Christmas trees." Mr McKay quickly shot down the idea making the children trapped inside teenage bodies groan.

"Yeah dude, it's only the twelfth of December." Beca scoffed earning herself a slap on the arm from her girlfriend. "What?!" She called out, wondering why Chloe decided to get physical.

"Twelve days of Christmas Bec." Jesse said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You put the Christmas tree up twelve days before Christmas and take it down twelve days after."

"Ugh you guys are so lame." Beca whined, throwing her head back.

"Enough about Christmas trees guys, we need to focus." Mr McKay "Okay..." As he turned to the board and began rambling on about song choice, Chloe placed a hand on Beca's thigh and leaned in close to her ear.

"What are you doing over Christmas?" She asked in a whisper. Beca didn't turn to face Chloe, instead just deciding to whisper back to her in the position they were already in.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well me, my dad and Emily are going to Florida to spend Christmas with my grandparents but I want you to come." Chloe smiled, stroking her hand up and down Beca's thigh.

"Well I'll need to ask my dad, is it okay with your family?" Beca finally turned her head only to realise how close Chloe actually was.

"Yeah it's completely fine. We'll have so much fun, plus..." Chloe lowered her voice and leaned into Beca's ear. "There will probably be times when we have the house to ourselves." She whispered suggestively and Beca blushed because she remembered that she was surrounded by people. Oh Beca was totally gonna make sure her dad let her go. Remember operation: sex up Chloe?

* * *

"Why are you all following me?" Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh as she closed her locker before turning around to be met with the sight of Beca, Chloe and Stacie who had been following her for the past ten minutes.

"We have nothing better to do." Stacie shrugged.

Aubrey held her finger up to Stacie as her phone started ringing. "Hello?...Dad?"

Beca, Stacie and Chloe took a mocking step back once they heard who Aubrey was on the phone to before laughing, making Aubrey threaten them with just one hand along some intimidating facial expressions.

"Why is she starting school now?...Oh, okay. So is it like a permanent thing?"

The other three girls exchanged glances with each other, wondering what Aubrey was talking about.

"Oh wait I see her, I'll talk to you later dad." Aubrey hung up and waved her hand which made the other girls turn their heads. "Emily!" She called.

"Emily?" Stacie asked.

"She's a cousin."

"Why don't we know this cousin?" Beca asked in confusion.

"She's on my dad's side and has just moved here. Be nice." She warned just as a tall, dark haired girl with an excitable expression approached them, wrapping her arms tightly around her cousin.

"Aubrey, hey! I haven't seen you in ages." Emily detached from Aubrey and turned to smile at the rest of the girls. "Oh my god, Beca and Stacie right?" The tall girl gave Beca and Stacie a hug each, making the girls confused and slightly taken aback.

"Emily, yeah this is Stacie, Beca and Chloe, Beca's girlfriend." Aubrey had to pull Emily away from Stacie who was still stood there trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

"How old are you?" Beca asked, slightly confused, judging by the height of the girl.

"Fifteen."

"Freshmeat." Stacie grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I get that he's a hunter and all-" Beca motioned to Stacie's crotch "-But that honestly just sounded really gay."

Stacie furrowed her brow. "You're gay." She tried to shoot back but soon realised that it was pointless.

"I know." Beca rolled her eyes.

Emily glanced to her side with wide eyes as if to ask her cousin what the hell was going on. Aubrey placed a hand on Emily's back.

"Guys please don't crush Emily's innocence in the space of five minutes, just behave yourselves." Aubrey scolded. Sometimes she felt like a mother to Beca and Stacie rather than a best friend but honestly, what would the two do without her?

Stacie smiled apologetically at Emily whilst Beca just threw her head back with another eye roll.

"Dude, your little cousin is taller than you." Beca scoffed at Aubrey, looking Emily up and down.

"She's taller than all three of you." Stacie corrected, give Emily a smirk. The kid was excitable but Stacie could show her the ropes.

"Hey Emily, can you sing?" Chloe jumped into the conversation, pushing height jokes to the side.

"I love to sing!" The fifteen year old replied with enthusiasm and a wide smile.

"Posen family sing alongs sound fun." Beca deadpanned.

"My dad says singing is a waste of time so I don't get to do it a lot." Emily said, Beca's sarcasm going straight over her head.

"Do you want to join the show choir with us?" Chloe asked, elbowing her girlfriend.

"Yeah sure!" Emily nodded wildly.

"Hey, I can take you to Mr McKay, if you want." Stacie offered.

"Ye-" Emily started but was cut off by Beca laughing out loud.

"Keep it in your pants, Stace." The tiny brunette chuckled, patting Stacie on the shoulder.

"Look-" Stacie grabbed Beca's wrist, finally snapping about her bullshit "-Just because you're finally out and dancing on lesbian rainbows doesn't mean everyone around you is gay, okay?"

"Maybe I should just go?" Emily's tone made it sound more like a question as she pointed to her side.

"You need to chill out dude!" Beca shot back before Aubrey jumped in between them.

"Honestly why do I have to baby the two of you? who would ever have thought that I'm the youngest out of the three of us?" Aubrey glared at the two girls. "Stacie, take Emily to Mr McKay. Chloe take Beca over there somewhere." Aubrey internally screamed once she pushed Stacie and Emily in the right direction before leaving the situation behind her.

"I'm sorry about her." Stacie apologised as she led Emily down the hallway.

"Who? Beca or my crazy cousin?" Emily chuckled which made Stacie laugh.

"I was gonna say Beca but now that I think about it, Aubrey kind of went bat shit for no reason there." Stacie placed a finger on her cheek, pretending to be in deep thought which made Emily smile. "Are you a Posen?"

"Uh, yeah, Aubrey's dad is my dad's brother."

"Well that's unfortunate." Stacie muttered.

"You bet it is." Stacie's head whipped around, surprised that Emily actually heard her.

"Good ear kid." The taller brunette narrowed her eyes.

"I've seen you dance by the way. You're pretty amazing." Emily complimented shyly.

"You're sweet." Stacie smiled at Emily. "I'm kind of in the healing process of an injury right now though."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" The younger girl asked with a furrowed brow.

"I threw my knee out pretty bad at sectionals and it's still a tad delicate ever since." Stacie shrugged before stepping into the faculty base, knocking on the door as she did so.

"Stacie, come in." Mr McKay was sitting with Miss James at one of the tables as he motioned with his hand for Stacie to come over.

"Hi." Stacie smiled at the two teachers before turning to Emily. "Mr McKay, I've found Rachael's replacement." She stated proudly.

"By that I did not mean kidnap random underclassmen Stacie." Mr McKay warned with a chuckle.

"Oh no, this is Emily. She's a Posen."

"Oh yeah?" Mr McKay asked, turning to Emily.

"Yes, Aubrey's my older cousin. I just moved here." Emily smiled.

"Well Emily, can you sing?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the freshman who nodded. "Let's see what you got then.

Stacie spun around and perched herself on the edge of the table, eagerly waiting to see what the fifteen year old is capable of.

"Okay, this is actually an original song I'm working on, it's not finished yet so bare with me." Emily laughed nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Oh another song writer, I'm sure you'll get on great with Beca." Mr McKay smiled but Stacie placed a hand on his forearm and discretely shook her head.

"It doesn't even have a name yet but here goes..."

* * *

When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes...

* * *

"It's a work in progress." Emily said shyly.

"Wow." Stacie muttered.

"Yeah, wow. You could maybe give Beca a run for her money." Mr McKay chuckled and Emily's eyes widened as if to say 'Don't put me in competition with the frightening short person.' "Welcome to the glee club Emily!" He announced excitedly, standing up to give the girl a pat on the shoulder. "I will see you girls after school for rehearsal, I have a fun activity planned."

* * *

"Okay guys I want everyone to give our newest member, Emily, a nice warm welcome." Everyone clapped, Beca doing so with less enthusiasm. She didn't know what it was about Emily, it's just the kid was too wide eyed and bushy tailed and Beca couldn't deal with that. "Okay let's get on with today's assignment." Mr McKay took his pen out of his back pocket and wrote 'Girls vs Boys' on the board.

"Yes!" All the girls apart from Emily (who was just trying to process everything as a whole, just kind of being thrown in there with a bunch of her cousin's friends which she had heard of but never met.) cheered and high fived each other, muttering 'we got this.'

"That's not fair, the girls have Beca and Bree, who are clearly the best singers." Jesse whined, Aubrey giving his thigh a sympathetic squeeze.

"Jesse?" Chloe raised her eyebrows at the boy, looking rather offended.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I love you, don't hit me." Jesse mockingly cowered away before laughing, giving Chloe a playful nudge.

"And now we've got Emily too so your asses are so getting kicked." Stacie announced, clicking her fingers at the boys. Emily smiled at Stacie, at least someone apart from Aubrey was helping her fit in.

"Now girls I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself." Mr McKay chuckled as he returned to the board and wrote 'acapella' underneath 'Girls vs Boys' "When I was in the show choir, we didn't use instruments or any backing tracks."

"What's the fun in that?" Bumper asked.

"You see acapella brings you closer together as a group because you have to really listen to each other so you don't mess one another up." Mr McKay explained. "So I'm giving you a timed challenge. All you have to do is work together and sing a song fully acapella. Girls, you can stay in here, boys go through to the classroom next door. I'll leave and come back in twenty minutes. Good luck."

As Mr McKay and the boys left the room, the girls formed a circle with their chairs as they quickly started mustering up some ideas.

"I can handle this, I'm a DJ." Beca smugly sat back in her chair and Aubrey furrowed her brow at her.

"That's got absolutely nothing to do with acapella." Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What the hell got on your tits today?" Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes at the moody blonde.

"It's nothing." Aubrey sighed and Stacie raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Jesse denying sex?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie." Aubrey groaned. "God help me." She muttered.

"Beca's right Aubrey, DJs have a good ear." Emily piped up, making the other girls face her.

"See even the kid knows." Beca said, motioning to Emily. "Listen, Aubrey since you're all pissy I'll let you pick the song." She offered.

"Uh okay. How about Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are?" The blonde suggested with minimum enthusiasm.

"Okay, great. Everyone stand up, we're so gonna kick the boys' asses."

* * *

"Okay Uh, well done boys. It could use some work but it was good for a first attempt. Acapella can be hard." Mr McKay said sympathetically as the boys slumped down in their seats. They had trouble listening to one another and were totally out of time with each other. "Okay girls, let's see what you came up with."

Stacie, Emily, Chloe and Aubrey all stood in a line and Beca stood in front of them face on so she could guide them.

Beca pointed to Aubrey and they both started off the song before she pointed at Chloe to take the lead.

* * *

**[Chloe]**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin.

She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday.

* * *

Beca knew they had it in the bag but she decided to take it up a level, using her mash up skills to add another song into the mix.

* * *

**[Beca]**

Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be

(**[Chloe]**I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)

Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream.

(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)

(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)

It was only just a dream.

* * *

The girls looked around each other, smiling wildly at how great they sounded. Beca motioned with her finger for Aubrey to join her in the chorus of 'Just a Dream.'

* * *

**[Chloe]**

When I see your face,

(**[Beca and Aubrey]**So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)

There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.

(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)

When I see your face,

(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)

There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.

(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)

When I see your face

(**[Aubrey]**Face)

* * *

"Wow! Girls where did that come from?" Mr McKay applauded the girls who all took a bow.

"Oh boys, just so you know. Just a Dream wasn't planned, that was an on the spot thing." Beca smirked with a wink.

"I do have to say that the girls have won the challenge! Guys if we really work on this acapella thing it could really help us in competition." Mr a McKay congratulated the girls as his mind raced with acapella ideas. Oh they weren't just going to be any ordinary show choir, they were going to be an acapella group.

* * *

Before Emily went to bed that night she decided to write an entry into her diary.

Dear diary,

Today was my first day at Barden. Everything's just happened all of a sudden, I started a new school and now I'm in the show choir with Aubrey and all of her friends! They seem great though, Jesse and Chloe are the sweetest, Stacie's really nice too, she's trying her best to help me fit in. Beca seems a little closed off from me though, I don't know why but Aubrey and Stacie say she'll come around. I heard she writes songs too which is pretty cool, and apparently she DJs too? Maybe I can get her to help me with my song.

Emily.

* * *

**Just a little intro for Emily, what do you think of her? I will be taking a time jump to when Beca goes to Florida with Chloe.**

**I feel like some of you have lost interest, are y'all still there? :, (**


	27. Chapter 27

**What's up guys? It's the first chapter of the Florida trip!**

**In reply of AnnaKendrick47's review I just wanna say that things are definitely going to start speeding up now that I've wrote the biggest chunk for my character development, I really needed that big start though if you understand, cause I like to have my characters more developed before throwing them in the drama y'know XD**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 27**

"Babe you're still doing it." Chloe sighed, placing her hand on Beca's knee to stop it bouncing. Much to their excitement, Dr Mitchell had allowed Beca to go to Florida with Chloe, Emily and their dad over Christmas. They were waiting at the gate until they had to board the plane and freaking out was an understatement for Beca.

"I know but I'm freaking out, I've never been on a plane Chlo." Beca replied, throwing her head back and releasing a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

"You'll be okay Beca, flying's fun." Beca looked down at her hand, which was now clung onto by a seven year old who was reassuring her. Well that's embarrassing.

"Thanks Em." Beca smiled at the little girl before pleadingly turning to her girlfriend. "I get sick in the car, a plane seriously is just going to be the same."

"You never know, you could be perfectly fine." Chloe shrugged. "C'mere." The redhead opened her arms, inviting Beca in got a hug which the tiny brunette gladly accepted. "You'll be fine." Chloe assured, slipping her hand underneath her girlfriend's hoodie to run her hand up and down her back. "Hey dad?" Chloe turned to her father once she let go of Beca.

"Yeah honey?" He replied distractedly, not tearing his eyes away from his laptop. He was a businessman, that laptop went everywhere.

"Me and Beca are sharing a room right?" Evan lifted his gaze from the laptop to look at his daughter.

"Well I was going to put you and Emily in the room with the twin beds and Beca in the spare room but you can just sleep in the same room as Beca if you like and if Em's okay sleeping in the room herself." Evan explained, shutting down his laptop before sliding it into it's bag.

"Oh so your original intention was to let your own daughter sleep in a stupid single bed whilst Beca is living the life in a double bed by herself huh?" Chloe pushed her father jokingly by the shoulder.

"I love your dad." Beca chuckled, scrolling through her Instagram feed.

"Don't laugh for too long honey cause I'll be kicking you cute ass over a bit to get in that bed beside you." Chloe winked.

* * *

As the plane taxied out onto the runway, Beca dug her nails into her girlfriend's thigh, clinging on for dear life.

"Beca your nails are about to draw blood." Chloe winced, taking the brunette's hand into her's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry."

"Babe just chill out, it's a short flight, we'll be there before you know it." Chloe was sat in between Emily (who had the window seat) and Beca at the aisle whilst Evan was sat behind them.

"Here we go!" Emily cheered, peering out the window excitedly as the plane gathered speed, making Beca squeeze her eyes shut.

"Chloe I hate you, you made me do this. I hate you, I hate you." Beca kept repeating as the plane neared the end of the runway which made Chloe laugh out loud.

"You're funny Beca." The seven year old giggled and Beca opened one of her eyes to look at the little girl who was clung onto her older sister's arm.

"You've got a weird sense of humour, kid-Oh dear god" Beca cut herself short as the plane's nose lifting off the ground as they began their ascend. It took Beca a moment before she dared to open her eyes "Are we there yet?"

"You're such a dork. A dork with sweaty hands, that's so gross." Chloe chuckled, letting go of Beca's hand to wipe her own on her jeans.

"There's a difference between being a dork and being shit scared, thank you very much." Beca said in defence.

"Are you calm now?" Chloe asked with a smile, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of Beca's face.

"I'm getting there."

"I have to warn you now that my grandparents are those people that get all excited when their grandchild is dating someone and practically forces PDA." Chloe warned with a laugh and a shake of the head.

"Sounds like a forced porno." Beca deadpanned.

"What the hell? I meant like they'll probably crack out the mistletoe, not force me to give you a lapdance." Chloe deadpanned back, see what Beca had made her into.

"Girls tone it down to a PG13 in front of Emily please." The two girls looked at each other as they heard Evan's voice come from behind them, were they really talking that loud? Whoops.

"Anyway they'll love you." Chloe assured after they both got over the embarrassment that Evan had heard them talking about pornos and lap dances. "Hey Em?"

"Uh huh?"

"Is it okay that I share a room with Beca at grandma and grandpa's house?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Why?" The short redhead asked instead.

"Beca's my girlfriend honey and we like to sleep together in the same bed." Chloe explained.

"Figuratively or literally?" Beca smirked from the side.

"I see someone's perked up." Chloe stood on Beca's foot for her attempt at trying to make her laugh when she's coaxing her little sister. "So is that okay, Em?"

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed, she didn't really like being separated from her big sister very often.

* * *

"Your grandparents house could give Aubrey's a run for its money." Beca looked up in awe as Evan rang the doorbell. Beca had her handbag slung over her shoulder, her suitcase in one hand and her guitar case in the other.

"I loved when I stayed here as a kid, it was great for hide and seek." Chloe chuckled right before the door swung open, revealing Chloe's grandma and grandpa's standing there with smiles spread across their faces.

"You're all finally here!" They ushered everyone inside, giving their granddaughters a hug on the passing.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Beca." Chloe slid her arm around Beca's waist.

"Hi." Beca smiled, trying her best not to be awkward.

"Hi honey, it's so nice to finally meet you. Chloe doesn't stop talking about you whenever we call. I'm Jo and this is my husband George." Jo motioned to the man next to her who was still smiling so much that Beca finally realised why Chloe was always so smiley.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca returned politely.

"Why don't you girls take yourself upstairs and get settled in?" George suggested.

"I've made a nice roast chicken for dinner so you girls can go and unpack while I finish it off. Oh and Beca dear, Chloe told me about your nut allergy so you don't have to worry." Jo assured before disappearing down the hall, closely followed by Emily and Evan. Beca smiled at Chloe for being such a good listener and remembering every little thing Beca tells her.

"I'll help you with your suitcases upstairs girls. You play guitar?" George asked as he took the two suitcases and began to make his way upstairs. Beca just looked on in amazement, the dude was strong for his age.

"Yeah my granddad taught me when I was a kid, my dad switched the strings around so it was easier for me since I'm left handed." Beca explained as she dragged her guitar up the stairs with her.

"So are you girls staying in the spare room with the double bed?" George asked.

"Yeah. At least you have more sense than dad, Grandpa. He was trying to separate us completely." Chloe and Beca dropped their handbags on the bed as George set their suitcases down at their feet.

"Well I'm sure you girls will behave yourselves." He chuckled and Chloe groaned. "We'll be downstairs waiting on you." And with that, he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Why does everyone think we're like in heat or something?" Beca laughed, hoisting her suitcase up onto the bed before unzipping it.

"Maybe because if it were up to me, I'd have my way with you right here right now." Chloe replied which took Beca by surprise.

"Oh how forward you are Miss Beale." Beca teased.

"Please don't call me Miss Beale when I'm talking dirty to you, it sounds like the teacher/student fantasy." Chloe replied with a straight face making Beca choke on her laugh.

"You're so weird." Beca laughed as she watched Chloe open the chest of drawers.

"You make me weird, it's not funny." Chloe whined with a laugh as she began putting her underwear in the top drawer.

"Dude this bra is physically burning my eyes out, what the hell?" Beca reached into her girlfriend's suitcase and pulled out a luminous pink bra. "Surely you can see this through any shirt you wear."

"You can't be judgey about bras, I've seen the batman one." Chloe shot back, taking the undergarment out of Beca's hand.

"Oh you mean this one?" Beca pulled out the black bra with little yellow batman symbols dotted around it.

"You're so lame." Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"Says the one that owns a bra that looks like something a six year old would wear to a party." Beca quipped.

"A six year old stripper maybe."

"I would hate to think someone is listening to our conversation." Beca thought aloud as she continued to pass her own sets of underwear to Chloe to put into the drawer. "I'm so glad you managed to pry Emily away from you enough so we could share a room." Beca stepped behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"And a bed." Chloe added.

"And a bed." Beca echoed but slightly more suggestively.

"I think the only time we'll get to ourselves is late at night." Chloe said with a hint of sadness, turning around and cupping Beca's face before giving her a sweet and tender kiss on the lips.

"Mm we'll manage." Beca hummed against Chloe's lips. "Can we finish unpacking later? I'd rather be eating some of your grandma's chicken than unpacking your endless supply of bras, dude how many did you bring, we're not even here for a full week." Beca chuckled, still only inches away from Chloe's face.

"Okay I'm trying my hardest not to make a sexual innuendo out of 'eating some of your grandma's chicken' and girl, you can never have enough bras." Chloe pulled Beca closer to her, her hands slipping into the back pockets of the brunette's jeans.

"Okay 1. You're sick and 2. How many do you wear in a day? Maybe you're the stripper." Beca challenged.

"If I was a stripper, I wouldn't have any."

"If you didn't have any, what would you strip out of?" Beca shot back.

"Quit shooting down my jokes!" Chloe pouted, taking her hands out of Beca's pockets before spinning around to close the drawer behind her. "Come on let's go downstairs." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and leaf her downstairs into the dining room, just in time for dinner being served.

"You girls took your time." Evan chuckled.

"Y'know just laughing at each other's underwear like girls do." Beca tried to crack a joke as she sat down but soon realised how inappropriate that sounded. "Not how it sounds, the underwear we were unpacking not what we're already wearing. Oh my god, shoot me Chlo." Beca covered her face in embarrassment, making the adults laugh at her adorable awkwardness.

"You're so cute, Beca." Jo chuckled, taking a seat next to George.

"Watch what you say Grandma, she thinks she's too hardcore to be cute." Chloe giggled, nudging Beca playfully.

"Someone who's serving me amazing food could call me whatever they want, I couldn't care less." Beca smiled at Jo before continuing to dig into her meal.

"So Beca, tell us a little about yourself." George smiled at the short brunette.

"Okay well first of all, unlike your granddaughter here, I'm actually the correct age to be a junior, I'm seventeen." Beca began, shooting a smirk to her girlfriend, who playfully smacked her arm.

"I am so old enough to be a junior." Chloe protested like a child.

"I'm not really good at academic things since I'm dyslexic but I can play guitar and piano so-" Beca shrugged before Chloe cut her off.

"She's just modest, she's amazing at math. She's like a human calculator, lime seriously you could give her any sum or equation and she can do it like that." Chloe clicked her fingers and Beca looked down at her plate, smiling shyly.

"You girls are great together." George commented with a happy chuckle. "How did you get together?"

Chloe and Beca glanced at each other and smiled before laughing nervously because their journey wasn't exactly simple.

"Uh well-" Beca began "Chloe was actually the one that helped me realise that I am a lesbian. We kissed a few times in the heat of the moment but she was dating a boy at the time so we couldn't date. When I had come out, Tom - the guy Chloe was dating - wrote 'Dyke' on my locker-"

"-When I found out it was him, I went crazy at him and he asked me why I cared so much and that's when I first told him that I was bisexual. He broke up with me because I was bi and that's when I found Beca sitting at the piano in the choir room. For some reason that I can't remember but we sang Do Re Mi from the Sound of Music-" Chloe laughed before Beca carried on for her.

"You told me you wish you could play piano, so I showed you how to kind of play Do Re Mi." Beca chuckled, locking eyes with her girlfriend. "And that's when we made it official I guess." She shrugged, finally tearing her eyes away from Chloe to discover everyone smiling at them.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Jo cooed and Chloe rubbed her leg up against Beca's underneath the table.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, the adults were cleaning everything up whilst, Beca and Chloe were made to sit through a showing of Frozen by Emily much to the two teenagers displeasure.

"You don't understand my hatred towards this film." Beca groaned, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"How do you think I feel, I live with her." Chloe whispered back, absentmindedly playing with Beca's multiple rings on her fingers. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice." Beca smirked. "They're pretty impressive, and I'm not talking about the piano or guitar." both sets of eyes were still fixated on the screen, trying not to talk to loud in case of disturbing Emily's daily Frozen watch.

"Pretty cocky for a virgin, Mitchell." Chloe challenged.

"Hey don't drag my virginity into this." Beca pointed at the redhead as she laughed quietly. "Oh my god I'm so bored." Just as the words left her mouth, her head got turned to the side before her lips were instantly captured by her girlfriend.

"Best way to cure boredom." Chloe said quickly as she broke away for a second before reconnecting their lips.

"Mhm" Beca hummed into the kiss as Chloe slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. They continued to kiss rather heavily, Chloe now straddling Beca's thighs as she gently rocked against Beca.

"Oh my god! Gross, you guys are so ew!" Emily squealed as she watched the pair kiss, tongues becoming far too visible.

"Oh my god, Em I forgot you were there, I'm sorry." Chloe rolled off of Beca, both feeling rather embarrassed that things got heated way to fast in front of a seven year old. The couple could barely keep their hands off each other. I think they both knew that it was time to take the next step in their relationship.

* * *

That night, Beca and Chloe were comfy in bed at around eleven thirty. Beca was just staring at the ceiling whilst Chloe was doing god knows what on her phone.

"Will you put that phone down? Ever?" Beca flipped onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Probably not." Chloe muttered distractedly.

Beca rolled her eyes before taking the phone out of Chloe's hand and tossing it down the bed.

"What the?-"

Beca threw the covers back and threw a leg over the top of Chloe so she could straddle her. "What're you doing?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"Acting upon the fact that the thought of you in that luminous bra is turning me on so much...I'm kidding." Beca offered a smile before leaning down and kissing Chloe hard, it was pretty needy because it may have not been the luminous bra but all the bra talk earlier had made Beca's mind start creating images of Chloe in her underwear.

"You're...turned on...though." Chloe giggled into the kiss, tapping on Beca's hand that was fidgeting with the fabric of Chloe's top.

Beca pulled away and moved to Chloe's neck, laughing as she did so which Chloe found it incredibly sexy the way it vibrated against her neck.

"God you're so hot." Chloe gasped as Beca kissed and nipped at the skin on her neck, causing the heat in the pit of her stomach rise. Chloe loved Beca's sudden take of power, needless to say it was quickly turning her on.

Chloe pulled Beca into her so their bodies were flush against one another's. Their bodies slowly began to rock against one another's as their lips reattached rather messily.

Beca couldn't stop the moan escaping between her lips as Chloe lifted her leg up slightly to press against the brunette's centre. Hearing Beca moan was one of the hottest things Chloe had ever heard.

Beca slid her hand between their bodies until it came to Chloe's leggings covered crotch. The redhead was taken by surprise when Beca instantly started working her through her leggings because this was the closest they had ever got to actually touching each other and the fact that Beca just went for it amazed Chloe.

"Beca oh my god." Chloe whimpered because it felt so amazing but she still needed more.

"Oh my god you're so sexy." Beca mumbled against Chloe's neck.

"Chloe I can't sleep." Beca instantly stopped her ministrations as a small voice came from behind her.

"Emily?" Chloe's voice was still breathy which was still doing things to Beca.

"Can I sleep with you? I can't sleep." Emily asked quietly.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, their pupils were still dilated because they were still both incredibly turned on. Beca rolled off Chloe with a groan after the redhead gave her a look of apology mixed with pain that she actually had to give up what was just happening.

"Sure Em, come on up." Chloe sighed and the seven year old quite happily climbed up the bed, settling in the middle and snuggling up to her sister.

'Oh my god.' Beca mouthed to Chloe over the top of Emily's head.

'I'm sorry' Chloe mouthed back.

Beca crossed one leg over the other and the sudden pressure sent a shock of arousal through her making her whimper quietly. Chloe snapped her head to the side.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing under those covers." Chloe hissed.

"My hands are above the covers asshole!" Beca whisper yelled back. "I just crossed my legs. You know what actually? Fuck this." Beca threw the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Chloe hissed.

"To take care of something you started." Beca whispered accusingly.

"Get back here! That's hardly fair that I'm stuck here with the worst case of clitoris prohibitus ever."

"That's not a fucking thing!" Anybody who could witness this conversation would find it hilarious since the fact that they are both yelling at each other no louder than a whisper.

"You know what just go! I hope you feel guilty when you come back." Chloe folded her arms across her chest with a pout. Beca slowly closed the door behind her, stopping when it was just a few inches open before calling in quietly.

"Thinking of you!"

"Just piss off!"

* * *

**Since this was just all Bechloe, what was your favourite moment? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Loooong chapter here folks but very fun, fun to write anyway but you guys need to tell me if it was just as fun to read :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 28**

Beca woke the next morning with a dead weight laying on her arm. She turned her head, rubbing her eye with her free hand to find that Emily was still in the middle of her and Chloe, lying on top of her arm.

Slowly and carefully, Beca pulled her pins and needles riddled arm out from under the seven year old. "Fuck." Beca muttered as she sat up, rolling her shoulder to ease the pain from her arm. Emily was definitely related to Chloe judging by the way when they sleep they manage to have limbs going all ways. She looked over at her girlfriend who was still sound asleep.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at herself quietly as she stood up from the bed, thinking about what had happened last night and how stupid Chloe and her sounded when they were trying to shout at each other quietly. The short brunette stretched her arms in the air as she walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans, her black and white Beatles tank top along with her batman matching underwear just to piss off Chloe, laughing as she came across batman socks too. Beca grabbed her toiletries bag and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After her shower, Beca blow dried her hair in the bathroom so she wouldn't wake anyone up before throwing it up into a messy bun. Beca returned to the bedroom, humming to herself only to find Emily sitting up playing a game on Chloe's iPad. "Hey kid." Beca greeted as she grabbed her phone off the bed before taking a seat at the dressing table with her makeup bag.

"Hi." Emily returned distractedly.

"Chloe still asleep?" Beca asked the girl as she unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts. There was a couple of seconds of hesitation before Emily answered.

"Yeah."

Beca tapped on Jesse's contact before hitting face time, propping her phone up against the mirror so she wouldn't have to hold it as she began emptying her makeup bag.

"Hey." The sound of Jesse's voice made Beca lift her head to see the said boy on the screen of her phone, looking like he had just woken up. "Wow it's only eight and you're up and dressed? What has Florida done to you?"

"See you're still in your bed-wait that's not your bed-dude, you spent the night with Bree." Beca pointed accusingly at her phone wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not in the way you think, her parents are out of town again and didn't want to spend the night alone." Jesse rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his messy bed hair. "And keep it down because-" Jesse tilted his phone, showing Beca Aubrey who was still sound asleep next to him.

"Save her dignity and stop flashing her bra to me. Here get a load of this, I'm in the same boat." Beca lifted up her phone and held it to the side so that Chloe was in view.

"God she looks like a nightmare to sleep with, why are her arms and legs like everywhere?" Jesse chuckled quietly in attempt not to wake his girlfriend next to him.

"Jesse!" Emily noticed who Beca was talking to and climbed off the bed, running up beside Beca and waving excitedly in Jesse's direction. Beca laughed at the excitable seven year old beside her as she applied her foundation.

"Emily!" Jesse matched the little girl's tone in a more hushed manner. "Speaking of Emily's Becs, what's your deal with Aubrey's cousin?"

"What do you mean 'what's my deal?'" Beca asked innocently.

"In the short amount of time she's actually been here, you've said like five words to her. She thinks you hate her Beca." Jesse said seriously.

"I don't hate her, man, she's just definitely not my type of person to talk to." Beca scoffed, searching through her makeup bag for her eyeliner. "She's too forward and gets excited way too easy."

"Quit being so judgey." Jesse rolled his eyes. "You actually have a lot in common with her, she writes songs you know."

"Is that so?" Beca said in the most unenthusiastic tone she could muster as she leaned forward to start putting her eyeliner on.

"Yes. And she's a sweet kid Bec, give her a chance, she's just like everyone else in glee club. Just trying to fit in." Jesse explained and Beca sighed.

"Okay I'll cut the kid some slack." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Y'know it's Christmas Eve eve." Jesse brought up randomly making Beca groan.

"Ugh you're such a dork."

"Don't even deny that you laughed when Phoebe said it in Friends." Jesse smirked, pointing his finger at the screen.

"Well you're not Lisa Kudrow so you just make it sound lame." Beca shot back and Jesse laughed.

"You doing anything today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Probably, I don't know what yet though." Beca pulled out her mascara and unscrewed the cap. "What're you up to today?" She asked in return.

"Uh well Stacie decided that since Bree's parents are away, we're going to stay here tonight. Me, Bree, Emily and Stacie of course, we're just going to have a night in." Jesse shrugged.

"Well have fun painting each other's nails and braiding one another's hair at your slumber party." Beca tried to suppress her laugh as she spoke.

"I hope you stab your eye with your mascara." He pouted.

"Too late because I'm already finished." Beca chuckled, leaning forward and blinking.

"How can you be bothered to put all that shit on your face every morning?" Jesse asked as Beca piled everything back into her makeup bag before putting her glasses on.

"If you were female you'd understand." Beca replied, smirking up at the camera.

"Well I've hung around with you, Aubrey and Stacie my whole life, I'm surprised that I haven't mutated into one to be honest." Jesse sighed before breaking into an amused grin.

"Okay weirdo, I need to wake up sleeping beauty so I'll talk to you later okay?" Beca picked up her phone as she stood up.

"Sure. Have fun!" And with that, their call disconnected. Beca tossed her phone on the bed before placing her hands on her hips and sighing, looking down at her sleeping girlfriend. Emily giggled from beside her, crawling up the bed and kneeling next to her older sister.

"Chloe." Beca tried tapping the redhead's leg which was tangled up in the covers. There was no response.

"Chloeeee!" Emily sang but the teenager still didn't respond.

"Ugh!" Beca groaned, dropping down to her knees beside the bed so she was face to face with Chloe. "You seriously can't be that much of a heavy sleeper." Beca whisper yelled, poking Chloe's cheek which only resulted in a groan. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." Chloe turned her head away from Beca so that her face was buried into the pillow.

"Go away." Chloe groaned.

"You weren't saying that last night." Beca smirked.

"Is Emily in the room?"

"Yeah she's right next to you."

"Then stop talking."

"Hey Emily, why don't you get yourself dressed whilst I wake you lazy ass sister up." Beca suggested sweetly and the girl quickly agreed, skipping out of the bedroom.

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asked curiously into the pillow.

"So it wouldn't be weird when I did this." Beca climbed onto the bed and straddled Chloe's back earning an annoyed moan from the redhead.

"Get off me."

"Not until you get the fuck up." Beca shot back as she lifted herself up and dropped back down onto Chloe's back making her groan.

"Leave me alone." Chloe whined, trying to reach behind her to grab Beca but failing miserably. Beca began to move herself back and forward against Chloe in order to piss her off enough to wake her up. "Quit riding my back."

"Oh you wish I was doing this with sexual intentions, Beale." Beca retorted.

"I deserve a lie in after you left me high and dry last night, you whore!" Chloe grumbled, turning her head to the side in attempt to look over her shoulder up at Beca.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't dry, Chloe." Beca laughed, playfully smacking her girlfriend on the cheek repeatedly, still trying to get her up.

"Far from actually and then you get to wake up satisfied because you just strutted out the room telling me you were away to literally fuck yourself." Chloe's face fell back into the pillow as her back continued to be used as Beca's saddle.

"At least you were on my mind babe."

"I hate yooooou." Chloe groaned loudly into the pillow. "I'm not kidding though if you don't stop riding your lady business on my back, I'm going to throw you so far across this room that you won't have the ability to even do anything remotely sexual because every bone in that tiny body of yours will be broken."

"And how does that make you a winner?" Beca laughed in confusion. She couldn't help but find it adorable that her girlfriend's jokes or threats always managed to backfire.

"Quit with the wit."

"Alright Dr Seuss."

"Beca did you wake her up yet?" The couple heard Emily call from down the hall.

"Beca quit it now before innocent Emily comes in and asks why the hell Bec Bec is using Chlo Chlo as a fricken horse!" Chloe hissed and Beca instantly fell off the top of her.

"Bec Bec and Chlo Chlo?" Beca choked on a laugh as Chloe rolled over onto her back.

"She calls us that sometimes." Chloe whispered as Emily entered the room, fully dressed.

"Since when?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow. Chloe didn't answer though as she climbed out of bed with a huge stretch. "Hey Chlo, check this out." Beca sat up on her knees on the bed, biting her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh.

"What?" Chloe yawned as she turned around, running her fingers through her hair. Beca glanced at Emily to make sure the girl was too engrossed in Chloe's iPad to notice what was going on before she pulled the front of her tank top slightly to show Chloe the batman bra. Chloe showed Beca her middle finger before rummaging through the drawers for some clothes for herself. "You know what?" The redhead challenged, spinning around to show Beca the luminous pink bra dangling from her fingers. "I'm away for a shower." She laughed, humming as she left the room. "Oh and Emily, Beca will do your hair for you!" She called back from the hall.

"I'll do what now?" Beca protested.

"Have fun!" Beca cursed Chloe under her breath as she stood up from the bed and trudged over to the dressing table, picking up her hairbrush.

"How do you want your hair Em?" Beca asked as she knelt behind the seven year old on the bed.

"Are you better at it than Chloe?" Emily put the iPad down and allowed Beca to gently start brushing out the tangles of her long red hair.

"Well I'd say so myself." Beca chuckled leaving out the 'just to piss her off' part.

"I want Elsa's hair."

Beca stalled for a second and tilted her head. 'Elsa?' She mouthed. "Who the - oh, you mean the blonde one from Frozen right?" Beca asked as nicely as she could through her gritted teeth. That fucking movie.

"Yeah! I always ask Chloe but she can't do it properly." The little girl pouted, folding her arms across her chest for extra effect which made Beca laugh.

"My girlfriend can't even do a french braid? I think we need to do something about that huh?" Beca chuckled, separating the girl's hair into three sections. Beca began to hum softly as she began braiding Emily's hair up with ease.

"You make Chloe really happy." Emily said out of the blue which made Beca smile. She didn't have a lot of time for kids Emily's age but Emily was just a mini Chloe and it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"I do?" Beca played along with the little girl.

"Uh huh. There was a time where she was really sad for a loooong time." Emily stretched her arms out, emphasising on how long she actually meant. Beca's smile faded, she knew exactly what Emily was talking about. Chloe had told Beca about how she was bullied when she was younger and how she even went to the lengths of self harm because it had gotten that bad.

"I know honey but that's all in the past now." Beca assured. "I need you to do me a massive favour though."

"Ooo what?" Beca shook her head with a smile at how interested Emily had become so quickly.

"Listen, if you ever notice your sister upset over anything and I'm not there, you make sure you call me okay?" Beca asked seriously. "I know I make her happy kid, but I can't always be there every minute of the day." Beca was concerned about Chloe in the back of her mind, she always had been every since Chloe had told her about her past. Even though Chloe is the most happiest person she's ever met, all it takes is that one trigger to set things out control. Of course for the life of her, Beca hopes to god that nothing like that ever happens but she's got to keep on her toes about things like that.

"I will." Emily replied proudly.

"Awesome. Annnnd-" Beca used the hair tie off her wrist to tie the bottom of the braid. "-You're done! Go have a look in the mirror."

Emily jumped off of the bed and went up to the dressing table, her eyes lighting up as she caught a glimpse of her hair. "It's so pretty! You need to teach Chloe."

"I will kiddo." Beca chuckled as she got up off the bed as a flash of red skipped past her out of the room.

"I'm going to wake daddy up." The little redhead announced down the hall.

Beca figured that waiting on Chloe to get ready could take a while so she decided to go downstairs to get her coffee fix. Entering the kitchen, Beca discovered that Jo too was awake-and much to Beca's happiness-was already making coffee.

"Morning." Beca greeted causing the older woman to turn around with a smile.

"Morning Beca-Oh I didn't realise you wore glasses honey." Jo chuckled in surprise.

"Oh yeah I just didn't have them on yesterday because I hate wearing them but at the same time I pretty much need them constantly. Chloe gives me a lot of stick for not wearing them." Beca explained as she hopped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Chloe's right you know. Your eyes will only get worse if you don't wear them." Beca restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the comment she hears from everyone. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Yeah. Just with milk and one sugar." Beca replied and Jo smiled as she poured the hot beverage into the mugs.

"Are you the only other one up?"

"Emily's away waking Evan up and Chloe's in the shower." Beca thank Jo as she set the mug down in front of her.

"What are your plans for New Years when you get home?" Jo asked conversationally.

"Oh my dad's actually getting married on New Year's eve." Beca reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out all of her rings that she had just put in there as she past the dressing table.

"Oh your parents aren't already married?" Seriously Chloe? You couldn't even tell the woman that Beca hasn't seen her mother in years.

"Oh no, she's not my mom. I was too young to remember when my mom left." Beca began sliding all of her rings onto her fingers as she shrugged. Jo decided to drop the conversation noticing Beca's sensitivity towards the subject.

"I think we're going some last minute Christmas shopping today, is there anyone you still need to buy for?" Jo asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh I just need to pick up a little something for Emily. I've left all of my friend's stuff with them at he and I've got Chloe's present with me." Beca explained.

* * *

The conversation flowed with ease until Chloe finally came down the stairs, dressed and ready. "Morning grandma."

"Morning sweetheart."

"You." Chloe pointed at her girlfriend accusingly with narrowed eyed as she walked behind her before placing her hands upon her shoulders. "Have annoyed me so much this morning that you haven't even given me one kiss."

"Well maybe you annoyed me so much for not waking up that I don't want to give you one." Beca shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll be back in a second girls." Jo placed her mug in the sink and shuffled out of the room. Beca continued to tease Chloe as she stood up, refusing to turn around and kiss her as she took her mug over to the sink.

"You know something." Chloe lowered her voice as she wrapped her arms around Beca's lower abdomen and nuzzled into her neck. "You were really hot when you took charge last night."

"I know." Beca replied cockily earning herself a light smack on the hip from Chloe. "In all seriousness though, when are we going to get time alone here? I mean I was so ready to go all the way with you last night and we totally got cock blocked."

"Tonight, I promise." Chloe kissed Beca's neck, enjoying the smell of her perfume. Beca pulled Chloe's arms off her enough in order to spin around so that she was face to face with her girlfriend.

"Pinky promise?" Beca mocked Chloe's previous promise keeping ways as she pulled the redhead closer by slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"I still hate you for last night." Chloe pouted. Beca could only laugh, kissing Chloe's pout. "Ugh I can't hate you for that long." Chloe smiled, leaning in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around Beca. "Turn around." Chloe commanded as she tore away from Beca.

"Can I not stay in the same direction for more than five seconds?" Beca huffed as she reluctantly turned around. Without warning, Chloe lifted Beca's top up until she came to her bra. "Dude what the fuck are you doing?!" Chloe ignored Beca and pulled the clip back and read the label. 34B

"Checking your bra size." Chloe shrugged, letting go of the clip so it pinged back on Beca making her wince.

"I could've just told you. Anyway why do you want to know?" Beca spun back around raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend's very random behaviour.

Chloe just tapped her nose.

"Okay well that wasn't creepy." Beca deadpanned. Before Beca could ask anymore questions, Chloe cupped her face and kissed her again.

"Girls there's enough time for that when you're alone." The sound of Evan's voice made the two girls jump apart.

"In our defence we get no time alone, Emily decided to sleep in the middle of us last night." Chloe groaned to her father.

"You know what she's like Chlo." Evan sighed as he walked past the pair to the coffee pot.

'Cock block' Beca mouthed making Chloe choke in attempt to stop her laugh.

"It's annoying dad, is it too much to ask for to have a night with just Beca without a little body separating us?" Chloe whined, twisting Beca's rings on her fingers distractedly.

"What're you implying?" Evan asked on amusement.

"Not what you think I'm implying." Chloe said before turning to Beca and mouthing 'Oh yeah' which made it Beca's turn to choke, so glad that Evan had his back to them. "I just want to sleep next to Beca, not have Emily clinging onto me during the night and almost kicking me out the bed."

"I woke up with her killing my arm." Beca added to the fire.

"Okay okay. Girls, I'll talk to Emily and explain to her that you need your privacy and to leave you alone at night okay?" Evan offered, taking his cup of coffee to the breakfast bar.

"Speak of the devil." Beca muttered as little Emily skipped happily into the kitchen.

"Emily, dad needs to tell you something." Chloe put a hand on her hip whilst the other one was around Beca's waist as the pair leant their backs against the kitchen counter.

Evan crouched down to his daughter's level. "Honey you know how Beca and Chloe are together in a relationship?"

"Uh huh."

"Well they need their time alone together just to relax and they can't do that if your going into their room at night." He explained softly.

"But I couldn't sleep." Emily pouted.

"I know honey but me and Beca couldn't get to sleep for ages after you came in because we hardly had any room." Chloe added sweetly. "I'm sure you'll be fine tonight anyway, okay?"

"Okay." Emily sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie and Emily were all lazing around on Aubrey's bed watching the TV silently as the credits for the third movie they had watched scrolled up the screen. "How about we have a little fun." Stacie reached off the bed into her bag and pulled out a hip flask.

"Stacie no." Aubrey warned.

"Dude, where do you even-You know what I don't even want to know." Jesse chuckled. Stacie winked as she sat up cross legged and unscrewed the cap and took a swig of it. She tried to offer it to Aubrey and Jesse but they gladly refused.

"Ugh you guys are so lame." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Ever had a drink in you Emily?" Stacie wondered, watching in amusement as the freshman shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Uh not really no." Emily replied, twisting the covers beneath her fingers.

"Stacie I swear to god." Aubrey tried to reach for the flask but Stacie just held it out of reach.

"Let her have a little fun Bree. Posen's are fun when they loosen up a little." Stacie smirked at her blonde friend, reminding her of her birthday party before turning to Emily.

"Emily it's up to you. Don't do it if you feel pressured to." Aubrey settled on after giving Stacie an eye roll.

"I have been in my head a lot lately so loosening up would help a little right?" Emily turned her head to Stacie who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Totally." The taller brunette replied, handing the flask to Emily who slowly lifted it to her to her lips before bravely knocking a swig of it back. "There you go."

"Stacie how are you allowed to be responsible of anybody younger than you?" Jesse asked jokingly.

"Dude it's not like she's five, she's fifteen for Christ sake it's not going to kill her." Stacie rolled her eyes at the boy who was laughing at Aubrey who was repeatedly hitting her head off the mattress because of Stacie's antics.

* * *

Beca, Chloe and the rest of the family decided to take a walk along the beach to watch the sun set.

Beca and Chloe were slightly behind the rest of the group as they walked hand in hand, silently enjoying each other's company until Beca came across something on her Instagram. "Hey Chlo, look what Stacie posted." Beca held her phone in front of Chloe, showing her a selfie Stacie took with Jesse, Aubrey and Emily behind her with no idea what Stacie was doing which was captioned 'My bitches.'

Chloe laughed at the caption. "She's such a weirdo but you gotta love her." She shook her head with a smile.

"So how do we guarantee that little cockblocker over there doesn't disturb us tonight?" Beca turned to her girlfriend as she pointed with her phone ahead of her where Emily was holding her father's hand.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Beca kept calling her little sister a cockblocker. "You know it's not really a cockblocker if neither of us actually have a penis-"

Beca cut her off before she could go any further. "I swear to god if you say clitoris fucking prohibitus again I will lose my shit." Beca warned jokingly, taking her hand out of Chloe's and looping her arm through her's instead.

"You love it really."

"What? Your clit being prohibited? Actually, I don't love it because it's the reason I'm staging this intervention. How do we keep Emily in her own room?" Beca asked pleading before cracking a smile watching Chloe laugh out loud at what she had said.

"Um maybe we should sit with her until she falls asleep?" Chloe suggested.

"And watch that fucking Frozen movie? I swear to god if I hear Let It Go one more time I'm going to stab my fricken eyes out." Chloe couldn't help but laughing at Beca, I mean she was funny all the time but tonight she was extra witty and everything that came out her mouth was hilarious. "Dude are you okay?" Beca asked laughing as Chloe wiped her eyes from laughing so much. Chloe's laugh was hilarious to Beca,you know one of those people that just have a funny as hell laugh? Chloe was one of them.

Beca was laughing so much that she didn't watch where she was walking and tripped up on a rock that was bedded in the sand, making her cling onto Chloe so she wouldn't fall to the ground. The redhead looked down at the brunette who was clinging onto her forearms, trying to stay upright but failing miserably as her body shook with laughter.

"Why is this so funny?" Chloe had tears streaming down her face, trying to stop from laughing but the image of Beca tripping up kept replaying in her mind.

"I don't know." Beca shook her head, finally falling to the ground, taking Chloe with her. The two were away again, laughing hysterically at each other, reminding one another of what had just happened.

"What're you two up to?!" The two girls looked to their side and saw the rest of the group laughing at them.

"We don't actually know, we were laughing and then Beca tripped and then it was just a hysteria blur." The girls finally composed themselves and helped each other back up, dusting the sand off themselves. "God I love you." Chloe looked at Beca and giggled. She never failed to make her laugh.

* * *

As time went past in the Posen household, Aubrey was beginning to get worried about how much Emily was drinking. The alcohol was certainly going to the girl's head as she giggled uncontrollably from time to time and also starting to slur her words.

"I think that's enough Emily." Aubrey went to reach for the hip flask (which Stacie had been repeatedly filling up) But Emily having longer arms than her older cousin managed to hold it out of reach with a pout.

"Why are you such a bore big cuz?" Emily slurred, pushing the blonde away from her which made Stacie laugh, leaning into the side of the fifteen year old. Stacie wasn't near as drunk as Emily, in fact she was pretty sober since the younger girl had been the one drinking mostly all of the alcohol.

"I am so dead." Aubrey turned to Jesse, Emily was her responsibility when there were no other adults around and she had screwed it up already.

"You know what's hard?" Stacie asked but Aubrey and Jesse just ignored her, going off into their own little conversation about how they should never let Stacie have control over Emily again.

"What?" Emily asked, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Being the oldest of like fifty younger siblings."

"Fifty?" Emily asked incredulously and Stacie could only laugh at her drunken behaviour.

"No. You know what's even harder?" Emily held up one of Stacie's hands and pressed her own against it, measuring the size much to her amusement.

"My fist to Stacie's face after what she's done to you?" Aubrey offered.

"Dude calm down, she's enjoying herself." Stacie shrugged, scoffing at the blonde.

"No no no." Emily shot down Aubrey's idea, taking her seriously. "Having Christian parents and not being able to tell them that you're gay." She slurred on and the three older teenagers instantly looked around each other.

"Emily?" Stacie asked, sitting the brunette up properly by her shoulders.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Aubrey asked slowly, trying to process what had been said.

"100% lesbian my friend." Emily swayed slightly under Stacie's grip.

"Hey maybe Aubrey's right, maybe you should get some sleep." Stacie offered gently, taking the flask away from Emily with concern.

"Do you want me to step out the room whilst you two get her into bed?" Jesse asked, already getting up from the bed.

"Uh...Yeah, thanks Jess." Aubrey was still slightly lost for words.

Stacie pulled the covers back on Aubrey's bed as the said blonde began undressing her cousin with much difficulty. "Emily please stand still." Aubrey asked with slight frustration in her voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked as Aubrey helped her out of her jeans so she was just in her underwear before Aubrey pushed her gently down into bed.

"No I'm not mad at you Em, just sleep off the alcohol alright?" Aubrey's voice softened as she pulled the covers over the fifteen year old and placed a kiss on her forehead before grabbing Stacie by the arm and dragging her out the room.

"Is she alright?" Jesse wondered, regarding Emily.

Aubrey paced back and forward with her hands in her hair as Stacie and Jesse just watched her before Jesse stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Scratch that. Are you alright?"

"She's gay." Aubrey whispered. "She's gay." She repeated.

"So what?" Stacie shrugged as she slid down the wall before she hit the ground.

"Why does no one ever come talk to me about these things?" Aubrey hissed. "I had to find out about Beca from her screaming about it to Jesse in front of me."

"Maybe because your family is full of Christian assholes?" Stacie suggested as Aubrey and Jesse sat down against the wall opposite the brunette.

"When have I ever said anything homophobic!?" Aubrey protested. "I don't care that my little cousin is gay, just like I don't care that Beca is gay. I just want people to be able to tell me things like this."

"Beca didn't come out properly to me either!" Stacie hissed at the blonde. "I just saw 'dyke' written on her locker and she was all like 'is this a good time to tell you that I'm gay?'" She added, impersonating Beca perfectly.

"Guys you do realise how hard it is for someone to tell someone that they love that they're gay right?" Jesse asked in all seriousness, his voice low so they wouldn't disturb the girl they were having this argument about in the first place. "Beca cried when she came out to me, it was the most frightened I had ever seen her. It's hard you know and it's probably tearing Emily up from the inside, thinking that nobody is going to accept her. That's probably what she meant about being in her head a lot lately."

Stacie and Aubrey silenced, thinking about what Jesse had just said, realising that in fact he was so right.

"I'm scared for her." Aubrey was the first to break the silence. "I mean yeah my dad seems to be okay with the fact Beca and Chloe are together but I don't know how he'd react with someone in our family being gay. And then Emily's parents are like ten times worse than my dad. What if she comes out and they want nothing to do with her?" The blonde was starting to get teary eyed which Jesse instantly noticed and threw his arm around her.

"Then my family would take her in." Stacie smiled.

"Or mine." Jesse added reassuringly. Aubrey smiled gratefully. Stacie's parents (even though her dad was staying in a different house) were the most laid back parents ever and Dr Mitchell has a daughter who is a lesbian so he wouldn't mind either.

"It's moments like this when I remember why we're friends." Aubrey rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Not the moments when I have to scold you for getting my fifteen year old cousin drunk." Aubrey pointed her finger at Stacie who just smiled at the ground.

"I love you nerds." Stacie said quietly as she lifted her head.

* * *

Beca and Chloe snuck out of Emily's room quietly after managing to bravely sit through most of Frozen before the tiny redhead fell asleep. As soon as Beca kicked their bedroom door behind her, she grabbed Chloe by her hips and pushed her down onto the bed.

"This is what I sat through that fucking movie for." Beca laughed breathlessly as she climbed up on top of Chloe, leaning down and attacking the redhead's lips.

Chloe instantly moaned, not even bothering to hold back because Beca was so fucking sexy when she was in charge.

Just as Beca was about to lift Chloe's shirt up, a rumble of thunder quickly followed by a flash of lightning made the two girls jump out of their skin. They both giggled at each other before reconnecting their lips as the sudden break of storm carried on outside their window, rain battering off the window.

"Do you hear that?" Chloe asked against Beca's lips.

"Hear what?" Beca stilled her hand which was underneath Chloe's shirt.

"Emily crying."

"Don't say that." Beca whined.

"She's afraid of storms." Chloe cringed as she heard the door in the next room creak open.

"Are you kidding me?" Beca deadpanned.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe groaned once Beca rolled off the top of her as the bedroom door opened, revealing a short redhead sobbing uncontrollably. Chloe sat up properly and opened her arms. "C'mere sweetheart, it's alright." Chloe soothed as her little sister practically jumped as another flash of lightning struck outside.

Beca on the other hand was pulling at her clothing, changing into a pair of sweatpants and tshirt before huffing her way into bed.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Chloe tried again as she changed into something more comfortable herself once Emily had already curled up in the middle of the bed.

"It's fine, honestly." Beca sighed as she both climbed into either side of the bed. Beca said it was fine but her body language didn't suggest so as she propped her pillow up against the headboard and lay there with her arms folded. 'This is bullshit.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**So this chapter was basically Emily's in fact gay and Bechloe vs the cockblocker. Since this is a long chapter and it was a total treat to write tell me everything you liked about it I NEED DETAILS PEOPLE! :,D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyyy guys! I've got another pretty long chapter that I can guarantee that when it's finished y'all be jumping for joy ;)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 29**

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Stacie was sitting cross legged on Aubrey's bed, getting overly frustrated at Candy Crush on her phone whilst she waited on Emily waking up with a hangover beside her. Jesse was in the shower and Aubrey was downstairs doing god knows what.

"Oh you mother fucker." Stacie growled, tapping her phone repeatedly, frustrated once again that she couldn't get past the level she had been stuck on for days.

Stacie whipped her head around as she heard a groan from beside her. "Stacie?" Emily's voice was hoarse from sleep as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up whilst looking a little disorientated.

"Hello." Stacie smirked, setting her phone down in front of her.

"What happened?" Emily asked, pressing her hand against her head.

"I kinda gave you too much to drink." Stacie cringed, bracing herself for a deserved yelling at.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Stacie tilted her head to the side.

"I kind of remember now."

"Emily, do you remember what you told us last night?" Stacie asked softly, sitting up onto her knees. Emily tried to rack her brain but she got nothing so she shook her head. "You told us you were gay and that you couldn't tell your parents." Stacie said slowly, placing her hand on the freshman's shoulder.

Emily's eyes widened instantly. "What?!" She shrieked. "No no no no." The younger girl closed her eyes and held her fingers at her temples.

"Em calm down." Stacie shifted herself so that she was kneeling in front of the girl, hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." Emily slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"I didn't want it to come out this way." Emily said quietly. "Oh my god, Aubrey." She added quickly, becoming flustered about what her cousin would think.

"Chill out, you know Beca's gay right? Aubrey doesn't care. She's just worried about you because you've never told her before." Stacie explained gently, running her hands down Emily's arms. "Everything will be fine, okay?"

The freshman nodded and Stacie pulled her in for a hug. It was something about Emily that made Stacie feel like she's known her all her life, it was probably because she's Aubrey's family.

"Hey Stacie cou-oh hey." Jesse walked into Aubrey's bedroom sporting only a towel around his waist as droplets of water dripped from his hair onto his bare chest.

"Wrong room, Aubrey's downstairs." Stacie joked, turning her body around to face Jesse completely.

"Piss off Stacie. I need your help though. I still haven't gotten Aubrey a Christmas present."

"It's Christmas Eve." Emily piped up.

"Exactly. Stacie help me pick something out at the mall." Jesse pleaded, clasping his hands together and shaking them at the girl.

"Shopping? I can handle that. Want to tag along Emily? The adventures of Stacie and Jesse are always fun."

"Sure." Emily quirked her eyebrow with a laugh. They were weirdos but they were lovable weirdos, no wonder their Aubrey's best friend/boyfriend.

* * *

"You need to chill out." Chloe scoffed as she ran her brush through her hair in front of the mirror. Her girlfriend was still taking a little strop about last night and it was seriously getting old.

"Chill out?! Really?" Chloe looked at Beca in the mirror who had spun around from where so was standing and started flailing her arms around. "That's the second night in a row. I'm not even shy to admit to the fact that I am beyond sexually frustrated. You drive me crazy and I can't even act upon if because your little sister is afraid of a flash of lightning!" Beca threw her

"Beca she's seven for Christ sake!" Chloe snapped back. "You're ten years older than her, act your age."

"You can't seriously be pinning this on me?" Beca motioned to herself with a scoff.

"I am actually because you're being such a bitch right now it's unreal." Chloe spun around so she was finally facing her frustrated girlfriend.

"How the hell am I being a bitch?"

"You're calling out Emily for being scared of storms when she's only a little girl, Beca. Where's your consideration, honestly." Chloe shook her head, sighing in frustration.

"She could've went to your dad!" Beca exclaimed in disbelief motioning to the door.

"You're an only child, you wouldn't understand why the hell she wanted me instead of dad!" Their voices were getting louder and louder, luckily everyone was already downstairs eating breakfast. "I get that you're pissed off but just do me a favour and don't fucking pin it on my sister." Chloe threw her hair brush onto the bed and Beca watched as it slammed against the headboard before bouncing onto the floor as Chloe left the room.

Beca knew she was in shit now, Chloe didn't use the F bomb unless she was seriously pissed about something.

Chloe stormed down the stairs, trying to ease the anger that Beca had caused within her. This had been their first proper face to face argument and Chloe hated it. Beca was totally in the wrong through.

The redhead walked into the dining room where everyone was already eating breakfast and threw herself onto a chair with a huff.

"Morning Chlo." Her father greeted her with a smile but she ignored him. "Where's Beca?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders not wanting to make conversation but just then, Beca entered the room and took a seat, looking anywhere but Chloe.

Evan looked between the two girls, acknowledging their lack of interest in each other. He didn't push for anything though, knowing if that something happened, they could fix it themselves. They are in a relationship that's starting to get pretty serious after all.

* * *

Jesse pulled up into the mall's parking lot in his Camaro. He had finally got it up and running but it still looked in need of a good paint job. Stacie stepped out of the car and pulled her seat forward so Emily could get out the back. "I can't believe Aubrey managed to rope us into buying the groceries before her parents get back." Stacie whined, looking over the list Aubrey had given her.

"Aubrey has her ways of wrapping you round her little finger." Emily chuckled once they began walking after Jesse locked the car.

"You got that right." Jesse and Stacie said in unison, stopping in their tracks to stare at each other with wide eyes. "Jinx bitch." Once again, they spoke at the same time. "Double jinx...buy me a coke...holy crap call guinness." The two best friends were taking aback as they kept saying the same thing together. "Shit! Oh my god."

"Please never do that in public again. Ever." Emily was covering her face in embarrassment as they caught the attention of some bypassers.

* * *

The trio decided they would discuss ideas over coffee so that's how they found themselves sitting in a booth at Starbucks. Jesse picked his phone up off the table as it buzzed, signalling he had a message. "It's from Aubrey. 'Can you buy me a coffee on your way back baby?'" He read off, smiling to himself.

"Oo 'baby'." Stacie teased, Jesse ignoring her as he typed out a reply. "Okay Jess, what's the budget?" She asked, tapping her nails on the table as she raised her cup to her lips.

"Two hundred dollars."

Stacie choked back her coffee sending her into a coughing fit in which Emily had to stop by smacking her back.

"Why are you spending so much on her?" Emily asked on behalf of herself and Stacie who was still recovering.

"Well I love her and I want to get her something nice." Jesse shrugged.

"Where the hell did you get the money? Aubrey's loose change in her pocket?" Stacie asked with a laugh.

"I've just been doing jobs here and there. Anyway what should I get her?" Jesse clasped his hands around his coffee and awaited some answers from the two girls.

"Uh how about..." Stacie tapped her finger on the lid of her coffee cup as she stared out the shop window. "Jewellery?"

"Oh that could work."

* * *

After breakfast, Chloe and Beca still hadn't said each other, even when Emily was the only thing separating them on the couch. The silence was deafening.

"Girls what's wrong?" Evan sighed, finally getting sick of the two teenagers' immaturity.

"Nothing." Chloe mumbled in response.

"Maybe you should just forget whatever happened?" Jo offered gently and the two girls glanced at each other before turning away again.

"You guys shouldn't fight." Beca and Chloe both looked down at the little voice that spoke up between them. "I'm sorry for coming into your room again, I promise I won't do it again." Emily took one of Beca's hands and one of Chloe's in her own. "You're like each other's princess." The seven year old smiled as she connected the older girls' hands together.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other again as neither of them pulled their hands away.

"Oh girls." Jo sang and the two teenagers looked up to find the older woman, dangling mistletoe above them. Emily slid off the couch and excitedly awaited for Chloe and Beca to kiss. Beca bit back a smile to her girlfriend.

"Ah what the hell." Chloe shrugged, letting go of Beca's hand to place it on her cheek instead as she kissed her softly. "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?" She asked, her forehead resting against Beca's.

"I am so sorry." Beca apologised, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her in for a huge hug.

"Don't worry about it." Chloe assured,pulling away and giving Beca one last kiss on the lips.

"Now that that's over with we can finally tell you girls that we're going to go out for dinner tonight." Evan explained with a slight chuckle.

* * *

"Hey what about these?" Stacie pointed at a pair of earrings through the glass and Jesse came up beside her to have a look.

"I said two hundred not two grand, Stacie." Jesse rolled his eyes as he went over to check out the necklaces instead.

"Do you need a hand, sir?" A perky young woman from behind the counter caught Jesse's attention from browsing the many necklaces on display.

"Uh yeah actually. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend." Jesse explained with a smile.

"Ah I see, is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" She asked kindly.

"Something simple but beautiful, she hates big statement pieces." Jesse explained with a nod as he let his eyes cast over the jewellery. Aubrey did have a lot of money but she hated extravagant and fancy pieces to show off that she has the money to actually buy things like that.

"I think I have the perfect idea." The woman winked which made Jesse slightly uncomfortable as she reached into the cabinet and placed the necklace gently on top of the glass for him to see. It was a silver heart pendant on a chain. Simple yet beautiful, definitely Aubrey's taste.

"It's perfect." A grin stretched across Jesse's face as he lifted his head up to look at the woman who as well, had a smile on her face. "How much? Stacie, Emily come look at this."

"A hundred and ten dollars." The woman replied just as Emily and Stacie made their way over, going into awe once they saw the necklace.

"It's so pretty." Emily whispered.

"I'll take it." Jesse said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, removing his bank card as the woman led them over to pay.

"She's a lucky girl." The woman smiled as she placed the box into a bag.

"Well I'm a lucky guy." Jesse countered with a shrug and smile as he took the bag from her, sliding his wallet back into his pocket.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you for shopping." Jesse could only take one more of her winks before he lead Stacie abs Emily out of the shop.

"She creeped me out, she kept winking. It was weird." Jesse shuddered making the girls laugh.

"Hey Jesse, since you have some money left over, why don't you get something to go along with the necklace?" Stacie suggested, looping her arm through Jesse's.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I have something in mind." Stacie looked to the left and Jesse followed her eyes.

"Stacie we're not going into Victoria's Secret." Jesse rolled his eyes and Stacie stopped in her tracks, turning the taller boy around to look at her.

"Do you want to sleep with her or not?" Stacie asked seriously and Emily's eyes just widened from beside them. That was her cousin they were talking about.

"When she's ready, yes but how is buying her underwear supposed to do that?" Jesse asked, motioning his hand in the direction of the store.

"Oh my dear friend, you've got a lot to learn." Stacie shook her head, throwing her arm around Jesse's shoulders, leading him towards Victoria's Secret with Emily following them closely. "You see if you buy her a sexy set of underwear, she'll get the message that you're ready to have sex with her and then maybe she'll come round herself." Stacie explained as they were walking into the store.

"Why do I trust you?" He whined.

"Because when it comes to sex, you always have to trust me." Stacie stated proudly.

"Oh so this isn't just an ordinary underwear job, you're leading me over to the lingerie section." Jesse allowed Stacie to drag him through the shop. His eyes darted from side to side, there was too many bras and panties for him to handle. "This isn't a place for a dude."

"Seriously? it's every guy's dream is it not?" Stacie began browsing through the lingerie whilst Jesse stood there awkwardly and Emily was too engrossed in her phone.

"That's why." Jesse deadpanned. "Can we just get this over and done with, I feel awkward enough."

"She suits red by the way." Stacie ignored what Jesse had just said and held up a set of red laced underwear. Jesse took in the undergarments, imagining his girlfriend in the red lace.

"Oh god." He practically groaned, shaking the image from his head before a problem started down under.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stacie sniggered. "What size of bra does she wear again?"

"I don't know." Jesse furrowed his brow as if to say 'How am I supposed to know?'

"You're her boyfriend, how do you not know her bra size?"

"I don't know, I don't just snoop through her underwear drawers! Why don't you know? You three know everything about each other." Jesse protested, regarding Aubrey, Stacie and Beca.

"I forget these things okay? What I do know though is that she does wear the same size as Beca."

"That doesn't help Stacie." Jesse shook his head with a sigh. "And no before you ask I don't know Beca's cup size either."

"Ugh you're so useless, I'll call her." Stacie rolled her eyes and called Beca's number.

"Hello?"

"Beca what bra size are you again?" Stacie looked at Emily who was just shaking her head laughing at the whole situation.

"Why is everyone asking me this lately?" Stacie furrowed her brow, not wanting to get into detail.

"Jesse's trying to buy Aubrey underwear for Christmas but he doesn't know her size, she still wears the same sized bra as you right?"

"Holy shit, Jesse's buying her lingerie?!' Beca laughed down the phone. "But yeah she's still the same size as me, a 34B."

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later!" Stacie hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket. "34B" She informed Jesse before they started searching for the right size.

"I don't know why I agreed to come, this has been one of the oddest shopping trips of my life." Emily commented, shaking her head with a laugh. She did enjoy herself because it took her mind off her coming out accident that occurred the previous night.

* * *

Later on that evening, it was almost time to leave for the dinner reservations at the restaurant so everyone was getting ready to leave apart from Chloe who had been upstairs.

"I'm not going." Chloe announced as she walked into the living room, cutting off everyone's conversations.

"Why not?" George asked.

"I think I'm coming down with something, I just threw up in the toilet." Chloe groaned, pressing the back of her hand to her sweaty forehead as she sat down on the couch next to her grandmother.

"Oh dear." Jo pressed her hand to her granddaughter's cheek. Beca on the other hand gave her girlfriend a funny look, she was pretty sure she was feeling fine like ten minutes ago.

"Well we can cancel if you want honey?" Evan offered, standing up to remove his jacket.

"No no-" Chloe cut him off but then was cut off herself by Beca.

"No it's fine, I'll stay with her." Beca said, standing up from the chair to take a seat on the arm of the couch beside where Chloe was sitting. The redhead smiled up at Beca who gladly returned the smile.

"Thanks Beca." Evan smiled at the brunette before they started to leave. "We'll be back later, call me if you feel any worse."

"I'll meet you out at the car, I'll make sure Chloe will be fine." Jo called after them before disappearing off into the kitchen.

"Grandma, I'll be fine." Chloe rolled her eyes once her grandmother returned to the room with a bucket and a blanket.

"You might be fine but my carpet won't if you decide to be sick again." Jo warned jokingly. "Now lie down." Chloe laughed as she pulled her feet up onto the couch as her grandma threw the blanket over her and left the bucket beside her. "I'll see you when we get back, girls."

"Bye." The two teenagers called in unison. "I'm just gonna get my laptop, I'll be back in a sec."

As soon as Beca disappeared away upstairs Chloe got up off the couch, taking the blanket with her. She lit the fire before laying the blanket down on the floor in front of it. Moving quickly around the room, Chloe drew the curtains and turned the main light off, switching on the lamp instead.

Once Chloe heard Beca walking back down the stairs she quickly sat down on top of the blanket and unbuttoned the next button down on her blouse, revealing more of her cleavage.

"What am I looking at?" Beca asked as she stopped herself short at the door, looking at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"We're home alone and I need you right now." Chloe's voiced lowered as Beca slowly walked towards her in confusion.

"Literally five minutes ago you were ready to spew your guts." Beca dropped to her knees beside Chloe and opened her laptop. Chloe shuffled on her knees behind Beca and began rubbing the brunette's shoulders.

"It was all an act to get them out the house without us."

"I like your style babe." Beca grinned, tilting her head to the side as Chloe began kissing her neck. Chloe reached forward and shut Beca's laptop before running her hands up the front of Beca's body.

"I told you I wanted this to be special for you. I wanted everyone out of the house so we don't have to be quiet." Chloe practically purred into her girlfriend's ear, sending the tiny brunette's hormones into overdrive.

Beca placed her laptop on the table and turned around to face Chloe, lowering the redhead down onto her back, connecting their lips.

"You're so beautiful." Chloe smiled up at Beca as the brunette began unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on the redhead's blouse.

Beca smiled shyly down at her hands as she popped open the last button before pushing the article of clothing off of Chloe's shoulders, the said girl sitting up slightly so she could discard of it properly.

Beca kissed her way up from Chloe's waistband of her jeans up to the underwire of her bra. "It's your first time, you should get to go first." Chloe tried to switch their positions but Beca stopped her by pinning her girlfriend's hands above her head.

"No I want to make you feel amazing first." Beca's voice was low with desire, her lips ghosting against Chloe's. Chloe was about to protest but the way Beca started rocking against her between her legs made her lose train of thought.

"Clothes." Chloe said breathlessly, her hands going for the hem of Beca's shirt before tugging at it. Beca sat up and took her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Both girls unbuttoned and unzipped their own jeans, quickly discarding before returning to their previous position except now they only had their underwear on.

The fact that they were only in their underwear hit Beca hard. This was it. This was when they were finally going to have sex. Everything hit Beca all of a sudden that she instantly became nervous which Chloe could sense straight away.

"Baby are you okay?" Chloe reached up and stroked Beca's flushed cheek with her hand.

"I just don't know if I'm gonna be any good at this." Beca said honestly. "What if I can't make you feel good and then you feel bad for me so you fake your orgasm?" Beca rambled on but it only made Chloe smile at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're already doing a great job." Chloe whispered, taking Beca's trembling hand in her own, guiding it between their bodies until she pressed her girlfriend's hand against the crotch of her underwear.

"Y-you're already-" Beca was tripping over her words so Chloe grabbed the back of her neck, roughly reconnecting their lips with tongue instantly becoming introduced. Chloe moaned into the kiss once Beca's fingers from the hand she had to guide down started to move around her most sensitive area.

"Are you surprised that I'm worked up this easy? I've waited ages for this." Chloe hummed against Beca's lips as she propped herself on her elbow as Beca reached behind her, popping her bra open before throwing it to the side.

The desire and heat between them was unreal, the heavy breathing, the moans they elicited from each other all added to their arousal.

Chloe tangled her fingers in Beca's hair and threw her head back with a gasp as Beca continued to work her bundle of nerves through her panties but also go to town on her chest with her tongue.

"Fuck me already, Beca." Chloe pleaded and the desperation in her voice triggered something in Beca.

The brunette sat up and hooked the sides of Chloe's underwear with her thumbs, pulling the undergarment down her legs painfully slow, enjoying the way Chloe wriggled and squirmed, trying to create friction.

"God you're so beautiful." Beca moaned as she slowly slid a finger inside Chloe, the redhead moaning loudly that it made Beca do the same. The way Chloe's eyes rolled into the back of her head once Beca added another finger before starting a slow rhythm made the heat in the pit of the brunette's stomach spread like wildfire.

Beca dragged her tongue across Chloe's neck, feeling the vibration of the younger girl's moan as her fingers quickened the pace.

"Oh my god I love you so much." Chloe whimpered in arousal, Beca's tongue and fingers dragging her closer to the edge.

"You know before we were even going out I had a dream about you." Beca whispered into her girlfriend's ear sensually. "It was so hot that I woke up all hot and bothered." She continued and Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, writhing against Beca's fingers as she imagined what her girlfriend was telling her. "I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't,I was so turned on that I just had to touch myself to the thought of you." Chloe whimpered again.

"Baby please go faster, I'm so close." Chloe was almost breathless now, her breathing becoming ragged as Beca quickly obliged and pumped her fingers even faster now. Chloe moaning uncontrollably with every thrust as she began to tighten around Beca's fingers.

Beca used her other hand to lift her up slightly so she could be face to face with Chloe, their lips only inches away. "Look at me." Beca commanded. The firmness in her voice almost sent Chloe over the edge right there and then but she did what she was told and opened her eyes to be met with Beca's which were practically black.

Chloe was loving this confident side of Beca during sex, it was such a turn on especially when she talked dirty to her.

"Oh-m-my god...Beca, I'm gonn-" Chloe cut herself off with a loud groan, her body trembling with pleasure once Beca hit that right spot inside her that sent her flying off the edge.

"That was so hot." Beca whispered, finally retracting her fingers once she helped Chloe ride her high.

"That...was so amazing...no one's ever talked dirty to me during sex and oh my god, it made it ten times better." Chloe's chest was still heaving as she tried to regain her breath before she needed to return the favour.

"I'm glad we waited till no one was around because you're so loud." Beca teased before Chloe flipped her over, reversing their positions. The redhead quickly got rid of her girlfriend's bra.

"Babe you're soaked." Chloe purred, dragging her finger teasingly up Beca's damp underwear, making the brunette groan in frustration mixed with arousal.

"Chloe please." Beca begged and Chloe positioned herself between the girls legs.

"Eager are we?" Chloe teased as she quickly discarded Beca's underwear. "I don't even have to get you worked up either because you're all ready to go." Chloe slowly entered a finger into Beca, testing the waters and seeing how Beca adjusts, keeping in mind that this was her first time ever having sex.

Beca quickly became used to the feeling and started moving herself against Chloe's finger, asking for more. The redhead added another digit, eliciting a low moan from her girlfriend. "Fuck Chloe." Beca drew in a sharp breath as her girlfriend's fingers slowly started to move in and out. This was the first time this has ever happened to her, yeah she masturbated but she never fingered herself like Chloe's doing to her right now but god it felt amazing.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing,baby." Chloe gave Beca a sultry smirk as she pulled her fingers out much to Beca's displeasure. Chloe dragged her tongue across her fingers before enveloping her mouth around them, making Beca's eyes widen.

"Holy fuck." Beca breathed, her centre throbbing just from watching Chloe do something she never thought she would find remotely arousing but damn.

Chloe threw Beca's legs over her shoulders and Beca raised an eyebrow. "What're you - fucking hell!" Beca cut her words off as her body seized up in pleasure once Chloe dragged her tongue up her sex before pressing it against her clit. Chloe added her fingers once again, creating a slow rhythm whilst her tongue continued to work its magic. "Oh my-my god - Chloe!" Beca almost screamed out in pleasure, Chloe increasing her arousal at double to speed.

Every since Beca had been with Chloe there had been a few times where Beca had thought she had never been so turned on in her life. Well Chloe was managing to top those times for her.

Beca laced her hands through Chloe's hair, pushing her impossibly closer to where she needed her the most as she was heading to orgasm embarrassingly fast. "Chloe-fuck." Beca choked out, her moans and breaths becoming increasingly ragged.

Chloe groaned against Beca, the vibrations going straight to Beca's arousal. The brunette was rocking against her girlfriend's tongue and fingers now, rapidly chasing her orgasm.

"Holy shit Chloe." Beca seriously couldn't get an even breath in. "I'm so close." She groaned loudly, continuing to rock against her girlfriend who apparently got the memo and started moving her fingers and tongue faster, driving the short brunette insane. "C-Chlo I don't think I-oh shit-hold out for much longer." As embarrassingly fast as it is, with Chloe using her fingers and tongue Beca couldn't hold off this orgasm if her life depended on it.

Chloe lifted her head up to lock eyes with Beca. "Just let go Beca." She assured, curling her fingers up to hit Beca's G-spot which made the girl see stars, falling off the edge with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Beca lay there, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to regain her breath. She had just had sex. Sex with Chloe. Amazing sex at that.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever." Beca commented breathlessly, her chest still heaving. Chloe cuddled up next to Beca, enjoying each other's company in their post orgasmic bliss.

"Why thank you." Chloe giggled, propping herself onto her side by her elbow. "Glad you waiting past the cockblocking?"

"Oh my god, so glad. Although it's kinda weirding me out now that we just had sex on your Grandma's floor." Beca laughed as she looked around her.

Chloe gave her girlfriend a playful slap across the head. "Don't ruin the moment. I'll have you know I'm an after sex cuddler."

"Well you cuddle all the time anyway so it's not something I have to get used to." Beca winked.

"Can we go upstairs? Cuddling on the floor isn't really appealing to me right now."

"Oh but sex on the floor is?" Beca challenged and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the typical comment from Beca.

After tonight, the girls felt so much incredibly closer to each other, the trust had grown, the love had grown and the passion had grown. They may only be sixteen and seventeen but they knew that the time was right for them to take that step. They had always loved each other in their relationship but being able to express that love on a more physical level meant the world to them. Merry Christmas to Beca and Chloe indeed.

* * *

**Bechloe sex anyone? XD I hope to god this smut wasn't too cringey for you guys? As always, tell me all your thoughts! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**30 chapters guys? Wow! Clear warning that the chapter after this will be covering Dr Mitchell's wedding and then we will be taking a jump to regionals probably as we begin to speed things along.**

**This chapters a little shorter than the previous ones but it's still over 3k**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 30**

"Babe wake up it's Christmas!" Beca woke with a groan, her eyes fluttering open to find Chloe straddling her with an overly excited grin spread across her face.

"Chloe you're sixteen not six." Beca teased with a laugh. She spoke slower since she had just woken up and that was one of Chloe's favourite things about Beca. Her 'just woken up' voice was insanely sexy.

Chloe smiled down at Beca. She loved the way Beca was just lazily smiling back up at her, her eyes still tired and how her hair was just splayed behind her on the pillow. "What're you staring at?" Beca asked.

"You. How can someone look so sexy in the morning?" Chloe asked, leaning down to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Still can't get over last night, y'know." Beca winked as she ran her hands up from the side of her girlfriend's thighs before settling on her waist.

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure my mind kept replaying it in my dreams. You're an amazing dirty talker by the way, I swear to god everything got so much more hot when you told me you touched yourself over me before we were even dating." Chloe smiled as a blush creeped onto Beca's cheeks at the mention of her dirty talk. "I take it that was a true story?" The redhead teased, taking one of Beca's hands off her waist and linking their fingers together.

"Quite possibly Beale." Beca narrowed her eyes with a suspicious smirk. "How about you go downstairs and I'll meet you down there when I'm ready." Beca suggested and Chloe climbed off of her.

"Okay but that doesn't mean you can fall back asleep okay?" Chloe teased accusingly over her shoulder as she walked towards the bedroom door.

"I knooow." Beca sang with an eye roll, watching Chloe leave the bedroom. Beca covered her face with her hands as she smiled uncontrollably. She still couldn't get over the fact that she and Chloe had finally had sex last night. She couldn't believe how good it was and how Chloe could make feel so amazing as well as making her feel so beautiful and sexy.

With her smile still spread across her face, Beca swung her legs over the side of the bed and unlocked her phone, calling Stacie's before pressing it to her ear.

"Hey! Merry Christmas Bec." Stacie greeted cheerily down the phone which made Beca smile as she stood up, exiting the room as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas." Beca returned as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"No why?"

"Me and Chloe had sex last night." Beca blurted out, having to pull her phone away from her ear as Stacie squealed down the line.

"Oh my god no way!"

Beca laughed at Stacie, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"What're you waiting for? How was it? I want details." Stacie pushed making Beca rolled her eyes, hesitating before answering.

"So hot. She was so hot. Oh my god dude, she went down on me! It was so hot." Beca gushed.

"Holy shit, was she good?"

"Fucking amazing."

* * *

Once everybody else had opened their gifts from each other, the only two that had to exchange were Beca and Chloe.

"You're gonna laugh." Chloe smiled, handing Beca the gift bag.

"Why does that scare me?" Beca challenged making everyone in the room laugh. The brunette opened the bag and instantly laughed. "Oh my god you bitch." She pulled out a set of Superman underwear and shoved her girlfriend playfully.

"Read this...to yourself though." Chloe pointed to the hand written note she had attached to the underwear. Beca flipped the note over and read it to herself in her head. 'To fuel your superhero underwear fetish.'

"You're hilarious." Beca deadpanned.

"What did it say?" Emily curiously walked up to Beca, trying to see the note but Beca quickly put the underwear back in the bag.

"Nothing honey." Chloe chuckled, earning her and Beca questionable looks from the adults in the room. "There's something else in there too."

Beca pulled the wrapped present out of the bag and sat it on her knee.

"You might cringe since you're an ass but I started putting it together when we started dating." Chloe chuckled, waiting anxiously to see if Beca would find it sweet or laugh her ass off.

Beca ripped the wrapping paper after quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend. It was a book. A scrapbook at that once Beca opened it, revealing pictures of her and Chloe together on the pages. There were pictures of them from their Instagram pages, pictures they didn't post anywhere and kept on their phones and also a few pictures of them with Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse too.

"I love it." A smile spread across Beca's face as she looked up at Chloe, who was biting her bottom lip awaiting her reaction. Beca hooked her arm around Chloe's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Can I have a look?" Jo asked, leaning over and motioning to the book. Beca nodded and handed it to her willingly before picking up the small gift bag that was at her feet before handing it to Chloe.

Chloe beamed as she pulled out a small box and opened it up, gently pulling out the bracelet that was inside.

"Remember the first song you sang in glee club, you asked who could play piano and I was super cocky about it?" Beca asked with a laugh, pointing to the word Titanium on the bracelet.

"It's perfect babe, oh my god." Chloe gushed as she allowed Beca to take the bracelet from her hands, unclip it before putting it on her.

"You girls have such a lovely relationship, it's so sweet." Jo cooed as she looked up from their scrapbook.

Chloe opened the bag again and pulled out a CD and a piece of paper. The CD had 'I Wouldn't Mind' written on it in Beca's handwriting. "What's this?"

"It's a...uh...song I wrote for you." Beca stumbled out nervously, a blush creeping onto her face. Chloe looked at the piece of paper and noticed that it was also titled 'I Wouldn't Mind' along with the lyrics to the said song written in Beca's adorably messy handwriting. "The CD is a recorded version of me singing it with my guitar." Beca informed as Chloe read over the lyrics, a smile spreading across her face as she did so.

"Beca you're amazing." Chloe gushed, shaking her head in awe that her girlfriend was willing to write a song for her. "C'mere." The redhead placed the CD and paper in her lap before cupping her girlfriend's face, capturing her lips in her's.

"Hm" Beca hummed into the kiss before pulling away. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Like? I love it and I haven't even heard it yet." Chloe smiled, giving her girlfriend one last kiss on the cheek.

"Sing it for us Beca." Emily dragged the brunette's guitar across the room much to Chloe's amusement and Beca's surprise.

"Uh I-" Beca stuttered.

"Come on Beca, you have a lovely voice." Evan pushed.

"Sing it, Beca." Chloe placed a hand on Beca's thigh and squeezed reassuringly, giving the brunette her best puppy dog eyes.

"I uh-alright then." Beca took her guitar from the seven year old, who cheered before sitting down at her feet, eager to listen. Beca cleared her throat as she turned to Chloe, her fingers placed in the right position for the first chord she needed to play.

* * *

**(A/N Song used is I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We. Dare ya not to cry)**

Merrily we fall

Out of line, out of line

I'd fall anywhere with you

I'm by your side

* * *

Chloe's heart melted at the softness of Beca's voice. The girl acted like a complete badass most of the time but inside she had a heart of gold.

* * *

Swinging in the rain

Humming melodies

We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore

I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we're placed for our destiny

You came and you took this heart, and set it free

Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me

I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore

I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me

Pinch me gently

I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

* * *

Chloe didn't know why she had tears in her eyes at the end of the song. Maybe it's just because Beca's voice does something to her, or it reminded her of the time Beca sang 'Teenage Dream' to her, making their relationship official.

"You're crying." Beca teased softly with a smile, lifting her guitar strap over the top of her head before placing the instrument on the floor at her feet.

"I love you." Was all Chloe said, wiping her eyes of the tears Beca had managed to get out of her. "How are you so talented?" Chloe had really listened to the lyrics and realised that Beca told their story through song, saying how she wasn't afraid of being herself or afraid of love anymore now that she has Chloe and that hit the redhead pretty hard.

* * *

Jesse twisted Aubrey's bed covers beneath his fingers as he was waiting for her to open the presents he had given her. First was the little box which contained the necklace and watching Aubrey's face light up once she opened it up put Jesse's heart at ease.

"Jesse it's stunning." Aubrey gasped, looking up at her boyfriend with her mouth slightly agape.

"Turn around." Jesse said, taking the necklace out of the box as Aubrey shuffled around on the bed until she had her back to him. He gathered her hair to one side and she took it from him so he could put the necklace on her with ease, clipping it around the back. Aubrey turned around again, admiring the pendant dangling from her neck. "It looks beautiful on you." Jesse grinned, leaning in for a kiss which Aubrey gladly returned. "There's one more thing." Jesse said nervously, reaching over the side of the bed and lifting the Victoria's Secret bag and settling it between them.

"Jesse?" Aubrey bit back a smile as she raised a questionable eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You do realise how expensive Victoria's Secret is?"

"Stacie told me it's the only place you buy your underwear." Jesse said, mentally slapping himself that he brought Stacie into the mix.

"Oh Stacie had something to do with this?" Aubrey asked with a smirk as she opened the bag. "That explains why you bought me lingerie." Aubrey laughed slightly once she pulled the underwear, finding amusement in the way Jesse blushed. It was Aubrey's turn to blush once she finally realised what must've been going through the boy's head when he bought them. "Uh I totally forgot, I need to go and ask my mom something." Aubrey dropped the lace undergarments on her bed and quickly exited the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket instead of going down stairs like she told Jesse.

Aubrey quickly found the number she was looking for and pressed her phone to her ear. "Stacie did you tell my boyfriend to buy me lingerie?" She hissed down the phone when the brunette answered.

"Uhhh...That would be a possibility."

"Why?"

"Because you're a serious asshole that needs to get laid ràpido. Look Bree, Jesse's talked to me, he's ready to take the next step with you. He's only waiting on you."

"Exactly and I am so not ready, and now he has bought me lingerie expecting that it would make me want to sleep with him?" The blonde whisper yelled.

"Aubrey just trust him. You guys are nerds, don't have sex with him. Make love to him."

"Stacie you don't understand." Aubrey pinched her nose as she whined down the line.

"No I understand that, you both love each other, you're soul mates. And let's face it, you both totally want it because let's face it you're just a pair of horny teenagers."

"I am not!" The blonde protested, her face reddening at Stacie's words.

"You don't even have to go all the way. Just give each other at least something! Trust me, I was talking to Beca earlier and she told me that her and Chloe had sex for the first time last-oh shit I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that - ah what the hell! Anyway she told me she felt so much closer to Chloe afterwards. Don't you want that with Jesse?"

Aubrey hesitated as she took what Aubrey said into conversation before shaking herself back to reality. "Okay 1. I did not need to know about Beca and Chloe and 2. I'm don't talking to you." Aubrey hung up the phone and pressed her hand against her head. She would hate to think that Stacie was right.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey invited Jesse round to relax and watch movies together since her parents were out at work and she was bored.

Jesse rested his arm behind Aubrey as the two were lying down on the blonde's bed, hitting play on the control. Aubrey got herself comfortable, cuddling up to Jesse, resting her head against his arm as she draped an arm over his abdomen.

Jesse smiled down at his girlfriend until his eyes trailed down to her chest, his eyes widening at the sight. He didn't realise how much her cleavage was on show today - Holy shit! Jesse almost died when he caught a glimpse of the red lace. She was wearing the lingerie he bought her! He first thought she was weirded out by it all but she was wearing it! For him? Oh god that thought sparked something inside him that went straight to his crotch.

Jesse tried his best to focus on the TV but his girlfriend's breasts kept catching his eye. Thoughts started to cloud his head and before he knew it the heat continued to grow between his legs, making him panic as he tried to think of anything else but his girlfriend in her lingerie.

Jesse looked down at his crotch and noticed that his growing erection begin to become visible so he grabbed his hoodie and innocently draped it over.

Aubrey sighed beside him, her hand slipping under his tshirt. God she definitely was not helping. Her cold hand made Jesse's eyes flutter shirt, imagining that said hand touching him where he needed it most. His jeans were becoming tighter and tighter and he mentally scolded himself for getting so easily just turned on just by knowing that Aubrey was wearing the underwear he bought her. He was practically straining against his jeans and boxers now. Oh god this was so embarrassing.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec." Aubrey kissed Jesse, him having to use all his willpower not to whimper against her lips as she crawled off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jesse sighed in relief as she left the room, pulling the hoodie off of himself, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans to relieve some pressure on his crotch.

"Oh god." He groaned, feeling better that there wasn't so much pressure pushing down on him. He was still frustrated because he couldn't even take care off his problem because Aubrey would be back in a minute. He always respected her decision of wanting to wait for sex but sometimes Jesse just wanted her so bad, she wanted to make her feel so good, loosen her up a bit.

Once he heard the toilet flush, he had still not calmed down so he threw the hoodie back over his crotch.

When Aubrey climbed onto the bed she didn't immediately cuddle back up to Jesse, instead she leaned over him to grab her phone. Unfortunately for Jesse though, a moan tumbled from his lips as the blonde accidently leaned on the hard on he was still sporting underneath the hoodie.

"Jesse are you okay?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brow and Jesse quickly became flustered.

"I'm sorry Aubrey it's just your top is so low and I noticed that you're wearing the lingerie that I bought you-" As he rambled, Aubrey pursed her lips as she pulled back the hoodie, her eyes going wide as she pieced everything together.

"Oh wow, uh-I'm sorry I uh-didn't realise that-" Aubrey stammered, trying her best to look away from the sight of Jesse's unbuttoned jeans which revealed the huge bulge in his boxers.

"I should go and-"Jesse tried to excuse himself to the bathroom but Aubrey cut him off by kissing him. "You're not mad that I've got a raging boner from staring at your boobs?" Jesse asked against her lips, trying to add humour to the situation. Aubrey playfully smacked him in the back of the head before roughly connecting their lips again making Jesse groan as he allowed Aubrey to push him back down onto the bed.

Aubrey taking charge, slipping her tongue into Jesse's mouth caused the stirring to continue in his jeans.

Aubrey made a bold move as she trailed on of her hands tentatively down her boyfriend's body, slowly and nervously slipping her hand into his jeans as she cupped him over his boxers.

"Aubrey." He moaned, breaking away from the kiss as he pushed himself against her hand.

Aubrey hummed against Jesse's lips at the way he moaned her name, a heat inside her travelling to her core as she began to rub her hand slowly over his heated member.

It wasn't just the fact that Aubrey was touching him right now, the fact that she had been the one to make the move turned him on to no end.

"God you're so hot." Jesse moaned as Aubrey began kissing his neck, adding to his arousal. Aubrey's hand moved quicker making Jesse roll his hips against her hand.

Although Aubrey was awfully quiet, she was finding it rather mesmerising how she was making her boyfriend feel and that was managing to increase the heat in her lower abdomen.

"Ugnh-F-fuck Bree, you need to st-" Jesse tried to reach down to stop the blonde's ministrations but his orgasm hit him out of nowhere causing him to groan loudly, lifting his hips off of the bed.

"Jesse I'm so sorry." Aubrey quickly retracted her hand and pulled away from him, raising her other hand to cover her mouth slightly.

"Oh my god." Jesse groaned - and not a good kind of groan this time - covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "I can't believe-" He threw his head back into the pillow. "-I just came in my pants. Oh my god this is so embarrassing." His face was a deep shade of red although he refused to even look at his girlfriend. "I have literally just lost every ounce of dignity in front of you."

Aubrey tried to suppress it but failed miserably as she began to giggle.

"Aubrey this isn't funny! How am I supposed to make out with you properly if I can't even hold out for longer than a minute?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched up his face once he maneuvered his legs, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers from the evidence of his orgasm.

"You're so cute." Aubrey continued to giggle. "Look it was my fault, we can just forget about this is you want." She offered softly, placing her hand on his, realising how embarrassing this must be for the poor guy.

"This never leaves this room." He propped himself up on his elbows, finally being able to look Aubrey in the eye. His seriousness faded once a smile creeped onto his face. "Why are we so awkward when it comes to this stuff?" He asked in amusement.

"Because we're so inexperienced it's unreal." Aubrey laughed slightly as she watch Jesse grimace once he stood up.

"As amazing as that felt, it's seriously the most uncomfortable thing right now."

Aubrey giggled at him. He was glad he was able to poke fun at himself instead of letting what just happened haunt him for ages.

"Go in that drawer behind you, there should be a pair of your boxers in there." Aubrey pointed behind him. He had left a set of clothes at Aubrey's because he did stay over often whenever Aubrey's parents were out of town. And damn he was glad they did keep a set of clothes.

Jesse pulled a pair of boxers out of the drawer and half walked - half waddled out of the room much to Aubrey's amusement.

He was so adorable and awkward but Aubrey loved that about him. He was always making her laugh, making fun of himself. It's always good when a guy can laugh at himself.

Aubrey quickly snapped back to reality once she realised that she had just given her boyfriend a hand job. She never imagined herself doing something of the likes. It was weird though because giving Jesse pleasure did make Aubrey feel good about herself, she did manage to bring him to orgasm after all, even if was in his boxers. Maybe Stacie was right. God dammit how come Stacie always manages to turn out to be right?

* * *

**Awww poor Jesse man. Jaubrey have no luck at all, their first attempt at intimacy goes horribly wrong. Tell me all your thoughts guys and are you rooting for Aubrey and Jesse to get their shit together. Also sorry that Stacie and Emily weren't in this chapter apart from Stacie on the phone but there will be ALOT more of them in the wedding chapter. #Stemily **


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been pretty busy going back to school after my exam leave.**

**Hope you all enjoy this! **

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 31**

It was now New Year's Eve which meant it was Dr Mitchell and Sheila's wedding day. They decided to get married in fancy hotel across town and everyone was running around the rooms they had booked for the night trying to make sure everyone was ready in time.

Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Emily were all getting the room that Jesse and Beca were going to be sleeping in that night. The other girls were just going to head home at the end of the night with their families.

Since Dr Mitchell and Sheila wanted the glee club to perform at the reception, the girls had taken the dresses from their invitationals performance so they could all match for the wedding. (Of course they had to buy another one for Emily.)

"First performance all together as a glee club for ya Em." Stacie smiled at the mirror as she styled the younger girl's hair for her.

"I know it's so exciting!" Emily's eyes lit up in excitement and Stacie laughed.

"Chloe I can do it myself." Stacie furrowed her brow at the mirror to catch a glimpse of the commotion on one of the beds, Chloe was trying to take Beca's ear piercings out for her but wasn't getting much success.

"I give up." Chloe threw her arms in the air and allowed Beca to do it herself, taking them all out in seconds before looking at her girlfriend with a smug grin.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Stacie called and Sheila opened the door, flustered as she had Rachael's bridesmaid dress in her hand. "We have a problem girls. Rachael can't make it, her grandma's been rushed into hospital. I still need a bridesmaid to take her place though."

The five girls just looked at the dress. "Too tall." Aubrey commented, regarding herself.

"Too tall." Chloe echoed raising her hands.

"Sorry Sheila but your daughter's a hobbit." Stacie shrugged.

"Beca?" Sheila asked pleadingly as the said brunette got up from the bed and placed her earrings on the dressing table. Beca groaned. "Please just try it on honey, you'd save the day." Beca looked into Sheila's desperate eyes and couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." Beca took the dress from the blonde, who thanked her multiple times before leaving the room again. The brunette exhaled loudly as she looked at the dress. "Is this even gonna work? Remember the invitationals incident?"

"What happened?" Emily asked curiously.

"Beca's and Rachael's dresses didn't have their names on them so Beca tried one on which turned out to be Rachael's but she couldn't fit her boobs into it." Stacie informed with a shrug.

"Oh..." Emily added, she kept wondering why she kept asking them about past experiences because they were almost never normal events.

"Help me Chlo." Beca laid the dress down onto the bed and turned her back to the redhead to help her with the dress she was already wearing.

Chloe unzipped the dress and shimmied it down her girlfriend's body before Beca could step out of it.

"So have you got any lady crushes, Emily?" Stacie asked teasingly, leaning down to the younger girl's level.

"Uh, no actually I don't." Emily said quietly, looking down at her hands. It was a lie. Emily did have a crush and it just so happened to be the girl that was asking her such questions. Yep, Emily had a little crush on Stacie. Even though she hasn't personally known her for that long, the freshman was certainly starting to fall for the junior. Stacie was beautiful, everyone knew that but she was also smart, confident and extremely talented. Emily kind of had a talent crush on the taller brunette ever since Aubrey had shown her Stacie's dance competitions. Stacie was straight though so a stupid little crush is what it will always be. Crushes come and go so Emily was managing to deal with it.

"Wait you're gay?" Beca overheard the conversation as she was holding the front of the dress up over her chest as her girlfriend was grunting behind her, trying to zip up the dress to great difficulty.

"Uh yeah." Emily replied shyly.

"Fuck sake Chloe." Beca winced instead of answering Emily as the redhead nipped her skin accidentally with the zipper.

"I am so sorry. Bree can you help?" Chloe motioned for the blonde to come over. "Beca there's no way in hell you're a B cup."

"It depends on the bra okay?" Beca sighed in frustration with an eye roll, jumping slightly as she felt Aubrey's cold hands graze her back as the blonde tried to help the redhead zip up the dress.

"Beca big tits!" Stacie called across the room and Beca flipped her off making the taller brunette laugh as she caught a glimpse in the mirror.

"I'm going to end up flashing the entire wedding." Beca deadpanned, trying to stuff more of her breasts into the dress as Chloe and Aubrey turned her around.

"Stand still." Aubrey ordered, raising an earring she grabbed off the dresser to Beca's ear lobe.

"I wasn't even - Aubrey!" Beca screeched, her hand flying to her ear as the blonde jumped back with a cringe. With too much haste, Aubrey had accidentally stabbed the earring through the ear lobe that Beca hadn't worn an earring in in a long time. The piercing hole had started to close up an Aubrey had managed to break the skin by thrusting it in with too much force. "You bitch!" Beca took her finger away and noticed a spot of blood. "I needed it repierced, not punctured by you!"

"You didn't say anything!" Aubrey snapped back, watching the brunette push past her to the dressing table.

"That's because you grabbed me before I could even question what you were doing!"

"What the hell happened?" Stacie asked turning her head to watch Beca beside her, her eyes instantly widening as she caught a glimpse of the blood on Beca's ear and fingers. "Oh god."

"You dare Stacie, I swear to god." Beca warned but before she knew it the taller girl's legs gave way and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Emily cried out as the curling iron that Stacie was holding hit off her arm on its way down to the floor.

"Seriously?" Beca asked Stacie's unconscious body on the floor as she wiped the blood off her ear.

"What just happened?" Emily asked in a panicked voice, picking up the curling iron and setting it down on the dressing table.

"She's just a pussy." Beca sighed as she just stood and shook her head at her passed out best friend whilst Emily dropped to Stacie's side. "She'll come round in a minute." Beca rolled her eyes as she put the earrings in herself.

"Why are we friends with her?" Aubrey asked with a sigh, grabbing her bottle of water off of one of the beds. "Em." She grabbed her cousin's attention and tossed the bottle to her. "Give her it when she wakes up."

Stace groaned as her eyes fluttered open, looking around her in the slight panicked way she always does when she wakes up from passing out. "What happened?"

Emily opened her mouth to speak but Beca cut her off. "Pussy!"

"You fainted." Emily smiled apologetically, moving the hair that was covering parts of Stacie's face. Stacie groaned again as she pressed her hand to her face, allowing Emily to help her sit up before taking the water bottle from the younger girl.

"Guys you need to be going downstairs." Beca said. "I need to go and see if Sheila's calmed down."

Emily helped Stacie to her feet, keeping a hold of the older girl as she followed the others out of the room.

"I'll see you downstairs." Chloe pecked her girlfriend on the lips before she walked with Aubrey and Emily who were making sure Stacie was alright as Beca went off to Sheila's room. "She's going to pop out that dress." Chloe giggled as they filed into the elevator.

"Bet you'd love that." Stacie smirked, watching Emily hit the button with the hand that wasn't around the taller girl's waist, steadying her.

"See you're feeling better." Chloe playfully smacked her friend on the arm.

* * *

After the ceremony, Beca quickly went back upstairs to change into the dress she originally had on before dinner. Dr Mitchell and Sheila had made sure Beca, Jesse, Chloe, Aubrey, Emily and Stacie were all sitting at a table with each other for the meal. Beca had even managed to convince her father to make sure they had a couple of bottles of wine to share as they ate.

Sheila's maid of honour had already given her speech and it was time for Jason to give his best man speech.

He cleared his throat, giving a smile over to his son and niece before speaking into the microphone. "First of all John, I just want to say, thank you for giving me the honour of being your best man." He smiled down at the man in his seat. "I remember first meeting you when we were only teenagers, Elena brought me to meet you and your family. Well I'm pretty sure you hated the fact that I was the first guy to date your sister." Jason chuckled and made everyone else in the hall laugh along. "You eventually came out of your frightening older brother front and grew on me. You're the best brother in law I could ask for. You helped me raise Jesse." Jason's voice cracked slightly as he mentioned Jesse which instantly made him think of his late wife. "I was lost when Elena went. We all were but you were the one to help us through it. I needed to keep my job and Jesse was only eleven, you helped me so much by taking him in." Jason looked out to his son, whose eyes were glistening with tears. "Jesse, son. You've grown into a wonderful man and it's not just thanks to me but it's also a huge thanks to your uncle John. He taught you what it means to be a man. I've seen the way you interact with Aubrey and it honestly reminds me of your mom and I."

Aubrey looped her arm through Jesse's and leaned her head on his shoulder, comforting him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I love you, son. And Beca honey, I am so proud of you. I am so proud of the young woman you're growing into. I mean you've got a girlfriend! Who would've guessed?"

Beca shook her head with a laugh as a rumble of laughter cascaded around the hall.

"You're out and your proud and I couldn't be happier for you. Finally I just want to wish John and Sheila the best for the rest of the lives together. Life's short so make sure you make the most of it. To John and Sheila!" He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit. Jason passed the microphone back to John who stood up.

"Again, I want to thank everyone for coming. There's one more person who wanted to say a few words today and that would be my daughter, Beca. Come on up, sweetheart." He smiled, motioning his hand as Beca got up from her seat making her way over to the main table.

"Uh hi." Beca said a little awkwardly into the microphone. "You know half a year ago, I would've never gotten up to speak in front of a crowd of people so I want to thank Mr McKay for helping me get over my stage fright." She pointed at the man who gave her a thumbs up. "Dad." She turned to her father. "I can't remember mom, and that did kind of tore me up a little inside growing up because I didn't think I had a female role model to look up to. I did though, I had Aunt Elena. Although, she couldn't be there when I started to become a teenager, I had you. I've always been able to tell anything that was bothering me, that was until I realised I liked girls. I was so scared dad and I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did-" Beca's voice cracked, cutting her off and Dr Mitchell stood back up, holding an arm around his daughter, using his other hand to wipe her tears. "-I can't thank Sheila enough for opening your mind a bit." Beca motioned to the blonde with a smile. "Because if I had to live a life where we couldn't speak, I would drive myself insane. I know I was reluctant about the wedding at first but now I couldn't be happier for you guys. I love you dad." Beca barely got her last words out before her father enveloped her in a tight hug, the crowd gazing on in awe at the father/daughter interaction.

After a kiss on the cheek, Beca made her way back to her seat whilst her father hoped that everyone enjoyed the meal. The short brunette couldn't help but laugh through her glassy eyes at her friends who were also wiping away stray tears.

"I hate you for making me cry." Chloe pecked Beca on the lips as she sat down.

"I need a drink." Beca laughed breathlessly, opening one of the bottles of wine, pouring herself a glass.

* * *

The reception came soon enough and everyone silenced as John and Sheila made their way to the centre of the dance floor for their first dance. Before the DJ for the night could cue the music Beca made her way onto the small stage where the DJ was situated and took one of the microphone's, Dr Mitchell furrowing his brow at his daughter.

"Sorry for interrupting Dad, I know you had a completely different song picked out for your first dance but I just had this thought. Can I sing something for you?" Beca asked hopefully.

John looked at his wife who just smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Sure honey."

Beca nodded and took a seat at the piano. She had the perfect song in her mind for her dad. She ghosted her slender fingers over the keys as she closed her eyes and forgot about everything else around her.

* * *

**(A/N Song used : Imagine by John Lennon)**

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today...

* * *

Beca lost herself in the song. Her and her father's song. The song her dad taught her how to play on piano. The first song that she could play successfully. The song she had some of the lyrics of tattooed on her back.

* * *

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will live as one

* * *

Beca was pulled out of her own little world at the crowd erupted into an applaud along with a few whistles (The loudest being Chloe of course.) Beca shyly got up from the piano and walked towards her dad and step mother, fondling with her fingers.

The two adults pulled the teenager in for a hug, whispering thank's into her ears and telling her how beautiful it was.

Chloe smiled widely at her girlfriend as the tiny brunette walked towards her with her trademark smirk on her face. "Are you feeling okay?" Chloe teased, pressing her hand against Beca's forehead whilst her other hand pulled the brunette close to her by the small of her back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca pouted.

"You're being so sentimental about everything." Chloe giggled. "Don't worry, I love it baby."

"Hm. Gives a kiss." Beca hummed leaning closer to Chloe's face.

"Love you." Chloe hummed back, pressing her lips against Beca's. "You ready to get footloose with me?"

"In bed?" Beca suggestively turned Chloe's innocent question into a sexual innuendo.

"You wish." Chloe playfully smacked Beca on the ass before pulling away, grabbing her hand to lead her to the dance floor where the rest of the glee club where huddled.

"Okay guys, we're gonna kill this!" Jesse enthusiastically whispered. "Stacie don't kill your knee on the back flip." He turned to the leggy brunette with a serious expression.

"Don't flip me too much then." Stacie threw back.

"Okay hands in." Aubrey placed her hand in the middle of the circle and everyone piled their own on top.

"Let's do this!" They all said in unison and pulled their hands away, everyone apart from Beca and Chloe moving off to the side, as the redhead and brunette were going to start the song. They always did a show circle before every group performance now.

The music started and Beca and Chloe began dancing to the beat, earning a few cheers from the crowd at their choice of song.

* * *

**(A/N Song used: Footloose)**

Been working so hard

I'm punching my card

Eight hours for what

Oh, tell me what I got

I've got this feeling

That times are holding me down

I'll hit the ceiling

Or else I'll tear up this town

* * *

The rest of the glee club came onto the floor, joining Chloe and Beca for the chorus.

* * *

Now I gotta cut loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool

Obeying every rule

Deep way down in your heart

You're burning yearning for some

Somebody to tell you

That life ain't passing you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me

Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Oooooooooh

(First) You've got to turn me around

(Second) And put your feet on the ground

(Third) Now take the hold of all

I'm turning it loose footloose,

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

(Footloose) footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

(Everybody) everybody cut footloose

* * *

On the final note Jesse clasped his hands together as Stacie took a run and stepped off his hands into a backflip. Successfully landing, everyone cheered for her. Everyone stood up and applauded the glee club causing huge smiles to spread across their faces. They were definitely true performers now, every single one of them.

Stacie threw her arms around Emily with a squeal, probably out of excitement for the freshman's first performance with them all. Of course that made Emily's tender little heart leap at the contact.

Stacie pulled away from the younger girl. "Do you want a drink?" She asked over the music that the DJ had started playing as the two girls followed Aubrey, Jesse, Beca and Chloe over to the table they were sitting at.

"As in like...alcohol?" Emily asked rather warily as she sat down beside the girl, excluding themselves from the conversation about the DJ's overgrown beard that the other four teenagers were having.

"No, as in breastmilk." Stacie deadpanned. "Of course alcohol girl, it's a wedding. A party. And a party isn't a party without alcohol.

"You're seventeen." Emily reminded the older girl that she wasn't even old enough to order alcohol at the bar.

"No-" Stacie held up a finger to the fifteen year old before opening up her clutch, pulling out two cards. "-She's seventeen." Stacie slid her ID across the table to Emily.

"Anastasia Merizalde Conrad. Is that your full name?" Emily asked incredulously, checking over the date of birth. 7/31/1997. Yep, it was Stacie's.

"Sure is but I hate it so please don't say it again." Stacie replied seriously.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Here." The brunette slid the other card over and Emily picked it up to take a look. Stacie had made herself twenty three on her fake ID and Emily couldn't help but smile. She was smart but maybe she used her intelligence for the wrong things sometimes.

"You're something else." Emily shook her head with a laugh as she handed Stacie's fake ID back to the said girl. Why did Emily have to be falling for this girl? Scratch that, why did Emily have to fall for a straight girl?

"So do you want a drink?" Emily snapped out of her voice once she heard Stacie trying to grab her attention.

"Uh I don't think Aunt Rose and Uncle Colin would approve." Emily turned her head to glance at her Aunt and uncle across the hall.

"Oh my god you're such a Posen." Stacie groaned, standing up as she did so. "They're sitting away over their they'll never notice."

Before Emily could even open her mouth to protest, the older girl had left the table and made her way over to the bar. The fifteen year old turned her body around on her chair to watch Stacie at the bar. The tall brunette was leaning on the surface with her forearms as she spoke to the bartender, one leg crossed over the other as she stood. 'She could be a model' was the first thing that crossed Emily's mind. Stacie had an amazing figure, she was very curvy and had legs for days. How is she even human?

Emily continued to watch on and couldn't help but smile when Stacie spun around with two glasses in her hand, swaying her body to the music as she walked towards the table.

"Ohhhh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!" Stacie sang along to the music, placing one of the glasses in front of Emily.

"It's a sangria." Stacie informed, slipping back into her seat.

"You're half Spanish, right?" Emily asked as she just stared at the alcohol in front of her.

"That's right. Staying true to my roots." Stacie winked as she raised her glass before taking a sip.

"Dance with me." Chloe took Beca's hand as she stood up.

"I just sat down." Beca whined, setting her cup down and standing up anyways despite her protest.

"You can't not dance when Whitney is on." Chloe said in all seriousness, turning around so she was facing her girlfriend who was fighting a smile, walking backwards as she lead the tiny brunette onto the dance floor.

"You're such a dork." Beca teased as Chloe twirled her around before pulling her close.

"You can talk." Chloe shot back with a playful glare.

"You're ten times dorkier than me girl." Beca scoffed with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, boo." Chloe cupped Beca's face with her hands and kissed her pouting lips.

"I hate you."

"You couldn't live without me." Chloe quickly fired back.

"If I say that's possibly true will you make fun of me?" Beca asked with narrowed eyes. Chloe shook her head with a giggle. "Your laugh is hilarious babe."

The song was changed to a slower one so Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her flush against her own body. Beca ran her fingers up Chloe's arms in response before looping her own arms around the said girl's neck. "I wish you could stay here tonight." Beca said, resting her forehead against Chloe's.

"Left in a room alone with you? My dad would probably let me but there's no way in hell your dad will." Chloe scoffed, searching Beca's deep blue eyes.

"Ugh why are we surrounded by cockblocks?" Beca groaned making the redhead laugh.

"Eager much?" Chloe teased.

"Can you blame me? Our sex is awesome." Beca pecked Chloe's lips softly to punctuate her statement.

"You're adorable. Anyway you're sharing a room with Jesse so there'd be no sex either way." Chloe shrugged, nuzzling into Beca's neck.

"The dude could sleep through a hurricane." Beca deadpanned.

* * *

Hours had went by and it was now nearing midnight. No matter how hard they tried, Stacie's friends could not stop her from knocking back the alcohol resulting in her being significantly drunk by this point, much to their entertainment of course.

"You know something?" Stacie slurred, the other five trying to keep straight faces. Stacie was always the best drunk word vomiter to listen to. "Beca...and Chloe...You two are like porn star lesbians."

Emily choked on her drink beside her (the younger girl had switched to soft drinks after that one sangria Stacie bought her)

"Explain." Beca chewed on her lip in amusement.

"You're both hot. That doesn't happen a lot...You're like the straight girls who play the fake ass lesbians in porn." Stacie continued and Chloe and Beca furrowed their brows with a laugh at each other.

"By the way, these are real Stacie thoughts, you just have to get her drunk enough for her to spill them." Jesse informed Emily who just nodded slowly.

"You're so weird." The fifteen year old whispered with a smile from beside the drunk girl who was too busy in her own little world to hear.

"Same applies to you freshy." Stacie turned to Emily, pointing her finger drunkenly. "You're a lesbian, you're hot which makes you a porn star."

Emily's face reddened. Not because Stacie called her a porn star, that's just weird but because she called her hot.

"No it doesn't. Stacie please don't call my little cousin a porn star." Aubrey sighed.

"You - you're blonde so that automatically makes you one too." Stacie giggled, resting her head down on the table.

Aubrey closed her eyes and pinched her thumb and forefinger together. "I am this close to losing it with her."

"Chill out, she's just being Stacie." Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde before placing her hand on Stacie's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Stace?"

"Uh huh." Stacie replied, not having a clue of what the question was.

"You're so pissed dude." Beca laughed, patting her intoxicated friend on the back.

"Guys, guys! It's eleven fifty nine!" Jesse said excitedly, getting up from his chair as he watched the second hand just tick past the thirty second mark.

As everyone gathered onto the dance floor, the six friends all huddled together, enjoying the moment before they headed into 2015.

"Ten, nine, eight..." Everyone began counting down in unison and Chloe turned to Beca, who she already had her arms wrapped around.

"Will you be my first kiss if 2015?" Chloe leaned into her ear as she spoke so she could hear over the shouting.

"Well I hope so because if it were anyone else I'd need to bitch slap them...and you for that matter." Beca smirked.

"Four, three, two, one. Happy new year!" Everyone cheered.

Beca pulled Chloe by the waist and captured her lip between hers and since it was their first kiss of 2015 Beca wanted to make it worthwhile as she added a little tongue into the mix.

"Happy new year, beautiful." Jesse smiled down at Aubrey, running his hand down her back before leaning down to kiss her.

"2015 will be our year baby." Chloe said a little breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"Mm I love you." Beca hummed, giving Chloe a bear hug, shifting their weight from side to side. "You're so cliché though." Beca chuckled in her ear.

"I don't have a new years kiss!" Stacie began to randomly freak out making both Beca and Chloe and Jesse and Aubrey detach. "Holy shit! Somebody kiss me!" Chloe let go of Beca and stepped towards the taller brunette, cupping her face before kissing her much to everyone's surprise.

"Chlo are you drunk too?" Jesse asked with a chuckle once the redhead detached from Stacie.

Chloe just laughed before slipping her arm back around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Beca shook her head with a smile at her girlfriend who just shrugged.

"Beca..." Stacie slurred, reminding everyone of how drunk she is.

"Mhm?"

"You are one lucky ass bitch because I swear to god I nearly orgasmed from your girlfriend kissing me."

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed.

"I need to pee." The tall leggy brunette announced, kicking off her heels before picking them up off the ground, almost toppling over in the process.

"Em can you go with her? make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Aubrey asked, watching the brunette in concern as the said girl staggered in attempt to walk.

"What could possibly go wrong in the bathroom?" Emily asked with a groan. Drunk Stacie was funny but it was like taking care of a toddler.

"She's Stacie. EVERYTHING can go wrong." Beca informed. "Now run along child, you've been talking to her all night so she's your responsibility." Beca laughed, turning Emily in the right direction.

Emily rolled her eyes as she walked away from the older teenagers, following Stacie in the bathroom. "Stacie I've been sent to make sure you won't kill yourself." The fifteen year old announced as she entered the restroom, looking at her hair and makeup in the mirror as Stacie must've been in the only occupied stall.

"Emilyyy!" The older girl sang. Even if it was in a drunken state, Emily still liked it when Stacie said her name.

The younger girl just laughed, looking around the room aimlessly, crossing her arms as she waited on the other teenager. With a flush of the toilet, Stacie stumbled out of the stall and managed to wash her hands without much drunken error.

"Tell me Emily..." Stacie spoke slow, still dragging her words out due to the alcohol. She walked up to Emily who was leaning against the sinks, standing so close to her face that the younger girl's nose had filled with the stench of alcohol. "You're gay. Have you ever...have you kissed another girl?" Stacie asked randomly and Emily gulped, her hands sweating slightly.

Emily shook her head quickly. She was uncomfortable with these questions from everyone never mind her crush. Stupid crush. Stupid Stacie.

Stacie took one of Emily's hands in hers, sending butterflies coursing around the younger girl's body. "Surely you want to though." Stacie's drunkenly smile was actually pretty hot and that seriously wasn't helping Emily's case.

"Well...yeah because I'm gay but I'm waiting-" Emily was cut off by sparks flying in her head as without warning, Stacie pressed her lips against her own. Stacie pulled Emily in close with her free hand.

The older girl ran her tongue across the seam of Emily's lips and that's when she tasted the alcohol from Stacie and everything hit her like a ton of bricks making the butterflies instantly disappear as she forcefully pushed the seventeen year old off her.

"You're drunk, this isn't real." Emily pressed her fingers to her temples and shook her head. Yes she just kissed Stacie but this isn't how she imagined things. Stacie kissed her because she's drunk off her face not because she's not straight. Emotions were running ten to the dozen for Emily in that moment. "I need to go." Emily brushed past Stacie with a mumble and not a word after that.

"Hey where you going?" Stacie called after her, still very much drunk and still very much confused.

* * *

**oooo drama! Stemily though! **

**any favourite parts?**

**Oh by the way guys, I'm going to try and finish this story up before it hits 40 chapters. If you guys want a sequel though let me know of you would be willing to stick around with these weirdos through their senior year. The year of learning to say goodbye to the ones you love as you set out to chase your dreams. At least things wouldn't be as dragged out since I'm not having to develop characters again. Tell me what you guys think :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sup guys? Here's chapter 32. Next chapter will probably be regionals!**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 32**

Stacie woke to someone calling her name. With a groan she flipped over, trying to drown out the noise.

"Dude wake up!" Beca whined, tearing the covers off the girl. She had been getting more and more frustrated by the second as Stacie continued to ignore her.

"Give it back." Stacie mumbled into the pillow, shivering as she pulled her body up into the fetal position.

"No you've been sleeping for hours."

"This isn't even my fucking bed, where did you take me?" Stacie whined, cracking one of her eyes open for a split second.

"My dad told your dad just to let you crash at the hotel with us since you were so pissed. Rose went and bought Bree and Emily a room for the night." Beca explained, perching herself on the bed beside her clearly hungover friend. "That's why you need to wake up cause we gotta check out soon." Beca stood up, patting Stacie on the leg before throwing some clothes at her. "If I come back in ten minutes and you're not dressed, I swear to god." Beca warned and with that, she left the room.

Stacie groaned loudly as she sat up, finally feeling the splitting headache she had. "Fuuuuuuck." She whined as she reluctantly began to get dressed into the clothes she had arrived to the hotel in yesterday, a pair of leggings, a t shirt and a zip up hoodie. The brunette picked up her phone from the bed and saw she had a text message from Emily. She furrowed her brow, her eyes burning as she unlocked her phone and went on to read the message.

[From: Emily]

We need to talk. I'm in room 143, come see me when you wake up.

[Sent a: 10:23]

Stacie was confused to say the least but she automatically cringed because although she had zero recollection of what happened last night, a 'we need to talk' was never good. What could she had possibly done to Emily though?

She honestly couldn't be bothered to put any makeup on so she just slipped her shoes and set off to find Emily's room.

Stacie tied her hair up into a messy bun and took her phone out, flipping to the front camera to see how awful she looked as she walked down the hall. God, her makeup from last night was smudged everywhere and looked horrible but she didn't have the energy to care so she sighed heavily and counted along the room numbers until she came to 143.

Just as she was going to knock, the door swung open.

"Oh my - wow."

"Morning to you too, Bree." Stacie deadpanned as the blonde looked her up and down. "Is Emily there?"

"Yeah she's here. Do you know where Jesse is?" Aubrey asked, brushing past Stacie into the hall.

"I don't know, I literally woke up ten minutes ago." Stacie snapped with a glare, running her hand down her face.

"Okay, I only asked." Aubrey held up her hands in surrender before walking down the hall.

"Emily?" Stacie asked as she slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to talk?" The brunette softened her voice compared to when she talked to Aubrey because Emily looked a little nervous, sitting there on the bed, refusing eye contact.

"Yeah it's Uh...It's about last night." Emily finally lifted her head as Stacie crawled up the bed beside her.

"You're gonna have to help me out because I can't remember last night." Stacie laughed slightly which made Emily smile before it quickly faded again.

"Maybe I'm better starting off with this..." Emily began, taking a deep breath. "You know how yesterday you asked me if I had crush? well I lied about what I said. I do actually have a crush."

Stacie nodded along, not really sure where this was going.

"It's Uh...oh god. Um I have a crush on...god this is so hard. It's...it's you Stacie. I have a crush on you, I know this is totally weird and oh my god I shouldn't have said anything I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. Chill out dude." Stacie spoke softly as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"You're not creeped out?" Emily furrowed her brow at the older girl.

"I've had guys crushing on me before, what difference does it make that you're a girl?" Stacie asked with a soothing smile.

"It's not just that Stacie, last night...You kissed me." Emily averted her eyes from the seventeen year old but from the corner of her eye she could see the said girl cover her mouth with her hand. "And in the moment I genuinely thought I had a fraction of a chance with you but then I remembered that you were drunk."

"I am so sorry Em, I didn't mean to lead you on like that." Emily bowed her head at Stacie's words. She didn't know what she was expecting, of course Stacie wasn't going to triumphantly kiss her and confess her longing love for her like in the movies. "Emily I just need you to know that I'm not gay or bisexual or anything like that. I'm sorry that I can't return feelings to you because I just don't know how. I don't want things to be weird between us after this because you're genuinely becoming a really good friend to me Em, it's good to have a change from my other weirdos." Stacie chuckled halfheartedly, rubbing Emily's back in soft circles.

"Yeah I know it was stupid to think I even had a chance with you." Emily shook her head, slightly laughing about her stupidity.

"Don't beat yourself up about it dude. You'll find your girl. I mean look at Beca and Chloe, they stumbled across each other in the choir room and have been together ever since." Stacie reassured but it didn't make Emily feel any better. She wanted Stacie to be her girl, not some girl that she'll apparently stumble across in the choir room. "Listen, I look awful. I really need to clean myself up. I'll talk to you later okay?" Stacie gave Emily a hug. Not a hug they used to give each other, it was a little awkward this time around and that almost killed Emily because she felt as if she just totally ruined her friendship.

* * *

It was now only a few days before school started after their Christmas break and Chloe and Beca hadn't spent more than one day away from each other. Chloe had even managed to drag Beca to the movie theater to watch some cheesy rom com that Beca couldn't care enough about to remember the name.

"Can we leave?" Beca deadpanned as the lights in the theatre dimmed.

"Beca don't be a smart ass we literally just got here." Chloe rolled her eyes, slapping Beca playfully on the leg who in return reacted over dramatically.

"But I'm bored." The brunette whined, slouching down in her seat so she could kick her feet up on to the chair in front.

"Do you have an off button?" Chloe teased, laying her hand on top of her girlfriend's that was resting on the arm rest. Beca waited till Chloe turned back to the screen before sticking her two fingers up at the said girl. "Oh my god! Why are you so annoying?" The redhead threw her head back against the chair.

"Because the movie hasn't even started and I know it's going to be bad." Beca shot back in defence before covering her mouth to cough.

"How do I get you to shut up?" Chloe asked, turning Beca's head to face her, her eyes glistening as she gave Beca a smile that was hilariously fake.

Beca grinned. "A lot of things get me to shut up." She waggled her eyebrows and Chloe tries her best not to break a smile.

"Why does everything have to be turned sexual with you?"

"Because I keep looking at you baby." Beca winked and Chloe scrunched up her face, using her hand to cover her girlfriend's face who turned away and pulled the hand into her own.

"I'm being serious now, shut up Bec because it's starting." Chloe said sternly, turning back to the screen as she continued to allow her girlfriend to fondle with her hand.

"Yes mom." Beca mumbled with a mock salute, quickly hoping her girlfriend didn't see. Let's face it, Beca's whipped. Stacie would always try and drag her to the movies to see the latest romantic comedy but she always failed. With Chloe, Beca would do anything for her, all the redhead had to do was pull her little puppy dog face and she was putty in her hands.

Beca turned to face Chloe and smiled. Her girlfriend was watching the screen intently, completely oblivious to the fact Beca was just staring at her from the side. Beca didn't know how she got so lucky. How did she get someone like Chloe? Someone so beautiful, someone so genuine. Chloe had turned Beca soft as much as the stubborn brunette hates to admit.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chloe finally turned her head and questioned Beca with a confused smile.

Beca bit back a smile and leaned closer to Chloe, motioning with her finger for the redhead to meet her in the middle. Beca placed her hand round the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her into the kiss.

"What's this for?" Chloe whispered in amusement and she broke away from Beca's lip for or a second.

"I'm bored and you're hot." Beca turned away from Chloe to cough a few times.

"Are you okay? You've been coughing all day and you sound a little choked up, have you caught a cold?" Chloe asked quietly in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, my throats just a little sore and I feel a little bunged up but other than that..." Beca cleared her throat and went in to kiss Chloe again but the said girl pushed her back with a finger on her lips.

"If you're getting sick, don't think you can just pass it on to me." Chloe shook her head with a quiet laugh as the brunette pouted, sitting back in her chair. "C'mere." Chloe put her arm around Beca and pulled her into lean her head against her. She had a funny feeling she was going to have to take care of an ill Beca for the next few days.

* * *

As the credits rolled, Chloe wasn't surprised that her arm had fallen asleep with a sleeping Beca leaning on it. She would've scolded her girlfriend for falling asleep on their date but she knew the brunette wasn't feeling 100% in fact when Chloe pressed her hand to Beca's forehead, she was burning up.

"Beca." Beca woke up with a groan. "Are you feeling alright honey? You're burning up." Chloe brushed Beca's hair away from her flushed face as the said girl sat up in her chair.

"I feel like shit, what the hell happened?" Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, her voice sounding funny from the blockage in her sinuses.

"You've definitely got a cold, baby." Chloe rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder before standing up to put her jacket on.

"How did it happen so fast though?" Beca slowly stood up, her body aching slightly. God, she had fallen asleep with a sore throat and woke up feeling like she'd been hit with a truck.

Chloe held Beca's jacket open for her and allowed the brunette to slip her arms into the sleeves as she continued to whine.

"Colds don't take long to get worse." Chloe gave Beca a sympathetic smile as she ran her hands up and down the shorter girl's arm. "How about I take you home and then we can snuggle up and watch something you'd like?" She offered, pulling her bag strap up onto her shoulder. Beca replied with a hum, looping her arm through Chloe's, resting her head against the said girl's shoulder as they exited the movie theatre.

"It's so cold out here." Beca whined as the cold winter air greeted her tiny frame once her and Chloe stepped outside.

"I know sweetie but we'll be home soon." Chloe replied sympathetically as the stopped at the bus stop, pulling Beca into her body.

The tiny brunette sniffed with her head buried into the redhead's shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, trying to gather as much body heat from her girlfriend as possible. "Can you learn to drive?" Beca mumbled.

"Why can't you?" Chloe giggled back.

Beca lifted her head and Chloe couldn't help but admire how adorable girlfriend looked. She loved when she wore her glasses (it was still a task to try and get Beca to actually wear them all the time like she's supposed to) and she also loved her grey beanie that she wore.

"Would you really trust me behind the wheel?" Beca deadpanned before burying her face again. "When the fuck is this bus coming? I'm all sore." Beca groaned which made Chloe giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You sound adorable when you're all choked up. " Chloe cooed, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead who just glared at her.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Chloe slipped into Beca's bedroom with a cup of tea in her hand, finding her girlfriend in her bed, the covers pulled up over her chest.

"You left me for like two minutes." Beca deadpanned.

"Is the little baby grouchy when she's ill?" Chloe teased in a baby voice, placing down the mug on Beca's bedside table.

"Fuck you." Beca whined.

"Don't complain, you love the fact I'm here because you know when a guy gets a cold and he's so overdramatic that everyone calls in man flu? Well you have Beca flu for the same reasons." Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah I want you to keep me company not babysit me." Beca rolled her eyes before blowing her nose into a tissue.

"I tell you want we can do." Chloe climbed off of Beca's bed and grabbed the said girl's laptop off of her desk.

"what're you doing?" Beca becoming fully alert once she realised hands that weren't her's were on her laptop. Chloe sat down on the bed next to Beca, placing the laptop on her lap as it started up.

"Emily keeps telling me to watch Orange is the New Black so we're gonna watch the first episode together." Chloe explained, typing her Netflix username and password in.

"I guess." Beca sighed, sitting up slightly in the bed. "That's the one with all the chicks in jail right?"

"Uh huh." Chloe replied, finding the desired show before clicking on the first episode. Beca settled back down and cuddled up into Chloe, breathing heavily through her mouth due to her cold as the both watched the first episode together.

* * *

"Alex is hot." Was the first thing Beca said as the ending sequence started. Chloe chuckled in response, continuing to run her fingers through Beca's hair soothingly. "Wait Emily told you to watch this? Is it even appropriate for her, the entire episode was literally girls going down on each other."

Chloe giggled. "She's fifteen not five Bec."

"I loved it when you went down on me." Beca purred, nuzzling into Chloe's arm.

"Don't even bother me Mitchell. I'm not catching your disease." Chloe wagged her finger at the brunette although she wasn't even looking at her.

"I have a cold not chlamydia." Beca laughed, coughing multiple times afterwards.

"Beca I'm not giving you head when you're ill." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just because you're getting wound up with your newly found sexual attraction to Alex does not mean you can expect me to take care of you, girl." She shot out with a smirk.

"You're no fun." Beca mumbled, snuggling up to her girlfriend.

* * *

Aubrey was laying on her bed, on the phone to Jesse as they spoke about random topics which made them laugh.

"It's true though!" Jesse laughed down the line and before Aubrey could answer, her phone beeped which made her pull it away from her ear.

"Jess can I call you back? Emily's calling me."

"Yeah sure." The blonde hung up on Jesse and answered to Emily instead.

"Hello?" Aubrey started but instead of being greeted in return, all she could hear was sobs. "Emily?" She sat up properly on her bed as her voice laced with concern.

"I t-told them." Emily cried.

"Who? What?" Aubrey got up from her bed and paced her floor, wondering what had gotten her little cousin so upset.

"Mom and D-dad I told them I'm gay." Emily sobbed harder down the line and Aubrey covered her mouth. "They told me to pack and get out of their sight. Aubrey please help me I don't know what to do."

"Oh my god." Aubrey was shocked but equally angry at her Aunt and uncle for being able to kick out their own daughter. "Em come to my house." The blonde said almost instantly.

"B-but your dad. Please don't tell them." Emily's voice cracked as she begged.

"Em, I'll need to. Please, I'll handle it just make your way over here." Aubrey said apologetically. "I love you okay, and I would never turn you away."

"I love you too, thank you so much Bree. Just let me get the rest of my stuff and I'll be over." With that, Emily hung up.

"Oh god." Aubrey tossed her phone on her bed and ran her hands down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening, she seriously couldn't help the tears of anger form in her eyes at her Aunt and uncle. She has more important things to do though so she wiped her eyes and made her way downstairs into the kitchen where she found her mother and father chatting away. "Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?" Aubrey asked, fondling with her fingers.

"Sure honey what's wrong?" Rose asked and Colin turned around to give his daughter his attention.

"I just got off the phone with Emily and she was crying her eyes out."

"Is she okay?" Colin asked in concern.

"Uh no. Please don't say anything till I've finished. Well you see, Em's a lesbian and she just told her mom and dad but they've kicked her out the house." Aubrey explained and she searched her parents expressions, her father the first to speak up.

"I hope you told her to come here." Aubrey was slightly taken aback by her father's response. She would've thought her father wouldn't have been a fan of his niece being gay. Aubrey nodded to answer his question.

"You don't care that she's gay?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

"Of course we don't honey." Rose reassured. "What kind of people do you think we are?"

"People who are Christian which is a religion totally against everything that isn't straight." Aubrey replied in confusion.

"Aubrey when have you ever heard either of us say anything homophobic?" Colin asked, walking towards his daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes our family is Christian but your mom and I aren't as religious as the rest of them. Now it looks like I'll never be talking to my brother again after kicking Emily out." The anger in his voice was clear.

"Sweetheart, we've known Beca since she was born and it's made no difference to us that she's gay. Emily is no different, she's always welcome here." Rose assured.

"I love you guys for doing this." Aubrey threw her arms around her parents and took part in a family hug, feeling the release wash over her for Emily's sake.

* * *

It wasn't long till Emily turned up at Aubrey's front door, falling into her older yet shorter cousin's arms, still very much tearful.

"Leave your stuff here, my mom and dad are in the living room." Aubrey felt Emily stiffen as she slowly pulled away.

The younger girl sheepishly followed her cousin into the living room, her head bowed as she awaited her aunt and uncle's reaction. Much to her surprise, two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her and relief quickly washed over her, setting off her emotions again as she began to cry for a completely different reason than before.

"We're so sorry about what happened, you're always welcome here darling." Rose said, kissing her niece on the top of her head.

"Yes, your father doesn't know what he's doing. He'll be getting cut off from us that's for sure." Colin pulled away and wiped his nieces tears and Emily couldn't help but smile at her Uncle's kindness.

"I'm sure Aubrey will let you sleep in her bed with her for a couple of days whilst we get the spare room sorted for you." Rose smiled, stroking Emily's hair. "I still can't get over how tall you're getting."

Emily smiled, wiping her eyes as she turned to Aubrey. "I can't thank you all enough, I don't know where I'd be without you guys.

* * *

**drama drama drama. Emily confessed her feelings to Stacie but got shot down :( Bechloe banter and sick Beca XD. Emily coming out but getting kicked out. Bet y'all love Aubrey parents :D**

**Here's a question that's a little different. What was your favourite line/lines one of the characters said?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I said this chapter would be regionals but I totally forgot an important storyline :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this and you should totally check out my other bechloe fic "Age is just a number" It's another high school AU but has a teacher/student relationship theme :)**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 33**

"Martin are the glee club extremely busy this week by any chance?" Miss James and Mr McKay were eating their lunch together in the faculty base, mostly discussing the glee club.

"Since it's the first week back after Christmas,no we're not very busy. What's up?" Mr McKay smiled at the woman as he clasped his hands together.

"I'd like to come and talk to them."

"Good luck with that, they have an attention span of a bunch of toddlers." Mr McKay joked making Miss James shake her head with a smile. "What do you want to talk to them about anyway?"

"Sex."

"Sex?"

"Let me tell you something. I was covering their health class yesterday and they're completely clueless Martin! Most of them are in pretty serious relationships now and this school doesn't offer a proper sex education program." Mr McKay couldn't help but find Miss James' frantic words entertaining but he did agree with her.

"Well in that case, of course you can come along but you're probably better communicating with them the best way they know how." He gave the woman a knowing smirk before continuing. "Through song."

* * *

"Hello guys!" Mr McKay greeted as he strode into the choir room, making all the kids take their seats. "This week we're going to be doing something a little different." He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on the whiteboard. "Sexy." He turned around with a laugh, reading off what he had wrote on the board.

"I hope that isn't one of the requirements for regionals because with half the people in here, that wouldn't be happening." Beca scoffed, earning a high five from Stacie, a chuckle from her girlfriend and a disgusted look from Aubrey.

"I've actually gathered some helpers." Mr McKay smiled, motioning for Chloe and Stacie to come up and stand next to him. "The thing is a little birdie told me that you lot aren't very clued up in the business of...adult relationships."

"Oh god." Beca groaned.

"I've brought Miss James along to come and speak to you." As the words fell out of Mr McKay's mouth the woman entered the choir room with a smile, the faces of the teenagers lighting up as she waved to them.

"Hello everyone. I just want to let you know that I understand that a lot of you are in pretty serious relationships now and are probably starting to have...sexual urges." Miss James began and the teenagers all just looked around awkwardly. "Now before we go any further, let's start of with the basics shall we? Every sexual encounter you will have in your life will start with a touch. Take it away girls." Miss James stepped off to the side as Mr McKay hit the play button on the iPod on the docking station (This iPod was amazing, it had a huge selection of instrumental versions of songs loaded onto it so it was great when the kids performed without instruments and needed a backing track.)

As the music started, Stacie and Chloe clapped their hands along as they strutted across the room, grabbing a chair each before dragging them back into the middle of the floor.

"Holy shit." Beca muttered, already recognizing the song.

* * *

**(A/N Listen to "Do you wanna touch me?" The Glee cast cover )**

**[Chloe]**

We've been here too long tryin' to get along

Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy

I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high

* * *

As the two girls were sat on the chairs, they were rolling their bodies in a sexual nature as they moved the to music. Beca's eyes almost popping out of her head of course.

* * *

**[Stacie]**

Cry at night no one in sight

An' we got so much to share

Talking's fine if you got the time

But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah

* * *

Chloe and Stacie both unbuttoned the top few buttons on their shirts and Mr McKay turned to Miss James and whispered "isn't this a little too much?"

"Their confident with their sexualities, leave them be." Miss James whispered back.

* * *

**[Chloe]**

Do you wanna touch?

(**[Stacie] **Yeah)

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where?

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

* * *

Chloe got up from her seat, pointing at Beca as she strutted over to the said girl before dropping to her knees in front of the girl as she sang.

* * *

**[Chloe]**

Every girl an' boy needs a little joy

All you do is sit an' stare

Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?

Run your fingers through my hair

* * *

"Gladly." Beca said, lacing her fingers through Chloe's hair which made everyone around her chuckle.

* * *

**[Stacie]**

My, my, my whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine

Right or wrong don't it turn you on

Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?

* * *

Much to Beca's surprise, Chloe straddled her lap, looping her arms around her neck as she sang, her hips moving the the music. Beca's eyes widened, she was practically getting a lapdance from her girlfriend in a room full of people.

Stacie on the other hand was kind of finding it difficult to concentrate, she had noticed it a lot lately actually. It had been ever since Emily had come out and said she had a crush on her, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about the freshman. She was very confused because she was feeling things she couldn't explain.

* * *

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where?

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there?

Do you wanna touch?

(Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?

My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?

Touch you, touch me touch, everybody

You touch me, you know where, there

Oh yeah, oh, yeah

* * *

The girls bowed in the middle of the floor as everyone applauded them.

"And that's how you make something sexy." Stacie smirked, giving Chloe a high five before catching Emily in the corner of her eye, giving her a thumbs up. The freshman was seriously making Stacie one confused junior.

* * *

"I seriously can't be gay." Stacie said to herself, hands planted on the edge of the sinks, staring at herself in the mirror. She had made a sharp exit out of the choir room as soon as she could. "I'm not gay." She shook her head repeatedly. "I just can't." The junior was so glad that no one else was in the bathroom because she must've sounded like a mad person just talking to herself. "I'm attracted to guys, not Emi-girls!" She quickly corrected herself as she watched her eyes widen. A familiar redhead popped into her head, a redhead that was attracted to girls and guys, a redhead that is...bisexual. Stacie held her face in her hands, an uncontrollable sob leaving her mouth. This was so wrong, this wasn't her. Everything was fine until Emily came into her life, she hated how well they connected.

The door opened and Stacie tore her hands away from her face, quickly trying to wipe the tears but failing miserably.

"Stacie are you okay?" Oh great it was Emily. The freshman placed her hand on Stacie's shoulder but the older girl instantly shrugged it off.

"Yeah I'm fine, just...leave me alone okay?" Stacie muttered, taking a wipe out of her bag and cleaning up the mess her make up made on her face.

"No, what's wrong? Something's obviously bothering you so much that you're crying." She pushed and Stacie lashed out in frustration.

"Okay! I think that I might be bi and I'm freaking the fuck out right now so could you do me a favour and just go?" She snapped, slapping her hand down onto the surface. Emily took a step forward and placed her hand on top of Stacie's only to quickly have it pushed away forcefully. "I'm trying to prove my mind wrong and you're not helping at all!"

"Stacie calm down, you're just in denial." Emily kept her voice soft, trying to ease the situation. "I've been through it." She assured.

"I'm not a lesbian." Stacie's tone was harsh and it hurt Emily slightly because she has been through a lot revolving around her sexuality lately.

"Stay here." Emily left on that and Stacie was still stood there dumbfounded. She lifted her hand up in front of her and watched it tremble before her eyes. She was scared. She was scared of what people would say about her behind her back. Scared about what her friends would say (although she shouldn't be since two of them are lesbians and one of them is bisexual)

Only a few minutes later and the door reopened, Emily once again walking in only this time Beca was behind her, confused as to what's going on since Emily just asked her to come with her.

"I didn't ask for the fucking lesbian parade to come marching in!" Stacie snapped and Beca was a little taken aback because it seemed that up until now Stacie hadn't said anything negative about her sexuality to her, and even though it sounded like it could be a joke, Stacie's tone was saying otherwise.

"Dude what's going on?" Beca asked slowly.

"Beca's the only person you'll probably open up to so she's who I got. I hope you can talk to her Stacie." Emily left the bathroom after she said what she had to stay, leaving the two seventeen year olds alone.

"Talk to me about what? Are you okay?" Beca asked in concern, slowly walking towards the taller girl. Stacie shook her head, turning around and throwing her arms around Beca, sobbing into her shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" Beca tightened her arms around Stacie as she waited for an answer.

"Help me." Stacie choked out and Beca was getting more and more worried by the second. She was still so confused of what was going on.

"Help you with what? Please tell me." Beca begged, it wasn't often she saw Stacie in a state like this and it broke her heart to watch.

"I-I think I might be bi." Stacie managed to control her sobs to speak clearly.

At first Beca was a bit lost for words at first but then she shook her head back to reality and pulled away from Stacie. "Why haven't you talked about this with me before?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side slightly. Beca may act like she's a total badass but she just isn't, she's got a heart of gold and everyone knows it.

"Because it's literally only something that's been on my mind recently." Stacie replied, wiping her eyes with her finger, trying to minimise the makeup mess.

"Well how did you know...find out? I found out I was gay because of my stupid crush on Chloe." Of course that crush was only deemed stupid back then.

"Emily told me she has a crush on me and I think her telling me is kind of making my mind try to tell me that I have feelings for her too." The taller girl admitted, looking away from Beca.

Any other time, Beca would start teasing her but since Stacie is a little confused about her sexuality and she knows how it feels, she didn't bother.

"Hey listen, if you're in any denial there's probably a high chance that you are bi. I was the same, I refused to accept that I'm a lesbian and now here I am." Beca chuckled slightly, holding up her wrist, flashing her lesbian pride wristband. "You see this?" She pointed to the band on her wrist. "This is the Chloe effect. But you see the Chloe effect is a good thing because she made me be proud of who I am. This wristband here is who I am."

"You're weirdly good with words for a dyslexic person." Stacie half heartedly smiled through her tears.

"I can still talk you moron." Beca shoved Stacie playfully. "So what are you thinking?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she awaited Stacie's answer.

"I think that I've been a total bitch to Emily and I feel so bad." Stacie threw her bag strap onto her shoulder and brushed past Beca. "I should maybe go apologise to her."

"Maybe ask her out while you're at it?" Beca chanced.

"Not so fast, I'm still not totally aware of what's going on up here." Stacie spun around and pointed to her head. "But thanks for shedding some light on the situation, it meant a lot. And even if I decide that I am bi, I have you guys there to support me." She said proudly before triumphantly leaving the bathroom 10 times stronger than what she was when she came in.

Beca smiled to herself because it reminded her of when Chloe helped her come out. That's always going to be a huge milestone in her life and she's glad that she's possibly helped make one in Stacie's life.

* * *

Later on after the final bell had rang Beca slipped into the choir room and stopped in her tracks, folding her arms across her chest, chewing on her bottom lip as she took in the sight of her girlfriend leaning on the piano with her back to her. The short brunette quietly locked the door behind her, finally catching Chloe's attention.

"Hey." The redhead greeted with a smile.

"Where's everyone else?" Beca asked, slowly making her way over to the other girl, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Down in the dance studio, working on choreography. I said I'd stay and pick out some song choices we could try." Chloe explained. "How was your meeting with your dyslexia specialist?"

"Good but I couldn't keep my mind off you practically giving me a lap dance in front of everyone earlier." Beca lowered her voice, loving the way she could watch Chloe's pupils start to dilate before her eyes.

"Oh really?" Chloe challenged, watching the way Beca strode towards her, meeting her toe to toe.

"Yes really." Beca said slowly, her hand slipping up Chloe's skirt, dragging her fingernails along her bare thigh. "You know, you're just a big tease Beale." Beca grinned at the way her girlfriend's breath hitched as she teasingly continued to drag her finger up her thigh but stopping just before her underwear.

"You're the tease." Chloe said a little breathlessly. Beca didn't move her hand that was continuously teasing her girlfriend as she cursed the said girl for wearing heels today since she had to lean up further to kiss her.

Chloe was surprised that Beca walked in with the frame of mind she had now, I mean they were still in school for heaven's sake. Not that she was complaining of course.

"I've got a rough idea of what I want to do to you." Beca mumbled against her girlfriend's lips and Chloe almost collapsed at how sexy Beca's voice sounded. Beca's sex voice would be the death of her.

"Mm but we're in school." Chloe hummed as her girlfriend swiftly moved to her neck, her hand continuing to massage her inner thigh.

"With the riots that happen in both of our houses, it's the only place we get to be alone. Plus I locked the door." Beca pulled her head away from Chloe's neck with a smirk.

"I like your sense of adventure but there's a chance we'll get caught." Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair with a wary expression, tucking it behind her ear as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Where's your sense of adventure then babe?" Beca challenged, wriggling her eyebrows as she grabbed Chloe by her waist and pushed her against the piano, slipping her hands underneath her thighs and successful lifting her girlfriend up onto the piano. Chloe was surprised at the strength the tiny brunette was packing.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca and linked her fingers with the said girl's as the smiled at each other. Although there was a lot of desire in their relationship there was a lot of love too. They were head over heels for each other and although they loved celebrating their love through sex, they also loved celebrating it through the minor gestures too.

Beca loosened Chloe's tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing her cleavage and part of her bra. Chloe rested her arms around Beca's neck as the said girl started to place small kisses on her chest where her shirt had been opened.

The brunette ran her hands down Chloe's waist, past her hips until she got to her thighs, slipping her hands underneath her skirt again, scraping her nails from both hands this time up and down the redhead's inner thighs. The muscles in Chloe's thighs tighten under Beca's touch, the need growing inside of her in anticipation.

"I want to do what you did to me." Beca growled as she lifted her head, her eyes almost black from desire which made Chloe bite back a moan. Beca moved back slightly and pushed Chloe's legs open, reaching further up her girlfriend's skirt to hook her fingers under her underwear and pull them down her legs. "Oh my my..." Beca teased as she noticed how her girlfriend was clearly already aroused judging by the dampness gathered in her underwear. "It's so easy to get you worked up honey." Beca continued to tease Chloe as she dropped her underwear on the ground and pulled her girlfriend in for a heated kiss.

"Beca..." Chloe moaned in attempt to spur her girlfriend all because she really just needed her hard and fast.

Beca's ears pricked up at the way her girlfriend moaned her name. She took Chloe's legs and threw them over her shoulders before she began trailing feather light kisses up her thigh.

"Baby please don't tease..." Chloe tried to push Beca's head to where she needed her most but the brunette wasn't having any of it.

"Ah ah." Beca warned with a smirk, looking up at Chloe from between the said girl's legs. "You have to be quiet too or we will get caught." Beca returned to placing kisses along Chloe's thighs, gently biting now and again.

"Beca..." Chloe whimpered, the anticipation becoming too much for her. "Please..." She begged, once again trying to push Beca's head.

Beca smirked as she slowly slipped a finger inside of Chloe, the redhead throwing her head back, finally receiving the contact she desired. She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan as Beca added another finger before starting to get a rhythm going.

"Oh god." Chloe groaned, totally forgetting about the fact she was supposed to be keeping quiet.

Beca dragged her tongue up Chloe's thigh until she finally came in contact with her sex, making her girlfriend gasp as she tightened her legs around her.

"Oh my - oh my - oh my." Chloe moaned, rocking against her girlfriend's tongue and fingers.

Beca's fingers began to move faster and her tongue continued to toy with Chloe's clit. "Oh god - fuck." Chloe choked out.

Beca moaned against Chloe, hearing her girlfriend swear during sex was one of Beca's biggest turn ons. The vibration coursed through Chloe, adding to her already rapidly increasing arousal.

Beca stopped her fingers and lifted her head which made Chloe glare at her despite her breathlessness and flushed cheeks. "Keep going." Chloe demanded.

"Question first. Last time we had sex, did you find my G-spot?" Chloe really wanted to bitch slap Beca for stopping what she was doing when she was so close to orgasm.

"Uh huh." Chloe said breathily.

"How do you find it?" Beca asked seriously.

"Do that." Chloe demonstrated, curling her two fingers up on one of her hands to show Beca what she meant.

Beca nodded and set back to work, running her tongue up Chloe's sex before pressing it against her clit as she reentered her with her two fingers. Beca did as Chloe told her and curled her fingers upwards, with great force that it actually brought Chloe to orgasm out of nowhere.

"Oh my goooood..." Chloe dragged out in a long moan, Beca still working her with her fingers and tongue. "Oh god, baby you need to stop it's too sensitive." Chloe pushed Beca away from her as she tried to gather her breath.

Beca pulled away with a smirk, slipping her two fingers into her mouth, doing what Chloe did the last time they had sex.

"You really are a tease." Chloe breathed out, her chest still heaving as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Hmm." Beca hummed as took her fingers out of her mouth.

"I can't believe you just gave me head on the choir room's piano in school." Chloe breathlessly chuckled, hopping off of the piano before sliding her underwear back up her legs. "You did amazing for first time babe."

"Well I do try." Beca mockingly flipped her hair, earning herself a playful shove from her girlfriend as she walked past her. "Hey where you going?"

"To the dance studio, they'll be wondering where we are." Chloe shrugged and Beca caught up to her just as she opened the door.

"And I can't wait to tell them where we've been." Beca joked, nudging her girlfriend as they walked down the hallway together.

"You're such a weirdo." Chloe laughed, throwing her arm around Beca's shoulders, pulling her into her side.

"Yeah but I'm your weirdo." Beca sang. "Go and do me a favour and never wear heels in my presence again? You're too tall." Chloe just laughed at her girlfriend as she leaned down and kissed Beca who was looking up at her as they walked.

* * *

After the session in the dance studio, Stacie asked Mr McKay if she could borrow the choir room for ten minutes before she went home and that's how she found herself alone in the said room with Emily.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. You see I think a lot when I dance - why does it smell like sex in here?" Stacie cut herself off and stopped her nervous pacing as she furrowed her brow.

Emily smiled and shook her head as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Anyway, I was thinking that I don't want to put a label on my sexuality, for me it's more about who I fall in love with. Emily, I'm kinda falling for you. I don't know how or why but I seemed to notice something surface inside me after you told me you had a crush. At first I thought it was me just being a little freaked out because I didn't know how to return those feelings but I think it was those feelings. Now I don't know if you still have that crush or you got over me in the amount of time I distanced myself from you but just hear me out okay?" Emily nodded and Stacie sat down on the piano bench. "You know you're literally the only person apart from my family that knows I can play piano, not even Aubrey, Jesse or Beca."

Emily was about to ask why she never told anyone else she could play but the way she hit the notes so perfectly was so mesmerising that she had to cut herself short.

* * *

**[A/N Listen to the Glee cover of Songbird]**

For you, there'll be no more crying,

For you, the sun will be shining,

And I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world

to you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,

But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before, like never before.

* * *

When she finished, Stacie refused to look up or get up so she didn't notice Emily instantly walking towards her.

"That crush? It just got even bigger." Stacie looked up as she heard the younger girl's voice, shy smiles crossing both of their faces. The older girl stood up and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"So you liked it?" Stacie asked, her voice slightly muffled from Emily's shoulder.

"Like it?" Emily pulled away from the hug, her hands still resting on Stacie's waist though. "I loved it." She smiled, triumphantly pressing her lips against Stacie's, the lips she had longed for with her silly crush and now she had finally got them in a sober state. "You're crying." Emily pulled away with a furrowed brow once she felt Stacie's tear on her cheek.

"I'm sorry this is all just so much to take in. Can we not tell anyone about this just now?"

"Of course." The freshman replied in a caring manner, wiping Stacie's tears away. She didn't know what they were yet but she was just glad that Stacie was finally her's. She thinks...

* * *

**Stemily anyone? **

**Hope you all liked it :)**

**What was your favourite line a character said? Mine was when Beca said "****This is the Chloe effect. But you see the Chloe effect is a good thing because she made me be proud of who I am. This wristband here is who I am."**

**Check out 'Age is just a number' because that's what I'll be updating next!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry about the wait guys.**

**Okay this is the final chapter guys, it's a little quick guys but I just wanted to get it out there.**

**The sequel will be called 'Dreams Can Come True' and will start off at Nationals in their senior year. Yeah I know I said I'd write their senior year but I would rather a change and write them during that time of moving on after graduation, all that stuff that'll make ya cry y'know? I'm excited for It and I hope you are too**

**Enjoy this though and while you wait for me to start the sequel, check out my other bechloe story 'Age is just a number'**

* * *

**It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 34**

"What is even the point in valentine's day? It's so stupid." Beca rolled her eyes. She was sitting on Chloe's lap as they awaited backstage with the rest of the show choir until it was there turn to go on stage. Regionals just so happened to land on Valentine's day and the theme of the competition was indeed love, therefore the songs each show choir sing must be about love. The Barden Majors had decided on three different duets. Beca and Chloe are going to start by singing Beca's own song 'I Wouldn't Mind'. Jesse and Aubrey are going to follow up with Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's 'Lucky' and then finally the newly out couple, Stacie and Emily are going to sing Ellie Goulding's 'Love Me Like You Do'. All three duets accompanied by the rest of the group singing the acapella back up.

"Valentine's day is sweet, you get to show how much your significant other means to you through big romantic gestures." Chloe's arms were wrapped around the girl who was situated on her lap, her head resting against her shoulder.

"But shouldn't you be loving your significant other every other day of the year?" Beca challenged with a grin, turning her head so she could face her girlfriend.

"Why do you always have to look into things way too deep?" Chloe laughed, placing a kiss on Beca's clothed shoulder.

"Probably because my main goal in life is to piss you off." Beca chuckled, standing up with a stretch before pulling Chloe to her feet too.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were actually true." Chloe stepped forward so she was toe to toe with her girlfriend and ran her hands up her arms.

"Hm I never said it wasn't." Beca smirked, giving Chloe a peck on the lips as she looped her arms around the said girl's neck.

The lights flashed a few times in the room signalling they were next to go on. "Okay show circle everybody!" Mr McKay called out, everyone forming into the circle that they had now gotten used to doing before every performance. "I can't even express how proud of you guys I am. We're one step away from making it to nationals. We can do this guys! Hands in!"

Everyone stepped forward and placed their hands over each other's. "Let's do this!" They all called in unison, throwing their hands up in the air.

Their performances weren't like their previous ones were they had big choreography numbers to go along with their songs. This time it was a lot more simple, there were only two microphone stands for whoever was singing and the rest of the group stood in a line behind them. Yes, it was simple but it seemed to work brilliantly for them as the got a standing ovation after their set. And that's what landed them back on stage in the top three, holding hands as they awaited the announcement of the winner.

"The winners of this year's regional competition and making their way to nationals is..." The announcer paused and Beca leaned her head against Chloe's, squeezing her hand even tighter. When she first joined the glee club she never thought she'd be wanting to win so very badly. In reality though glee changed her life. "From Barden High, the Barden Majors! Congratulations guys you've made it to nationals!"

Beca turned around and practically jumped into Chloe's arms, the redhead squealing as she spun her girlfriend around. They had made it. After all their hard work they had made it to nationals.

* * *

A few months later after intense rehearsals and hard work. It unfortunately didn't pay off. The group were finally back in school after their loss at Nationals in New York. They were hurting, heads hung, barely even speaking as they were all sat in the choir room.

"Guys..." Mr McKay began, feeling his heart break at the look of disappointment on kid's faces. "We shouldn't let this bring us down. Yes, it's hard that we lost after all the hard work we put into it but you have to remember that this was our first time there. Nerves were running high. In my eyes this year has been a success, look at us, we're a family now. Remember back when we first started? I was breaking up arguments everyday. Now everyday I walk in this room, all I can feel is love."

The teenagers all began to break into smiles, a few even with a couple tears in their eyes.

"Mr McKay? Instead of beating ourselves up about this, can we just go around the room and talk about the good things that have happened to us this year?" Beca spoke up, Chloe taking the said girl's hand in hers before resting them in her lap.

"That's a great idea, Beca. I'll start." Mr McKay smiled softly as he hopped up onto the piano. "This has been a great year, I've been able to watch you guys mature, watch some lovely relationships form. I love you guys, it's been an honour being able to spend this year with you all and I can't wait till next year."

"I met the best group of friends I've ever had and of course met the girl of my dreams." Chloe added, turning to smile at her girlfriend as she mentioned her.

"I told my family who I really am. It didn't go down well with my parents obviously but at least I've always had my big cousin in my corner." Emily continued before being pulled in for a side hug from her older cousin.

"I like girls." Was all Stacie said with a nod and a laugh, everybody quickly joining in the hilarity. Emily placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I finally asked the girl out I've had a crush on since like...forever?" Jesse laughed, pulling Aubrey into the side of him.

Mr McKay smiled at everyone, it was amazing how quickly the atmosphere had lit up. "Beca?" He pushed for the girl to go next, noticing that she was just staring at the floor until he called her name.

"This year's been huge for me. I was lying to myself and everyone around me. At first I was totally scared to say it but I don't care who knows it now. I'm gay. I have a girlfriend who I adore so much. Chloe..." Beca turned to the redhead and held her hands in hers. "You mean the world to me. You helped me out so much and I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you so so much it hurts." She let go of Chloe's hands and placed her own on the redhead's cheeks instead. "Please never leave me because I don't know what I'd do without you - and I sound so fucking sappy right now and I'm totally blaming you for making me sit through that rom com marathon that time you were sick." Beca shook her head with a laugh and forgot about everyone around her.

"I think you're just that sappy." Chloe winked.

"God I hate you." Beca shook her head again before kissing Chloe, keeping it brief once she remembered she was surrounded by her peers.

"I used to hate this place but you see high school? It's all about finding yourself and that's what I've done..." Beca stood up and walked into the middle of the floor. "I honestly can't thank you guys enough for what you've helped me through. I love you guys." A beat didn't even pass before everyone was on their feet, surrounding Beca with a group hug.

"Senior year is our year bitches!" Stacie yelled.

And that's how their junior year of high school ended. It was bittersweet in a way, they didn't win nationals but it just made them want to win it next year even more...

* * *

**Yes very short and probably suckish but I'm glad it's out the way and cam start afresh with the sequel. Don't forget to keep a look out for 'Dreams Can Come True'**


End file.
